The Keely Series part 2
by Nicole Berman
Summary: AJ explores the possibilities with Keely O'Reilly (who may be the only person on the planet more stubborn than he). Warning, LONG CHAPTERS!
1. Why Try One More Time

Why Try One More Time

R for language  
* * *  
AJ strode up the sidewalk toward the bar. The pounding music drew him like a moth to a flame--but hopefully with less fatal results. O'Reilly's had become his personal watering hole of late, but the Admiral wasn't one to drink on weeknights. This particular Tuesday, however, the pulsating beat of the music coming from the little bar called to him. He pushed the door open and walked straight across to the bar. 

Inside the Georgetown establishment, AJ's favorite bartender Keely leaned against the liquor counter, laughing at her regulars' attempting the dance of "Bye Bye Bye". Somehow, over the din of the bar, she heard the bell announcing a new patron's arrival. She craned her head and grinned when she saw who it was. She waved a little bit, an inexplicable set of butterflies taking up residence in her stomach. 

Sidling up to the bar, AJ leaned over until his mouth practically touched Keely's ear. "Karaoke?" he asked unnecessarily. 

Keely shrugged and grinned. "We had too many capacity violations last month. This is the punishment." She leaned over and grabbed a drying beer mug. "What'll it be?" 

"Whatever's on tap," AJ said, grabbing the last empty stool and perching atop it. 

Keely nodded and filled his glass with Sam Adams and handed it to him. She began to make small talk when the tequila and smoke filled air became overpowered with the strains of live guitar. She shot a look over to Jack, who was grinning wildly. "Hey, Keely, Monday's child is fair of face, and Tuesday's child is full of grace." 

Keely shook her head slowly, deliberately. "No way, Jack." 

"Wednesday's child is full of woe, and Thursday's child has far to go. " 

"No, she doesn't, Jack!" Keely admonished. Leaning into AJ, she said, "Please, help me out here. You've seen me sing, and you've seen me embarrass myself. You've got to save me." 

AJ grinned to himself. "I don't think there's anything I can do," he said, feigning helplessness. "So sorry." 

Keely's mouth dropped open. She gestured to the stage. "So, you want me to be a laughing stock? Thanks *so* much." 

Keely just shook her head as Jack got the crowd started in a chant of "We Want Keely!" *He's so fucking fired tomorrow,* she thought vehemently. 

AJ glanced from Jack, to the crowd of regulars, to Keely. "Come on, get up there and sing. Your public is waiting." 

"I'm not going up there," Keely said. Then, she leaned back against the counter and regarded him. "What'll you give me if I subject myself to this?" 

"For a two-song set, I'll buy you a couple beers." 

Keely shook her head. "Hell, I can get my beers for free. No, we need something...intriguing." She crossed her arms and cocked her head, a mischievous glint adorning her green eyes. "If I do a song, you have to stick around and help me clean up." 

"Two songs and I'll stay," AJ promised. 

Keely sighed and threw her hands up in annoyance. She leaned in, hissing in AJ's ear. "You owe me." 

She ascended the stage, much to Jack's delight and swiped the mike from him. "Okay, okay...Monday's child is fair of face, Tuesday's child is full of grace...I was an August baby..." 

Keely finished the song and then fished around the CD collection for her second song. Triumphantly, she found what she was looking for, and popped it in the player. She returned to the mike, readjusting it. She said, "Okay, I'm going to sing along with this one, because I think I could never even attempt a Lara Fabian song on my own...so, this one's called 'Till I Get Over You'." 

Picking up his half-finished beer, AJ moved across the room to a padded booth. Sinking into the soft seat, he watched Keely as she finished the pop song. 

As soon as the last note had been sung, Keely thrust the mike back into Jack's hands, hissing, "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little cockatiel too." She hopped off the stage, walking towards the bar, searching for AJ. 

AJ waved from the booth, calling, "Over here." 

Keely whipped her head around, turning her slender body at the same time. Being the truly graceful person she was, she attempted to begin walking before gaining her balance, causing her to trip over her own to feet, and began to fall precariously into the wood table at which AJ was sitting. 

AJ's hand snapped out immediately, grabbing Keely's wrist firmly and pulling her down into the booth before she could fall. 

Keely laughed, a blush creeping up her pale skin, matching her freckles. She looked at AJ, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, not all singers are dancers," she offered with an embarrassed smile. 

"I can barely keep from stepping on my partner's toes," the Admiral admitted, a little smile starting to form on his somber face at her blush. 

Later, Keely wouldn't be able to explain why the next words had flown out of her mouth. But they did, with a disappointed edge to them. "So, you're involved with someone?" 

Taken aback, AJ couldn't speak for a full thirty seconds. "I meant my *dancing* partner," he amended in a low voice. 

"Oh," Keely said, equally quiet. She looked down at the nicked booth table, then shot a sidelong dance at the handsome man beside her. Sure, he was maybe fifteen or twenty years her senior, but there was just *something* about him that made her toes curl. Her attentions were momentarily distracted as piano filled the room and Jack began to cry out, "Put on my blue suede shoes and boarded the plane!" 

Keely laughed and looked straight at AJ. Holding out her hand, she said, "I'm amending my half of the bet. You, sir, are coming to sing with me." 

"I.....what?" AJ shook his head. "I don't sing," he said, as if that should end the discussion. 

"Well, neither do 99.9% of the people who come to karaoke night!" Keely laughed, rising from the table. She tugged on his hand. "Come on, you have to know 'Walking In Memphis'. It's a classic." 

"I know it. That doesn't mean I'm going to sing it in front of a room full of strangers!" AJ protested. 

Keely dropped his hand and stood, determined, with her hands on her slender hips. Then, she leaned in extraordinarily close to his face, so their noses were almost touching and their breath mingled among the tequila-smelling stale air of O'Reilly's. "You chicken, Admiral?" Keely whispered. She ran her eyes down his jean and black turtle necked body and cocked her head again. "I thought you were some big bad Navy man, and here you are backing down from a silly little singing challenge." 

AJ's eyes flashed and he slid out of the booth, standing nose to nose with Keely, defiantly. "Fine," he muttered through clenched teeth. "But you owe me now. And I will be repaid, have no doubt about that." AJ grabbed Keely's hand and strode to the stage. 

Keely laughed the entire way up to the stage and stood between Jack and AJ at the mike. "I saw the ghost of Elvis, on Union Avenue..." She looked at the obviously nervous AJ, as he muttered the words so very quietly. She ran her hand up and down his broad back, finally resting it at the top of his waistband. 

Fighting the urge to inhale sharply, AJ kept singing as best he could. "Followed him up the gates of Graceland, and I watched him walk right through." He glanced at Keely as if to say, 'Your turn.'   
  
"Now security did not see him, they just hovered around his tomb, there's a pretty little thing waiting for the king down in the Jungle Room!" Keely burst out laughing, falling against AJ for a split second. But it was that split second of cotton against Oxford shirt that made every inch of the normally independent and emotionally stoic Keely O'Reilly's body tremble. She straightened, moving slightly away from her companion. 

Unable to control the shiver running through his body, AJ glanced at Keely and fumbled on the next verse. "When--when I was walking in Memphis, I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale. Walking in Memphis, but do I really feel the way I feel?" Suddenly it seemed as if the room had emptied. AJ wasn't singing karaoke in front of a barful of strangers, he was just singing to Keely. It was an odd sensation for a man who could barely express emotion.   
  
Keely offered another small smile at that line (which just happened to mimic what was running through her head at that moment), and half-unconsciously moved slightly towards him and finished the song. Upon the piano ending, Keely turned towards AJ and grinned, applauding loudly. She yelled into the mike, still grinning, "Let's give it up for our newbie!"   
  
AJ blushed deeply and waved once before practically sprinting off the stage and to the relative safety of the booth. 

As Keely moved to follow him, Jack stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Now I get it, Keel," he said quietly. Keely's eyes widened, and Jack simply smiled. "Must be the thought of the dress whites, right?" 

Keely shook her head. "You're insane." 

"Yeah, well, whatever..." Jack checked his watch. "I'm supposed to meet Miranda...can I..." 

Keely sighed. "Yeah, go ahead. See you tomorrow." She watched as Jack dashed for the door, shaking her head. Another group of girls took the stage, and she walked back over to the booth. Kneeling next to AJ, she spoke quietly into his ear. "I just lost my help for the rest of the evening...care to join me at the bar?" 

"Absolutely." AJ followed her to the bar and tied Jack's apron around his waist. "You know, I was a bartender in college." 

Keely grinned as she ducked under the wooden flap. "You're bullshitting me." 

"No." Reaching for a rag, he began wiping down the bar where an errant beer had spilled. "Three years, nights and weekends, at Elmer's Pub in Denver." 

Keely shook her head in disbelief. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Admiral?" she shot over her shoulder as she poured two Coors Lights. 

"I'm also a crack shot at darts," he said, a hint of playfulness in his deep voice. 

Keely giggled. "Really," she replied, the amusement evident in her own voice. Turning towards him, she leaned her right hip against the bar, crossing her arms. "I would have pegged you for...hmm, I don't know...golf or something. No, wait, not golf...definitely shuffleboard. Yeah, you're totally a shuffleboard type." 

Glancing around at the patrons, who were engrossed in the bad karaoke taking place, AJ slid a little closer to Keely. "So I'm an old man?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Hey, you said it, I didn't," she retorted, taking a small step back, her hands moving behind her, secretly grabbing the ice cold rag. 

His peripheral vision caught Keely's discreet movement, but AJ didn't let on. He stepped closer, trapping her against the bar. "You're on dangerous ground, young lady." 

"What are you going to do, punish me?"   
  
AJ merely winked, as his hand snapped around Keely and grabbed the cold rag away from her. "I'm a SEAL," he reminded her. "You've got to be quicker than that." He strode off to the other end of the bar to fill a drink order. 

Keely shook her head and laughed to herself, distracting herself for a moment to settle a bill with a patron and yell along with the new song: "Took the statue from Japan, funny little Buddha man!" She smiled at her patrons and watched them leave, feeling the air behind her shift as AJ moved back behind her. 

"Excuse me," AJ murmured, squeezing behind Keely to grab the tequila. 

Feeling momentarily devilish, Keely leaned back against AJ's long torso, then looked over her shoulder with solemn eyes. "Sorry, I slipped."   
  
"Uh huh," AJ said, slipping away with the bottle, but not before 'accidentally' brushing his hand against Keely's hip. 

Keely straightened minutely, then relaxed against his hand. She watched as his tall, lanky form strode proudly back to the other end of the bar. She turned to grab the gin from behind her, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was flushed, her hair was flying in a million different directions, and she was breathing heavier than normal. Sure, she could lie and say it was because of the temperature in the bar, but she knew better. She shot a glance down at the other end of the bar again, watching AJ collect money. What was she doing? This wasn't Keely O'Reilly...this was some odd clone taking her place. 

*Please, God,* she thought as she mixed the gin with some juice, *Let the clone stay for a little while.* 

"Thanks. Have a good night," AJ said with as friendly a smile as he could muster. Heading back towards Keely's end of the long mahogany bar, AJ bent down with the excuse of collecting dirty glasses to take into the back. As he came back up, AJ's hand brushed her arm and he grinned wickedly. *What are you doing?* he asked himself. *She's younger than Francesca!* 

Keely squared her shoulders and nudged AJ in retaliation, matching his own grin with hers. "I think you're slacking off, Mr. Admiral, sir," she admonished lightly. "I'll be taking half of those tips if you keep up these shenanigans." 

"I don't get my tips in cash," AJ teased, disappearing around the corner with the glasses. 

Keely laughed outright at that, beginning to clean up her own area. She checked her watch...only an hour and a half left till last call. *I really should have Uncle Shaun close earlier than 1:30 on weeknights,* she thought with a sigh. 

Reappearing from the kitchen, AJ began clearing away empty beer bottles and shot glasses.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Keely saw him reemerge, a faint glimmer of sweat dotting his brow. She refused to dwell on other possible ways to get him to sweat, but gleefully decided he should probably cool down. She bent under the bar and grabbed a clean rag. Dunking it in the ice and dousing it in the water, she quickly crept up behind him and squeezed it over his neck, so the water's droplets trickled down his neck. "Sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "Didn't want you to get overheated." Keely could barely contain her laughter as she wandered back down to the other end of the bar. 

Jumping half a foot, AJ wiped the back of his neck with his hand, growling down the bar at Keely. "You're going to get yourself in trouble, kid," he laughed. 

"Ooh, promises, promises," Keely retorted, matching his grin. "And I'll have you know, I haven't been a 'kid' for quite some time now, thank you very much." 

AJ chuckled to himself, grabbing a glassful of ice discreetly. "You're young enough to be turned over my knee," he warned, approaching her slowly with the ice hidden behind his back. 

Keely whirled around, both eyes and mouth wide. "Oh, now you're pushing it," she warned. "Don't make me throw you out for insulting the bartender."   
  
"I *am* a bartender," AJ said, sneaking closer. He felt like a teenager again--well, almost. Whipping out the cup of ice, he dumped it down the back of Keely's shirt. 

"Holy mother of God!" Keely screeched, whirling to him with an unbelieving face. She quickly untucked her shirt from her pants, arching her back and shaking the now soaked Oxford, attempting to get the melting ice off of her back. She lifted the front of her shirt just enough to give AJ a pretty nice view of her flat stomach, then shook her head, advancing on him. "You are a royal asshole," she said, but the smile on her face remained there.   
  
AJ just turned with a grin, wiping down the bar. 

Keely perched herself on a stool at the end of the bar and started doing the bills for that week. Her Uncle Shaun was slowing down in his old age, and it was her responsibility to make sure O'Reilly's stayed in order. She was able to focus her attentions on things other than the handsome man watching her, for a good half-hour. She checked her watch and thankfully noted it was almost closing time. She leaned her head back, then from side to side, trying to work the kinks out of her neck. Finally, she stood and called out, "Closing time!" 

The six remaining patrons paid up and stumbled outside. Keely sighed in relief as she flipped the "Open" sign to "Closed" and pulled the shade. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes momentarily. "Thank God I don't have class tomorrow," she muttered before moving to the booths to gather the remaining glasses. 

Following Keely to the booths, AJ gathered up napkins and tossed them into the bucket with the glasses. "Let me get that," he said, reaching for the bin. 

Keely moved the gray plastic bin away from him, her eyes mischievous once again. "I'm a big girl, AJ, I can do it all by myself." 

"You're not that big," he replied teasingly, reaching for the full tub. "I can take you." 

"Oh, you *can*, can you?" Keely grinned, moving the tub behind her back. "I'd like to see you try, old man." 

Stepping around Keely, AJ grabbed the tub and deposited it in on the table. "Old man?" he growled. "I'll show you 'old'." Stepping forward, AJ leaned one hand on the table and the other on the back of the booth, forcing Keely back into the seat. 

Keely couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her as she looked at the determined man looming over her. "I'm shakin' in my leggings, AJ." 

Glancing up and down her sleek legs, AJ nodded. "I can see that." Suddenly, he straightened, whirling around and heading back to finish sweeping the dance floor. 

Keely's mouth dropped open as she watched him retreat, shaking her head. She rose, somewhat shakily, and began to pile the chairs on top of the tables on the far side of the bar. She then advanced quietly on him, then stopped, choosing instead to lean against the bar, crossing both her arms and ankles, simply watching him.   
  
Putting away the last bottle, AJ turned and found himself staring into Keely's soft green eyes. "All done," he said simply. 

Keely leaned around him to inspect his work. "Not bad," she offered. "You want a career change?" 

"I'll give you a call when I retire," AJ laughed, hanging his apron up. "You ready to go?" 

The butterflies returned instantly at those four words, but Keely needed one more smart-ass remark, just for good measure. "Well, aren't we presumptuous, Admiral?" she asked as she locked the register and hung up her own apron.   
  
"I was just offering to walk you to the train station," AJ winked. "Methinks *you're* doing the presuming." 

The blush returned to Keely's features and she ducked her head. *What a dork, Keel.* Great, now her conscience sounded like Jack. 

"Right," she finally replied, taking a deep breath. "Wait a second, are you sure it's not out of your way?" 

"Not a bit. In fact, if you need me to, I can give you a ride home," he offered, back-pedaling slightly. 

Keely checked her watch. "Shit. Yeah, if you wouldn't mind...the Metro closed at 1. I completely forgot...normally Jack stays to close, because he knows I need the subway...okay, I'm babbling." She smiled up at him. "If it's not out of your way," she said again. 

"Not at all," AJ lied. "Where do you live?" he asked as they headed outside and down the sidewalk away from the darkened bar. 

"I live between Dupont Circle and Adams Morgan," she finally replied, shifting her backpack on her shoulder, as she walked briskly beside AJ, attempting to keep up with his longer strides. There was silence between them for a minute until Keely said quietly, "Thanks for sticking around tonight."   
  
Realizing that he was outpacing Keely, AJ slowed down a little. "No problem," he said quietly, staring into the darkness, avoiding her gaze as they walked the two blocks to his car. "I enjoyed myself."   
  
"Well, you're always welcome," Keely said with a smile. When they reached his car, Keely stopped short. "Your car has a Virginia license plate," she declared, crossing her arms. "You're going completely out of your way for me."   
  
"No," AJ replied firmly. "I wouldn't put myself out if I didn't want yo---to."   
  
Keely started just a bit at his slip, then looked at her feet. "Well, hell, when in my life is an Admiral going to brave Adams Morgan for me? I'm warning you now, my apartment is less than stellar."   
  
They reached the car and AJ unlocked the passenger door, holding it open for Keely. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," he cautioned. 

Keely climbed in the sedan and grinned. She offered a mock salute and said, "Sir, yes, sir!"   
  
AJ chuckled, climbing into the driver's seat and revving the engine. They headed towards Keely's apartment, and the Admiral with all the answers found that he couldn't breathe very well. The woman next to him was having quite an effect on him. 

Keely, for her part, just told herself to just keep staring out the windshield and not look at him. She couldn't look at his broad shoulders, or his enigmatic eyes, or his strong jaw...or his mouth. Nope, she could *definitely* not look at that mouth. 

She readjusted her seatbelt and crossed her right leg over her left and scratched her nose. "So, AJ, you said you were a SEAL...do you still go out on tours or whatever they're called?" she finally asked, allowing herself to indulge in enjoying his voice. 

"Not very often," he said, his baritone rumbling through the small cabin of the car. "I'm pretty much tied to JAG." 

"JAG?" Keely asked, somewhat confused. She remembered he had mentioned being someone's CO, but had never heard anything more than that. 

*That's right, she has no idea who I am,* he laughed mentally. "The Judge Advocate General Corps. We're the lawyers for the military." 

"Oh, so you're a lawyer?" Keely asked, intrigued. *Damn, they breed 'em nice in Virginia.* She shook herself and turned to face him as fully as she could. "Yeah, I think I can see that...a big, bad lawyer chewing out some lying bad guy...and then going back to his office to play shuffleboard." 

"Solitaire on the computer," AJ corrected her, glancing over at her occasionally. "And although I'm technically a lawyer, I don't get to try cases very often." 

"Well that sucks. Why not?" 

AJ shrugged and turned left at the appropriate corner. "I'm the JAG." 

"Wow," Keely finally replied. "Well, I'm just an English grad student, so I don't think I can argue military law with you, sorry." She offered a shy smile, a niggle of doubt overcoming her. They were so different, the two of them. 

"Democrat or Republican?" AJ asked out of the blue.   
  
"Democrat," she replied, her smile widening in spite of herself. She paused, then asked her own question. "Classical or classic rock?" 

"It depends on the situation. Beethoven and Queen have eerie similarities," AJ chuckled. "Pizza or veggie lasagna?" 

"Don't even try to stand in the way of me and Papa John's," Keely replied, unconsciously licking her lips, not sure if it was the thought of pizza or the man beside her. "Summer or winter?" 

"Winter. Nothing looks better on a woman than jeans and a sweater," he grinned, glancing over at Keely. "Beer or vodka?" 

"Bourbon." Keely smiled. "It's one of those 'I can't eat ice cream because I work in Dairy Queen' things...I'm around so much liquor, especially beer, that I have no desire to drink most of the time." She paused, thinking. "Early morning or late at night?"   
  
"Depends on the activity," AJ bantered as Keely pointed out the apartment building. 

Keely laughed outright as she showed him where to park. He pulled the car into a visitor's spot along the curb, and she glanced over at him. "Well, uh, thanks for the ride," she finally offered lamely. 

AJ smiled, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out what to say. He just knew he didn't want the evening to end. "Anytime." 

Keely smiled nervously back, then opened her door. She got out and started up the front steps of her apartment building, begging herself not to look back. *Oh, fuck it, Keely Shannon.* She turned back and opened the passenger door again. Sticking her head in, she asked, "You want to come up for coffee or something?"   
  
AJ was out of the car and around her side before Keely could blink. "I'd love to."   
  
Keely slammed the door shut and looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Again, I apologize for the mess...it's the maid's month off." She unlocked the front door to the building and pressed the up button on the elevator. Being the late hour, it arrived quickly and the pair piled in. Keely leaned across AJ to press "7", her elbow brushing along the front waistband of his jeans, half-accidentally. 

Biting the bullet, AJ did what he'd been wanting to do all night. Before Keely could pull away, he wrapped his arm casually around her waist and pulled her against his side. 

*Hot DAMN!* was all the coherent thought that Keely could muster. Overtly, however, she remained calm and simply leaned her head against AJ's torso, moving her other arm behind him. The elevator arrived at her floor, and unhappily, she disengaged herself from him to fish her keys out of her bag. They reached her apartment and with shaking hands, Keely finally got the door open. She switched the lights on, illuminating the very nicely furnished apartment. Keely hung her backpack up on the coat rack and put her keys on the oak table by the door. She toed off her shoes and motioned to the couch. "Have a seat," she offered. "I'm just going to go check my messages...do you want coffee or tea?" 

"Coffee's fine," AJ said, sinking onto the couch. He watched Keely out of the corner of his eye, wondering the entire time what he was doing in the apartment of someone that he had, for all intents and purposes, just met. 

Keely padded her way into the kitchen and pressed her answering machine. One from her friend Caroline and the other from her mother. She filled the coffee pot and started it brewing, then braced her hands against the kitchen sink, bowing her head, thinking along the same lines as AJ. As the smell of Folger's permeated the air, she straightened and squared her shoulders. She went back out into the living room and smiled. "I'm going to go get out of these wet things...go ahead and make yourself comfortable. There's not much in the fridge, but go ahead and raid it if you want." 

"Thanks." But AJ stayed where he was, crossing one long leg over the other and resting his folded hands on his knee. 

Keely moved behind the curtain into her 'bedroom', peeling off her uniform and chucking it in the closet. She also took off her bra, and simply put an "American University" sweatshirt and shorts on. She looked in her mirror for a second, then smiled. She went back out into the living room and sat down at the opposite end of the couch, pulling her legs under her and resting her head on the fluffy pillows behind her.   
  
AJ turned and rested one leg on the couch, so he was facing Keely. He still wasn't quite sure what to say. "I had fun tonight," he finally managed. "Thanks." 

Keely smiled. "I did too. I'm glad you stayed." She glanced at her watch. "Good Lord, it's 2:30. What time do you head lawyer men go to bed?"   
  
"Any time we want," AJ shrugged. "What about you starving college students?"   
  
Keely shrugged as well. "Any time we want," she repeated. She played with a strand of her hair, twisting it around her finger. "So, baseball or football?" 

AJ shook his head. "As if there's any comparison. Baseball." 

"Red Sox or Yankees?" 

"Yankees." 

"Oh!" Keely clasped her hand over her heart. She rose from the couch and held out her hand to him. "I'm sorry, you're now forever banned from my home. It was nice knowing you, AJ." 

AJ laughed, grabbing Keely's hand and pulling her back down to the couch, practically into his lap. "The Red Sox can't pitch or field to save their lives." 

Keely readjusted herself so that her legs were on either side of AJ's thighs, and his legs were under her. "The Yankees are obnoxious, egotistical, money-hungry babies with small dicks." She laughed and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she offered, still laughing. 

Laughing along with her, AJ rested his hands comfortably on Keely's hips. "But they can play."   
  
Keely shook her head. "Nope. Give me Pedro or Nomar any day." 

"Listen, honey, I was watching New York beat Boston while your mom was changing your Pampers," AJ teased. "You're not going to win this one." 

"My first words were 'Reverse the Curse', okay?" Keely leaned over and looked into the kitchen to see the coffee maker's light turn off. She looked back down at AJ. "Coffee's done," she said softly. 

"Uh huh," AJ said, shifting slightly. Something in him was still holding back, telling him he shouldn't do this.   
  
"How do you like it?" Keely asked softly, inadvertently readjusting with him, sliding further up his lap.   
  
"Cold." AJ leaned forward and drew Keely's face closer to his own. 

Keely closed the rest of the minute distance between them, capturing his succulent mouth with her own. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she scooted firmly upon his lap, unfolding her legs from under her and wrapping them around him, between his back and the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing AJ more firmly.   
  
Sliding his hands around her firm waist, AJ began to caress Keely's back as his mouth explored hers. His tongue stroked her lips gently, encouraging them to part. 

Keely acquiesced, of course, parting her rosebud lips and allowing her eager tongue to play. She teased AJ, swirling her tongue with his, plunging into his mouth. She teased the front of his teeth, smiling against his mouth as she got her first inkling as to the effect she was having on him. She unlinked her hands from behind his head and ran them up and down his sides, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

His heart pounding, AJ slid his hands up from Keely's waist and reached for her shirt as well, lifting it half an inch and waiting for the okay. 

Keely just smiled against his mouth again and nodded, almost imperceptibly, as she slipped her hands under his shirt, running her small hands up and down the soft skin of his back and moving to the front, pausing for a minute to run her index finger over his nipple in teasing. 

Growling softly, AJ slowly reached up the back of Keely's shirt, his fingers stroking her skin. He fought a battle with his mind as he kissed Keely, his hands searching out the softest spots and exploring them. His head was telling him to get the hell out now, what was he doing in her apartment, on her couch, on top of her for God's sake? But his body was begging him not to stop, not for anything. And it was winning.  Swallowing her cries, AJ stayed pressed to Keely until she came back down from the heights. Releasing her then, he shifted so he was next to her and sighed contentedly. 

Keely had to wait a few minutes for her breathing to return to a somewhat normal level, and then she forced her eyes open to regard the man next to her. "Well, for once in my life, I'm speechless," she said softly, running a hand up and down his toned arm. 

"Ditto," was all AJ could manage as he felt Keely's warm fingers stroking his arm. 

Keely allowed her eyelids to flutter closed and a contented smile crossed her face in the process. "Hmm, hang on, I think it's under-covers time." She rose off the rod-iron queen bed with shaky legs, holding a hand out to AJ. "I always get cold, don't ask me why." 

Slipping off the bed, AJ folded the covers down and strode across the tiny room, grabbing his boxers off the floor and pulling them on. Climbing back into the bed, he grinned sheepishly. "Can't sleep naked." 

Keely smiled at him, joining him on the soft cotton sheets. She moved to her side, watching him. "Sorry if I steal the covers...haven't had anyone share my bed in a loooong time."   
In a moment of total un-AJ-ness, he held out his arm to Keely. "I have a solution for that, if you'd like to try it." 

Keely scooted over in the bed, wrapping her own arm around him, and wedging her foot between his calves. She yawned, then looked at him sheepishly. "Tell me I wore you out, even a little bit?" 

Nodding, AJ caught Keely's yawn. "I'm exhausted," he said, settling in beside her, his strong hands sweeping across her soft skin gently. 

"Mmm, that's good. Exhaustion is good for the ego." She looked over her shoulder at the time. "4:34. Not too shabby." 

"Not at all," AJ agreed, pulling Keely closer. "Now go to sleep, kid." 

"Oh, you didn't just say that," Keely propped her head up on her raised hand. She looked at him with solemn eyes. "I know now's not the best time to bring it up, considering one of us is likely to fall asleep in the middle...but where do we go from here?" 

With wide eyes, AJ took a deep breath and tried to consider things rationally. "In all honesty, I have no idea. Can we talk about it in the morning?" 

Keely nodded, then settled in next to him, closing her eyes. After a moment of silence, she opened one eye and looked at him again. "Hey, AJ?" 

"Yes, Keely?" 

"What's your last name?" 

"Chegwidden." He waited for the inevitable giggles. 

Keely opened and closed her mouth, attempting to form a coherent response. Finally, she just said, "Oh," and nodded, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. 

Pleasantly surprised by her mature reaction, AJ squeezed her shoulders tightly. After a moment of silence, he said, "Go ahead. I know you want to." 

Keely shook her head quickly, the edges of her mouth quirking in a smile. "It's not that bad, considering...I mean, you could have a name like, I don't know, April Showers or something. And anyway, 'Chegwidden'...an unforgettable name for an unforgettable man." 

His chest rumbling with laughter at her creative response, AJ shook his head slowly. "Crazy." That seemed to sum up the entire experience. 

Keely yawned again and reached behind her. "What time do you need up?" she asked, preparing to set the alarm. 

"0730, so I can call my yeoman. I'm not going in." 

Keely whipped her head so quickly around that she nearly fell out of the bed. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded. "But you...you're the...well, damn!" 

"I'm the JAG," AJ finished for her. "And as such, I can call in sick when I feel like it." He uttered a fake cough. "And I feel like it." 

Keely simply looked at him, marveling. Finally, she rolled over and kissed him thoroughly, wrapping both her arms around him. "You're nothing like I expected, AJ Chegwidden." There was a three second pause before she finally laughed, then kissed him languidly. 

Returning the kiss, AJ couldn't help getting the last word. "You're exactly what I'd imagined, Keely." 

"Oh, really?" she asked, intrigued. "And pray tell, what's that?" 

"Beautiful," AJ said, nuzzling her neck. "Inside and out." 

"Mmm," Keely replied, resting her head back on her pillow and closing her eyes. 

* * *

Three hours later, the blinding morning sun of Washington, DC filtered in through the open shades in Keely's apartment. She opened her eyes and tried to get up, but realized she was literally trapped. She'd switched to her stomach during the night, and AJ was covering her with a strong arm and leg. She turned her head to look at him, smiling at his mouth hanging open in sleep. Slowly, she extracted herself from his embrace, slipping out of bed. She threw on her bathrobe and headed into the living room, gathering up their clothes from the previous night. She moved into the kitchen and grinned at the cold coffee. Whistling to herself, Keely started a fresh pot, and kneeled in front of her fridge, trying to figure out what on earth would stop her stomach from growling. 

Slipping silently out of the curtained bedroom area, AJ stood behind Keely and cleared his throat. 

From her perch, she turned her head and smiled at him. "I have English muffins and bagels, if you're hungry." 

"Why don't you get dressed? I'll take you out--to celebrate," he added after a momentary pause. 

Keely rose, shutting the fridge with her foot. "Okay, give me twenty minutes to shower." She rose on her toes to give him a good-morning kiss; kitten breath be damned. 

Kissing her in response, AJ bargained, "Make it thirty and I'll join you in five." He reached for the phone as Keely disappeared into the bathroom. "Tiner, I'm not going to be in the office today. Tell Colonel Mackenzie that she's in charge. If you have an emergency, page me. But Tiner? It better be a life or death situation, or you'll have the wrath of Hell to pay. Understood? Good." He hung up and headed into the bathroom. 

Tiner looked, extraordinarily confused, at his office phone. He replaced the phone on its hook and stared at it for a good five minutes. Then, he uttered the phrase heard 'round the JAG office: "What the *fuck*?" 

End Ch. 1


	2. Breathless

Keely heard AJ pick up the phone as she entered the bathroom. She shut the door, although not all the way, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her fiery hair could have housed a rat, and she smelled of sex, not to mention the fact she was sore as hell. 

She'd never looked better. 

She flipped on the faucet, humming to herself, and quickly washed her face. She grabbed her toothbrush and started to wash away the foam in her mouth, leaning against the small porcelain sink, sleek ankles crossed, waiting to see if her companion would join her. 

Slipping in behind her, AJ grinned at Keely's reflection. "You look like hell, kid." 

Keely smiled around her toothbrush, shaking her head. She leaned over and spit, cupping the water in her hands to rinse her mouth out. She turned back to him, reaching around his lanky form to grab her towel. "What a charmer." 

"I can be if I really try," AJ said, leaning to his right to grab the toothpaste. He'd neglected to pack a toothbrush, not expecting to spend the night, but he'd make do. As he grabbed the Crest, he leaned just a little further than necessary, brushing against Keely's breast as he drew back. 

Keely smiled and shook her head, allowing her robe to part just a little more. She reached around him and opened the medicine cabinet. She produced a newly packaged toothbrush and handed it to him. At his questioning look, she simply shrugged. "My goddaughter comes to visit every once and a while." 

AJ took the toothbrush gratefully and started to clean the cotton feeling from his teeth. When he had a mouthful of water and toothpaste, he gestured for Keely to move out of his way so he could spit. 

Keely stepped out of the way, and out of the tiny bathroom. She walked into the bedroom area and grabbed a hairbrush, attempting to tame her unruly hair. "So, what is this so-called celebrating supposed to entail?" she called as she tied her hair in a messy bun. 

AJ finished rinsing and wiped his mouth on the towel. "Basically, breakfast at IHOP before I go home to shower and change." 

Keely leaned in the doorjamb of the bathroom, arms crossed. "Well, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time, old man." She brushed past him, heading for her bathtub. "Do I have time for a shower of my own?" 

"No." AJ grabbed her arm gently. "I mean, you have to try my shower. It's got dual sprays." He was better at flirting in a smoky karaoke bar than in the light of day, apparently. 

Keely turned and looked at his face, and at the mixture of arousal and sheer terror that resided there. Slowly, she nodded. "Okay, let me just get dressed, then." She moved back into the bedroom, quickly throwing on jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt...with no bra or panties. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and exhaled loudly. *I sure hope you know what you're doing, Keel.* She re-emerged, searching for her running shoes. "I'm ready if you are." 

"I'm set." AJ grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter and held the door for Keely. 

Keely grabbed her own keys and purse and waited for him in the hallway. After he'd shut her door, they walked in silence to the elevator, and Keely punched the down button. They stood there, saying nothing, for a good couple of minutes, until she finally said, "How is it that this is more awkward than last night?" 

Without allowing himself to think, AJ replied honestly, "Because now I have to think of something to say and keep my mind off the fact that all I want right now is to get you back in bed so we don't have to talk." 

Keely looked at him, eyes amused, but thankful for his honesty. "That's a definite alternative," she said with a smile. "But unfortunately, as any of my friends will tell you, it takes a lot more than sex to shut me up. Sorry." 

"It's all right," AJ mumbled. "Actually, I'd be more than a little grateful if you did the talking for a while." 

The elevator arrived and the two stepped in. Keely leaned against one paneled wall and crossed her arms. "What do you want to know?" she asked quietly. 

AJ thought for a second. "What made you want to be an English major?" 

"That's a question," Keely replied with a warm smile. "Honestly? I want to write." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I've been telling stories since I was a little girl, always playing pretend to escape. I guess I just want to get paid for it." 

A little amazed at her blunt honesty, AJ was silent for a moment. "Why did you want to escape?" 

The elevator arrived at the ground floor and Keely was silent until they were out in the bright sunshine. She walked to the passenger side and regarded him over the top of the sedan. Shrugging, she continued. "I didn't have the greatest of childhoods," she offered. "My parents were teenagers when I was conceived, and they couldn't take care of themselves, let alone me, so they sent me to Uncle Shaun." She shrugged. "I was more of a burden on him than I was to my parents, and he let me know it." 

"I'm sorry," AJ said, opening her door and sliding in. He didn't know what else to say. 

Keely climbed in as well. "Not much you can do. You can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family." She buckled in and leaned against the window. "Anyway, I applied to University of Michigan and spent four years there. Graduated, and found out he had liver cancer. So I applied to American, got in, began as a TA and working on my MA, and I work the bar at night." 

Nodding, AJ said, "That's really impressive." With every little thing he learned about this girl, he was liking Keely more and more. Unable to express more, he simply reached across the console and squeezed her hand gently. 

Keely's entire body tingled at the contact, and she shifted, nearly groaning at the friction of her jeans against her bare skin. She squeezed back before continuing. "I don't mind it anymore, really...he's the only person that ever gave a damn about me, even if it was in his own way. Plus, it gives me a hell of a lot of material to write about." 

"I can understand that," AJ began slowly. "My dad left when I was four years old. I don't remember much about him, just that he didn't want kids to begin with, and he ran out when the money got tight." Glancing at Keely briefly, he finished, "So I know how it is." 

Keely offered a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand again. Then, she asked with amusement, "Do you really want to talk about this?" 

"No." *I really want to drive straight back to your apartment and fuck your brains out.* 

Keely smiled at his curt response and looked out the window. "So, do you always take your conquests out for pancakes on the morning after?" she teased. 

Laughing a little, AJ threw back, "Nah, I'd go broke." 

Keely grinned. "Oh, really?" she said, a disbelieving edge to her voice. 

"Yeah, you know, taking a different girl out every other year will drive a man to the poorhouse." 

Keely smiled again, then shook her head. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe," she said honestly. 

"That I treat for pancakes? It's one hundred percent true," AJ teased. 

Keely leaned over and slapped him lightly on his arm. "You know what I mean." 

AJ nodded, stroking her arm gently. "Yeah, I don't get out much." 

Keely moved her hand down to his knee, rubbing her thumb in circles. "Well, it's not as if I'm some great dating guru, either, you know." 

"You're kidding," AJ said with a hint of sarcasm. "But really, I can see why boys would be too scared to approach you." 

Keely looked at him, still smiling, but this time more enigmatically. "And why would that be?" 

"You're beautiful, funny, independent..." he trailed off. "Nevermind," he muttered. 

Keely squeezed his knee in reassurance. "AJ, I'm a bartender. I've had every life story told to me over these past two years, so you don't have to hold back with me. I'll let you know when it gets to be too much, all right?" 

Snorting softly, AJ shook his head. "I'm not worried about overwhelming you, kid. You're talking to someone who hasn't said the L word to anyone in twenty years or more." 

Keely held her hands up. "Listen, dude, I'm not looking for a diamond solitaire and death do us part. Not right now, at this point in my life." She returned her hand to his knee. "But I will tell you what I expect from you. I'm not going to be someone's fuck buddy, the one they call when they're horny and the right hand's not working. I'd like you to let go of your inhibitions and just *talk* to me. " She tilted her head to try and catch his gaze. "Okay?" 

AJ held back a comment out of respect and drew his hand back. He stared out the windshield for a moment before speaking. "Listen, Keely, I like you. I really do. And I'd never expect you to be a ... what did you call it? Fuck buddy? But we barely know each other. And I'm not good at talking in *any* situation, much less this kind. So cut me a little slack, okay?" 

"Well, pardon me for being a dense child here, but if we don't talk, how are we going to get to know each other?" 

"We'll talk, I just can't talk about every detail of my life before breakfast on the first date." AJ was fuming inside and barely holding it in check. 

Keely extracted her hand and looked out the window. "Whatever. Pardon me for thinking sex was a nice precursor to conversation. How juvenile of me." 

"You know, you're really frustrating sometimes, Keely," AJ snapped. "I'm doing my best, but you're making it fucking impossible." 

"*I'm* fucking frustrating? AJ, you don't even know me! You fucking met me *twice*. Okay? *Twice.*" Keely shook her head in disgust. "Look, I don't claim to know every in and out of you. But I'd like to. I'd also like to know how you got that large pole stuck up your ass." 

AJ pulled up in front of the IHOP and screeched the car to a stop, slamming into park. "Look, I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you, but one night isn't enough to get me to open up completely. It's just the way I am." He was seething, and it showed in his eerily calm voice. "Take it or leave it." 

Keely looked down her nose at him, amazed. She shook her head in disbelief for a moment and then sighed, looking out the window. She turned to look at him again, her brow furrowing as she contemplated what to say. Finally, she asked, "What made you stay last night? If we're so fucking different, as we apparently are, what made you stay?" 

"Your eyes." 

Keely's mouth dropped open at the response. "My eyes." 

"The way you looked at me," AJ said, clenching and unclenching his hands over the steering wheel. 

"The way I looked at you." Keely's expression softened as she saw how hard this was for him, but she was still trying to wrap her brain around it. 

"Yes." 

She looked at him, still not knowing what to say. She moved to open her door and leave the car when she turned her head again. "This is going to be really fucking hard, isn't it?" 

Shaking his head, AJ tentatively reached for Keely's arm. "I don't want it to be, but you have to try to understand, okay? I'll meet you halfway." 

Keely covered his hand with hers and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Come on, I hear some cheese blintz calling my name." 

Bringing Keely's hand up to his mouth, AJ kissed each finger slowly. "Do we have to?" he asked. 

"Well, my god, you have more turns than 1-66 to Dulles," Keely laughed. "Does fighting turn you on or something?" she teased. 

AJ leaned over and kissed her thoroughly. "Or something." 

Keely leaned back, shaking her head. "Now, there's something you need to understand here, mister. I don't pass up free food. So, if we bypass breakfast, you're gonna have to make it up to me." 

"I'm sure I can find a way." AJ grinned wickedly. 

Keely tilted her head, as if contemplating. "Just explain to me one thing." 

"I'll try," AJ promised as they pulled out of the IHOP and headed towards McLean. 

"How do you manage to get me aroused right after you had me wanting to wring your neck?" 

"It's a gift." 

Keely laughed outright, shaking her head at him. "I'm sure it is." She watched him drive, confused at the sudden change in his demeanor, but still aroused nonetheless. "I don't know where this is going, if it even goes anywhere, but I'll make you a deal." 

"I'm always up for a bargain," AJ said, reaching for her hand again. 

"I'll give you your space, if you promise to make a concerted effort to include me in what's going on in that sexy head of yours---the one on your shoulders, I mean," she added with a grin. 

AJ smiled wryly. "I can handle that." *I think I can.* 

Keely nodded and smiled again, her soft eyes exuding her thanks. She settled back in the plush seat, crossing her legs. "So, where exactly are we headed?" 

"My place?" AJ suggested as they pulled off the highway and down the road toward his house. "It's nice and quiet." 

"Very nice," Keely commented as he took the McLean exit. "Virginia, where the air smells like a mixture of cow crap and planes." 

AJ raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I can drop you off at your apartment if you don't like it out here." 

Keely raised her hands again, this time feigning innocence. "No, sometimes you just need the quiet." 

"So no one can you hear scream," AJ murmured. 

Keely's head whipped around to look at him, but AJ just kept his eyes on the road. She giggled to herself, wondering just how she'd managed to get involved with this kind, stubborn, sexy and frustrating as hell man. 

Parking the car around the side of the house, AJ came around and opened Keely's door. "Come on," he said, a sudden urgency overcoming him. Unlocking the door in record time, he shut it behind them quickly. 

Keely leaned against the front door, the grin still plastered on her face as she tugged at the hem of his turtleneck again. She imagined their clothes still had the smell of sex lingering within their seams, and rose to kiss him hungrily. 

Stumbling backwards, AJ pulled Keely with him towards the bathroom. "Shower," he murmured hungrily. 

Keely followed, unbuttoning his jeans as they stumbled through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Their lovemaking this time was frantic and demanding, bringing them both to the edge in a matter of minutes.  Watching Keely's face explode in a torrent of emotions as the orgasm hit her, AJ's breathing stopped for a moment. He felt the waves starting in his stomach and washing outward over him. "I'm going to.....god," he whispered reverently as he climaxed, gripping her wrists hard.  As he came, Keely looked down at their joined bodies, glistening with sweat, sex and arousal. It was almost enough to sustain her. 

Almost. 

After AJ had stopped shaking, she leaned down and kissed him languidly, running her hand up and down his cheek. She moved her mouth to his cheeks, his forehead, and his Adam's apple as she moved off of him, instead curling up next to him. 

AJ waited for his breathing to return to normal as he held Keely, curled against his side. "Wow," he murmured. 

Keely smiled. "Wow indeed." She ran a hand over his sculpted chest, kissing him just below his nipple. "Now we *really* need a shower," she teased. 

AJ just shook his head with a little laugh. "I couldn't move if I tried." Turning on his side, he gathered Keely into his arms and they lay there, skin to skin. "Thanks, Keel," he murmured under his breath as his eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion. 

"For what?" she whispered, running a hand down his arm. 

"I don't know yet. But I'm sure eventually I'll figure it out." 

"I hope you do," she whispered as her eyelids fluttered closed. "I sure as hell hope you do." 

"I'm going to try," AJ murmured, kissing her shoulder. 

Keely yawned, raising her head to look at him. "That's all we can do." After a moment, she amended her thought. "No, actually, you can make me a big-ass breakfast when we wake up again. *That's* all we can do." 

"Deal."

* * *

Waking after only a couple of hours' sleep, as was his custom, AJ slid his arm out from under Keely. Shaking the feeling back into it, he grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of his dresser. As AJ made his way into the living room, he yawned slightly. The past two days had done more for him than a month's worth of 0500 hour runs. He was worn out, sore, stiff and happier than he had been in years. 

Brewing a small pot of coffee, AJ reached for his "I Love The Navy" mug and sat down with last Sunday's unread newspaper. *It's been a long time since I spent a weekday at home,* he thought. Flipping through the news, he lingered over the Military section and by the time he'd finished the World Events page, was finishing his second cup of coffee. 

As he turned the last page, AJ stacked the paper neatly on the counter and took his coffee to the living room. Settling down in front of the TV, he flipped on the news and watched it, half his mind wandering elsewhere. Again, he wondered about the pixie in his bedroom. Closing his eyes, AJ dwelled for a moment on the events of the previous night, amazed at how things had spiraled out of his control. *What kind of witch is she?* AJ laughed to himself. *She casts one hell of a spell. I feel like I've been drunk since I walked into O'Reilly's. I sang karao----I did what? Jesus Christ, I did!* He shook his head in bewilderment. "And you had more sex than in the past ten years combined." 

In the bedroom, Keely stirred, rustling the still-warm cotton sheets with her flushed skin. She turned her head, stretching and searching for AJ. She rolled off her stomach and sat up as she heard the TV in the other room. She bent her knees under the sheet as she tried to collect her maelstrom of emotions and thoughts. 

On one hand, it was simple: she wanted him. Wanted him in the worst of ways, so much so that her body began to tingle at the mere thought of him. But the other hand held the weight of the world in its palm. Neither of them was ready for a relationship, plain and simple. She could sense he had been a solitary soul for many years, and she questioned her own ability to share her obviously very different life with him, as much as her libido wanted her to. 

She rested her chin on her knees, closing her eyes and sighing. It could never work, even if she wanted it to. It repeated in her head as a mantra, trying to convince. Even if she desperately wanted it to. 

Keely opened her eyes again and climbed out of bed, stopping and rooting around AJ's dresser for something to wear. She grabbed what seemed to be an old t-shirt and threw it on over her head. She ran a hand through her hair and walked out into the living room. 

"Good morning...again," she said softly, not wanting to startle him. 

Turning his head, AJ smiled slightly. "Good morning. Sleep well?" 

Keely smiled back, crossing her arms and leaning in the doorjamb. "Very well, thank you. And you?" 

"Not bad." AJ shifted so he was facing her. *Now what?* he thought. *Talk, you jackass,* he answered himself. "What are your plans for today?" 

Keely shrugged. *Depends on you,* she thought idly. "Not sure. I have some papers to grade, but I left them back at my apartment, so I might bum another ride off you, if that's okay." 

*I'd be happy to give you a ride,* AJ thought with a grin. "No problem," he replied aloud. "Just let me know when you're ready to leave." 

Keely's smile broadened this time and she cocked her head, thinking. "I'll let you know...but only after you feed me. I vaguely recall you mentioning something about making a missed IHOP breakfast up to me." 

"Oh, that's right." AJ put his mug on the coffee table and straightened. "I'm starving now, too." 

Keely walked over to his abandoned mug and drained the rest of the liquid. Her face contorted at its bitter taste and she raised her eyebrows at AJ. "Anybody ever teach you about sweetener, old man?" 

"Yeah, my first C.O., right after he taught me how to blow a man's head off using only a Bic lighter and a squirrel. Move it, cadet." He ushered Keely towards the bedroom, so she could get dressed. 

Keely rolled her eyes and moved into the bathroom, picking up her clothes from the previous night. She pulled her jeans on under AJ's large shirt, then changed her top quickly, but not quickly enough to prevent AJ from seeing a large portion of her flat stomach. She tied her unruly hair back and emerged from the bathroom fully, smiling shyly. "Lead me to the food, Admiral." 

AJ gestured to the front door, which he was holding open for her. "After you." 

"Thanks," she replied, not thinking about how it must have looked, the two of them going into the house only to reemerge two hours later. 

The forty minutes spent in IHOP were downright awkward. Nothing was really said, and few glances were exchanged, as both AJ and Keely attempted, as they had been for most of the morning, to figure out just what the hell was going on in the other's head. 

After the check had been paid, they stepped out of the blue-roofed restaurant and Keely offered a small smile. "So..." 

Never one to beat around the bush, AJ said, "You ready to go home?" 

Keely let out a small sigh as she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am." 

"Okay." AJ opened the car door for Keely, swinging it shut behind her before sliding in next to her. They headed towards her apartment, neither one speaking any more than they had at breakfast. 

Keely watched the Virginia countryside fly by, but she didn't process it. As they entered the city, a pit settled in her stomach. The edges of her mouth quirked in a sad smile at the thought of leaving him, for whatever reason. 

*I may not want to marry the guy,* she thought as she studied his strong profile out of her peripheral vision, *But there's just something...* 

AJ felt Keely's gaze on him and he turned his head for a split second to smile at her. "What are you thinking?" he asked. 

Caught, Keely met his smile. She shrugged and said, "Nothing. Just...thinking." 

"Okay." AJ wasn't going to press her if she didn't feel like talking--he knew how much he hated that. 

Keely sighed, shrugging. "I don't know," she said honestly. "My mind's going in a billion different directions right now. I think I just need some time to process." 

Nodding, AJ said quietly, "I can understand that." He didn't like the turn this conversation was taking--or rather, this *lack* of a conversation. It was quickly becoming apparent that they had little in common other than sex. 

Keely nodded along, exhaling. The normally talkative young woman was at a loss for words and confused as hell. Finally, she looked at him and offered quietly, "I hope you'll still come into the bar. We can always use the help." 

Glancing with confusion at Keely, AJ raised an eyebrow as they pulled up in front of her building once again. "That sounded suspiciously like I'm being rejected." 

"No, no," Keely said quickly. "I just...I just got the impression you weren't too interested in me, other than physically speaking." 

Killing the engine, AJ turned to stare at Keely. "Where the hell did you get an idea like that, woman?" 

Keely's eyes widened in response and her mouth dropped open. "Well, let's see...I'm 26, and you're...not. You're a lawyer, I'm a grad student. We have *nothing* in common, AJ!" Keely unbuckled her seatbelt and faced him fully. "Doesn't that worry you, even in the slightest?" 

"No, because you're wrong. We have a lot in common." AJ had to convince himself that was the truth, otherwise he was a worthless human being taking advantage of a young girl. 

Keely crossed her arms. "Name one thing," she challenged. 

"Shakespeare." 

"Which play?" 

"You name it, I've seen it, read it or done it. King Lear. Hamlet. Much Ado About Nothing." AJ's forehead crinkled as a thought crossed his mind. "In fact, has anyone ever told you that you're a dead ringer for Beatrice?" 

Keely smiled and shook her head. "No, that's a new one on me." She smiled at him, shaking her head. Pausing, she leaned down into her purse and pulled out a scrap piece of paper. Scribbling her phone number on it, she thrust it into AJ's hand before she lost her nerve. "My stench is starting to get to me," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Motioning to his hand, she said, "Use that whenever you want. If I'm not home, you know where I'll be." 

"Okay." AJ paused for a moment before making him up his mind. Leaning across the car, he pulled Keely close and pressed his lips to hers. 

Keely smiled against his mouth, cupping his cheek. "I have to go," she said, hoping he'd understand. "I'll see you soon." She opened the door and bolted from the car, petrified at the uncertain and coexisting feelings washing over her. 

Hesitating only briefly, AJ jumped out of the car and called, "Keely!"   
  
Keely stopped, closing her eyes. There were so many reasons for her not to turn around, so many reasons why she shouldn't. 

She did anyway. 

She turned slowly, the strap on her bag falling off of her shoulder. She cleared her throat. "Yeah?" she asked tightly. 

AJ came around the car slowly, stopping about five inches from her. He was so close he could hear her soft breathing. "Can I come up for coffee?" 

Keely smiled, nodding. "But I require sweetener in my house," she teased, opening the front door. 

Not biting at the obvious bait, AJ followed Keely upstairs silently, resting his arm on the elevator wall behind her, just close enough to brush her back. 

They made it down the dimly lit hallway, and Keely preoccupied herself with her breathing pattern...something told her she might need the oxygen later. 

She pushed open her front door, hit by the musky scent of sex lingering there. She dumped her bag and turned back to AJ, holding the door open for him. "You take it black?" she asked, somewhat nervously. 

"Maybe we could just skip the coffee," AJ suggested, stepping into the apartment and closing the door. 

Keely turned, grinning in spite of herself. "Well, aren't we presumptuous?" She stepped towards him, running her fingers along his sides. "Or maybe just horny," she amended. 

His mouth curling in a half-smile, AJ murmured, "Maybe a little of both. It's all your fault, anyway." He pulled Keely close, nuzzling her neck with his lips. 

She untucked his shirt, running her hands along his toned muscles. "Oh, really?" 

"Really," he said, his chest rumbling as his voice deepened with desire. "I was just fine until you came along....with your cute little ass in those tight Wranglers...that smile that could light up a city....that hair..." AJ accentuated his words by planting a hand firmly on Keely's hip and tangling the other in her tresses. 

Keely managed to raise her head to look at him, wrapping her own arms around him. She rose, kissing him hungrily, forcing his mouth open with her greedy tongue. She traced the outline of his lips as her hands worked under his shirt once again, his skin moving under equally greedy fingers. 

Sliding his hands down into Keely's jeans, AJ devoured her mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth as his hands flew across her stomach, stroking her hips and ass. He wanted her, needed her. He needed to be with her, to touch her, to taste her, to be inside her. Each breath he took longed to be her breath. AJ crushed Keely against him, feeling the hardness in his jeans growing as she moaned into his mouth.  As each body slid against the other in a now-familiar dance, Keely found and linked her hands with AJ's, kissing from under his chin to his nose, his cheeks and finally his mouth as he emptied into her, and collapsed atop her in a very heavy - albeit sexy - heap. 

They remained there, a combination of sweat, sex and arousal, until their erratic breathing returned to normal. She turned her head to look at him, kissing his cheek once more. "You've astounded me once again, old man. Three times inside of twenty-four hours is pretty damn impressive." 

A deep chuckle escaped AJ as he rolled off of Keely and lay next to her, deja vu overcoming him. Hadn't they just been here, four or so hours before? "I told you I wasn't *that* old." 

Keely rolled on her side, facing him, a sated smile adorning her young features. "No, you just said you weren't old. You never told me in years." 

"Let's just say I'm between forty-five and fifty-five, and leave it at that." *Plausible deniability....Webb was right.* 

Keely closed her eyes, sighing. She propped her elbow on top of her pillow, resting her sweaty head on her hand. "You understand you're the same age as or older than my parents," she stated dejectedly. 

AJ's face didn't register any emotion as he asked, "Does that bother you?" 

"Well, it's a little odd, don't you think?" Keely replied. She placed her hand on his bicep. "I guess I'm just truly realizing...hell, I don't even *know* what I'm realizing." She allowed her arm to collapse, her head flopping on the pillow in frustration. 

Unable to take the drama anymore, AJ rolled over, pinning Keely to the pillow, his nose an inch from hers. "Listen up," he said in his no-nonsense voice. "I'm going to tell you what I tell my junior officers. I'm going to say this once and only once, so listen well." He paused for effect. "It does not matter if the entire world thinks you're insane, including me. All that matters is that you follow your gut. Understood?" Without waiting for a reply, AJ tempered his words by kissing Keely's cheek quickly before lying back down beside her.   
  
Keely offered him a smile as she grabbed his hand, kissing his palm. "Explain to me how you, this beautiful, strong, handsome man...how you're not taken or married." 

AJ shook his head quickly. "I was married once, I wasn't any good at it. And ever since, I've been taken by my career. Being the JAG is more than a full-time job, it's my life." 

Keely nodded, realizing with his tone this was not something she wanted to dwell on. "I can understand that," she said in a knowing tone. "Sometimes it's easier...at least for me...to be so preoccupied with one thing that you just end up shutting the rest of the world out." She rolled onto her stomach, making a pillow out of her arms, her gaze never wavering. "Maybe we're not so different after all." 

Nodding slowly in agreement, AJ quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe not." 

Keely smiled, turning her head to look at her clock. "Hmm…nearly one in the afternoon." She rolled her head and looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Tell me what the JAG would be doing if he were at work right now." 

"Thirteen hundred hours..." AJ trailed off, thinking for a moment. "I'd probably just be finishing lunch. I usually have a sandwich or a salad at my desk, so I can finish paperwork while I eat. In about an hour, I'll go to the courtroom and watch my lawyers work." His voice was full of fatherly pride as AJ talked about his team. "I like to be on hand, I think it keeps Lieutenant Roberts--Bud--from getting too nervous. He's still kind of green." AJ shook his head. "But you don't want to hear about my boring job." 

Keely returned to her original position, holding her head up. She nodded vigorously, drawing her index finger over his chest in random patterns. "I do. Much more interesting than hearing about how my grammar sucks and telling freshmen theirs is worse." 

Chuckling softly, AJ grabbed Keely's hand and kissed the fingers before releasing it. "That's pretty much my day--paperwork, observing in court and handing out assignments." 

Keely shook her head. "You have all the power. It's gotta be fun. Besides," she yawned softly, "you look damn good in that uniform." 

Clearing his throat to cover his embarrassment, AJ said, "Thanks. I think." 

Keely smiled, running her hand to his shoulder and squeezing lightly. "You're welcome," she said sincerely. 

"How did I end up here?" AJ wondered aloud as sleep started to steal his thoughts. "In the middle of the day, I'm in the bed of a college coed, playing hooky from my responsibilities and not caring much at all. Tell me, how did you accomplish this?" he asked Keely, as he stifled a yawn. 

Keely lay her head back down on the pillow, her hand still moving up and down his back. "Well, I think you just wanted my ass." 

Unable to stop it, AJ burst out laughing. His deep laugh rumbled through the small apartment, echoing back to his own ears. And did it sound good. "That's not half of it," he said, kissing Keely's cheek. 

Keely's face split into a matching grin, and she leaned over to kiss him back, her long fingers splayed across his broad back. "Well, that's good to know," she replied, her green eyes sparkling and softening. 

"Mmhmm," AJ replied as he drifted off to sleep, comfortable in her embrace. 

As she watched him fall asleep, Keely allowed her own eyelids to slide shut. But even in her dreams, she couldn't escape the nagging feeling that something was about to go terribly awry. 

End Ch. 2   



	3. I Need You to Need Me

The powder-blue wallpaper had never really seemed that bright before, Keely mused around 4 that afternoon as she sat at her small kitchen table with a toasted tuna sandwich. She had risen about 3:30, grudgingly leaving the confines of her warm bed and even more grudgingly leaving its other occupant. 

But damn did she stink. 

Keely took another bite of her sandwich, watching Del Waters and Kathleen Matthews on Channel 7 as they talked about the latest District happenings. Her normally thick hair was clipped loosely in a plastic claw, beads of water trailing down her neck as her hair squeezed against itself and dried. She heard the shower shut off in her bathroom and smiled, rising from the table   
to go get the sandwich she had made for AJ. 

Pushing the curtain aside, he stepped into the living room. "Hey," he said quietly, taking the chair next to Keely's. Stretching once, he leaned back, crossing his legs at the ankles. "What smells so good?" 

Keely smiled, pushing the plate towards him. "My specialty. Tuna fish on toast." 

"Better than chipped beef," AJ commented. "I lived on that stuff during boot camp." Smiling gratefully as Keely set the plate down in front of him, AJ picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. 

Keely watched him, enraptured. He seemed more relaxed than previous hours...not *much* more, mind you, but relaxed. She wiped her fingers on a napkin and stood, retreating to the kitchen to put her dish in the sink. "I thought I heard your pager go off while you were in the shower," she called, rinsing the leftover tuna. 

"Did it?" AJ grabbed a napkin, wiping his hands as he darted around the curtain and grabbed his beeper. "Shit," he swore under his breath. "I have to go," AJ said as he came back to the living room, carrying his shoes and jacket. 

Keely stood still for a minute, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she shook herself out of it, motioning to the sandwich. "Uh, okay...you want me to wrap that up for you, or something?" 

"Would you?" AJ asked as he shoved his feet into his running shoes. 

"Sure." Keely grabbed the plate and went back into the kitchen, rooting around her drawers until she found the Ziploc bags. She put the half-eaten sandwich in, then returned to the living room, holding out the bag to him. "You want a soda or something to wash it down with?" 

"No, that's okay. Thanks." AJ leaned over, kissing Keely's cheek quickly. "I'll give you a call when things are cleared up, okay?" 

Keely pressed the side of her mouth against his warm cheek in return, nodding. "I'll see you," she said, opening the door for him. 

"Bye." With that, AJ disappeared down the hall. 

Keely watched him go, a mixture of sadness and confusion taking over. She closed her apartment door, leaning her head against it momentarily, then returned to her kitchen table, ostensibly to finish grading her papers. Among the words of her students comparing two of Salinger's short stories, her mind began to roam back to the past twenty-four hours. "A Perfect Day for Banana Fish" forgotten, Keely leaned against her kitchen chair and daydreamed, with a pleasant smile on her face. 

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, Keely looked around at the large, white office, trying to figure out which way was that way. She stood, turning in circles, until a very tall, nice-looking man approached her. 

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked, looking at her from clear brown eyes above a tanned nose. 

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for Admiral Chegwidden." Keely replied, smiling nervously. As much as she liked AJ and didn't mind him in (or out) of uniform, these military types sure were overpowering. 

"Can I ask who you might be, ma'am?" 

Keely smiled again. "Yeah, my name is Keely O'Reilly. I, uh, I found the Admiral's wallet and wanted to return it to him." 

The man held out his hand. "I'll make sure he gets it, ma'am." 

Keely faltered before continuing. "I, um, I'd rather give it to him myself, if it's not too much trouble." 

The man looked at her, narrowing his eyebrows. Before he could protest, Keely held up her hands. "I'm not going to be long, I just have to ask him a quick question." 

The man looked back towards the end of the office and shrugged. "I'm not sure the Admiral can see you now, ma'am." 

Keely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Look, I'll make you a deal. How about if you go find out if he's busy, and if he is, I'll leave. If he's not, I'll be in and out in thirty seconds, okay?" 

The man sighed and ushered her back towards the office in which he had been looking. He addressed the young man who Keely had assumed was Tiner, given the stories AJ had told her about him. "Petty Officer Tiner, Ms. O'Reilly is here to see the Admiral." 

"One moment, ma'am." Tiner used the intercom to buzz the Admiral's office. "Admiral Chegwidden, sir, there's a Ms. O'Reilly here to see you." 

"Send her in, Tiner!" AJ's voice boomed through the little speaker. 

Keely smiled at the two men. "Thank you very much for your assistance, gentlemen." She walked over to the large oak door and knocked once, opening it after a slight pause. 

Keely smiled. "Hey. You forgot this," she said, holding out her hand with his wallet. 

AJ took his wallet quickly, shutting the door on two gaping mouths. "Thanks," he said quietly, tucking his wallet in his back pocket. 

"No problem," Keely said. "Nice digs." 

"Thanks. I'd offer to show you around but I have too much work to do. The Gunny can show you out." AJ kissed Keely softly, then turned back to his desk. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Enter!" AJ bellowed. 

Harm strode in. "Admiral, I had a question on the---oh, excuse me. I didn't realize you were busy." But he made no move to leave, subtly checking Keely out, head to toe. 

Keely stepped away from AJ, simply smiling. "Harm, right?" 

Extending his hand, Harm grasped hers. "That's right. Keely?" he offered uncertainly. "The bartender at O'Reilly's?" 

Keely smiled, taking the offered hand. "One and the same." 

"Nice to see you again. Do you and the, uh, Admiral know each other?" Harm asked, nodding towards AJ. 

Cutting Keely off before she could speak, AJ volunteered, "We've met, but Keely was just on her way out, weren't you?" 

Keely shot a look out of the corner of her eye and then turned back to Harm. "Yeah. Happy hour calls. It was nice to see you again, Harm." She turned to AJ and offered her hand. "You too, Admiral." Heading towards the door, she smiled again and looked over her shoulder. "Don't be strangers, okay?" 

Shaking Keely's hand with a twinge of guilt, AJ simply nodded to both her and Harm.   
  


* * *   
  


Hauling ass down the parkway, AJ let the car decide where to go. He didn't realize where the sedan had ended up until he looked up at the sign. *O'Reilly's.* As if in slow motion, AJ pushed the door open and disappeared into the smoky air. 

For once, Keely's trained ear didn't hear the bell announcing a new customer. She leaned over the bar, laughing hysterically at Shane. He'd been in O'Reilly's a few times, but she'd never really paid attention to him. But tonight, he'd come in with a picture perfect smile, handsome features and struck her up in conversation, the two of them debating the finer works of Denis Johnson and his drug-induced "Jesus' Son" collection. 

As his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the bar, AJ approached Keely. Seeing the smile on her face and hearing her laughter, the Admiral balked. Growling mentally, he said over the din, "Can I talk to you, Keely?" 

Keely continued to laugh at Shane as she heard her name being called. Realizing who it was, the smile quickly disappeared from her face, and she nodded. "Yeah, sure. Excuse me for just a minute," she said to Shane. She called over her shoulder to Jack that she was taking a break, then ducked under the bar and went to AJ's side. "Let's go to the back," she said quietly, pushing open the door next to the liquor counter. 

Following Keely into the back, AJ's mind started whirling. *What am I doing?* he thought. *I have no right to be mad, she's the one who should be angry with me.* 

Keely pushed open another door, revealing a small room with a couch and TV. She let him pass and then shut the door, locking the handle to maintain some privacy. She leaned against the oak, crossing her arms. "What's up?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in mild annoyance. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" AJ growled. "Who was that *boy?" 

Keely's mouth dropped open in utter shock. For a minute, she couldn't say a thing, and when she did, her voice was dripping with anger. "What the hell am *I* doing? What the fuck are you trying to pull, AJ? You march in here after completely humiliating me in front of your office staff, and wonder what the hell *I'm* doing?" She took a step forward, throwing her hands up in the air. "What the hell are you, my father?" 

"No," AJ seethed, "I'm your *lover*." He used the word like a weapon. "And I thought I was the only one, but now I'm not so sure. You looked awfully cozy with that kid." Anger and frustration blurred until AJ was literally seeing red. 

"I was fucking *talking* to him, AJ," Keely seethed. "Talking. Nothing more. And especially after the shit you pulled today, AJ, I'm allowed to talk to other people...because my so called *lover* isn't doing much of it." 

Ready to break something, AJ stared Keely down, his eyes dark and tormented. "I'll tell you something else I'm not going to do. I'm not going to stand around anymore trying to be sensitive and 'share my feelings'," he spat, "while you flaunt yourself with any Tom, Dick or Harry that comes along. I'm sick of being your protector when you need me, and a damned inconvenience   
when you don't. This is not how it works with me. You do not get to make the rules about when and I how I reveal our relationship to *my* co-workers, and then throw it in my face that you're off flirting with someone else because I choose not to talk about us." 

Keely put her arms up in front of her, shoving him back. "An inconvenience? A *fucking* inconvenience? I have done *everything*," Keely growled through livid, clenched teeth, "that you have asked me to. When you don't want to go out to dinner, we order Chinese. When you don't want me to come to your goddamn balls, I don't. I sit at home, wondering if you've found someone else. I have waited and waited and *waited* for you. I've stood by and tried to understand and accept that you aren't going to share your life story with me. I did *everything* for you." She took a deep breath, chest heaving. Lowering her voice, she stepped back. "And then you waltz in here acting like you own me, and accuse me of not giving a damn? Simply because   
someone else showed some interest?" She shook her head, her eyes dropping. "Maybe I was flirting. What the hell do I know? Maybe I was...but that does *not* mean I was going to end up in some stranger's bed!" She pointed to the door behind her. "I don't work that way, AJ, and if you gave a damn, you'd know that." 

Grabbing Keely's wrists in a tight grip, AJ stared deep into her green eyes, trying his best not to hit her. "I give a hell of a lot more than a damn about you, Keely O'Reilly, which is the only reason I haven't walked out of this bar and out of your life." He paused, trying to control himself.   
Sexually was not the only way Keely robbed him of his willpower. "But for every night that you sat home wondering if I had found someone else, there were five when I was *sure* you had." Sighing to himself, AJ continued. "You're young, beautiful, smart and funny. I've told you all that before. There's no reason on earth that a hundred boys like that one out there wouldn't want you. I can't give you what you're looking for," he said, almost sadly. "I can't ever open up the way you need me to. I'm sorry, it's just not in me." AJ was calm, his voice steady. He betrayed not one single emotion. 

Keely yanked her wrists away from him, stepping to the side and sitting down on the couch. She leaned forward, burying her head in her hands, trying to compose herself and her thoughts. Finally, she looked up at him with equally sad eyes, shaking her head. "I know," she offered simply, her voice laden with tears. "And yet I'm still here." She focused instead on the far wall   
as she continued. "There have been so many times that I've been so frustrated with you, with your inability to tell me what's going on. And yet...and yet, whenever I've had the urge to flirt or whatever, you're still there, in the back of my mind. You're there, in my apartment, on my clothes...I just can't get away from you, no matter how hard I try." She looked up at him, swallowing hard in an attempt not to cry. "And it scares the shit out of me, and yet there's not a damn thing I can do about it." She rubbed her face with her hands before continuing. "It seems to me that everything is mounted against us. When I went to your work today, and you couldn't even say my name in front of Harm, I just...I don't even know, AJ, it just tore me apart, because here we are, trying to figure out who we are and what this is, and I'm just going in circles." 

Crossing his arms, AJ finally voiced a sigh. "I'm sorry. I know I should let you go, to find someone who can be what you want, but somehow I--" he almost said 'can't'. "I don't want to, Keely. I like you, I like *us*. Can't we just be whatever we are, without needing to label it and discuss it with everyone?"   
  
Keely rubbed her temples and then looked up at him again. "I don't know," she replied honestly. Taking a deep breath, she rose and stood in front of him once more. "I'll try," she said. "But I can't promise anything anymore, as much as I want to." She sighed again, bowing her head. She took a moment to compose herself, then raised her head. "Can you live with that?" 

"I can if you can," AJ said. He reached out a gentle hand, stroking Keely's cheek. "I--I'm sorry," he said, his voice low. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." 

Keely smiled, turning her head to kiss his palm. "I know," she said simply. "Forget about it." She sighed, a brighter, braver smile crossing her face. "So, you wanna come help me at the bar? We're swamped." 

"I'd love to," AJ grinned slightly. "But I have other plans." 

"And what would those be?" Keely asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion. 

Winking, AJ turned to leave. "My girlfriend is coming over tonight. I have to pick up dinner, light two dozen candles and make a bubble bath." 

Keely's mouth dropped open in a happy, shocked smile as she reached out and grabbed his hand. "AJ..." She just smiled at him, and then said, "you know you don't have to do that." 

"I want to." 

Keely leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I get off at ten. Think you'll have time to pick me up before your girlfriend arrives?" 

"God, I hope so. She'd kill me if she ever found out," AJ teased. "I'll be back at quarter till." 

Keely laughed, releasing his hand and watching him leave the bar, the smile still on her face. She exhaled a large breath as she headed back out to the bar area. 

"Everything okay?" Shane asked, turning in his stool from watching AJ leave. 

Keely smiled again. "Everything's wonderful. Excuse me, won't you?" 

The apartment door sprang open at AJ's touch. The glow of at least three dozen candles illuminated the small room, from the kitchen doorway to the front door. Leading Keely in with his hand over her eyes (though he didn't know *why*, he'd already told her about the candles and bubbles), AJ escorted her to the bed, which had a small white rose in a vase next to it, on the   
nightstand. "Okay," he said, moving his hand. "Open." 

Keely opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her apartment, shaking her head. She leaned over and smelled the rose, then turned to talk to AJ when she noticed something different about her bed. Looking curiously at him, she bent down and took off her duvet cover and discovered..."You found my satin sheets." Keely turned her head and looked at him, a grin splitting her face. "Someone went hunting in someone else's drawers," she said, mock-accusingly.   
  


Grinning, AJ replied, "Well, yeah. I went to KMart, too." He pointed to the candles. "Aren't we impressed." 

Keely laughed, nodding. "Very. Thank you," she said sincerely, rising up on her toes to kiss him gently. 

Wrapping his arms around Keely's waist, AJ lifted her off the ground impulsively, his tongue parting her lips easily. 

Keely met his tongue with her own and traced slowly over his, linking her hands behind his head as she wrapped her own arms around him. They kissed for several minutes, until Keely smiled against his mouth. "Didn't you say something about a warm bath?" 

Lowering her to the ground, AJ nodded. "It's all ready, except for the water. I'll go start it running." He disappeared around the corner and soon the rush of water into the tub was audible throughout the studio. 

As the sound reverberated through her apartment, Keely couldn't help but smile, something she had been doing since AJ left the bar. As she toed off her shoes, untucked her shirt from her black leggings, she thought about the man in the other room, who had gone to such trouble for her. Sure, he wasn't in love with her, nor she with him; but they both cared for each other, something she suspected neither had felt in quite some time. She sat down on her bed and shook her head. The nagging feeling that it would never work was still there, but for now, she was overcome with thankfulness at the wonderful time she was having. 

In the bathroom, AJ stripped down quickly and threw his robe on. It was much more convenient keeping a few outfits here, since he spent at least three nights a week in Keely's apartment. 

As he came out of the bathroom, he smiled at Keely, ignoring the little voice in his head that kept telling him it wouldn't last. It didn't have to last, he knew that. It just had to be what it was: the best thing to happen to him in a long, long time. 

Keely rose, walking over to him, and began to play with the flaps of his robe. "Thank you," she finally said, very softly. "No one's done anything like this for me, and it...it really means a lot, I want you to know that." 

"It was nothing," AJ denied. "Just a couple of candles. Come on, the bath is running." He tugged on her hand. 

Keely allowed herself to be dragged into the small bathroom, the vanilla aroma of the candles hitting her as she stepped into the bathroom. As she unbuttoned the last of her shirt and let it drop to the floor, she eyed her bathtub. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I need a nice, warm bath after the day I've had." 

"How about a massage to go with the bath?" AJ offered, slipping into the tub before offering a hand up for Keely. 

Keely quickly disrobed, adding her leggings, bra and panties to their growing pile of clothes. "I'm going to apply you for sainthood," she said, climbing into the steaming tub and relaxing against AJ's broad chest. 

Chuckling, AJ laid his strong fingers on top of Keely's shoulders, squeezing and rubbing them gently. "Not until I'm dead," he teased. "For now, I'd settle for some sort of re-payment later." 

Keely chuckled, her head dropping forward at his ministrations. "I think I can handle that," she said in a throaty whisper, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. 

His heart started racing as Keely's voice dropped an octave. Rubbing her shoulders lightly, AJ dipped his head and kissed the back of her neck, flicking his tongue over it lightly. "I'm sorry about today," he said quietly. *Two apologies in one day. You're getting soft, old man.* 

Keely shook her head. "Forget about it. I know how you feel about revealing our relationship to people...I shouldn't have overreacted." 

Nodding to himself, AJ found it a little easier to talk when he wasn't tense and waiting for Keely to goad him into revealing things he didn't want to discuss. "No, you shouldn't have...." There was a lengthy pause. "But I should've told Rabb who you really were." 

Keely shrugged. "It's done." she said simply, scooting further back against him, needing the contact. He was so frustrating sometimes, she mused as his hands worked the day's stress out of her. But then again, so was she. She often wondered how they had stayed together so long, when it seemed the everything was designed to keep them apart. *Sometimes you just can't   
explain it,* she finally decided. *And sometimes you shouldn't.* 

Wrapping one arm gently around Keely, AJ kept the other working the solid knots out of her shoulders. "How was your day, other than stressful?" 

Keely laughed. "Is there another option, other than stressful?" 

"Exciting? Terrifying? Frustrating?" He paused with a laugh. "No, wait. You're not allowed to use 'frustrating' until you've spent the day cleaning up Rabb and Mackenzie's messes." 

Keely laughed again, resting her hands along the bathtub's sides. "Okay...how about exasperating? That's a good description." She paused, rolling her shoulders under his welcome hands. "Leah - the professor I TA for - reamed me out for not watching one of the other TAs closely enough. I told her not to hire the girl, and now she's giving me shit for it." She shook her head. "I can't wait until I'm out of this godforsaken city and writing on some sandy tropic beach." 

AJ's hands stopped dead. "Where are you going to go?" he asked, uncomprehending. "Why would you leave DC?" 

Keely turned halfway to face him, splashing some of the water onto the tiled floor. "I'm not talking about leaving tomorrow, AJ," she smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "But don't you ever feel just like...getting the hell out? Don't you ever feel the walls closing in on you?" 

*Not since I met you.* "No," AJ said simply. "My job is here." 

Keely sighed, returning to her original position. "I hate my job," she said quietly, running the bubbles through her hands. "I'm just so tired of it all, AJ," she said, in a sad almost whisper. "Sometimes I just wake up and wonder what's left here for me...other than you." 

"Washington has a lot to offer," AJ said quietly, resuming his massage of Keely's shoulders and back. "Culture, interesting people, wonderful job opportunities...you know, bartending isn't the only thing you can do. You're extremely bright, Keely, you could get any job you apply for." He almost sounded as if he were bargaining with her to stay. 

Keely said nothing for a long moment, then sighed. "I guess it would help if I knew what I wanted," she said finally, attempting some humor. "One day I want nothing more than to get the hell out of Dodge, become a hermit and write for the rest of my life, and the next I'm seeing newborns on every side of the street and wanting a house, a husband, a child." She shook her head. "I haven't the slightest clue what I'm supposed to do, and it frustrates the hell out of me." She paused, resting her head against his clavicle. "I'm sorry," she said after a pause. "I didn't mean to rant." 

"It's okay," AJ assured her, squeezing her shoulders once for emphasis. "You can rant. That's what I'm here for. Well, that and sex," he teased. "As far as a husband and babies..." AJ shrugged in defeat. "I'm a little beyond that, I'm afraid." 

Keely turned and kissed him thoroughly. "I know," she replied, resting her forehead against his. "We may not be together forever, and I think we both know that. But you're exactly what I've needed these past six months. Don't ever question that, all right?" Before he could reply, she turned back into his embrace, bringing his arms around her. 

Kissing behind Keely's ear softly, AJ nodded slowly. "I feel the same way. You've been good for me." 

Keely leaned back against his shoulder, playing with his long fingers against her hands. "So, dear, how was your day?" she teased. 

"Not bad. Had to bail Rabb out of an arrest again." 

Keely chuckled. "Saving the world again, huh, AJ?" 

"You bet your ass." Dipping his hand into the water, AJ squeezed Keely's cheek. "See?" he laughed. 

Keely shook her head and laughed along with him. "Sometimes I think you stay with me only *because* of my ass, AJ." 

Leaning forward until his lips were brushing her ear, AJ whispered to Keely. "Shut up and kiss me."   
  


* * *  
  


Staring out the window, AJ couldn't reply for a moment. "Well, congratulations," he finally said, turning around with a bemused expression. "I know how hard you've been working to get an offer like this. I'm really proud of you." 

Keely smiled back, nervously shoving her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry to spring this on you...I only applied for the job two days ago, and I didn't even think I'd get it..." She paused as she recognized his "Keely, you're babbling" look on his face. She sighed and shuffled her feet. "I leave for Seattle in the morning, and I wanted to tell you in person." 

He forced a little smile and crossed the room, taking Keely in his arms. "Good luck," AJ said softly, squeezing her once, then letting her go. 

Keely wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, as she had done so many times before. When he pushed her away, she felt her resolve crumbling, and tears began to fill her eyes. But she looked up at him, swiping angrily at her eyes, chuckling. "I swore I wasn't going to cry," she said, simply looking at him. She raised a hand to his cheek, closing the distance between them. But instead of kissing him, she rose up on tiptoe and kissed his forehead, repeating yet another familiar gesture. She flattened her feet on the floor and took her bottom lip into her mouth as she stepped away from him. "I had fun, AJ," she said, the tears finally escaping. "Thank you," she said in a desperate whisper, "thank you for teaching me how   
to live again." She turned on her heel, heading towards the door, towards her new life.   
  


* * *   
  


"Ma'am? *Ma'am*?" The insistent voice shook Keely out of her daze. "Would you like an aisle or a window seat?" 

Keely shrugged. "Um, aisle is fine." 

The gate agent clicked her computer several times and then the printer began to whir. She tore off Keely's ticket and handed it to her, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Okay, flight 450 to Seattle is boarding out of gate 25 in about half an hour. You're in seat 17C, and your four bags have been checked in. Would you like to book a return?" 

Keely shook her head. "It's one way, thanks." 

The gate agent smiled and motioned to the long line behind Keely. "Next, please!" 

Keely slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the security area. She paused at a kiosk, smiling as she picked up a Beanie Baby with an American flag and "Washington, DC" written on it. She couldn't resist, and paid for the stuffed animal. She'd need a companion in Seattle.

* * *

Throwing the misbehaving remote onto the coffee table, AJ leaned back, crossing his arms. "God dammit!" he glared at the silent TV. "Why can't anything *fucking* work?" He knew the television wasn't at fault--he was. He was letting Keely get on that plane and fly out of his life because of stupid pride. *What's wrong with you?* he asked himself. *You're sitting here depressed over a woman. That's pathetic, SeAL,* AJ chided himself. *I don't want her to go,* he admitted finally. *Then don't let her,* was the immediate answer. "Fuck," AJ grumbled aloud as he grabbed his car keys off the hook and opened the garage door. 

* * *

Keely wandered through the massive terminal of Dulles airport, watching people send off and welcome loved ones. She wandered to gate 25 and sat down, resting her head in her hands. She was so torn inside; she felt as if she was being yanked in a thousand different directions. One the one hand, she knew Seattle would be perfect for her; a professor in English lit at a   
local college, plus a column in one of Washington's premiere literary magazines. But on the other hand, she was leaving the life she'd known for so long, the constant in her constantly changing world. 

She wiped angrily at the tears that had started to form in her eyes, and took a shaky breath. There was nothing left for her in DC anymore...her Uncle Shaun was recovering from his liver trouble, Jack had taken over running the bar, her friends were all married and pregnant...and AJ... 

Keely sighed again. AJ. The man of a thousand faces and a thousand emotions, throwing her for a thousand loops. She wished he were there. 

"No, you don't," she muttered under her breath, abandoning her pleather chair in the terminal. She smelled French fries down the corridor, and let her nose lead her to Burger King. Food cures all ails, even a broken heart. 

"Get out of my way," AJ growled to the old lady driving fifteen miles an hour in front of him. Weaving dangerously, he pulled into Dulles' short-term parking with a squeal. Doubling his usual pace, AJ caught an elevator just as the doors were closing and tapped his foot impatiently until they arrived at his floor. Running through the terminal, AJ found the flight number Keely had given him on the manifest. Why she'd done that, he still couldn't figure out. Barely keeping from breaking out into a run, AJ strode down the long corridor towards the gate, where he hoped Keely would still be waiting. As he scanned the crowd, AJ couldn't see one redhead among them. "Ten minutes 'till boarding," he murmured. "Where *is* she?" 

Keely leaned against the blue plastic chair in Burger King's dining area, legal pad and pen in hand. Looking up, she saw a bald man in jeans rush past her. She leaned over, watching him retreat.  "Holy God, he came," she said, stunned. She looked at what she had been writing, then furiously shoved the pad in her bag, and jumped up. Throwing her half eaten lunch out, she ran into the long corridor, heading towards the gate. She stopped just short of the man, watching his back as he scanned the crowd for someone. She knew it was him, she could feel it within her. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, silently praying for the strength to talk to him. Finally, she found her voice. "You looking for someone?" 

At the sound of her voice, AJ whirled. "Keely," he said, his voice relieved. "I was looking for you, kid." 

Keely offered a small smile, readjusting her bag nervously. "I was eating," she said, almost embarrassed. After a pause, "I didn't think you'd come." 

"I didn't think I'd come, either. I'm not sure why I'm here." 

Keely nodded, watching him wage the same inner war she was. "To wish me well," she finally said, swallowing around the lump in her throat. 

AJ let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "No," he said quietly, taking a step closer to Keely. 

Keely eyed him warily, unsure of where he was going with this. "What do you mean?" she finally asked softly, eyes darting around him as the gate agents opened the boarding door and prepared for pre-board on her flight. 

Moving towards her, AJ reached for Keely's hand. "Stay," he whispered. "Please stay." 

Keely's eyes slipped shut as his hand found hers. She finally forced them open, tears threatening to spill over. "Why?" she whispered back. "Why should I stay?" 

"Because..." AJ couldn't be sure what she wanted to hear. "Because I want you to stay." 

Keely shook her head, moving her hand to his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "And that's why I can't, AJ, as much as I might want to." 

"What? Why?" AJ squeezed her hand, frustrated. "Please, Keely, I'm putting it all out here for you. I chased you to the damn airport," he pleaded. 

Keely's chin trembled before she continued. "You want me to stay, AJ, but you don't need me to." She blinked harshly as the tears finally escaped, blurring her vision. "Your life will go on. I'm not a necessary part of it," she sniffled, using the back of her hand to clear the tear tracks from   
her face. "My priorities have changed, AJ," she finally said. "And they're different from yours now..." she trailed off. "I want to stay, AJ, but I need to go." 

"Keely..." 

Keely shook her head, sniffling again as the gate agent called for all passengers in rows 15 and higher. "That's me," she finally said. She took a deep breath and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear as she descended. She grabbed his hand again, and then turned, heading towards the door. 

"Keely," AJ said again. As she turned, he stepped forward and enveloped her in a tight hug. Tilting his head, he brushed his lips against hers, memorizing the taste of her. Unable to say anything more, he turned and walked away, the ghost of her lips still clinging to his. 

Keely touched her fingers to her mouth and watched him walk away, her face crumbling. She was barely able to hand the ticket to the stewardess, who gave her a sympathetic smile. As she passed through the glass door and headed down the jetway, a line from a favorite song came into her head: "Put on my blue suede shoes and boarded the plane..." 

They had sung that their first night together. 

As Keely made it to her seat, she smiled at the window seat's occupant. "Excuse me, ma'am, would it be possible to switch? I think I'm going to sleep, and I don't want you to have to be jumping over me." 

The woman smiled and nodded, rising and allowing Keely to take the seat, who immediately rested her head against the plexi-glass. She closed her eyes, and allowed the silent tears to come.

Finding a seat at the emptying gate, AJ sat and stared at the US Airways logo on the side of the plane. The lump in his throat barely allowed him to breathe. If he let himself think about her...the woman on that plane...he knew he'd cry in front of everyone in this airport, SeAL or not. So he let   
his eyes trace the paint on the metal jumbo jet, count the windows on the plane, whatever he could. But he knew he wouldn't be able to leave until Keely was safely underway. 

Keely opened her reddened eyes, sighing. She touched her lips again, then touched the window as she looked back out at Dulles International Airport. She bent and fished out her legal pad, furiously writing as the plane pushed back from the gate. 

Watching as the glinting silver caught the sunlight, AJ pressed his hand to his mouth, still able to feel Keely's lips there, as they'd been so many times. His chest tightened as he fought the tears. As the plane took the air a few minutes later, AJ raised his hand, waving slightly. When he walked away, his head was lowered, hiding the few tears that had managed to escape his will. 

As the stewardesses droned on about the illegality of tampering with, disabling or destroying a lavatory smoke detector, Keely simply kept writing. About need and want, about the desire to love someone, because of and in spite of all those annoying little tendencies...and about the need to let go. 

"I learned so much from him, even if I hated to admit it. He taught me about the world outside of my bubble, taught me how I fit into it, about how priorities change. But most of all, he taught me about letting go. Not only of my inhibitions when it comes to what others might deem an implausibility, but about myself, about who I am. And even if our paths never cross again as   
they did by chance over seven months ago, his will be the uneraseable change of my life. I took a chance on him, he took a chance on me, and we survived.  Tattered and torn, we survived."

End Ch. 3


	4. Freefall Evolution

Two years later

Seattle, Washington

Keely looked around her publishing house bullpen, smiling broadly. She ducked her head at the applause following her editor Sam's speech. She raised her champagne flute in salute as well, taking a deep breath before starting her own speech. "Well, um, I really don't know what to say...after finishing this book, you'd figure I'd be mute for a good long while."   
She paused at the murmuring of laughter spreading through her colleagues. "I really owe all the thanks to you guys, especially Sam and Martina, my fearless editors, for pushing and pushing and pushing some more. You guys are the reason we're #1 on the Times List and a Pulitzer nominee." Keely ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "I can't even believe this is real, so forgive me. Um...just, thanks, everybody. This is a dream come true for me." She raised her glass in salute again and everyone applauded, finishing their drinks and returning to their desks. 

Martie perched herself on Keely's desk, crossing her ankles and hugging her friend and roommate. "Lord, Keel, a Pulitzer nomination! We need to party." 

Keely laughed, shaking her head at her friend. "Well, if you're going to pull my arm." 

Martie grinned, hoisting her fists in the air in triumph. She began to plan the girls' activities for that night when her desk phone rang. "Martie Salinas..." Martie smiled and nodded at Keely before replying. "Yeah, she's right here, may I ask who's calling?...Sure, hang on." Martie handed Keely the phone. "It's Jack." 

Keely grinned and took the phone. "Hey, asswipe, what's up?" 

Jack was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Keely, uh, I just got a call..." 

Keely's stomach dropped at his tone. "What happened, Jack?" 

"Your aunts tried calling you at home, but you weren't there, so I figured I'd call you at the publisher's..." 

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Jack!" Keely's normally calm tone began to become more anxious. "What *happened*?" 

Jack sighed. "Your uncle passed away last night, honey." 

Keely dropped the phone, urging a concerned look from Martie. She quickly picked the receiver up again, and stuttered into the phone. "I thought with the transplant..." 

Jack was silent again. Keely sighed, rubbing her nose with the palm of her hand. "Um, okay, I'll, uh, I'll go home and pack and get on the next flight." 

Jack's reply was quiet. "All right. You want me to meet you at Dulles?" 

"No, no, that's okay, I'll, uh, I'll get a cab to the bar. I'm assuming that's where everyone'll be?" 

"Yeah." A pause. "You okay, Keely?" 

Keely chuckled. "No, Jack, I'm not. I'll see you when I get there." She hung up the phone and slumped down in Martie's chair. 

"I'll drive," Martie said, handing Keely her trenchcoat. 

As the United Airlines flight took off from the airport, Keely watched the rain slip slide over the window. She hadn't been back to DC in ages; only briefly when her uncle called with the news that he had finally received a donor liver. After her short visit, Shaun had insisted that she return to Seattle and finish her book, to live her life. 

For once, she hadn't argued. 

And he died on her. 

Keely shut her eyes in frustration and over-exhaustion, dozing restlessly during the remainder of the five hour flight. 

The small clipping sat on the corner of AJ's desk. "Deceased: Shaunessy James O'Reilly, age 58, of natural causes. Services to be held at St. James' Lutheran Church, on Massachusetts Ave. Sunday, Dec. 8th, 2003, at 2 pm. All are welcome." 

AJ sighed, fiddling with the paper and staring at the newsprint. He allowed himself to wonder...would she come? 

Keely wearily gathered her suitcase in Dulles' mammoth baggage claim and headed out to the taxi stand. She took the map of DC, Maryland and Virginia offered by the attendant and climbed in the cab. "M Street, Georgetown," she told the driver, settling back in the seat. 

As they drove on I-66 from Dulles, Keely noticed with an unfamiliar pang of excitement that they were passing the exits for Falls Church, and then McLean. She thought of him often, she admitted, but wouldn't allow herself to dwell. 

Couldn't allow herself to dwell. 

She'd gotten her therapy in the writing of her book, "Last Exit". To her friends and family, it was a thinly-veiled synopsis of her life, made more interesting for dramatic purposes. But it was Keely through and through, and allowed her to spend a year thinking about AJ in a sweet way. 

*Would he come?* she wondered as they entered the wintry city. Probably not; he probably hadn't thought of her in ages. 

As the taxi pulled to a stop in front of O'Reilly's bar, Keely couldn't help but smile. As she opened the door, Jack came over and hugged her tightly, only commenting slightly on her new hair color and business suit. 

She sat at the bar, staring at the glass behind the liquor, finally allowing herself to feel sad. 

Standing outside the bar, AJ's hand paused on the handle. Would she hug him? Slap him? Or just ignore him? He didn't know the answer, but he knew that this was one chance he had to take. As he stepped in, the dark enveloped him comfortably. 

Keely played with her glass of bourbon and turned as she felt the cold winter air of DC against her back. 

He had to be a vision. It had to be the alcohol. He wasn't really there, standing regally in front of her as if no time had passed at all. 

And yet there he was, in a dark gray sweater and jeans, looking for her. 

She rose, her navy blue suit jacket clinging to her back. She took a few tentative steps towards AJ, raising a hand in greeting. "Hi." 

"Hi," AJ said quietly, approaching her. "I heard about your uncle. I'm sorry." 

Keely smiled gently, nodding. "Thanks." She let her eyes travel over him. The two years apart had been good to him; he hadn't aged at all in comparison to her. 

"Do you want something?" she asked, motioning to the bar. "I could get Jack to..." she trailed off, still unsure of what to say to him. 

"No, I'm fine." AJ paused before continuing. "I need to talk to you. There are some things you need to know." 

Keely held up a hand. "Not...not now, okay, AJ? We both did what we had to do, and it seems like neither of us are worse for wear, so let's just leave it at that." 

AJ shook his head deliberately. "No," he said. "I did what I thought I had to, but I was wrong. There are some things I have to tell you, Keely, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd listen to them." His tone left no room for argument. 

Keely's eyes widened and she took half a step back. "Uh, okay." She nodded, looking towards the left side of the bar. "You want to have a seat in one of the booths?" 

"Yeah." AJ led the way to the same corner booth he'd sat in nearly three years ago, watching Keely sing. 

Keely sat first, scooting to halfway along the seat, the vinyl tickling the material of her pantyhose. She crossed her legs and laced her fingers on the table, leaning slightly forward to hear him, as well as reestablish the contact of three years ago. 

Folding his hands opposite hers, AJ took a deep breath. "I haven't done anything like this in about thirty years, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty," he said softly. "Keely, when you left on that plane two years ago, I was a different man. I was old and tired, and I'd been fighting for so long that I didn't know how to bend. I thought that everything was black and white, all or nothing. Am I making sense?" 

Keely nodded, her mind whirling. She tentatively placed one of her hands atop his, encouraging him to continue. 

Thinking quickly, AJ tried to say it the way he had rehearsed while getting dressed. "When you came into my life, you changed me. I relaxed, I learned to have fun, and most importantly, I learned to care about someone again, to be vulnerable. And when you left, I shut down. I crawled back into my shell and couldn't breathe." 

Keely squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm sorry," was all she could think of to say. 

"I'm not. Because I realized that I didn't want to live like that anymore. I've been thinking a lot since you've been gone, and what I think is....well....I think...I love you," AJ finally whispered. 

Time stopped. The world stopped. 

Keely sat, staring and unblinking. Finally, she blinked rapidly and said, "Say it in my good ear?" 

"I said I love you," AJ repeated with more confidence. 

Keely leaned back, her mouth working and unable to form any coherent sentences. "You love me." She looked down her nose at him for a second, then tilted her head, brow furrowing in confusion. "You love me?" 

"I. Love. You. Do you need a pie chart?" 

"It'd help." Keely shook her head, her shorter, darker hair brushing her cheeks. She scratched her forehead, still watching him, attempting to work her brain around his admittance. Finally, she said, "Wow." 

AJ attempted to explain. "I didn't know what I was going to say when I came here tonight. In fact, I didn't know why I even came. But when I walked in, I saw you sitting there, and I remembered the months that we spent together. I missed you. And seeing you now," he motioned with his hand, all grown up, so sophisticated, it just cemented everything in my mind." 

Keely smiled at that. "They're just clothes, AJ. I'm still the same...relatively, anyway." She sat back, tapping her chin with her fingernail. "No, actually. That's not true. I'm different from the person who sang karaoke and poured beers. I've figured out who I am...that's not the person I was two and a half years ago, AJ. I doubt you could feel the same way now." 

Stunned, AJ was silent for a moment. When he did speak, it was from the heart. "You're the first person I've been able to open up to since my marriage fell apart. I won't give up on us that easily, Keely." 

Keely refolded her hands and propped her elbows up on the table, resting her chin against them. She couldn't look at him, however, as she tried to control the myriad of emotions beating through her brain. She finally raised her green eyes to his brown and shook her head. "This is the most petrified I've ever been in my entire life....I mean, my book is a best seller, my uncle just dies, the man who changed everything finally admitted he loved me...I finally get my life to a point where I think I'm safe, and wham." 

"I loved your book," AJ said softly, trying to avoid the subject now that the adrenaline rush of admission was over. 

Keely chuckled. "You knew it was about you," she offered in explanation. "That's why you're here. You figured it out." 

Nodding, AJ said, "Yeah. I figured it out on the second read. Did I--did what we had really mean that much to you?" 

Keely smiled broader now. For such a smart man, he really could be stupid sometimes. "I've told you that before. Why do you think I thanked you all those times?" 

"I thought you liked the sex." 

Keely burst out laughing, a freeing sound as her head tilted back against the high-backed part of the booth. Finally, she looked back down at him, grinning. "Well, yeah, just as you liked my ass." She leaned forward and placed her hands over his again. "But it was so much more than that. That's why I wrote the book, and I think that's why you're here now." 

"Where do we go from here?" AJ sounded as unsure as he felt. 

Keely shrugged, offering a sympathetic smile. "I don't know," she answered honestly, remembering a time where the roles were reversed. "I still have a life in Seattle, and you're still fumbling around the Navy, I'm sure." She looked around the dimly lit bar, at her uncle's friends and the scattering of family gathering there. Turning back to him, she squeezed his hands before   
continuing. "But I do know..." she took a deep breath, "I'm going to need you over the next few days, AJ...your strength, and your companionship. I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get. And I don't just mean as a...what did we call it then? A fuck buddy?" She paused, thinking. "Whatever. But I'm going to need you to hold me and...and love me." Her voice trailed off to a whisper and her eyes filled with tears as she finished. 

Wordlessly, AJ stood up and slid behind the table on Keely's side of the booth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders tentatively. 

Keely rested her head on his shoulder, turning her face towards him. She inhaled his scent, and as he squeezed her tighter to him, she cried. 

Cried for her uncle, cried for what she had missed with him and with AJ, what had not been and what might be. 

After a few minutes, she extracted herself from AJ's strong embrace and leaned back, wiping her eyes. She offered him a wavering smile and then leaned across and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. 

"It's okay," AJ murmured softly, holding Keely tightly. "Don't worry." 

They sat unmoving for a few more minutes until Keely kissed his cheek and sat back, needing time to regain her composure. She smiled at him again, caressing his cheek with her hand as she had done when she'd left. 

Goodbyes and beginnings, she thought. That's what life is made of. 

Keely cleared her throat and smiled again at him. "I, uh, I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but in my haste to get here, I neglected to book a hotel...can I crash at your place?" 

Nodding, AJ offered a small smile. "Of course." 

"Thank you," Keely whispered again. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Think we can go now?" she asked, her voice cracking just a bit. "I   
really need to get out of here." 

"Come on," AJ said, taking Keely's hand and tugging her out of the booth. "Where's your luggage?" 

Jack, who had been quietly watching the interlude, handed AJ Keely's bag. Keely crossed over to him and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek and then patted it. "No hookers while the bar is in mourning." 

Jack just smiled, then looked at AJ. "Take care of her, please." 

Hefting the overnight bag over his shoulder, AJ nodded to Jack. "Will do." He led Keely out of O'Reilly's and toward his car. They arrived at his house after a fairly quiet drive. 

Keely got out and stretched, breathing in deeply the smell of Virginia winter. She couldn't help but smile at the lingering scent of snow as they ascended AJ's front porch steps. "I never thought I'd miss Virginia this much," she said with a small smile as AJ unlocked the front door. 

"I know," AJ agreed. "I visited my daughter, Francesca, in Italy last year for Christmas. It was nice, but it wasn't McLean," he laughed. 

Keely kicked off her pumps and settled herself on the couch, somehow instantly comfortable among the familiar settings. "How's everything been with her, and JAG?" she asked, folding her legs under her. 

Settling down beside her, AJ shrugged slightly. "Fine, I guess. Rabb and Mackenzie are back at each other's throats over a new case--what else is new. After two years of marriage, you'd think they would learn to handle it better. Roberts and Sims are having another kid. Oh, and Francesca has a new boyfriend, Tom something or other. I don't much like him." AJ's disapproval was evident in his voice. "But then, no one's good enough for my little girl. I guess all fathers feel that way." 

Keely laughed, nodding. "I think that's pretty true," she agreed. She laid her head against the back of his couch, watching him. "So, what's happened with you over the past two years?" she asked softly. "I feel like I've missed so much back here." 

"You haven't missed all that much," AJ corrected her. "I stuck to myself mostly. Did a lot of reading, which is how I heard about "Last Exit". You know, I had no idea it was yours at first," he admitted, "what with the pen name and all. I'd just heard it was a great book, so I bought it. It wasn't until I was halfway through that 'Daniel' started to seem very familiar." 

Keely ducked her head. "I told you this once: I write what I know." 

Chuckling, AJ reached over, tucking his hand under Keely's chin and raising her head. "You did wonderfully. I was engrossed." 

Keely smiled shyly again. "Thanks. I just hope my parents think the same way when I see them at the wake tomorrow." 

"I'm sure they will," AJ said firmly. "Now on to the important discussion." He paused long enough to watch Keely's eyes widen. "Pizza or Chinese?" 

Keely laughed, shaking her head. She rose from the couch, bending over to kiss him on the cheek. "Surprise me. But if it's pizza, I want extra cheese." She began to head to the guest bathroom, then stopped. "Um, would it be okay if I had a shower? I feel grimy." 

"Keely," AJ reprimanded her sternly, "my house is your house for as long as you're here. I haven't changed *that* much." 

*But have I?* she asked herself, but smiled anyway. "I know," she finally replied, picking up her bag and heading into the bathroom. 

* * *

Half an hour later, she emerged, more relaxed. She slipped on her pajama pants and her University of Washington sweatshirt. She towel dried her hair, combing it out, and letting it air dry. She reemerged barefoot from the bedroom, looking for AJ. 

From the kitchen, AJ smiled at Keely. "You look better," he commented, digging through the silverware drawer for a pizza cutter. "And what timing," he added, opening the pizza box and slicing it up. 

"Oh, you're heaven-sent," Keely said, leaning over and devouring the wondrous scent of Domino's. "I feel much better," she added. "Although, please don't be offended if I fall over from exhaustion while you're talking to me." 

"I'll do my best," AJ chuckled. He passed her one of the two plates and piled pizza high on it. "Pepsi or milk?" he asked, remembering her favorites. 

"Milk, please," Keely replied, moving over to the couch and flipping on the television. "Who's the new newscaster chick on channel 7?" She shook her head in disgust. "I miss Maureen and Kathleen," she mock-whined before taking a huge bite of pizza. 

Pouring a glass of milk for Keely and grabbing a beer for himself, AJ joined her on the couch. It was as if no time has passed--like the past two years had been some awful dream. Here she was, in his living room again, eating pizza and making him laugh. "Slow down, kid, and chew the food before you choke," he teased. 

Keely shook her head, finishing the pizza. "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning," she confided, taking another slice. "With the press junkets and nomination meetings, I barely have enough time to pee, let alone eat."

"Jesus." AJ shook his head slowly. "Keely, you need to take better care of yourself," he chided. Digesting her comment, he added, "What nomination?" 

Keely's tongue darted out and licked away an excess speckle of tomato sauce. "The book got nominated for a Pulitzer." She said softly, placing her pizza back on its plate and wiping her hands with a napkin. 

"Keely, that's *fabulous*!" AJ exclaimed. "You must be so proud." 

Keely smiled at his exuberance. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." 

Grinning, AJ leaned over and hugged Keely briefly. "Congratulations," he said. "I'm really proud of you." 

Keely hugged him back, soothed by the familiarity in the gesture. After they separated, she shot a grin at him, a shadow of her former self. "Well, I think I should be thanking you...the critics loved 'Daniel'." 

"Well you're welcome. And to think, all I had to do to get you nominated for a Pulitzer was break both our hearts and send you across the country." 

Keely laughed, chucking her rolled up napkin at him. "Well, if tonight's any indication, we'll have plenty of stuff for the sequel." 

"Let's make it a trilogy," AJ suggested teasingly, "and we'll see about getting it banned from respectable bookstores." 

Keely rolled her eyes. "Well, you're not full of yourself, are you?" 

AJ shrugged with a good-natured grin. "I just go by what I've been told." 

Keely folded her arms primly. "Oh, and what would that be?" 

Clearing his throat, AJ put on a high-pitched voice and quoted Keely. "Oh, God, AJ...wow. That was...wow, I've had...but it was never like *that*." 

Keely picked up a throw pillow and propped herself on her knees, hitting him over the head. "You're such a *jerk*!" she said, laughing. "Do you remember everything I said to you?" 

Shielding himself from the pillow, AJ laughed loudly. "Every single thing." He grabbed Keely's wrists, forestalling another attack. 

Keely struggled against his grip for a minute, laughing hard. It was such a release; she hadn't laughed this much in a while. She sighed, shaking her head at him. "I smelled you everywhere," she finally said, grumbling like a petulant child who's forced to apologize. 

"You what?" 

Keely shrugged. "Everywhere I went in Seattle, I just...you were there. I would be walking through the Market, and the wind would blow and I'd swear you were behind me. That's how the book started. I was sitting along the waterfront one day, and I felt the air shift...and I just knew you were there. And then when you weren't.." she trailed off, shrugging again. "That's why Allison always went back to the pier in the book." 

AJ was silent for a long moment, before admitting, "I had to shower in the guest bathroom for three months. I couldn't walk in there and see your shampoo bottle, and I couldn't throw it away." 

"So *that's* where that went!" Keely laughed, realizing they were on dangerous ground, ground that she wasn't quite ready to admit yet. She settled cross-legged next to him, with AJ still having a loose grip on her wrists. 

"You left it here the last night..." AJ trailed off. He released her wrists, shifting his hands so that they covered hers lightly instead. "Speaking of which, did you ever find my Yankees tee-shirt?" 

Keely bit the inside of her cheek. Should she tell him? Finally, she sighed. "It's kind of framed in my office in Seattle." At his questioning look, she hastily continued. "I met some of the Yankees when they visited Seattle and they signed it." 

"Well, then you owe me a tee-shirt," AJ teased, squeezing her hand slightly. "Did it make you feel better to have it?" 

Keely chuckled, tilting her head. Finally, she was able to admit, "Yeah, it did. It was the one thing I allowed myself to dwell on. And it gave me good inspiration to remember," she added, her smile widening. 

Smiling contentedly, AJ winked. "Then you can keep it." 

"Gee, thanks," she replied, settling against the back of the couch, closer to him. "You know, you really should come out and visit me. It rains a lot, but it's a beautiful city." 

Slipping his arm around Keely's shoulder, AJ agreed quickly, "I'd love to. I'll have to wait until JAG's slow period, but I'll definitely come." 

"Good." Keely rested her head against his shoulder, reaching up and twining her fingers with his. She might not be able to admit it yet, but she hoped she was able to show him just had much she had missed him. She leaned her head against the back of the couch, sighing deeply. 

Taking a chance, AJ leaned over and kissed Keely's cheek, lingering a moment. "I've missed you so much," he whispered. 

Keely turned to face him, bringing one hand to his cheek again. She closed her eyes and nodded, replying in an equally quiet whisper, "I know. I know, AJ." 

"No, you don't. Every morning, when I wake up, and every night, when I lay down to go to sleep, I miss you beside me. Every day at lunch, when I reach for the phone to call you, and remember that you're not at O'Reilly's, waiting for me to call, I miss you." AJ stopped, clearing his throat in   
embarrassment. He hadn't meant to reveal all of that. 

Keely looked away for a moment, but his steadfast gaze forced her back. "I do know, AJ," she finally said, her stomach in knots. "Every word of that book, I knew. I relived everything, and was petrified I'd never find it again. The way you touched my hair, my face, the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't watching...I haven't had that since I left here, and it was like a hole inside of me that just kept getting wider." 

"Then how could you even think that I wouldn't feel the same way?" AJ asked, moving closer and lowering his voice. 

Keely dropped her gaze again, noting he had changed the throw blanket in her absence. "I've changed," she said in a strangled whisper. "I'm not the little 'pixie', as you liked to call me. I've grown up, finally." 

"Keely, I wasn't in love with you because you were a little girl. It's because you're an intelligent, funny woman, who has a good heart and understands me. It doesn't matter how much you grow up, you'll always be that." 

Keely raised her head and looked at him again, tears making their way down her freckled cheek. Her chin trembled as she fought to speak again. "Oh, God, how I missed you." 

Without a word, AJ leaned over and brushed his lips over Keely's tenderly. "I....love you." 

Keely nodded, still fighting back a deluge of tears. "I know..." She worked her mouth a few times, taking several deep breaths. "I don't deserve you," she finally said, angry at herself for being unable to say it back. 

"Oh, god, Keel," AJ said, shaking his head. "Don't start this, please. It's hard enough for me to say that, don't make me defend it." 

Keely couldn't help but smile at that. She cradled his face in her hands, kissing his forehead. "I need you to understand something," she finally said. "I don't have the strength to say it to you, yet. I don't know why, but I just can't right now. But when the time is right..." she trailed off,   
nodding emphatically. "You'll know." 

AJ wouldn't let himself analyze it, he just nodded and reached for Keely, holding her tightly. "Okay." 

Keely held him to her, drawing strength to combat her overwhelming confusion. Finally, she separated, wiping at her eyes. "Hey, do you mind if I use your phone and call my roommate? I think she'd like to know I'm relatively okay."   


"Sure, you know where it is. I'm going to go get ready for bed." AJ stood, heading towards his bedroom. 

"'Kay." Keely watched him retreat, then buried her head in her hands. What the hell was wrong with her? Not to be able to say three little words, when speaking for hours on end was her profession was absurd. But those words were the most difficult she'd have to say. 

She sighed as she picked up the phone and dialed her phone number. After a short conversation with Martie, Keely hung up the phone and wandered into the bedroom, searching for her pajama top. 

AJ came back into the living room just as Keely was disappearing into the kitchen, searching for a glass and getting some water. She began to head into AJ's bedroom, and then spun on her heel. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed. "Habit, I guess." 

"It's okay," AJ assured her. "And just so you know," he added, "if you want to...sleep in there..." He trailed off, gesturing towards his bedroom. 

Keely offered a smile. "Do you still have those cotton sheets we got on Black Thursday?" 

"Hell yes. They're the most comfortable ones I've ever owned." 

"I *told* you!" Keely grinned, heading into the bedroom, pulling back the comforter and sliding in. She readjusted the pillows, propping herself up and watching him as he lingered in the doorway. After a minute, she said, "Aren't you coming?" 

"Yeah," AJ said, shaking off his mood. Slipping into bed beside Keely, he offered an arm on which to pillow her head. "This is like deja vu." 

Keely smiled, scooting closer. "I like deja vu. You almost always know what to expect." She yawned, her eyes slipping shut. 

"Almost always," AJ echoed. 

* * *

Keely sighed softly, rolling over onto her back around 2:30 that morning. She hadn't been able to sleep soundly, as her body clock fought against her sleepiness. She snuck a look at AJ, who slept soundly. She shook her head, fighting off a smile. That man still slept through anything and everything. 

She slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She crept out into the living room, easing his creaky door shut so the light wouldn't disturb him. As Keely headed through the living room and into the kitchen, she couldn't help but think of how comfortable she was here. Rooting around his kitchen cupboards, Keely was struck by the realization that in the two years she'd been in Seattle, while she'd had a few short relationships, they lacked so much. 

They lacked him. 

As she settled on the couch with some Crunch and Munch, she drew her legs under her, the cotton of her pajama pants tickling the undersides of her feet. If she realized what they had was truly special, why couldn't she admit it to him? 

Keely shook her head in frustration, running a hand through her hair. The roles were reversed now, just as everything in her life was, and she had no idea how to deal with it. She knew she loved him, but was she *in* love with him? 

Was she willing to wait and see, when the last time she waited, she left with a broken heart? 

Keely set the box on AJ's coffee table, getting up to pace his living room. She walked over to his bookcase, running her hand along the leather binding of his books. Most of them, as she knew from earlier, were history books about the Navy, and law texts. But at the end of the second shelf, she noticed a tattered, beige glossy cover. Tilting her head, she smiled as she saw it was her book. 

She drew it from its spot, stopping the rest of the books from crashing against the side of the wood. She turned the book in her hand, noting the small rips along the edges. She flipped open the book, surprised to find AJ's pen marks in the margins. Keely smiled, looking at the closed bedroom door. She sat back on the couch, leafing through the pages. She shook her head, trailing a finger along the creases. No wonder he'd come looking for her...he figured it out in chapter three, long before she had even taken a second glance at what she'd written. 

Keely continued to leaf through until she almost reached the end of the book, stopped only by yellow highlighter. She began to skim what he'd highlighted, and her heart stopped. 

~~Allison stood along the pier, trying desperately to wrap and warm herself in her thin denim jacket. Her brown hair flew in a thousand directions as the wind howled behind her. She looked out over the turbulent waters, somehow comforted that they felt as she did. The white crests of the waves were swallowed by the blackness, just as the hole inside her was slowly chipping away at her resolve. 

She turned in a circle, taking in one deep breath before retreating to her car. She'd miss this place, if she was honest with herself. But most of all, she thought as she threw the ignition and turned up the heat full blast, she'd miss him. 

*Damn*, she thought, *I hadn't planned on that.* 

As she found herself traveling 60 miles an hour down Route 9, forcing her foot closer and closer to the floor, she thought about what Dan had said to her when she left. He wanted her to stay. 

And what had she said? "I need you to need me to stay." *Dumbass*, she thought angrily as she changed lanes quickly. Why hadn't she realized that just by asking her to stay, he was admitting he needed her? And why was she so scared to be needed?~~ 

The chapter ended there, and Keely rested the book against her chest. She remembered writing that, as she sat along the water, toes teasing the top of the icy Sound. She felt just as confused now as she had then--but, as she looked at the door, she wasn't as scared. 

He'd chased her to Dulles for a reason. She'd written her book for a reason. He'd admitted he loved her for a reason. He stayed for a reason. 

And, she realized, with a pang of terror, she loved him for it. 

She slowly closed the book, placing it on the coffee table. As she got up, though, a thought struck her. She went to his desk and grabbed a pen, opening the front flap of the book to her dedication page. Finally, a year after she'd placed the last period on her last sentence, she was able to write the dedication she'd wanted to: 

To AJ: "And when I loved..." Thank you for letting me live again. --   
Beatrice. 

She laid the pen on top of the book, moving back into the bedroom. Somehow, she knew she'd be able to sleep soundly now.   
  


* * *

  
Glancing at the clock, AJ decided they couldn't wait any longer. "Keely," he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. "Time to get up, kid." 

Keely stirred, her dark hair brushing her forearms. She turned her head back and forth, then opened one eye. "AJ?" she said around a yawn. "Oh, God, we're going to be late!" 

"No, it's only quarter past eight, we have plenty of time," AJ assured her. "You go shower and I'll toast our bagels." The familiar morning routine came back to him as quickly as it had been forgotten. 

Keely sighed, sitting up. "Thanks," she offered tiredly. She felt unrefreshed as she opened AJ's closet and took her suit out and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the light, she blinked against its harshness, then braced her hands against the edge of the countertop, watching herself. She looked...old. 

Keely rolled her eyes, turning on the water as hot as she could stand it, and took as long of a shower as time allowed. She pulled on her black tank dress and pantyhose, quickly drying her hair and pinning it back with non-descript pins. Gathering her cardigan, she looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed. 

She let her nose lead her to the bagels and cream cheese, and offered what she hoped was a genuine-looking smile to AJ, who held out a coffee cup to her. "Thank you," she said quietly. 

Grabbing the poppyseed bagels out of the toaster, AJ dropped them onto two paper plates. He covered each one liberally in cream cheese and draped slices of smoked salmon on both. "You still like it this way, right?" he asked. 

Keely smiled and nodded. "You got it," she said, somewhat amazed. "Oh, crap," she said, putting her coffee cup back on the counter. She hurried back into the bedroom, rooting around in her bag for something. She returned after a minute and held out a delicate diamond cross necklace to AJ. "Would you mind?" she asked softly. "It's a small clasp." 

AJ took the thin gold chain in his big hands, opening the tiny clasp deftly. Lifting his arms high, he draped it around Keely's neck, closing the clasp with a little click. "All done," he said quietly. 

Keely bowed her head, then turned to face him, offering another smile of thanks. She reached for her bagel and began to eat, not tasting any of the smoky salmon, just going through the motions. 

Slipping up behind her, AJ placed a strong hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Keely," he said, his voice low, "it's okay. You can cry if you want." He wasn't sure that's what she needed, but he couldn't really tell. Keely was always good at hiding her real emotions. 

Keely turned again, shaking her head, but looking at him with bright, unshed tears in her eyes. "I can't do it right now," she admitted. "But thank you." 

"You can," he insisted, but let the subject drop. "Eat up, we have to leave soon." 

Keely took a few more bites of her bagel, and then dumped it in the trash. She rinsed off her hands and went to gather her purse and shoes. As she bent over to slip on her pumps, her peripheral vision caught the pen and the book. Should she tell him now? 

*Nah*, she thought. Keep this last speck of introversion and pride, just for fun. 

* * *

The gravesite burial was brief, much to Keely's relief. She crossed herself after the final prayer, silent tears still making their way down her face. The priest blessed them once more, and she turned to her parents. "I need to go home," she said simply. "I might be at the bar later." 

Her parents didn't argue. 

Keely turned back to AJ, holding out her hand to him. "Let's go." 

Taking her hand silently, AJ led Keely to the car and drove quickly towards home. 

Keely said nothing the forty minutes it took to return to McLean, simply watching the gray horizon of DC and Virginia fly by. As the comforting lull of the car eased into a stop in AJ's driveway, she wiped her eyes and got out of the car, not waiting for him to turn it off. She stood on the porch, rubbing her arms at the chill, waiting for him to open the front door. 

Opening the door, AJ let Keely in, following behind her. 

Keely slipped off her shoes and stockings, hanging her cardigan on the coat rack. "Do you have any hard liquor?" she asked, heading to the corner of the living room where she knew he used to keep it. 

"Yeah, but..." He started to say "I don't think you need to be drinking," before he remembered she was an adult and could make her own decisions just fine. "I'll get a glass." 

"I just want a shot, don't worry," Keely said, smiling slightly in spite of herself. "You know, you can be more of a father than my own dad sometimes." 

"I worry about you," AJ admitted. 

Keely shrugged, opening his liquor cabinet and bringing out the whiskey. "I know you do," she finally said, joining him in the kitchen. "And I worry about me sometimes too. And I worry about you. That's just how it goes." Keely took the shot glass from him, filled it, and saluted him, before   
knocking her head back, letting the fiery liquid run down her throat. 

Watching her carefully, AJ slid the shot glass out of her hands, refilling it. He placed the glass to his lips and sucked the liquor down in one gulp. 

Keely watched him, amused. She sighed, walking over to the couch and resting her head in her hands. 

Leaning against the kitchen counter, AJ watched Keely silently for a moment. "What are you thinking?" he finally asked. 

Keely turned her head, raising her eyes to meet his. "I'm wondering if it ever stops hurting." 

"Eventually," he said, walking slowly into the living room, not once breaking the eye contact. "It gets a little easier every day." 

Keely turned her head away, focusing instead on the book, still perched on the coffee table. "I just can't help but feel like I missed so much. I know I've said it before, but I missed everything, and now I'll never have it back." She sniffled before continuing. "I just wonder how much else I've missed, or how much I might miss...and it scares me so much, AJ." 

Following her gaze, AJ took note of the book, out of its proper place, and reminded himself to put it back later. Settling down on the couch beside Keely, he reached his hand around and drew her face to face his. "Keely," he began slowly. "You can't think about that stuff, or you'll go crazy. You have to concentrate on here and now, on what you're *not* missing now." 

Keely nodded, biting the inside of her cheek, then leaning across the couch to kiss him lightly. "Thank you," she said hoarsely. "I say it a lot, but just because you deserve it." She rose, motioning to the bedroom. "I'm going to go change and wash my face." By the time she got to the bedroom door, she looked over her shoulder at him. "You have a unique copy of my book, you know." 

"Do I?" AJ said rhetorically to her retreating back. Reaching for the book, he flipped it open. His eyes widened as he read the dedication. Closing the book gently and standing, he returned it to its place on the shelf, giving it a loving pat. 

Keely unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet. She drew on her sweatpants and sweatshirt, heading into the bathroom to scrub her face, but not before the last of her tears escaped. She took a deep breath and then bent to cleanse her face. 

Entering the bathroom behind Keely, AJ silently placed a hand on her back as she bent over the sink. "You okay?" he asked quietly. 

Keely fumbled for a towel, drying her face when she found it. She rose and smiled shakily at him in the mirror. "I'm better," she admitted. "Although, I'm beat...I might take a nap." 

"Mind if I join you?" AJ asked gently. 

Keely put the towel on the counter and turned, looking up at him. "I'd like that very much." 

Smiling slightly, AJ took Keely's hand and led her to the bed, lying down and holding out his arms for her comfortable weight. 

Keely wrapped her own arms around him, resting her head on his collarbone. She closed her eyes, sighing as the fatigue began to take over. "I'm glad I didn't miss this." 

Keely stirred an hour later, stretching and nudging AJ's shoulder with her elbow. She checked her watch, then slowly got out of bed, her mind hazy, both from the emotional aftermath of her uncle's funeral and emotional drain. She got a glass of orange juice and then went to AJ's phone, hoping he wouldn't mind another long distance charge.

She called her voice mail, surprised at the twelve messages left there. She grabbed a pile of post-its and a pen, scribbling the names down-- Jen from the Chronicle, Andrew from the Times, Elissa from the Tribune. She rolled her eyes as they all professed their love for her, thinking idly that the only person that mattered still seemed to be sleeping. The last message sent a shiver up her spine. 

"Keel, honey, it's Mom. It's 1:15 now, and we're at O'Reilly's, and you're not. I had to call your message service...we had no idea where you were. Anyway, we'd really like you to come, it'd mean a lot to Uncle Shaun, I'm sure. We'll be here till supper. Bye." 

Keely slammed the phone down in disgust. She sat on the couch, playing with the post-its, the rustling of the paper tickling her fingers. She didn't want to go, but she knew she should. 

Damn it, she thought, why did everything have to be so hard? 

"Is something wrong?" AJ asked, leaning languidly in the doorway to the bedroom. "Or did my phone offend you?" 

Keely lifted her head, forced to offer a smile. "No, it's just my mother being...my mother." She shook her head and sighed. "Good nap?" 

"Fine." Crossing the room in three strides, AJ sank down on the couch. "She wants you to go to the condolence party," he guessed, more of a statement than a question. 

Keely rubbed her weary face with an equally weary hand. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, Alex." She put her feet up on the coffee table, crossing her arms. "It just frustrates me to *no* end that she knows exactly which buttons to push, even though I haven't talked to her in ages. Am I really that easy to read?" 

AJ grinned easily, leaning back next to Keely, and tilting his head so that it almost touched hers. "Only for me," he said, his voice low. 

Keely turned her head to watch him, offering a small smile and chuckle in return. She rested her head against his shoulder, drawing one hand up and lacing her fingers with his, then comparing the size of their hands. "I should probably go," she finally said dejectedly. 

"Keely," AJ tried to impart some hard-earned wisdom, "don't talk about 'should's. There is only one question in life: is it good for me?" Ironic words coming from a man who had dedicated his life to serving an institution. 

She moved her head, burrowing her nose on his neck, kissing him lightly. "Thank you, Yoda." She paused, contemplating her choices. "I think it would be good to see the bar for a little bit...and then there's the issue of the will that I think my parents want to settle today." She sighed again, her breath tickling his neck. "Would you come with me?" 

"Try and stop me," AJ said, inhaling the scent of peaches. "Why do you smell like peaches?" 

Keely grinned. "Bath and Body Works had a sale. I used my first royalty check at the local mall." She stood, arching her back, hearing the tendons pop. "You ready to go piss off some of my relatives, old man?" she teased, a true smile adorning her features for once. 

AJ stood, holding out a hand to Keely. "Ready and willing, kid."

* * *

O'Reilly's bar   
Georgetown   
1424 EST 

Keely drummed her slender fingers along the table as the notary read her uncle's will. She snuck a glance at AJ, who was sitting at the bar, attempting to work the bar's ancient television. She suppressed a smile as he squinted at the remote, and then was tugged back into reality by the   
lawyer clearing his throat. She murmured a soft apology, and the man continued reading. 

"To my brother, Kevin O'Reilly, I leave $5,000 worth of stocks, to be shared with my sister-in-law, Leslie. To my niece, Keely Shannon O'Reilly, I leave the remainder of the estate, including, but not limited to, my townhouse in Georgetown, Washington, DC, including belongings, as well as the property known as O'Reilly's bar." 

Keely's jaw dropped open. "He left me the bar?" 

The lawyer nodded. "Although, there is a provision that a man by the name of Jack remain as on-site manager." 

Keely laughed at that, nodding. "I think that can be arranged. Thank you, Mr. Potter, you've been very helpful. I'll come by your office tomorrow to sign the papers." 

The man nodded and rose, leaving Keely and her parents in the booth. Keely leaned back and shook her head. "Wow." 

Kevin picked up the will, rereading it for himself. "I don't know why I'm so surprised he left everything to you...not like you need it, Keely." 

Keely rolled her eyes. "I'm choosing to ignore that." 

"Well, you'd better stop ignoring your father and pay attention," Leslie snapped at Keely. "We need the income much more than you do. After all, you've got a best-selling book now." 

Keely rubbed her temples with her hands. "It's all about the money, isn't it? That's what it's always been about. You two didn't want to spare your precious income to feed or clothe or love a baby, so you threw her to the wolves. And when she shines in the face of adversity, you have to be there to make her feel like a loser. That's what you do, isn't it?" 

"Keely," her father said warningly. 

"No, no. I am *sick* of this. Sick of it. You get your pension at the end of the year, Dad, and Mom still has all of Grandma Olive's inheritance, unless you've spent that on ugly costume jewelry." Keely paused, her mouth narrowing. "I have worked for twenty-eight years for everything in my life. *Everything.* I could care less about the money, I really could. But it's what it *represents* that counts. You could never understand that. It's not in you." 

"I understand one thing, Keely Shannon O'Reilly, and that is that you are an ungrateful, spoiled little girl. Your father and I brought you into this world, and we can take you out," her mother threatened. 

Seeing the look on Leslie's face, AJ stood and crossed the room quickly. "Keely, is everything okay?" he asked. His voice was filled with deadly calm. 

Keely looked up at him, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "Yes, AJ, everything's fine. In fact," she said, rising from the booth, "My parents were just about to leave *my* bar." 

Kevin sat up. "Now, you wait a minute." 

Keely shook her head. "I waited a lifetime, Dad. It ain't happening. Now, say your goodbyes and get the hell out." 

Surprised by her vehemence, AJ kept quiet, simply staying by Keely's side for emphasis. 

Leslie stood, grabbing her purse out of the booth. "I'm warning you now, Keely: don't call us. Don't write to us. Don't ask us for a damn thing. Because as of now, we don't have a daughter." 

Kevin rose as well, bowing his head and saying nothing. She watched, standing deathly still, as her parents said goodbye to her relatives, and then as the wintry DC afternoon enveloped them. Only as the door shut did her eyes do the same, hot, angry tears escaping along with a sob. 

Helpless, AJ stood there, not sure what to do. After a second, he pulled Keely close, holding her in his arms. "That was really brave," he whispered as she cried. "I don't know if I could've done it."

Keely weaved her arms under his suit jacket, the scratchy material of his shirt somehow comforting her. She took a deep breath and composed herself, leaning back to regard him finally. "I just severed all contact with my parents," she said, disbelieving. "I don't know whether to dance a jig or keep crying." She wiped her eyes, shaking her head. She slumped back in the   
booth, playing with the will. "This is the day from hell." "Or sent from heaven," AJ added, playing devil's advocate. "Depends on how you look at it. It's a fresh start," he offered. 

Keely chuckled, sighing again. "They were so angry with me," she said, looking at the door. "You know why?" 

"No." 

"Well, they read the book, obviously, and weren't thrilled by my descriptions of Allison's parents, and her hatred towards them for putting her up for adoption." She crossed her legs, resting her elbow against the high-backed part of the booth. "But then one day, I get this call from my mother. She wanted money, half of my first couple of royalty checks, or she said she   
planned to sue for defamation."

"Shit." AJ sank to a crouch, resting his hands on Keely's knees. "Now I can see why you did that." He gestured toward the door. 

Keely shook her head and shrugged. "But she's still my *mother*, you know? All my life, all I've ever wanted was for them to love me, to give a damn about me...and I just cemented the fact that they won't." 

"How can they not care?" AJ asked, disbelieving but for the confrontation he'd just witnessed. "I mean, look at you..." he trailed off. "Assholes," he muttered, unable to understand it. 

Keely couldn't help but laugh at that, cupping his cheek. "Very well said, Admiral." She nodded to the bar. "Wanna buy the new owner a drink?" 

"I'll do better than that." AJ stood, clapping his hands together once. "I'll pour it myself. What'll it be?" 

"Bourbon. Lots and lots of bourbon." Keely rose with him, looking at the smattering of family still milling around the bar. She'd never been that close with anyone other than her uncle, and she was sure that the debacle with her parents would segregate her further. As she sat on the vinyl stool, turning back and forth as she did as a child, she watched AJ pour her drink, and she realized, not for the first time, but stronger than before, that all she needed was him. 

*It was scary as hell, but you know what?* she thought. *Sometimes you need someone to hold your hand.* 

AJ slipped behind the bar, shaking his head. "I don't think so, darlin'. Do you trust me?" He held up a bottle, his large hand covering the label. 

Keely rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you, even, just pour the damn drink." 

His eyes widening, AJ complied. His hands flew as he mixed three different liqueurs and added some juice and finally, an orange slice. "Enjoy," he said, leaning on the bar in front of her. 

Keely held the drink up, studying it carefully. "What *is* it?" 

"It's my specialty. I call it an AJ Stinger. Drink up." He grinned, waiting for her reaction. 

Keely looked from the odd-colored drink to him and back again. She shook her head, then saluted him with the glass. "Bottoms up." She took a tentative sip, feeling the liquor slide down her throat. "Not bad," she finally decided. 

"Not bad? Geez, I'll have to try harder," AJ noted. He waited about thirty seconds for the last of the liqueurs to take effect. The AJ Stinger was known for its ability to get the drinker drunk, or at least buzzed and happy, in a matter of moments. 

Keely finished the drink, watching AJ watch her. Finally, she giggled, setting the glass on the counter. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Admiral?"   


"Just drunk enough," AJ grinned. 

"Well unless you want me puking all over your car on the way home, you'd better feed me, AJ," Keely grinned. 

Laughing a little, AJ said, "You name the place, Madame Bartender. It's on me." 

Keely leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth. "Is The Guard still open? You know, the place we used to go for omelets?" 

"Oh, I don't know." AJ laughed softly, his heart light. "Let's drive over and find out. If not...well, we can be in Atlantic City in time to see the sunrise." 

Keely shook her head and laughed with him, linking her fingers with his. "Let me just say my goodbyes and we can blow this pop stand." 

"I'll go get the car," AJ said, heading for the door. 

Keely joined him a few minutes later, the sudden chill making her nose red. She walked up to his side of the car, standing in front of him, but close enough that their coats touched. "You feel like walking? It's only a couple of blocks down." 

"Sure, why not? It's a balmy ten degrees below zero." AJ chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and slipping his gloved hand into her pocket possessively. 

Keely leaned into his overcoat, allowing the calmness to finally wash over her. It'd been a hard few days, needless to say, and she was thankful he was there with her. They prepared to cross over Thomas Jefferson Street when she paused, looking down the hill at the icy Potomac, with its smattering of city snow edging the sidewalks. AJ took a few steps past her, and she watched his   
retreating back. "I love you," she blurted, immediately shocked...but also relieved. 

It was right. They were right. 

AJ paused in his steps, turning slowly. His smile could've lit up DC. "Thanks," he said, watching her. 

Keely met his smile, albeit shyly. She hadn't been expecting that one. Instead, she took three steps and ended up back at his side, lacing her gloved hand with hers. They walked for another block until they reached the small restaurant, and Keely smiled as her stomach growled . "I can *so* go for some crab cakes right now." 

"I've got a craving for their oyster shells stuffed with crab meat and a bowl of lobster bisque." AJ paused for a second. "Why did you just say that?" 

"Say what? That I wanted crab cakes?" 

"That you loved me." 

Keely shrugged as they ascended the stairwell into the restaurant. "Because it's true?" 

"But why now?" AJ looked puzzled. 

"Hi, two, please." Keely smiled at the hostess, who led them to a table in the back porch area of the restaurant. As soon as they were seated, Keely looked at him. "I don't know, AJ...it just felt right." She paused, searching for the right words. "You've been there for me, more than anyone   
else, save for my best friend in Seattle. But even she doesn't know the half of it..." She shrugged again. "You understand me. You get that I'm an emotional wreck one minute, then a strong, independent woman the next. You understand that I get frustrated with you, but you know I always come around in the end. You *know* me, you know my heart." She took a sip of water.   
"Losing Shaun made me reprioritize. I need to continue to focus on me, and I realized that I'd really like for you to be there when I do." 

"Wow." AJ leaned back, crossing his arms. "Wouldn't it have been cool," he asked, borrowing her favorite word, "if we could've figured this out two years ago?" He chuckled slightly. 

She smiled, then slowly shook her head. "I couldn't have gotten it then, AJ," she said simply, matching his posture. "Who said "you don't know what you have 'till it's gone"? They were right." 

"I don't think I could've either, actually," AJ admitted. "Keely..." He trailed off, unsure of where he was going with this train of thought. "I have something I've been thinking about, and I'd like to hear what you have to say about it." 

"Sure," she said, placing her menu on the table and folding her hands atop it, focusing her attention on him. 

"You know that the military is different from other institutions. I don't have to wait until I'm sixty-five to retire. I can retire any time I want, I just lose a little bit of my maximum pension for every year that still exists between now and my sixty-fifth birthday." He paused, hoping she was following. "So I was thinking...what's Seattle like?"

End Ch. 4


	5. Love by Grace

Keely looked out over the sound, skimming her toes back and forth over the water. She set her pad and pen beside her on the pier, watching the ships begin to return, and the way the sky turned orange and purple as the sun began to set. She ran a hand through her hair, then let it rest against her stomach with a smile. She looked down at her papers, watching them flutter   
in the breeze. 

She missed him with an unparalleled ferocity, one that she'd never felt for anyone before. She'd even awoken in the middle of the night, her arm reaching out for him, the subtlest inkling that he wasn't there waking her out of a dead sleep. 

Keely sighed, looking out over the water again. Only when she heard the phone did she spring up from the pier, shaking the excess water off her feet and run into her kitchen, grabbing the portable. "Hello?" 

"Hi." AJ's deep voice carried over the miles, his loneliness and ache for her coming across clearly. "I miss you." 

Keely shut the screen door and hopped up on the counter, swinging her legs, a smile creeping across her face. "Well, hi there. I miss you, too. You should hear what I just spent an hour writing. Martie's going to sign me up for Prozac." 

AJ laughed softly. It was good to hear her voice after what seemed like so long. "That's okay, it'll match my Zoloft. I've been going crazy since you left," he teased. "What did you write?" 

Keely sighed, crossing over to her fridge to get some iced tea. "Started chapter two of the follow-up. Martie and Sam hated the first version, saying, and I quote, 'Just because you might be infinitely happy doesn't mean your characters are.'" 

"They're right," AJ commented, leaning back against the throw pillows. "We may have inspired them, but Allison and Daniel aren't our twins. Let me hear what you have so far?" he suggested. 

Keely sighed, walking back over to her legal pad, leaning over it, elbows teetering on her countertop. She read her opening paragraph, noticing how her voice quieted as she said the words intended for him. After she finished, she paused, then said, "It's better than it was, but I think it's still missing something...I just can't figure out what." 

"It sounds okay to me," AJ replied softly. "Read me a little more." 

Keely sighed. "She sat down at her kitchen table, watching the clock as the second hand passed laboriously. She berated herself for acting so childish, for acting like she couldn't live without him. But, her romantic side pointed out, she couldn't. She'd admitted weakness, pushed aside her pride and held out her hand to him, crossing the distances that had developed over time. Allison allowed a small smile as she remembered the relief flooding through her when he took her hand, holding on to her as she did to him." Keely paused, taking a sip of her iced tea. "How stupid she must have been, to believe it would be easy for them to pick up where they had left off.   
Their hearts might have been intact, but fate, apparently, was not." Keely paused again, letting it sink in. "Too clichéd?" 

Chewing thoughtfully on his Monte Cristo, AJ swallowed before answering.  "It's good, but it sounds....well, it sounds like you didn't write from your gut. It sounds like the first draft of the first chapter, when you were trying too hard to get it done for Martie and Sam. You lost your voice,   
Keely," he reprimanded softly. "Stop forcing it and it'll come." 

Keely chuckled, sitting down on her own couch, patting the cushion next to her for her dog. "Well, my gut instinct was to marry them off and have 2.5 kids, but that didn't work either. I don't know, I guess...I don't know," she repeated, petting the dog's soft fur. "Anyway, how are things down your end?" 

"Why don't you do what Martie suggested last time? Go somewhere you feel safe, and brainstorm." AJ finished the last bite of his sandwich and formulated an answer to Keely's question. "Not bad. I'm arguing in court tomorrow," he said excitedly. 

"Oh, really?" Keely asked, his excitement triggering something in her. Despite their best efforts at their situation, she still felt like she was missing something, a large part of their relationship. *So do something about it, Keely Shannon.* A little devil whispered in her ear. "Which case?" 

"You know I can't name names," AJ shook his head with a smile. "But she's accused of adultery. They're only preliminary hearings, but if I make my case, it won't ever get to a full court-martial." 

"Well, I'm sure you'll kick major ass," Keely replied. Okay, it was 5:30 her time, 8:30 his time, she could get to the airport in an hour, arrive five hours later...yeah, she could do it. She smiled at the thought, easing up off her couch and dashing upstairs, pulling clothes out of her closet. 

He wouldn't know what hit him. That was the best part. 

"What time's the trial? So I'll know to be home when you call with your victory news," she continued, grinning to herself. 

"Oh eight hundred," AJ replied, reaching for his soda and taking a sip. "I'll probably call around thirteen hundred, my time. Will you be there, or at the office?" 

Shit. Eight am was going to be cutting it close. Keely rushed into the bathroom, throwing her toiletries into her bag. "I dunno...oh, crap, I have a meeting with my other departmental professors from nine my time till noonish. But go ahead and leave me a voice mail message at the college and I'll check it before I leave to go back to the publishing office, okay?" 

"Okay," AJ said, admitting to himself that he was a little disappointed. "I'll try you again around eleven, your time," he added, this time remembering to convert to "people-time" as Keely laughingly called it. "Okay?" 

Keely sat on the edge of her bed, barely holding her laughter in check. Finally, she cleared her throat and managed, "Yeah. You'll be terrific." She paused for dramatic effect. "I wish I could be there to see it." 

"Me, too," he said quietly. "Keely, are you all right?" AJ pressed. "You sound distracted." 

"Yeah, I'm fine, AJ. Just...it's insane around here. I, uh, I got asked to do a series of literary readings at UW, and I'm freaking out...you know how I don't like reading in front of people." 

"You'll be fine," AJ hurried to assure Keely. "Just relax and concentrate on the story, not on the audience. And picture me in my underwear," he laughed. 

Keely laughed at that. "So, you want me to get all hot and bothered in front of creative writing students? That's encouraging." 

AJ chuckled, offering, "Well, it might make your speech more interesting. Listen, it's getting late here..." He sighed softly. "I hate to go, but I have to get some sleep for court tomorrow." 

"Hmm, you want me to help you relax? They say you can reach out and touch someone over these phone lines..." she trailed off, looking at her clock. "AJ! It's 8:30 your time...what, do you have a girl coming over or something?" she teased, rising from her bed and retrieving her date book, searching for the publishing house's travel agent. 

"I had some...last minute debriefing to do," AJ replied, a little too quickly. "And--and I have to take a shower tonight," he stammered. 

"Oh, really?" Keely drew the final word out, enjoying this banter. "Do you remember the last time you visited, AJ? And what happened in *my* shower?" Her voice dropped again, edging a breathy whisper. 

"Vividly," AJ breathed, dropping his plastic sandwich container in the garbage. He tossed his cup in the sink on the way to the bedroom. Quickly, he doused the light and sank onto the comforter, listening to Keely's soft voice in his ear. 

"Good. You know I still can't go in there without thinking of us...reflecting in the mirror..." her voice trailed off, and Keely had to bite her lip from laughing. "Well, AJ, you go get your sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Dammit, Keely," AJ growled, disappointed beyond belief. "You're a tease." 

"That's why you love me, old man." 

AJ crawled off the bed, untucking the flat sheet and comforter and ducking back in underneath. "No. I love you for many, many reasons, but that's not one of them." 

Keely unconsciously covered her hand with her heart, then smiled broadly as she zipped her suitcase quietly. "You'll be great tomorrow, old man. I love you." 

"I love you, too," AJ said quietly, reaching over to flick the lamp off. "I'd kiss you if I could reach." 

"I know," Keely said simply. *If I have my way, you won't have to reach all that far.* "Good night." 

"Night." AJ hung up, sighed and rolled over, hugging a pillow tightly. It just wasn't the same. Soon, he'd drifted off into a fitful slumber. 

Keely listened to the dial tone, then hung up herself. After half a millisecond, she picked up the phone again, calling her publishing house. "Travel, please." She paused, carrying her suitcase downstairs. "Hi, Ada, it's Keely O'Reilly...great, thanks, how are you?...Glad to hear it. Listen,   
can you get me on a flight to DC tonight? It's rather urgent." Keely smiled at Ada's response. "Absolutely, I can be there in forty minutes. You rule, Ada. Goodbye." 

Keely yawned broadly as she pulled her rental car into the visitor's spot at JAG headquarters. Her flight had arrived at three that morning, and she was thankful the Airport Marriott was only a ten minute drive from Dulles. She'd slept for four hours, risen, and found herself sitting outside the large brick building, the mere sight of it tingling her as her morning Starbucks had been unable to do. She got out of the car and walked to the information desk, asking for a visitor's pass and directions to the courtroom. 

"Who are you visiting, ma'am?" the desk clerk asked politely. "I'll need to call and verify." 

Thinking quickly, Keely replied, "Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. She works in JAG Ops." 

"One moment." Picking up the phone, the clerk dialed JAG's main extension. "Colonel Mackenzie, please." She paused. "Colonel Mackenzie, I have a..." she checked the sign-in sheet, "..a Keely O'Reilly here, she says she's your guest." Another pause. 

Keely started to get a little nervous. She hoped the Colonel wouldn't ruin her plan unwittingly. 

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Colonel." The clerk hung up, smiling at Keely as she handed over the visitor's pass. "She said to tell you that he's in Courtroom 3B, and "thank you for making all their lives easier"." The clerk laughed. "What's that all about?" 

Keely just shook her head with an enigmatic grin. She pressed the button for the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently as it descended, taking the time to run a hand through her hair and checking her lipstick. A five-minute eternity later, she stood outside the courtroom doors, with millions of butterflies in her stomach. Finally, she pulled open the door and snuck in, seating herself against the back wall of the room. 

"Your Honor, the defense respectfully requests that all charges be dropped. The specification of adultery is ludicrous, since we can prove that neither party was legally married at the time of the affair that was reported by Lieutenant Galviston's commanding officer. And the second specification, of insubordination to a superior officer, was precipitated by verbal abuse and   
blackmail on his part." 

Keely watched him, attempting to subdue her large, shit-eating grin. It'd been two months since they'd seen each other, since he'd left after insisting on accompanying her back to Seattle after her uncle's death. He still continued to express interest in retiring and moving out west with her, and she was all for it...but she also liked the pace. The Navy had requested a little more time out of him, and after long discussions and debates, he'd acquiesced. Sure, she missed him like crazy, but she couldn't wait to reap the benefits. 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and the arousal more obvious, she thought to herself. She watched with a tantalized eye, taking in his lean body in his uniform, only imagining how his lips were working as he spoke eloquently to the judge. She cleared her throat quietly, readjusting her position on the bench, lacing her fingers so tightly that her knuckles turned white. *Keely Shannon, get a grip!* She rolled her eyes as her libido replied with a rather nasty comment, and   
demanded both parties shut up. 

"Counselor, your passion is obvious," the judge finished, "but I'll need to see more of this evidence before I can even consider dismissing the charges against your client." 

AJ nodded once, gesturing towards his client. "Then the defense calls Lieutenant Marian Galviston to the stand." The slight young woman took the stand quickly, staring at her hands until AJ spoke again. "Lieutenant Galviston," he began gently, "please tell us in short, about your marriage." 

"Fourteen years ago, I married Devon Tanner. We were both just eighteen, and the honeymoon was over practically before it began. I met someone else six months later...Jay." She smiled at someone in the front row, her eyes shining. "I filed for divorce the same month we met. Jay and I eventually grew apart and separated. A few months ago, we ran into each other at the PX. Turns out his brother was in the boot camp class before mine."   
Lieutenant Galviston was calm, encouraged by AJ's steady presence. "Anyway, we started seeing each other again. He was just finishing up a messy divorce of his own, and he needed a friend. We were engaged about three months ago, which is when my C.O. reported the affair. Sir, there was nothing illicit about it. Yes, it's true that we had an affair, years ago, but we're both   
divorced now, we've done nothing wrong this time." 

"Thank you," AJ said quietly. "Your Honor, I'd like to offer into evidence a sworn statement from the judge who presided over the Tanners' divorce proceedings as Defense Exhibit A. The date on the certificate is November 8, 1987." 

"Thank you, Admiral," the judge said, taking the paper from the Bailiff. "I have one question for the witness, myself. Lieutenant, why would your C.O. report an affair that occurred thirteen years ago, long before you enlisted? Did he have reason to suspect that you were seeing this gentleman recently, while he was still married?" 

"No, your honor," the Lieutenant replied firmly. "I was very careful that Jay and I wouldn't do anything to break regs. I know about adultery and how the Navy frowns on it, and I love my career. I wouldn't jeopardize that, even for him. And he wouldn't let me," she added quickly. "As far as my C.O. goes, I honestly don't know. Maybe he was upset that I was going Reserves for a year, to concentrate on Jay and me? Maybe...maybe he was jealous. That's all I can think of." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Court is dismissed until oh nine hundred tomorrow, when I'll render my decision on whether to proceed to court-martial." 

The courtroom rose, and Keely stood as well, craning her neck to see him. The butterflies were fluttering in double time now, and she realized she had no idea what to say to him. Sure, she wanted to throw him to the floor and take him right there, but somehow, she figured he might get in a little trouble over that. So she simply stood against the wall, watching him fill his briefcase with papers and confer with his client. 

Patting Lieutenant Galviston on the back, AJ spoke softly to her. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, this will all be over soon. Go home and try to relax." 

"Thank you, Admiral," the woman whispered, a tear in her eye. "I know if anyone can fix this for me, you can. I'll see you tomorrow." She left the courtroom, her arm around her sweetheart's waist. 

AJ turned, briefcase in hand. His peripheral vision caught a glimpse of dark red hair, and he turned, blinking once to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 

Keely smiled broadly, laughing lightly. She moved into the courtroom aisle, sticking her hands in her trenchcoat pockets. She took a few tentative steps towards him, looking at the ground, then lifting her head to look at his handsome face. "I was wondering, Admiral sir, if you could point me to a good breakfast place. Seems none are open after a three AM arrival." 

The courtroom was nearly empty now, and AJ figured out that she wasn't a mirage. Dropping his briefcase, AJ's face broke into a grin. Throwing his arms around Keely's waist, he lifted her off the ground slightly, nuzzling her neck. "I've missed you," he whispered, searching for her mouth. 

Keely laughed, dipping her head and kissing him for all she was worth, her mouth opening and teasing his tongue with her own. Finally, she smiled against his mouth. "Speaking of insubordination, you'd better put me down before they tie you to the flagpole," she murmured, kissing him lightly again. 

"Admiral's Privilege," he invoked, kissing her thoroughly. "I haven't seen you in two months, you just got here, and you're already ordering me around? You're insane," he chuckled, his breath tickling her mouth. 

"Only about you," she chuckled back, cupping his face. "Good surprise?" She leaned back slightly, praying he wouldn't drop her, drinking in the sight of him. Dreams and fantasies sure didn't do him justice. 

Lowering Keely to the ground carefully, AJ stroked her arms gently. His voice echoed in the empty courtroom. "The best," he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "How long can you stay?" 

"Open-ended return. My classes are cancelled, and in the case of an emergency, there's an amazing invention called a cell phone." She rose on her toes, kissing him again, resting her forehead against his chin. 

Kissing the top of Keely's head, AJ couldn't get the smile to leave his face--and he wouldn't even have tried. "Are you really hungry?" he asked. "We can get something to eat...or go straight back to my place," he teased, his arms holding her tight against him. 

Keely chuckled. "No, I stopped at Starbucks on the way here and had a danish, I'm fine. Now, the latter option, that has a lot of potential." She wrapped her arms around him, running a hand up and down his back. "Unless you have something important to do here...I don't want my arrival to start a nuclear war or something." 

Retrieving his briefcase and leading Keely towards the exit, AJ laughed, his whole body tingling at her touch. "I've got a bomb shelter in the backyard," he said flippantly. "We're good to go." 

Keely chuckled, brushing her hand against his as he held the door open for her. "Somehow I doubt you'd be able to just leave, AJ. It's nine in the morning." They strode easily to the elevators, where Keely crossed her arms and regarded him lovingly. "Although, I never did get my tour of your office when I lived in DC." 

"Well, why don't I give you the nickel tour?" AJ suggested. "And you're right," he added with more than a hint of regret, "I do have some paperwork to finish up before I can duck out." 

The elevator arrived and Keely smiled at his reaction as she entered the small space. "I'd like to take you---er, your tour," she teased, leaning against the back wall. 

Shaking his head, AJ chuckled softly. "Be careful, little girl. You're asking for trouble." They stepped off the elevator into the bustle of JAG Ops, and AJ slid his arm through Keely's, guiding her safely around scurrying Marines and sailors. He debated the idea of yelling "Admiral on deck!" and introducing Keely, but decided better of it. "Where do you want to start?" he asked. 

Keely glanced around the large office, honestly interested. Finally, she turned back to him and shook her head. "I have no idea. You're the Admiral in this relationship." 

Laughing, AJ nodded and led her around the small operations center. "That's Mackenzie's office," he pointed it out, "and there's Rabb's. This isn't as exciting as one might think," he quipped. 

"AJ, it's better than the monotony of my life, believe me," Keely replied, leaning around him to see the offices. She'd have to call the English department director and complain that the Navy's offices were larger than her own. 

"You want to see monotony?" AJ challenged. "Take a look at the stack of budget analysis reports I have to complete by Friday." He laughed softly, enjoying just having Keely nearby. "Anyway, you've seen my office," he said as he held the door for her. "But I have a little paperwork to finish up. Have a seat." 

Keely nodded her thanks and stepped inside the office, looking with interest at the pictures adorning his walls. She watched him with equal interest as he sat at his desk, putting on his reading glasses. Part of her had wondered during the five-hour flight just what she was doing, and what had possessed her to fly across the country in the dead of night just to see him. She sat in one of the leather chairs across from him, crossing her legs, realizing that just the mere sight of him made it all worthwhile. 

Glancing up, AJ caught Keely's gaze before she could turn it away. "What?" he asked, lowering his glasses and staring at her over the rim. 

Keely shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "What what?" 

"Why are you looking at me?" AJ asked, slipping his glasses off and laying them on the desk. 

Keely chuckled again, enjoying the ability to tease him in person, rather than over the phone. "I'm not allowed to look at you?" 

"Not with that look in your eyes," AJ said firmly. 

Keely smiled broadly, stretching against the back of the chair, arching her back. Her smile widened as she watched AJ watch her, then motioned to his computer. "Do you need to use that, or can I check my email?" 

AJ scooted his big leather chair out of the way, motioning to the computer. "Go right ahead," he smiled. "I'll work over here." He reached for his glasses and pen, scribbling notes on some files. 

Keely rose from the chair, murmuring her thanks. She crossed behind to behind his desk, leaning over to wake his computer up from energy saver mode. She took off her suit jacket, gingerly draping it back over to the chair in which she had been sitting, then leaned over again, realizing she was giving AJ quite a view. 

Not that she minded, and she was sure he didn't either. 

She logged into her email server and sighed loudly. She looked at him, asking softly, "Can I use your phone?" 

Tearing his eyes away from the report he was pretending to concentrate on, AJ nodded. "Go right ahead. Press nine for an outside line." 

"Thanks." Keely picked up the phone and dialed her office number, retrieving her voice mail. She punched in a few more digits and paused, waiting for her superior's message to finish. "Hi Annie, it's Keely. It's about 6:30 your time, 9:30 here in DC. I just received an email from Katie Kendall requesting another extension...this needs to stop. I'm aware of her needs, but this is bordering on ridiculous now. She's at least three weeks behind in writing assignments and is a general disruption. Can you call my cell and leave a message? I'll keep checking until I hear from you. Thanks, Anne." Keely hung up, shaking her head and filing the message. 

Smiling to himself, AJ let out a soft chuckle and made another note on the last file in his stack. 

Keely looked at him, raising her eyebrows again. "And just what, may I ask, do you find so amusing?" 

"You. You're all...grown-up," he finished with another chuckle. 

Keely continued to look, quite confused at him. "AJ, I *am* twenty-eight, soon to be twenty-nine. I think that constitutes a 'grown-up'." She leaned against his desk, turning to her right to face him, crossing her arms and ankles. "Why is this so shocking to you?" 

"I don't know," he admitted, leaning back with a huge grin. "I guess I'm just surprised at how mature you've become." AJ's arm darted out and wrapped around Keely's waist, pulling her off the desk and in between his legs. 

Keely braced her arms on his chair, smiling down at him. "Now, Admiral, don't start anything you don't plan on finishing," she warned, glancing back behind her at his office door. 

Growling softly, AJ slid his hands up Keely's arms, capturing her face and drawing it down to his. Kissing her leisurely, he murmured against her lips, "Oh, I most definitely plan on finishing this." 

Keely traced the outline of his mouth with her tongue, then opened it to him, curling her hands around his neck. Finally, she pulled away, but with a smile on her face. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, AJ, but not here." 

Leaning back and crossing his arms, AJ laughed, a deep laugh that came from his core. "You? Shy?" he teased. "I can't believe it. Stop the presses, I think hell just froze over." 

Keely's mouth dropped open, and she too leaned back, matching his posture. "I never said anything about being shy. I just don't want you to get fired over me. Quitting, yes. Firing, no." 

"Keely, darlin', I'm the boss around here. And they can't fire me, I'm in the Navy. They'd just court-martial me." He pulled her close again, kissing her neck. "Let's go home." 

Keely laughed, holding his head to her. "Is that an order?"

"Get out of my office," he growled playfully, grabbing his briefcase. 

Still laughing, Keely gathered up her suit jacket and purse. "Sir, yes, sir." 

Keely kept her head down as they made their way through the JAG offices. She realized, with genuine surprise, how much this meant to each of them - for her to fly across the country on a whim and for him to leave his responsibilities simply to be with one another... 

As they reached their cars, Keely watched his lean figure and unconsciously licked her lips. *Keep thinking like that and you won't make it to McLean, Keely Shannon.* She raised her head and grinned unabashedly at AJ. 

She strode up to him as he leaned against the passenger side of his car, settling herself between his thighs, but not pressing against him as she would have liked to. There were such things as public decency laws.  She looked up at him, the morning sun blinding her, but not dulling her suddenly teasing demeanor. "So, Admiral, I hope you're not going to waste this hooky day. I have a feeling your staff would be very, very disappointed in you if you weren't productive." "Productive?" He played along. "Well, I don't feel much like being productive. I'd actually hoped   
to spend all day lying in bed." AJ ran his hands slowly along Keely's arms. 

"Well, now, who says that's not productive?" Keely teased, moving half an inch closer to him. "I think that's a great option for a well-deserved day off." 

AJ grinned, grabbing Keely's hips and pulling them tight against his. "Then by all means, kid, enlighten me to your way of thinking." 

Keely grinned. "Well, first of all, you don't get much exercise sitting behind a desk all day. You need blood flow. Secondly, you need stimulation. You sit up there, day after day, doing the same old thing. That's not healthy. Third..." Keely thought quickly. "You need interaction with   
people, outside of work. Luckily for you, Admiral, I am highly trained in all these areas, and would be more than happy to show you how they can benefit you." 

"Oh, really?" AJ replied wittily. "Well," he said, trailing his hand over Keely's hip and caressing her backside, "let's go." 

Keely ground herself once against him, then pulled away. "Should I follow you? I have a rental..." she motioned to the adjacent parking lot, allowing a self-indulgent grin cross her features as her face was turned away from AJ.   


"Only if you can keep up." AJ released her abruptly, sliding into his sedan and revving the engine. 

Keely burst out laughing, jogging over to the Visitor's Parking and jumping in her rented Toyota. She managed a smile to the on-duty guard and followed his sedan out onto 1-66. Her heart rate tripled as they entered McLean, and her anticipation grew. As they drove through the streets of the town, Keely let her mind wander to their previous months together. She pulled alongside   
the curb in front of his house, barely throwing the car into park before jumping out. She walked briskly to his side, simply looking at him, knowing he'd know just what she wanted - and needed. 

Glancing around the deserted neighborhood, AJ's hand darted out and grabbed Keely's waist, pulling her hard against him. 

Keely, of course, went willingly, snaking her hand between them and cupping him through his uniform pants. "Were you thinking of me all the way over here, Admiral?" she asked coyly. 

"Uh huh," AJ growled flirtingly. He bent his head and trailed kisses across the hollow of her throat. 

Keely smiled, chuckling softly at his---and her own---insistence. She disengaged his mouth from her neck and raised her eyes to his. She tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the house. 

Following her mutely, AJ unlocked the door, slipping in behind her.

Keely reached around him, shutting and locking the door securely behind him.   
She resumed her earlier perch, resting herself happily between his legs, this   
time rising and lowering her body accordingly against his. She wrapped her   
arms around his waist, her eyes never wavering. 

She held him close as they made love, reconnecting after far too long, in both their minds, and she held him closer as they came together.  After he stopped shaking above her, she ran a hand over his forehead and down his cheek. "I'm so glad I skipped my classes today," she said softly,   
searching his eyes lovingly. 

"This sure beats work," AJ agreed, kissing Keely's cheek and sinking onto the couch. 

Keely smiled, then looked down between them. "We have completely defiled your couch," she proclaimed. 

"No, we christened it," AJ corrected her. 

"Well, you're going to need a throw pillow to cover up that stain," Keely replied, turning her head to look at him. He may have been approaching sixty, maybe even sixty-five (she never had been able to get his age out of him), but he was a beautiful man, physically and emotionally. It had taken her a long time to get through the latter part of him, but she was certainly glad she had. 

Laughing, AJ stood, tugging on Keely's hand. "Febreeze," he said simply. 

Keely laughed with him, rising and following him into the bedroom. "Although, it could serve as a conversation starter. 'AJ, what's that big stain on your couch?' 'Well, Mr. Secretary...'"   
  


* * *

  
Keely smiled slightly at the gate agent, then stepped out of line, crossing over to where AJ held her carry-on. She held up her ticket, sighing. "All set." 

"Good," AJ said, the flowered bag looking out of place against his lithe frame. "We have a few minutes before they call you. What do you want to do?" 

Keely shrugged, taking her backpack from him. "Doesn't matter to me," she replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Truth was, she wanted to head back to McLean, away from the thought of leaving him again. 

"Let's go browse the duty-free shops," AJ suggested, pointing down the long corridor. 

Keely offered what she hoped was a halfway decent smile and nodded, following him half a step behind. Just as she had done when she arrived at JAG, she attempted to memorize every inch of him. As they headed into one of Dulles' overpriced shops, she shook her head. *Damn, Keel, is whipped spelled with a capital W?* 

Turning, AJ stopped and waited for Keely to catch up. "Whatcha thinking?" he asked softly as they wandered through the store. 

Keely smiled shyly again, and sighed. "About how I hate leaving again," she offered honestly, looking at some glass figurines. "I mean, I miss you all the time, but it's so heightened after I see you and spend time with you...it feels like someone's ripping my heart out." 

"Me, too," AJ muttered, hands stuffed in his pockets. "I don't know what to do, Keely. We have separate lives right now, and neither of us is ready to give ours up." 

Keely nodded, moving to some T-shirts, running her fingers along the tiny hem of a "My 1st Washington, DC shirt". "I know, AJ," she finally replied. "I want nothing more than for you to move out to Seattle, or for me even to come back here if need be. But I know we don't want to rush things, for lack of a better term, and I understand that." She turned, readjusting her bag.   
"But it doesn't make it stop hurting," she finished softly, playing with a National Zoo panda bear. 

"I know that," AJ said, wrapping his arms around Keely and burying his nose in her hair. "I just wish I could make it stop hurting for you." 

Keely hugged him back, then separated herself from his embrace. She couldn't break down, either in the middle of Dulles, or in front of him. She held up the bear and said, "You think Sadie would enjoy decapitating this one?" 

Nodding with a small smile, AJ reached out and covered Keely's hand with his own. "Yeah," he said softly. "It looks like a nice head for her to chew off." He took the small bear and walked over to the counter, paying for it. He brought the little plastic bag back to Keely, brushing her hand as he passed it over. "You hungry?" 

Keely shook her head. "I can't wait to savor the airline food, can't spoil my appetite." They left the store, her boot heels clicking against the linoleum floor. "You want to just go to the gate and just stay there for a few?" 

"Sure." AJ walked next to her, lost in thought. *I can get a week's leave next month,* he thought idly, *and Rabb can handle the office---ugh, no. Make that Mackenzie. If I leave Rabb in charge for a week, I'll come back to find he's sold the office furniture to pay bail for a client or something.* 

Keely said nothing, lost in her own thoughts. His words reverberated in her mind: "I wish I could make it stop hurting for you." For you. Not just "I wish I could make it stop hurting". Keely found herself wondering, not for the first time, if she was honest with herself, if he was truly willing to do   
what he had suggested months ago and move to Seattle. It wasn't fair to expect him to, she noted, but AJ Chegwidden was a man of few words, so when he proposed something like that, she understood there was something to it. 

They arrived at the gate and Keely plopped herself in the deep, semi-comfortable chairs. She sighed, looking out the window at her plane, then back at AJ, torn at which one truly represented her future. 

Staring out the window, AJ glanced over at Keely and caught her eye. "I'm going to miss you," he said, finally sinking down into the chair next to her. "I was thinking of coming to Seattle in about a month. Would that be okay?"

Keely couldn't help but smile, amazed that he knew when she was in her doubting mode, and at his attempts to make it better. Finally, she nodded. "I'd love that." 

"Great," AJ said, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "I'll arrange it this week and I'll call you with the information." Bringing her hand up to his mouth, AJ kissed the palm gently. 

Keely smiled slowly, the simple gesture meaning so much to her. She closed her eyes in defeat as the gate agent welcomed those passengers on United's flight to Seattle. Opening her eyes, Keely placed a hand on his face, rubbing her own thumb against his smooth cheek. "Thanks for a great week, AJ." 

AJ smiled genuinely, remembering the moment he'd turned and seen Keely standing there, in the courtroom. "Thanks for the surprise," he whispered. "You're a great present." He stood, waiting to hug her goodbye. 

Keely rose as well, this time wrapping her own arms around him. "I'll call you when I get home," she said, her words muffled by his sweater. 

"I'll be waiting for it," he replied, his own voice barely audible around the lump in his throat. "And I'll see you next month." 

Keely smiled, backing away from him as her row number was called. "I'll be waiting for it," she echoed. She picked up her bag and started towards the gate, turning slightly, back towards AJ, placing her hand over her heart. 

Mirroring her action, AJ patted his heart and waved to her slightly. "I love you," he mouthed. 

Keely nodded, mouthing back, "Me, too," before being forced down the jetway by the other travelers. She settled herself in her first-class seat, sighing loudly. 

AJ stood at the window, watching Keely's plane. It was a little like deja vu, except this time, his heart was breaking for the right reasons.   
  


* * *

  
Keely nodded to her assistant, who changed the Power Point slide. As she began to speak about tone, she couldn't help but look out over the mass of students taking copious notes on her speech. In the harried month since her return from DC, she had been offered a full-time teaching position at the University of Washington. That schedule, along with the deadline for the first draft of her second book, left little time for anything else. Her contact with AJ had been diminished, given her schedule and his, which had become more demanding with the deluge of important trials coming JAG's way. As she finished her slide, a smile crept on to her face as she counted down the days until his visit. To say she was excited was an understatement; she knew it was going to be a welcome reunion and much needed vacation. Keely checked her watch and smiled at her class. "We'll finish our discussion about tone of voice on Thursday. Have a great day everyone." The auditorium began to empty and Keely gathered up her index cards, smiling at   
her lead TA. As Miranda began to ask a question, Keely straightened, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. She pressed her belly once, and didn't realize what was happening as she fell to the floor. 

End Ch. 5


	6. If Ever I Needed You

"Bring me up to speed," the doctor said, snapping the latex glove on. 

The EMT started in as Keely was wheeled into an exam room. "White female, approximately twenty-eight years old, no apparent history of seizure. Her co-worker said she just fell over after teaching a class, grabbing her abdomen and crying. She's alert and responsive to stimuli. BP and pulse are normal, no apparent trauma from the fall." 

"Thanks, boys." The doctor smiled comfortingly down at Keely. "I'm Dr. Michaels. Can you tell me your name?" 

"Keely," she replied weakly, struggling to sit up, then doubling over in pain once more. "Ow, shitballs," she muttered, offering a half-smile to the doctor. 

"Lay back," he ordered, pressing her shoulder gently. Reaching for her abdomen, he pressed gently in several spots. "Tell me when I hit where it hurts, Keely." 

Keely shifted and gasped in pain as he pressed down on her abdomen. "Everywhere," she said through clenched teeth. 

Dr. Michaels nodded. "Okay, you're going to have to help me out here. Be a little more specific. Which side hurts worse?" 

"My right," Keely managed, shifting as he pressed to make sure for himself. 

Grabbing the clean chart and making a note, he pulled up a stool on wheels and began asking questions. "When was your last menstrual period, Keely?" 

"Um..." Keely did a quick mental calculation. "About three, three and a half weeks ago. I'm due any day." 

"Last bowel movement?" 

Keely thought again. "Um, yesterday, maybe the day before? I'm not sure." 

"Have you ever had really bad cramps before or during your period?" 

Keely shook her head. "Nothing that a few Midol couldn't handle." 

"Okay, Keely, I'm going to send a nurse in to draw some blood. We're going to figure out what's going on. Just lay back and relax." Dr. Michaels smiled reassuringly. "Is there anyone we can call for you?" 

Keely bit her lip in thought. "Yeah, can you contact Martina Salinas, at Bookends Publishing?" Keely rattled off the phone number and eased herself back on the pillows, grimacing at the pain. 

"No problem, I'll have one of the nurses do that now." Dr. Michaels left, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Soon, a nurse in a crisp white uniform came in, blond hair piled high on her head. "Good afternoon," she chirped. "I hope you don't mind, but I've got to pretend I'm a vampire for a moment. I've come to steal your blood," she laughed softly. "Right arm or left, or do you have a preference?" 

"Left, please," Keely replied, smiling slightly at the joke. 

Tying off the blood flow in Keely's upper arm, the nurse rubbed the inside of her elbow a couple of times, until she could see the little blue vein. Inserting the needle quickly, she stuck a small vial in the back and watched it fill up. "Well, since I'm going to be here for a little while," she nodded toward the three other vials and variety of cups, "I'm Jennifer. What's your name?" 

"Keely O'Reilly. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, too, Keely. What a beautiful name," she commented, capping off the full vial and reaching for a new one, clicking it into place. "What're you in for?" she asked, grabbing the file with her free hand and flipping it open. 

"Severe abdominal pain, and a bruised tailbone from falling on my ass in the middle of my classroom," Keely replied, turning her head away from the blood removal. 

"Ew, bruised tailbones are the *worst*," Jennifer complained. "I broke mine once. You do not even want to know how much it hurts to sit after you break your ass." Changing vials again, she assured Keely, "We're almost done. So your stomach hurts, huh? Have you had unprotected sex?" Jennifer asked bluntly, searching for a pen in her shirt pocket. She had seen on the chart that Dr. Michaels didn't complete the evaluation, and she assumed she was supposed to do so. *After all, they're *doctors*,* she thought with contempt. *We're here to do what they don't feel like doing.* 

Keely opened her mouth to immediately say no, but then, with a twinge of horror, remembered her visit to DC a month ago. "Oh, God," she murmured. 

"That a yes?" Jennifer asked, pen poised over paper. 

Keely covered her face with her hand for a moment, then nodded. "Once, a month ago, with my monogamous partner," she admitted. "There's no way, right? I mean...that can't...it was..." 

"It's always a possibility," Jennifer said evenly. "Don't worry, we'll run a pregnancy test, just in case." She capped off the last vial of blood and placed a pink band-aid over the puncture site. Handing Keely a cup, she inclined her head toward the bathroom. "Can you make it over there to give us a sample?" 

Keely said nothing for a minute, then nodded. She stood on wobbly feet and took the specimen cup, heading over to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, holding the cup at arm's length and handing it to Jennifer. "All yours." 

"Thank you," Jennifer said, screwing the cap on tightly. "We can't give you anything for the pain until we're sure you're not pregnant, but give a holler if it gets intolerable, and I'll see what I can do." She patted Keely's shoulder, heading back out to the nurse's station. "Oh," she added, turning back, "Andrea notified your contact a few minutes ago. She said to tell you she'd be here in an hour, and she's calling someone named AJ. Okay?" 

Keely nodded, a nervous pit doubling the pain in her stomach.   
  


* * *

  
At the publishing house, Martie searched frantically on Keely's desk for any sign of a phone number for AJ. While Martie knew of her friend's relationship, Keely had been less than forthcoming with information other than the basics. Triumphantly, Martie found an old post-it note with Keely's handwriting. "AJ work--703-545-3837." Martie picked up the phone, took a deep breath and dialed. 

"Chegwidden," AJ answered immediately. 

"AJ Chegwidden?" Martie asked. 

"This is he. Can I help you?" he asked, impatient to get back to his interrupted briefing with Mac and Harm. 

"Admiral, this is Martie Salinas. I'm a friend of Keely's in Seattle. I've got some news about her." 

Spinning his chair to face the wall, AJ lowered his voice. "What's going on?" he asked, immediately concerned. 

"Apparently, she collapsed with severe abdominal pain after one of her classes this morning. She's been taken to the University hospital, and I'm heading over there in a few minutes, but I figured you'd want to know." 

"Dammit," AJ swore, his chest tightening. "Is she okay? Do they know anything yet?" 

"I really have no idea, Admiral. I didn't get to speak to her, just a nurse who called me. They said they're running tests and should know more later on today." Martie paused. "I'm sorry I don't have anything further." 

"No, that's okay. Thank you, Martie. Can you do me a favor?" he asked, without waiting for a reply. "Tell Keely I'll be on the first flight out."   
  
Martie smiled despite herself. "Absolutely. Did you need a ride from the airport? I can get a publishing house representative to meet you." 

"No, thanks, I can get a cab. Thanks again, Martie. Bye." AJ hung up and turned back to his junior officers with a sigh. "I have to leave," he said brusquely, gathering up some papers and stuffing them in a folder. Handing it to Mac, he said, "Mackenzie, you're in charge. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Page me if you need me." He strode toward the door, turning back for a final warning. Pointing to Harm, he said, "Keep him out of trouble, Mac." 

Mac's mouth dropped open, but she recovered quickly. "Absolutely, sir. Is everything all right, Admiral?" 

"No." AJ strode out of his office and out to his car.   
  


* * *  
  


Keely shifted again in her bed, drawing her knees up in an effort to stop her pain. She motioned to Jen, who happened to be passing by in the hallway. "Can I ask you a favor?" 

"Shoot," the nurse replied, sticking her head into the room. 

"Is there any way I can use a phone? I want to make sure my friend Martie got through to my...other friend." 

"Sure," Jen replied, opening a cabinet and pulling out an old, avocado-colored phone. "Dial nine and then the number. Anything else?" 

"Can you yell at Dr. Michaels to figure out what the hell is wrong with me?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Jennifer laughed softly. "I'll kick his butt myself." She shut the door behind her as she left, giving Keely a little privacy. 

Keely leaned over and dialed 9, waiting and praying for the dial tone. She said a quick prayer of thanks and dialed AJ's cell phone, praying again that he had it on. 

AJ glanced around the airport before realizing it was his pocket that was ringing. "Chegwidden," he said quickly. *Please God let her be okay,* he thought. 

"Hey," Keely said weakly, tears filling her eyes at the sound of his voice. 

"Oh, god, Keely," he breathed, pressing the phone to his ear as if he could hold her in his arms if he held the phone tight enough. "Are you okay?" 

"No," she answered truthfully. "It hurts like a bitch, and they have no idea what's going on. I just, uh...they gave me a possible scenario, and I wanted to talk it over with you." 

Sighing softly, AJ braced himself. "What is it?" he asked, covering his other ear to hear her better. 

Keely licked her lips and took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was admitted, they asked me some questions, and one of them was if I'd had any unprotected sex lately." She paused. "They drew some blood to do a pregnancy test, AJ." 

AJ couldn't breathe. His mind was spinning and all he could hear was air rushing past. When he could finally focus, he shook his head. "Keely, I may not be an expert, but I don't think you're supposed to be in pain when you're pregnant," he said, confused. 

Keely smiled in spite of herself. "Well, never being pregnant before, I don't know either. But I think there could be problems if an embryo attached itself in the fallopian tubes, or if I'm miscarrying, there would be pain. I don't know, AJ, there are a deluge of problems that could happen, and I didn't want to make any decisions without you if this is the case." 

"I..." AJ tried to think, but all he could do was feel: confused, helpless....terrified. *What if something happens to her?* he thought. *And our ba......baby?* AJ almost laughed mentally. He was almost sixty years old and facing the possibility of fatherhood again. "Keely," he began. His voice was soft and his words were carefully chosen. "Wait until the tests come back. If you're pregnant, then we'll deal with that, okay?" 

Tears slipped unbidden down Keely's face. "I'm scared, AJ," she whispered. "I mean, I never considered this in the slightest. And I know that this isn't a certainty...but God, AJ, what if it is? We never talked about it, we certainly never planned for it..." She trailed off, wiping her face. "I just feel so helpless." 

"It's okay," AJ assured her. "As long as you're okay, we'll deal with whatever the tests say. And I mean, a baby's not so bad," he admitted. "Sure, I'll be like eighty when it graduates high school," AJ laughed, "but I'm buff. I won't look a day over sixty-five." 

Keely laughed. "Just think, if we take it to see the Teletubbies movie, I'll pay one adult, one child, and one senior. Cost effective." 

Chuckling, AJ added, "Oh, I wonder if AARP members get discounts on *little* diapers, too?" 

Keely laughed loudly, then groaned as her abdomen contracted again. "You gotta watch that, old man," she warned. 

"Sorry, kid," he said contritely. "Are they giving you anything for the pain?" AJ asked, worried. 

"Not yet. I haven't seen the doctor in a while," she admitted. As she said this, Dr. Michaels rapped lightly on the door and stuck his head in. "Speak of the Devil," Keely said lightly. "AJ, the doctor just came in. When's your flight?" 

"It's set to take off in fifteen minutes." 

"Okay," Keely replied, looking at Dr. Michaels. "Have you figured out what's going on yet?" she asked quietly. 

"Yes," the doctor answered. "You want to keep your...friend on the phone for this? It'll save time." 

Keely nodded, speaking back into the phone. "Dr. Michaels is going to brief me now, you want me to pass it on to you?" 

"Please," AJ said, ordering the butterflies in his stomach to stop fluttering. He wasn't sure which would be worse at this point: if Keely were pregnant...or if she weren't. 

"Well, it's actually quite simple, Keely. First of all, we ran a lot of blood tests, and you're not pregnant. It's also not a blood disorder, which are becoming more common. From the location of the pain, the sudden onset and the lack of a definitive cause, we think it's probably appendicitis. We want to take you upstairs immediately for exploratory surgery." 

"Oh, God," Keely replied. "All right." She paused a minute before talking to AJ. "AJ? They think it's appendicitis. They're taking me up to surgery." 

"Okay," AJ said helplessly. "I'll be there as soon as I can, honey." 

"'Kay. I love you." 

"I love you, too. More than anything," he added, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'll see you soon." 

"Okay," Keely said again, indulging in a few of his breaths before hanging up the phone. She looked at Michaels and nodded. "All right, let's go." 

Handing her a consent form, Dr. Michaels paged two orderlies. "I'm leaving you in the competent hands of our surgical resident, Dr. Keller. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" 

Keely signed the forms, sighing. *I get the feeling any hands are more competent than yours, Doctor.* "That's fine. Listen, there's going to be a tall man, bald, late fifties, coming in here in a Navy uniform. He's going to be worried and might throw you around a little. Answer all his questions...and tell him I love him, okay?" 

"Absolutely," Dr. Michaels promised. He took the completed forms and disappeared. Two orderlies took his place, wheeling Keely into the elevator and up to the Surgical Floor. Soon, she was in the operating room and under anesthesia.

* * *

Keely eased her eyes open an innumerable amount of hours later, a haze surrounding everything in the post-surgical ICU. She groaned as she moved her head, trying to see where she was and what was going on. 

"Hey," AJ said, his fingers wrapped around hers. "Welcome back." His other hand brushed Keely's hair away from her eyes. 

Keely cleared her throat, tilting her head towards the sound of his voice. "Hey," she replied raspily. "How long have I been out?" she asked, blinking several times in an attempt to clear her head from all the drugs floating in there. 

"In all? About five hours. The surgery took two and a half, and you've been in and out for another two and a half." AJ smiled in relief. "It's good to see you. But you know, if you wanted me to come visit sooner, you should've just said something. No need for all these theatrics, Keel." 

Keely smiled, trying to push herself up the into a more comfortable position. "That's right, I do it all for you." She looked around the rest of the ward. "Did Martie go home?" 

"No, she went to get us some coffee. You know," AJ added thoughtfully, "she really cares about you a lot. She hasn't left your side since you came out of surgery." 

Keely smiled again, albeit groggily. "She's a sweetheart when she needs to be." She squeezed his hand. "Thanks for coming." 

"Are you fucking insane?" AJ asked, appalled. "Like I'd be anywhere but here." 

"I know," Keely replied. "We just...we've been missing each other lately, not talking as much. I wasn't sure if that was having an effect." 

AJ shook his head, squeezing her hand gently. "Never," he admonished. "Not ever." 

"That's good to know." Keely attempted to readjust herself more comfortably in her bed, then sighed when it became apparent that wasn't happening any time soon. "What time is it, AJ?" 

"Eight o'clock," AJ said, brushing her hair out of her face again. 

"That means your body's telling you it's 11," Keely protested. "Go back to my place, get some sleep. I have a feeling that if the doctors have their way with me, I'll be zonked out for the rest of the night." 

"Nope," AJ replied, settling back into a chair. "I'm not leaving." 

Keely began to protest, but was overtaken by a long, loud yawn. She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'd argue with you if I didn't know you so well, instead of realizing how much of a moot point it is when you talk like that." 

AJ smiled, leaning over to kiss Keely's forehead gently. "Good," he murmured. "Get some rest." 

Yawning again, Keely nodded. "You, too." As she allowed her drug-induced haze to drift her towards unconsciousness, she whispered, "Love you, old man." 

"I love you, too, kid. Sleep tight." AJ tucked the blankets tightly around Keely, settling back in his chair, his eyes drifting shut.   
  


* * *  
  


"Oh, AJ, for Christ's sake, I can walk," Keely protested as the orderly waited with the wheelchair, two days later. "I'm not an invalid. I can make it to the elevator and out to your car, which I know is parked illegally in the ambulance bay." 

"It's in the parking lot," AJ lied, "and it's hospital policy. Now sit down and shut up, kid." 

Keely glared at AJ, but eased herself into the chair just the same. "When I'm at full strength, I'll get you for this," she muttered as they waited for the elevator. 

"You can try." 

Keely rolled her eyes and smiled contritely at the orderly as she slipped into AJ's rental. She laid her head against the headrest and sighed, waiting for him to join her. 

Climbing in beside her, AJ thanked the orderly and drove off, carefully avoiding the incoming ambulances. Heading towards Keely's condo, he kept glancing over to make sure she was all right. 

Keely's eyes slid shut and she sighed, exhausted. Smiling, she forced her eyes open and looked at AJ while he watched her. "Well, it looks like it won't take much for you to tire me out this trip," she teased. 

"Good, I was kind of exhausted myself," he smiled. "We can both recuperate this time around." He pulled into her driveway, going around and opening her door, helping Keely out. 

Keely smiled, linking her arm through his, needing not just his physical support, but emotional as well. As they made it up the walkway, Keely started to put her keys in the lock when the front door sprang open. 

Martie's cheerful face appeared and she gingerly hugged Keely. "You poor invalid." 

Keely laughed, hugging her roommate. "Thanks." 

Martie smiled at AJ, then turned back to Keely. "I'm going with David to visit his parents in Detroit for the long weekend. Are you okay looking after Sadie by yourself?" 

Keely's brow furrowed. "I thought you said you weren't going." 

Martie shrugged. "Whatever. I left all my contact info on the fridge if you need me, okay?" She hugged Keely again, dragging her suitcase out of the condo. To AJ, she said, "She's a pain in the ass when she's sick. Take care of yourself along with her, hmm?" 

Laughing, AJ called after her, "Will do. See you!" Leading Keely into the quiet house, he glanced around with a worried expression. "She's chewing something she's not supposed to," he muttered, referring to the dog. "She's never this quiet. Sadie!" he bellowed. 

The golden retriever puppy came galloping into the room, a thread hanging from her mouth. 

Keely laughed, easing herself onto her oversized couch, sighing in relief. Sadie joined her, placing her head on Keely's lap, and Keely responded by stroking her soft fur, mumbling niceties to her dog. 

AJ sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and watching Keely carefully. The strain of the past couple of days was starting to catch up with him. 

Keeping her focus on Sadie, Keely said softly, "You look like hell. Go get some rest. I'll be fine down here on the couch." 

"No, I'm okay. Besides, you should be sleeping in a bed, not on a couch. It's better support," AJ added, reaching out to stroke behind Sadie's ears. 

Keely stared him straight in the face. "Fine. I'll go upstairs, but only if you come with me." 

"Deal." 

"Good." Keely rose off the couch and ascended the stairs slowly, relying on AJ to make sure she didn't fall. She slid her shoes off, then crawled carefully onto the bed, waiting for AJ to join her. 

Slipping in behind her, AJ lowered his arm over Keely, keeping it raised a little so she could position it where he wouldn't hurt her. 

Keely smiled, resting her cheek against his arm. "Well, this certainly wasn't what I had in mind for your visit," she joked, curling her good arm on her pillow and supporting her head. 

Kissing the back of her neck, AJ laughed softly. "Really?" he teased. "I think it's perfect." 

Keely smiled. "What, you like me helpless?" 

"No," AJ protested. "I like you in my arms." 

Keely made a content noise in the back of her throat, a combination of an agreement and a chuckle. "Well, I like being held," she agreed, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Good, then I can keep doing it?" AJ asked softly, kissing the nape of her neck again. 

"I think that can be arranged." 

AJ smiled wistfully. "For how long?" he asked softly, stroking her arm slowly. 

Keely raised her eyebrows, not having an immediate response. Finally, she asked equally as softly, "How long were you thinking?" 

"Fore----for a good long time," AJ stumbled over the words. 

Keely smiled, understanding, and even if he couldn't see her. "I'd like that, AJ. A good long time sounds wonderful." 

AJ sighed, satisfied. "Good, I'm glad that's settled." He kissed her neck once more for good measure. "As soon as I get back to DC, I'll reserve my commission and put the house on the market." 

"Oh, you meant right now a good long time?" Keely turned her head to look at him. "I, uh, well, wow. I wasn't expecting that." 

"Why not? I mean...." AJ paused, shaken slightly. "Do you want me to move to Seattle, Keely?" 

"Oh, AJ, more than anything," Keely replied quickly. She thought her words over before speaking again. "These past three months, I've fantasized about you coming out here, but when it didn't immediately happen...I guess I just didn't want to get my hopes up any further. Plus, I feel like I'm *making* you come out here, something that doesn't rest well with me." 

AJ shook his head slowly. "No one makes me do anything I don't want to, Keely. Need I remind you, I'm an Admiral? I'm used to being in charge...I don't get pushed into things. That said," he laughed, "you are making me do this, in a way. You made me fall for you," he teased, "which is why I want to move." 

Keely smiled broadly at him, returning her head to her pillow. "Guilty," she replied, playing with his fingers as they laid on her chest. "So, where do we go from here?" 

"Well, I go to the airport," AJ teased. 

Keely shook her head. "You know what I mean. I mean, as much as I love you, I don't think I'm ready to get married just yet, or have little feet running around here. I was scared shitless when they ran those tests at the hospital, thinking, 'Oh, God, what if I am? What if I'm not?' We've never talked about anything permanent until now." 

"Marriage?" AJ took a deep breath. "Why don't we just start with living together and see what happens?" he suggested. "The thing is, Keely, I don't want to be three thousand miles away the next time you need me. Not being able to be here was killing me." 

"I know. And the mere thought of not waking up with you would put me in *such* a mood," she said lightly. "All right. We'll just take it one step at a time, and see where we end up." She yawned, snuggling further against him. 

"Good," AJ said. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, making a mental note to call JAG and check on Rabb as soon as Keely fell asleep. 

Keely felt him move, and smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Go and do your work, but I want you to be rested when I wake up, all right?" 

AJ moved his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. Finally, he shook his head, laughing softly. "How do you do that?" he asked rhetorically, slipping out of the bed and taking the cordless into the living room. 

Keely yawned again, snuggling further into the pillows. "You always notice the oddest things about the people you love," she replied in a tired whisper, and then let sleep overtake her. 

Leaning over, AJ's lips brushed Keely's temple. "I love you," he whispered to his sleeping lover. Moving stealthily towards the bedroom door, he tried not to wake her.

* * *

Keely awoke from her two hour nap, moving to stretch, but remembering quickly not to, since it was still tender around her abdomen. She drew herself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through her hair, making a mental note to get it cut when she was back at full strength. On wobbly feet, she lifted herself off her bed, listening for any clues to gauge where AJ was. She heard either the radio or the television coming from downstairs, and Keely headed out into the hallway towards the staircase. 

Clicking the TV off, AJ slung his bag over his shoulder, taking a peek at his watch. "Dammit," he murmured. "I'm gonna be late."   
  
Keely came into the kitchen and saw him with his bag, her brow immediately furrowing in concern. "AJ? Everything all right?" 

"Fine," AJ turned, smiling. "I just have to get going or I'm going to miss my plane." 

Keely smiled with him, her heart breaking again. "I'm going to miss you." 

"I'll be back in a week. We'll survive," he teased. 

Keely chuckled. "I keep forgetting that. I guess it hasn't sunk in yet." She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Lord, AJ, you really are going to miss your plane! Why'd you wait so long?" 

"I was watching you sleep," he admitted, picking up his bag from where he'd laid it on the counter. "I'll see you soon, okay?" 

Keely nodded, walking slowly over to him. She rose partway on her toes, drawing his head to hers and kissing him, tenderly and thoroughly. "Thanks for everything, AJ." 

"Oh, cut it out," AJ chuckled. "I'll see you in a week, kid." Kissing her gently, he was interrupted by the honking of the taxi. "Bye." 

Keely followed him to the front door, watching as he ran to the cab. "A week," she said under her breath. "Lord almighty." She waved as the cab drove down her street and returned to the living room.   
  


* * *  
  


Glancing around his office one last time--*No,* AJ corrected himself mentally. *It's Rabb's office now...for a while, at least.* In the wake of his sudden retirement, AJ had appointed Harm as his temporary replacement. Until the SecNav could find a permanent taker for the job, he was the JAG. AJ shuddered at the thought, laughing to himself. "Thank god I'll be three thousand miles away," he laughed aloud. 

There was a rap at the door and AJ called, "Enter!" 

"Sir?" Harm peered around the door. "The staff has something they'd like to say before you leave." 

"I'll be right out," AJ said, turning in a slow circle. He glanced over the office and followed Harm out. Making his way into the bullpen, AJ was overcome by the sight he beheld. The entire office staff, down to the interns from Georgetown Law School, were gathered there. Harriet stood at the front of the group, her eyes wet with tears. Mac had her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, murmuring words of assurance. 

As AJ stepped into the room, Mac hollered, "Attention on deck!" though she really needn't have. The air was still, not a sound was audible as everyone snapped to. 

Waving his hand, AJ dismissed them. "At ease." He shook his head. "None of this," he reprimanded Harriet with a firm glare. "I'm just going to say goodbye and get going." 

"We just got you a little something, Admiral," Harriet said, holding back tears. "Here," she said, stepping forward and thrusting it into his hands. 

AJ took the small gift and smiled. "I'll open it on the plane, it'll give me something to look forward to. Thank you all. It's been a pleasure serving with you." He snapped off a salute, and when his crew had returned it, AJ stepped off down the hall quickly, before he could think about what he was leaving behind. 

* * *

The door to the house in McLean closed easily behind AJ. Everything was cleared out and shipped off to Seattle; he'd double- and triple-checked every room personally. 

As the handle clicked into place, AJ passed the keys to the realtor. "You have my number in Seattle, if there are any problems. Otherwise, I'll expect a check within ten business days." Without waiting for a response, AJ climbed into the cab, watching the Virginia countryside disappear behind him for the last time. 

Making his way quickly through the metal detectors and past the kiosks and restaurants in the terminal, AJ found his gate and slumped down in a seat. Immediately reaching for his cell phone, he dialed the number from memory and waited impatiently for an answer. 

"This is Keely." Keely balanced her office phone between her shoulder and her ear, trying desperately to find her grade book underneath the pile of papers that had accumulated over her week off. 

"Hey, baby," AJ grinned. 

Keely laughed, leaning back in her chair and motioning to her TAs to give her five minutes alone. "Well, hi. Where are you?" 

"Dulles. Listen, I need to ask you a favor," AJ said, a serious tone coming into his voice briefly. 

"Anything." 

"Remind me why I'm moving to Seattle." 

Keely's brow furrowed in a familiar gesture, her mind rushing to find the right answer. Finally, she smiled. "I just bought a new pair of Wranglers?" 

AJ laughed softly. "What do your jeans have to do with anything?" 

"Well, I know how much you enjoy my ass, and unfortunately, you can't see that over the phone. By moving to Seattle, it'll be all ass, all the time. We'll call it AssVision." 

"AssVision?" AJ repeated loudly, bursting into laughter. He coughed, embarrassed, as he realized people were staring. "Okay, thanks. Now I remember." 

Keely laughed with him. She paused a second, then said softly, "Are you okay, AJ?" 

"I'm okay," he replied easily. "It's just going to be strange for a while." The speaker crackled as they announced his flight. "I have to go, Keely, they're calling my flight. I'll see you in a few hours." 

"All right, AJ. I'll meet you at the airport." She lowered her voice, even though she was alone, for her thankful words were meant for him and him alone. "I love you, old man." 

"I love you, too, kid. Bye." 

Keely hung up her phone, leaning against the back of her chair. After a moment, she triumphantly held up her grade book and called her TAs back in the room, her gaze fluttering every now and then to the pile of CDs perched on the edge of her desk. She smiled at the top case, Marc Cohen, noticing her favorite song. "Walking In Memphis." She hummed to herself, her thoughts drifting from her assistants to a plane flying the friendly skies. 

It wasn't going to be easy, but it sure was going to be fun.

* * *  
  
Six hours later, AJ stepped off the plane, his eyes searching the terminal. 

Keely stood against the wall, watching him search for her, then stepped forward with a luminous smile. She raised her hand in greeting, but said nothing, simply walking towards him, grinning rather uncontrollably. 

A grin spread across AJ's face to match Keely's, as he swung her up into his arms and hugged her gently. "I'm home," he murmured. 

Keely laughed, hugging him tightly. "Took you long enough," she chided, brushing her lips against his. "Welcome home," she said softly, kissing him again. 

Keely finished loading the dishes in the dishwasher later that evening, a warm feeling about her, despite the coldness outside. She turned the machine on, dimming the lights and locking the doors and windows as she and AJ headed upstairs to bed. They entered Keely's bedroom, where AJ's boxes were piled along her south wall. Keely shook her head as she retrieved her pajamas, slipping the flannel over her body. They were really going to have to rethink this "Three's Company On Crack" living arrangement. 

She moved into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly, then took a deep breath before heading out into her bedroom. As AJ moved for his turn in the bathroom, Keely opened her nightstand drawer and retrieved her glasses and manuscript. Over her week off, she'd been inspired to finish her book, and did. Now came the hardest part--reading it to her inspiration. 

With Crest-fresh breath, AJ slipped into bed, glancing curiously at the bundle of pages that Keely held. "What's that?" he asked, half-knowing the answer already. 

"My book. Kind of." Keely held up the pages, then settled them on her bent knees. "Would you take a listen?" she asked shyly, placing her glasses on her knees and rolling up the oversized sleeves on her pajama top. 

"On one condition," AJ bargained with a smile. 

"Oh, Lord," Keely muttered. "All right, what is it?" 

Wordlessly, he opened his arms, patting the empty spot next to him. 

Keely smiled, scooting over from her perch on the end of the bed into the comfort of his arms. Resting her head on his chest, she began to read. Some of it he'd heard before, but she'd changed a few parts, especially her happy ending. 

~~Allison excused herself from the banquet area, lifting her gown's edge and quickly leaving the ballroom. As she stood, chest heaving in anger, in the lobby outside the awards banquet, she cursed herself, Daniel, anyone she could think of. How dare he show up here, mere months after breaking her heart again? He had to have known she'd be here; she *was* acting president of the association, after all. 

She felt the air behind her shift, and she turned on her heel, staring into his brown eyes, hers defiant and livid. She'd known he'd follow her, that was how he worked. 

How they worked. 

"Allison," he began, but she cut him off with a well-manicured nail. 

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you." 

Daniel chuckled, giving her a blatant once-over. "Your actions would suggest otherwise, Allie." 

"Don't ever call me that again, Daniel. You have no right after the shit you've pulled." 

"The shit *I've* pulled?" Daniel replied, mouth agape. "You're the one who---" 

Allison shook her head, turning away from him. "I'm not getting into this with you. Not here, not now, not *ever*. Enjoy your hard-earned success, Daniel, but just remember, among your awards and acclaim, who got you there." She began to head out into the cool Boston night when his strong hand pulled on her bicep. 

"I can't forget, Allison, even if I wanted to," Daniel seethed, pulling her closer in a terrible rendition of an old Bogie/Bacall movie. "You're too much a part of me." 

Allison laughed outright, her breath tickling his face. "You're one sanctimonious son of a bitch, you know that?" She shrugged angrily out of his grasp. "Leave me alone, Daniel. Just...leave me alone." 

She turned again; if she hadn't, she would have seen his face visibly fall. Instead, she finally left the ballroom, climbing into a cab and ordering it to get her the hell out of there. 

She wasn't running from her past, or her problems, she would realize later. She was running from her future. Her chest constricted at that thought, and she cursed herself again for letting him get to her as he did. 

She removed her diamond earrings at the hotel that night, regarding herself in the mirror. Her eyes were darker, the few fine lines around her face had multiplied since he'd left six months ago. 

She shook her head, unzipping her dress. 

She wasn't in love with him, she chastised herself. She wasn't. 

As she headed to the bathroom, she saw a shadow cast itself under her door. She reared back in surprise, stepping into the bathroom, waiting. 

There was a brief knock, and Allison felt herself, for some inexplicable reason, move toward the door. She held one hand at her back, holding her dress together, as she opened the door. 

His face was red with tears, and his voice was hoarse. "I can't lose you again, Allie. And whether it's now, or a year from now, I'm going to keep coming back until you let me in. I fought once for you, and I'll do it again."~~ 

Keely placed a finger at the edge of the chapter, craning her head to see AJ. "Does it totally suck, or just partially?" 

"It's incredible," AJ murmured, transfixed. "Is that the end?" 

"I don't know," Keely replied honestly. "I like the lack of finality, but there's so much more to be said." She closed the manuscript and laid it on the nightstand, placing her glasses on top of it. "Depends what Martie and Sam say, too." 

"You're right," AJ acknowledged. "But I think it's wonderful so far. What made you change the ending?" 

Keely shrugged, returning to her original position, laying her head on his chest. "Every day is a struggle," she said quietly. "Personally, and in our relationships with people. But ultimately, they define us. To have Allison and Daniel walk off into the sunset without having to fight to get there isn't realistic. Hopefully, the outcome will be the same in that they end up together and relatively happy, but for now, I like the angst." 

AJ laughed softly, kissing Keely's forehead. "Me, too. I smell a best-seller." 

Keely smiled against his chest. "We'll see," she chuckled. "Can't count our chickens before they hatch." 

"Who said anything about chickens?" AJ teased. "I'm talking about your book." 

Keely groaned. "You're terrible," she admonished. "I might have to rework Daniel's sense of humor - maybe actually *give* him one." 

"Oh, don't do that," AJ grinned. "Then he wouldn't be based on me anymore." 

"That's the whole point," Keely teased. Yawning, she wrapped her arm around his waist, placing a kiss on his t-shirt. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered. 

"Me, too," AJ replied. In his mind, he kept seeing their future...and wondering how hard it would be. 

She looked up at him, seeing the faraway look in his eyes, her stomach dropping. "You know you can reconsider staying here at any time. You've given up so much for me, and while I'm not expecting peaches and cream in this relationship, not even in the slightest..." she trailed off, sighing. "If you just need to leave, to go back to DC, I'll understand, AJ." 

Sighing softly, AJ reached over and lovingly smacked Keely in the side of the head. "I just sold my house, gave up my job and left all my friends. I moved across the country, to share a *room* in a *condo* with you. Doesn't that tell you *anything* about how I feel and where I want to be?" 

Keely smiled. "I'm not doubting how you feel about me, AJ, nor am I reconsidering how I feel about you. I'm just saying, if you hate it out here, hate the weather, whatever," she chuckled, "I just want you to be happy in everything." She scooted further up the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Speaking of living arrangements, Martie's threatening to put us out in one of your cardboard boxes if we don't figure out who's going where soon." 

Ignoring most of her comments, AJ replied succinctly, "Then tomorrow we'll start house-hunting." 

Keely shook her head. Damn stubborn man. "Just no white picket fences. Far too clichéd." 

"Agreed. We'll find one with a green picket fence." 

End Ch. 6   



	7. Turnabout

"AJ, are you ready? We have to leave here in ten!" Keely readjusted the small diamond studs in her ears and stepped back, watching her reflection. Her Ann Northington outfit, a velvet top with small studs along the neckline, and separate skirt, running along her waist with a small 'v' at her bellybutton, fit wonderfully, but Keely was too preoccupied on the night's upcoming events to concentrate. She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and turning halfway, making sure she was zipped and tucked properly. She bent over, tying on her strappy shoes, then called out into the hotel suite again. "AJ! We have to go!" 

"I'm coming!" AJ called back. "Jesus, she takes four hours to get ready, leaves me fifteen minutes to shower and dress, and then yells that *I'm* going to make *her* late. Women!" With a frustrated sigh, he stepped into the living room, buttoning his dress jacket. When he saw Keely, his hands froze, his eyes widening. "Good lord," he said. Clearing his throat, he went back to the buttons. "Wow," he added, reaching for his cover. 

Keely ducked her head, smiling. She sighed, picking up her evening bag from the bed. "You clean up pretty good yourself, old man," she replied, walking the length of the room and dusting an imaginary piece of lint off his lapel. "You ready to get this over with?" 

Resting his hands on Keely's hips, AJ smiled. "Can't you enjoy anything?" he teased. "You're the first runner-up for the *Pulitzer* and you've been invited to present the award to the winner. Face it, Keely, this is an important day for you." AJ chuckled softly. "Now shut up and get moving." 

Keely rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "All right, all right." She picked up the file folder with all her important information and tucked it under her arm, reaching for AJ's hand with her other. "At least it's open bar," she teased as they headed towards the elevators. 

Lacing his fingers with hers, AJ pulled the door to the hotel suite closed behind them. "Besides, this was a good excuse for a vacation. I haven't been to Manhattan in...oh it must be ten years or so." 

"And we're only an hour plane's ride away from DC," Keely hinted. They'd been discussing possibly spending a few days in the city after the Pulitzer happenings concluded. She wanted to see her old friends, and wanted AJ to see his as well, in search of reassurance that he was truly where he belonged. They descended the eighteen floors of the Plaza hotel and turned towards the ballroom. Keely handed her ticket to the attendant, who smiled and ushered them to the dais and the head table. Keely looked up at AJ, her eyes widening. "What have I gotten us into?" she whispered as they ascended the small steps and found their namecards. 

AJ smiled, squeezing Keely's hand. "Breathe," he reminded her. "You'll be fine." AJ pulled her chair out, glancing around the room at the gathered authors and publishers. 

Keely sat, soothed by AJ's bulky form as he took his designated seat next to her. She placed a hand on his knee, not really realizing she had done so, and started to watch as the room filled. She leaned over to AJ and teased quietly, "You gonna save me a dance?" 

"They're all yours." Across the room, AJ spotted a beautiful woman, decked out in a green velvet cocktail dress. "Except maybe one, for her." 

Keely followed his gaze then slapped his arm lightly. "Thanks for your support, old man," she admonished. She continued scanning the room until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Keely looked up and smiled at the event coordinator. 

"Ms. O'Reilly, you'll be speaking eighth, all right?" Keely nodded and the coordinator moved on. Keely sighed, looking back at AJ. "Think we can get a hot dog after this? That chicken's looking like I cooked it." 

"Sure. I'll even spring for relish," he laughed. 

Keely laughed with him, but quieted as the president of Columbia University began to speak, giving a history about the Pulitzers. Keely found her mind wandering for the next forty minutes as the journalism awards were announced and presented. She crossed and uncrossed her legs several times in boredom, smiling each time as what she had dubbed "the cause of AJ's heart attack" made its presence known. *He'll think I've gone insane,* she thought happily. 

Finally, it was Keely's turn to speak. She rose, smiling at AJ, and walked to the podium. She put her glasses on, and began to read from her index cards. 

"Her unfocused eyes stared out the window. Her heart was heavy--no, that's not the right word. She couldn't feel anything--sadness, pain, anger. Nothing. She felt empty. There was a gaping hole inside her where she'd once felt something. 

She was leaving everything she knew. Her family and friends, her job, her childhood memories. All of that disappeared behind her as the bus flew down the highway. Feeling like she'd burst into frustrated tears at any moment, she stared out the window as the scenery changed outside the window.

She lay in bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling. The shadows played in the moonlight, but she didn't see them. Her mind was somewhere far away. The mattress was cold and hard beneath her, matching perfectly the frigid, gray walls of her heart. The tears streamed down her cheeks, unbidden and unheeded. Such was the life of a gypsy. 

"I'm at a pay phone, just outside of Charlotte. I just stopped to call to let you know I'm running late. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've got the right directions: exit 29 just off the Interstate. I'll take the hide-a-bed, the couch, it don't matter. Don't go to any trouble, you've done enough for me. Maybe I could use a shoulder to cry on, till I can make it through this, all I really need is a place where I'm not taken for granted, and I won't have to spend my nights alone. I need a place where he can't hurt me anymore, someplace that's no place like home. 

Right about now, he's prob'ly pullin' in the driveway. I'm sure he's wondering why I'm not at home. But he won't be calling, because I didn't leave a number, just a note on the table telling him I've gone, to a place where I'm not taken for granted, and I won't have to spend my nights alone. A place where he can't hurt me anymore, someplace that's no place like home. 

I just need a place where he can't hurt me anymore, someplace that's no place like home." 

The knock startled her and the worried face in the doorway reassured her. Asking if she was all right, the compassion was promised with a touch, a hug, a kiss on the cheek. Everything would be all right, eventually. She just had to get through tonight, and it would be okay. One day at a time. One little step. 

The bruises would heal. A promise that lovely soul couldn't possibly keep, made in the darkest moment. They would heal together. 

She cried for all the times she'd cried before. The tears came quickly. Playing over in her mind, the song betrayed her. "So raise your hands to heaven and pray that we'll be back together, someday. Tonight I need your sweet caress. Hold me in the darkness." The arms that held her weren't his. They didn't show her sorrow for the pain they'd caused, they weren't his. They gave her pure comfort, honest love, they weren't his. She wanted his. She needed these. Gripping them tightly, she screamed, her pain finally ripping her heart apart. The hands....they held her tenderly, rocking her. Smoothing her hair. She felt the arms around her, warm, like her momma's. Her screams tore her throat in two, trailing off into ragged sobs. She clung to the tear-soaked shirt, praying. 

"Hush, love," she whispered lovingly. "I'm here." Always." 

She finished, smiling her thanks as the crowd applauded. She continued, "As proven by the excerpt I just read, the winner of this year's Pulitzer for fiction is an American icon. Katherine Allison is the author of dozens of works, ranging from short stories to three novels. Her lyrical prose, combined with engaging characters are the backbone of her writing, and her latest release goes above and beyond anything we've seen before. "Carolina Sunshine" is the story of a traumatizing childhood brought back to a forty-year-old woman by her childhood love. It's hysterical at times, poignant at others, and deserves every bit of acclaim it receives. Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Katherine Allison." Keely applauded lightly, stepping back to her seat and heaving a sigh of relief. 

"You did wonderfully," AJ whispered, a smile decorating his face. "And by the way," he added, leaning back in his chair to get a better look, "that dress is incredible." His hand caressed the smooth skin of Keely's back above her waist. 

Keely smiled, leaning back against his hand, letting him feel the v-neck bare back. "I'm glad you approve. I had them redesign the back just a little bit," she whispered, turning her head and allowing her breath to tickle his ear. 

Chuckling under his breath, AJ leaned over, dropping a kiss on Keely's neck. "When is this thing over?" He sounded like a kid at the end of a long car trip. 

Keely glanced over at his watch. "Four more awards, then dinner. And you promised me dancing," she teased, returning her hand to his knee. 

AJ started to protest, before his brain got word to the rest of him. *Dancing. You and Keely, pressed close to each other for three hours. Dancing!* "Oh, yeah," he said agreeably, settling back in his chair. His hand drifted down to cover Keely's. 

Keely smiled, squeezing his hand, then returning her attention to the awards banquet. She looked out over the ballroom, feeling infinitely happy and lucky. Sure, she hadn't won the Pulitzer, but she *had* won AJ. She disentangled herself from him and applauded as the last of the awards was handed out and dinner began to be served. Being at the dais, she and AJ were served first, and she began to eat her chicken dinner, running the pointed toe of her shoe up and down under AJ's pant leg. 

Shivering a little, AJ moved his leg to the right, giving Keely better access. "How's your chicken?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Keely couldn't quite suppress a smile. "We're heading down Broadway to find hot dogs after this," she replied by way of an answer. "How's...whatever the hell that is?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. 

"Be-ef Well-ing-ton," AJ enunciated teasingly. "We really have to go out more." 

Keely smiled. "Well, we do go out a lot, it's just to seafood places. I haven't had chicken this bad in years." She placed her fork and knife on her plate, signaling the waiter she was finished. She moved her free hand to AJ's thigh once again, her thumb tracing idle circles. 

Stilling Keely's hand, AJ smiled, shaking his head imperceptibly. "You're a tease," he murmured. 

"Yes, I am. And proud of it." Keely motioned with her head over to the far corner of the ballroom, where the band was setting up. "Let me make you a deal, old man. Four dances and we hightail it out of here." 

"Four? You've got yourself a deal." 

"Good." Keely sat back in her chair, watching in silence for a few minutes as dinner was cleared away and couples started to make their way to the dance floor. Finally, she snuck a look at AJ and tilted her head, motioning to the floor. 

Standing, AJ slid Keely's chair out as she joined him. Offering his arm, he led her to the dance floor, pulling her gently into his embrace. 

Keely wrapped one arm around his waist, twining her fingers with his in the other. "Well, it was a fun few days, wasn't it?" she asked quietly as they swayed to the soft music. 

"It's been great," AJ said, smiling. "So what are we going to do in DC?" 

"You really want to go?" Keely said, raising her eyes to his. 

AJ nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to see little AJ, and my friends." 

"Good, I'm glad." Keely kissed him lightly. "I think I'm just going to go hang out at the bar, maybe stop by and see my old TAs. I don't really know." 

"Okay. Well, you're welcome to join me if you like." 

Keely smiled. "I'd like that." The tempo of the song shifted into an upbeat swing number. She stepped back, grinning. "Hey, old man, think you can keep up?" 

Clasping Keely's hand, AJ jerked his arm back, swinging her in an unexpected circle. "I think so," he laughed. 

Keely threw her head back and laughed, linking her other hand with his, pulling herself outward and then in again, wrapping her arms around AJ's waist and smiling warmly up at him, still laughing. 

AJ felt the warmth start in his heart and work its way outward. He loved hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, making her way. "We can leave for Washington first thing in the morning, okay?" 

Keely nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as the music changed once again to "My Funny Valentine." "I think I might have to be there when you walk into JAG and scare the bejeezus out of them again," she teased. 

"I'd love it if you came with me," AJ smiled, picturing the looks on everyone's faces when he showed up. 

"Although, it'd be even funnier if I stuffed a pillow down my shirt," Keely said idly, waiting for his reaction. 

Pausing for a split second, AJ formed a reply. "They're smart people. You'd have to call Harm's ex, the video princess, and get one of those things they use on TV to fake a pregnancy," he deadpanned. 

"Hmm, that's something to consider," Keely replied, moving her hands around to his back, running them under his suit jacket. She looked up at him, overcome with her feelings towards this man. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked softly, her eyes warm. 

"Not in the last ten minutes," AJ teased. "I love you, too." 

Keely shook her head, lacing her hands together under his jacket. "Ooh, you know that you're going to have to take me out to breakfast at the Guard when we get to DC, right?" 

"Of course. What's a trip to DC without the Guard's omelets?" Kissing Keely's forehead, AJ shook his head. "Listen to this. You've domesticated me!" he laughed. 

"Yay! It only took me, what...almost a year, not counting the two we were apart?" 

"Less than three years and I'm whipped." AJ shook his head sadly. "What will Rabb say?" Pausing momentarily, he grinned and answered himself. "He's gonna say, "Welcome to the club, Admiral," or I'll kick his six back to La Jolla." 

Keely laughed. "Oh, how I love it when you talk rough." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as they continued to sway to the big band music. "And for the record, I don't think you're whipped. You're still as stubborn and bull-headed as the day I met you." 

Nodding, AJ chuckled softly. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have seen me move across the country for a woman back then." 

"That's true." Keely agreed softly, still smiling . "And I don't think three years ago, you would have ever gotten me dressed up like this, even for an awards ceremony." 

"You're still only half-dressed," AJ commented, brushing his hand across her bare stomach. 

Keely laughed, even as her skin tingled. "I thought you liked the dress," she chided. 

"I didn't say I didn't like it," AJ corrected her, his fingers tracing outlines as they played between the couple. "I just said it's half a dress." 

"Well you know what that means," Keely leaned in and up, whispering in his ear again. "Easier to take off." 

"That's all well and good," AJ replied teasingly, his lips brushing Keely's ear. "But I hope you'll choose something more appropriate when we get married." 

Keely stopped dead in her tracks, leaning back with a dropped jaw and saucer-wide eyes. "What did you just say?" 

"I said, you probably should wear something that covers your stomach. I don't think chapels appreciate bellies being shown." 

"Okay, back the train up a few stops. Since when did you want to marry me?" 

Pretending to count, AJ finally replied, "Since August, 2001." 

Keely's mouth remained agape and she let out a few surprised chuckles before replying. "Well...damn." 

Laughing, AJ kissed her cheek. "Got you thinking, didn't it?" 

"It got me having a heart attack, AJ," Keely replied, brushing his cheek with her own mouth. "I just have one request, should we get married." 

Nodding, AJ said immediately, "And what would that be?" 

"Can I please not change my last name to 'Chegwidden'? It'll mess up the spacing on my next book cover." 

"Keely Chegwidden," AJ rolled the name around in his mouth, sighing dramatically. "Okay, I guess I can agree to that." 

"Of course, it is the new millennium, you could change your last name. AJ O'Reilly. I like it." Keely teased, running her index finger along his dress shirt. 

"My last name may suck, but I've had it for nearing sixty years, Keel." He grinned. "Sorry, but it's staying. You could hyphenate, you know. Keely O'Reilly-Chegwidden." 

"Oh, I'm sure Martie would love me having to write that across the book covers," Keely grinned back. She shrugged. "We'll just take it one step at a time, like we always do. I'm assuming you don't want to hop a flight to Vegas before going to DC?" 

"Uhm, no." 

"Good. Because that way, you can have your whole reconsidering thing on familiar ground." She smiled knowingly up at him. 

"Reconsidering?" AJ dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "When I make up my mind to do something, I do it." 

Keely shook her head. "I know you, AJ. You're going to have your panic attack tomorrow when I'm not around. This has been way too easy for you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not doubting how much we love each other, or even the notion that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I don't want you to rush into anything, as I think you're going to feel tomorrow. It's not a big deal, okay? When the time's right, it'll happen." 

AJ took Keely's hand, smiling. "Okay, Keely. We'll see." *What? Okay?* he laughed at himself. *You really are whipped!* The beautiful night, and Keely's dress, were affecting his judgment, AJ decided. 

"Good. As for right now," Keely looked at her feet, "I could use a world-famous footrub. You ready to get out of here?" 

"Absolutely." AJ grabbed Keely's purse, meeting up with her at the door to the ballroom. 

Keely held out her hand for him, asking, "Think we can get the hot dog tomorrow?" 

Laughing, AJ promised, "We can get room service when we get back up to the room, honey." 

Keely smiled. "Good. I think I'll be hungry...for food...a little later." 

"And what are you hungry for at the moment?" AJ asked as they climbed aboard the elevator. He already knew what her answer would be. 

Keely rested against the elevator walls, crossing her arms primly. "What do you think?" 

Crossing the small space and planting his hands on the wall on either side of Keely, AJ grinned. "Not to sound egotistical....but....me." 

Keely met his smile, tracing her manicured nails along his lapel. "I think that's a pretty good guess, myself." 

"Boy, do I know you well or what," AJ teased, leaning over to kiss Keely just as the bell dinged and the doors slid open at their floor. 

"Well, I should hope so, considering you just kind of hypothetically proposed to me," she kidded, moving out from under him and striding quickly towards their door, impatiently waiting for him to open it. 

AJ's throat closed momentarily, but he shook the feeling off, sliding the card into the door and opening it, following Keely into the luxurious suite. 

"Don't reassess now, just kiss me," Keely ordered, reaching behind him to shut and bolt the door, then taking his head in her hands and kissing him hard, her tongue opening his mouth and teasing his tongue. 

Forgetting everything else, AJ sank into her kiss. His hands slid down to Keely's waist, stealing up under her velvet top, savoring her softness. 

Keely pushed off his jacket, letting it fall into a wrinkled heap at their feet. She reached between them, unknotting his tie, breaking their kiss only briefly to yank it over his head. She unbuttoned his shirt, smiling against his mouth. "This is what I've been wanting to do all night," she said breathlessly. 

"God," AJ murmured, tugging at her top gently. "I couldn't tell." 

Keely laughed briefly, reaching to her side and unzipping the top, letting it fall to the floor, joining his jacket. She removed his dress shirt, pulling closer to him, pressing her freed breasts against his chest and kissing him again, teasing the top of his mouth. 

Groaning softly, AJ rested his hands against Keely's ass, squeezing gently. He laughed against her mouth, his breath mingling with hers. "AssVision," he chuckled. 

"Made possible by our number one subscriber," Keely murmured back, moving her hand to his fly, squeezing gently. 

"I did sign up for the long-term subscription, didn't I?" AJ teased. "I'd hate for it to just be cancelled out from under me." He guided her towards the bedroom. 

"Well, maybe on top of you, but not under you," Keely teased back, following him into the back part of the suite. 

Laughing, AJ pulled Keely into the bedroom, his hands expertly unzipping her skirt and letting it puddle at her feet. 

Keely tugged at his waist, pulling him closer to him as he unzipped her. She looked down between them, and at her 'surprise': a newly and whimsically purchased garter belt set, this with a thong. She raised laughing eyes to his, waiting for a reaction. 

AJ's eyes widened and he coughed slightly at the unexpected attire. "Whoa," was all he could manage, running strong fingers over the lacy get-up. 

Keely laughed, running a hand along his chest. "I bought it while I was in Chicago for the fiction conference. I missed you..." She motioned to her lack of attire. "Do you like it?" 

"Good....god," AJ murmured, slipping his finger around the elastic and snapping it against her leg gently. "You look like a hooker." He glanced up, eyes wide. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." 

"I should hope not," Keely joked, kissing him gently. "But you know, all through dinner, they were scratching against me...do you think you could help me take them off?" 

"I think I could manage that." AJ took Keely's hand, leading her into the bathroom. Grabbing her waist, he hoisted Keely onto the counter, reaching for the tiny clip where the garters attached to her stockings. 

As AJ unhooked her garter belts and rolled the lacy stockings down her legs, Keely's stomach began to flutter with arousal, her entire body covering in goosebumps. She lifted her ass, hooking her thumbs under her thong, pulling it down her body along with the stockings, perching her naked body against the cool marble of the countertop. 

Catching Keely's eye, AJ raised one eyebrow. "Subtle tonight, aren't we?" 

Keely laughed, reaching for his head and kissing him. "Like a ton of bricks." 

* * *

Their lovemaking was intense, to say the least, and left them both breathless.  Leaning against each other, both tried to catch their breath.  Keely closed her eyes, trying to control the movements of her diaphragm, laying her head on AJ's shoulder. "Never a dull moment," she said softly, running her hands up and down his back. 

"Not with you around," AJ finished her thought. 

Keely smiled, a contented noise rising out of her throat. "That's the way I like it," she confessed, leaning back and watching him. She leaned in, kissing him again. "Come on, old man, we have to change our airline tickets and save my dress." 

"God, where do you get all this energy?" AJ protested, but followed her. 

"Inspiration, my dear AJ. Inspiration." Keely bent over, retrieving her clothing and hanging it up in the closet. She picked up his Oxford shirt and put it on, buttoning it halfway. She turned to him, a playful smile on her face. "But if you're too tired, old man, you just go ahead and rest. I'll take care of everything."   
  
Slipping his boxers back on, AJ followed Keely into the living room. "Fuck you," he laughed, grabbing the rest of his uniform. 

"No thanks, already did." Keely moved to the bed, pulling back the cotton sheets. She settled herself against the headboard with her planner and glasses, calling the airlines to change their tickets. 

Settling down on the bed beside Keely, AJ slung an arm over her stomach, glancing up at her. 

Keely smiled, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, running a hand up and down his back. "Yes, both tickets will be changed...um, hang on one sec," she covered the phone with her hand. "What shuttle do you want to take out of here tomorrow?" 

Shrugging, AJ shook his head. "Whichever." 

Keely rolled her eyes, then spoke back into the phone. "Is there availability on the one-thirty? Mmmhmm...okay. Yeah, that's fine. Hold on, please." Keely looked back down at AJ. "When do you want to fly back to Seattle?" 

"Next Friday." 

Keely nodded, kissing him on the top of his head. "Next Friday, please," she said into the phone. "Excellent. Thank you." She hung up, setting her planner and glasses on the nightstand and scooting down the bed next to AJ. "All set." 

Leaving his arm across Keely's stomach, AJ snuggled down beside her, content. 

Keely kissed his shoulder. "Thanks for making tonight bearable, AJ. Hell, thanks for making *life* bearable." 

"You're welcome," he mumbled into her side. "Thanks for being so cute," AJ chuckled. 

Keely laughed, her eyes slipping shut. "Good night, old man." 

"Good night, kid."

* * *

Keely awoke the next morning around nine thirty, stretching and yawning. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake AJ. She wandered into the bathroom, brushing her teeth. As she watched herself in the mirror, she smiled around the Crest foam. Her mind wandered to the previous evening, and their conversation on the dance floor. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that AJ would probably never marry her. He was nearing sixty, had one failed marriage already, and she knew he hated change. But the thought comforted her like only he could, and for that, she was grateful. 

AJ stirred as soon as Keely left the bed. Slipping into the bathroom a few minutes after she had, AJ wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his nose in her hair, he sank happily into her back. 

Keely smiled again, turning in his embrace. "Weff, gud mawning ti you too," she managed around the toothpaste. 

"G'morning," he murmured sleepily, capturing her foamy mouth with his and chuckling as he tasted the toothpaste. "Yum," he whispered, trailing his tongue around the edges of her lips. 

Keely laughed, reaching up and wiping excess Crest off his own mouth. "Hey, I get to kiss a sexy man and not have to rinse. Two for the price of one." 

Chuckling, AJ stroked Keely's cheeks. "You're crazy." 

Keely nodded. "Certifiable." She kissed him again, then turned to wash her face. "Check out's at eleven, just so you know." 

Turning to glance at the bedside clock, AJ nodded to himself. "Okay, I have to make a couple of phone calls to make and then I'll pack." Disappearing into the bedroom, AJ made his phone calls and started folding his clothes into the suitcase. 

Keely showered quickly, running back out into the bedroom, loosely wrapped in a towel, searching for her jeans and turtleneck. She shook her head in disbelief at AJ's preciseness, then returned to the bathroom to get dressed. She emerged five minutes later, tucking her shirt into her pants and began her own packing. "Did you get a hold of everyone you needed to, AJ?" she called into the outer room. 

"All taken care of," AJ affirmed, appearing in the doorway. He stood there, watching Keely as she packed her things hurriedly. 

"Good." Keely retrieved her shower things and put them in her suitcase, throwing him a look over her shoulder. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Nope, I'm fine, thanks." 

Keely smiled, chuckling as she finished clearing out the closet and drawers. She stood in the center of the room, doing a quick visual check for missed articles. She smiled, seeing a flash of black in the bathroom and wandered back in, retrieving the discarded garter belt set from the earlier night. She slung them over her index finger and held them up to AJ. "Can't forget these, can we?" she asked teasingly. 

"God, no," AJ said, covering his heart with one hand in mock-horror. "Perish the thought." 

Keely laughed again, placing the garments in her suitcase, zipping it. "Okay, I think we have everything. Did you want to go to LaGuardia and see if we can get out early?" 

"Yeah, sounds good. Are we on standby?" AJ asked idly as he held the door for Keely, carrying their suitcases. 

"Well, we're confirmed on the one-thirty, but they leave every hour to Reagan, so I'm sure we can squeeze on somewhere." They entered the elevator and Keely checked out upon their arrival in the lobby. She returned to AJ, holding out one hand for her suitcase and the other for his hand. "Let's get the show on the road." 

Hefting the strap of Keely's bag over his shoulder, AJ said, "I've got it," and reached for her hand. 

Keely smiled, lacing her fingers with his. They ventured out into the cool April morning and piled into a waiting cab, heading for LaGuardia. Keely watched as New York City flew by, entranced by the richness of it all. She looked over at AJ and placed a hand on his knee, squeezing once in a gesture of thanks. For what, she wasn't sure, but she knew he deserved her reminding him every chance she got. 

Turning his head briefly, AJ smiled at Keely, before turning back to watch the city. "So where do you want to go first?" 

Keely shrugged. "No idea. But I have a feeling you'd like to head to JAG." 

"I would love to take a look around, see what's changed," AJ admitted, smiling at her. "Do you mind?" 

"Not at all." They pulled up in front of the airport and Keely leaned over, kissing AJ quickly before getting out of the cab. She gathered their suitcases out of the trunk as he paid the driver. They moved in tandem to the USAirways Shuttle line, where Keely set the suitcases down and leaned against the dividing ropes, kicking the carpet with her toe in immediate boredom. 

Shaking his head, probably thinking, *ah, the impetuousness of youth*, AJ reached for Keely's hand. "Should I read your palm?" he teased. 

Keely stilled immediately, then smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry," she murmured, pushing their suitcases further in front of them as the line moved. "You know how I hate waiting." 

"It's okay. I was just trying to make you laugh," he grinned, following alongside her. 

Keely laughed, shaking her head. "You always know how to do that," she replied quietly. "That's why I like you." 

"Good to know," AJ said, using one of her favorite phrases. 

Keely chuckled, picking up the suitcases as they reached the front of the line. She handed the gate agent the pertinent information, and leaned against the counter as the agent verified it, smiling slightly at AJ, for him alone. 

AJ's cheeks reddened a little as he couldn't help but picture Keely the night before, all done up in black garters--and nothing else. He wondered if everyone behind them in line could tell what he was thinking by the look on his face. 

Keely could tell by the change in his face was thinking laviscious thoughts and turned away, petrified she'd burst out laughing. She took their tickets and picked up her carry-on, moving out of the busy line, checking over her shoulder for AJ. 

He was right behind her, watching her ass in those jeans. *Oy.* 

They cleared security and made their way to the gate housing the 12:30 departure to Reagan. Keely handed AJ the tickets once they were settled, saying, "Thank God for standby." She rose from the seat, motioning to the small store across from them. "You want a water or something?" 

"Yeah, I'll take water, thanks." 

"'Kay." Keely wandered over to the stand and picked up two waters, pretending not to notice the stack of "Brides" magazines at the register. She smiled broadly at the thought of buying one and showing AJ, but she figured that'd really send him into a stroke. She paid for the water and returned to him, holding the bottle out for him as she sat down. 

"Thanks." AJ took the bottle and opening it, took a swig. "What were you looking at over there?" he asked curiously. "You looked fascinated." 

Keely chuckled, taking her own sip. "Nothing important," she replied. 

"Okay." Glancing out the window, AJ said idly, "Looks like rain." 

Keely regarded his profile. "Did you really want to know?" she asked softly. 

"Yup. Or I wouldn't have asked." 

Keely chuckled, nodding slightly. "Well, I guess that's true." She shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "Brides magazine just caught my eye, that's all." 

"Oh, okay." AJ was silent for a moment. "Have you thought about it any more since last night?" 

Keely shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I think we both understand that our conversation was just...I mean, while it's symbolic, I'm not looking for it anytime soon. It means so much that we even talked about it, given the fact that when we started together, we didn't think we'd last a week." She looked at him, tilting her head to better gauge his reaction. "Does that make any kind of sense?" 

"In some strange way, yes." AJ smiled, reaching for Keely's hand. "I guess we'll just see how it goes, hm?" 

"Yeah." Keely smiled and nodded. "Just know I'm not expecting anything, nor am I going to push you, okay?" 

"Thanks," AJ said, sincerely grateful. He cocked his head to the side as the PA system crackled to life, announcing their flight would begin boarding in a few moments. "That's us." 

"Yep." Keely began to gather her bags and rose, preparing to board the plane. She leaned down and kissed him briefly, then stepped back to allow him to stand up. She took the tickets from him and headed to the podium, knowing simply by the air shifting behind her that he was with her. She handed the tickets to the agent and held her hand out back towards AJ, starting down the jetway. 

Lacing his fingers with Keely's, AJ caught up and walked beside her, matching her strides perfectly.

* * *

  
"Oh, were halfway there! Oh! Livin' on a prayer!" Keely sang along with the god that was Bon Jovi as she ducked under the bar to refill their beers. Their quick visit to JAG earlier in the day had been uneventful, save for the dropped jaws that resulted as AJ walked in the door. Unfortunately, the majority of the staff had been running around busily, so AJ invited them to O'Reilly's for a "reunion dinner" that night. Keely had taken over bartending duties, finding it was like riding a bike. At this, she smiled, sliding the three Sam Adamses down the bar to AJ, fixing Mac's tonic and lime. 

The song on the newly purchased jukebox changed and Keely laughed, grinning at Jack. "Since when did you like old school Celine Dion?" she called, shaking her head and ducking back under the bar, handing Mac her drink and squeezing in next to AJ. 

AJ wrapped his arm comfortably around Keely's waist, taking a sip of his beer. "So how's everything going?" he asked Mac. "He behavin'?" He inclined his head towards Harm, who just shook his head and grinned. 

Mac chuckled, then looked at her husband. Finally, she looked back at AJ and shrugged. "Depends how you define 'behaving', Sir. For him, I think he would say yes. For the rest of us, not a chance." 

Laughing heartily, AJ raised an eyebrow at Harm. "Son, I think we've been around these women too long. Can I interest you in a game of pool?" 

"Absolutely, sir." Harm followed AJ over to the pool table. 

AJ chuckled, shaking his head. "It's AJ, not "sir" anymore, Harm." 

Keely rose to let AJ exit, then sat back down, helping herself to his beer. She smiled at Mac, who smiled back. The two women hadn't really been introduced prior to AJ's leaving, or even after, but Keely had a feeling they were more alike than either realized. 

Mac cleared her throat, taking a sip of her drink. "I have to tell you, Keely, that's the most relaxed I've ever seen the Admiral." 

Keely smiled, ducking her head a bit. "Well, Seattle'll do that to you." 

Mac shook her head. "I don't mean to overstep my ground, but I don't think it has anything to do with the Mariners." 

Keely chuckled, taking another sip of beer. "Well, from what I can see, the renegade lawyer who fired an Uzi in a courtroom and his lovely Marine partner have relaxed themselves a bit." 

Mac nodded slightly, smiling. "Marriage can do that to a person. Although, I don't think I've changed all that much, and I know Harm hasn't." Mac looked quickly at Keely's left hand, her eyes narrowing a bit. "Can I ask if you and AJ are..." 

Keely followed her gaze and smiled. "We're comfortable where we are right now. We've talked about it briefly, but..." She looked over at the two men as they both concentrated on their game of pool as if it were the war plans for World War 3. "We like our routines, I guess. And I think we're both hesitant on some points...he's already been married once, and I'm not completely obsessed with it, even if I'm approaching my thirties." Keely chuckled, tracing her finger in the growing condensation on the table. "I'm babbling." 

Mac smiled again, shaking her head. "No, you're not. You're answering my prodding question." She sat back against the booth, watching the men as well. "As long as you're happy, because I can tell he is." 

Keely smiled, nodding her thanks. "I'm going to go get a rag and clear these glasses, if you'll excuse me." She rose, scurrying behind the bar, truly content with her life. 

Setting his shot up, AJ leaned over the corner pocket. The cue slid easily through his fingers, connecting with a sharp crack. The six ball spun off into the opposite pocket. "Let me ask you something, Commander," AJ said, slipping back into the familiar way of addressing his friend. "What made you propose to Mac? What changed your mind on the whole thing?" 

Harm thought a moment as he leaned against the wall, watching AJ line up another shot. "I'll be honest, AJ, I didn't want to marry her." 

AJ's head shot up and he glanced over at Mac before returning his attention to Harm. "What?" 

"I would've been perfectly happy to just live with Mac. But you know how women are." He shrugged. "Mac's no different. She thought if we didn't get married that I'd leave her someday, or that I didn't love her enough. But the thing is," he leaned over, lowering his voice, "she's the first woman that mentioned marriage where it didn't make me head for the hills." Harm nodded to himself. "And I knew it was important to her, and I wanted to make her happy." 

"Do you think you made the right choice?" AJ asked the eight ball as the cue slid homeward toward victory. 

Nodding emphatically, Harm replied immediately, "Without a doubt. Like I said, it's just a piece of paper to me, but she's so happy." His eyes sought Mac out across the room, smiling like they were the only two people in the bar. "All I need is to fall asleep with Mac every night," he admitted to AJ. "It makes everything else make sense." 

AJ nodded a couple of times, as he sank the little black ball into the side pocket. "Thanks, Harm," he said with a grateful expression. "I win." 

Keely heard them placing the cues on the table, and turned, wiping her hands on a towel. "The winner buys the bar a round, you know. O'Reilly's policy." 

"In that case," AJ said, slipping behind the bar, "you've wiggled out of at least a dozen rounds. Start payin' up, Miss Novelist." He laughed. 

"No, see, there's an addendum to the policy. The owner doesn't have to pay," Keely turned, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But the owner's boyfriend *definitely* has to." 

"Oh, you suck!" AJ chuckled. 

Harm settled down on a stool, glancing at Mac. He murmured, "Did *AJ Chegwidden* just use the word "suck"?" 

"All right, all right," AJ finally gave in. "But use the cheap beer. I'm on a fixed income, y'know." 

Mac looked over at the bar and then back at Harm, barely keeping from bursting into laughter. "Some things never change. But when they do..." 

Keely laughed with him, shaking her own head. "And I'm not? Lord, I'm supporting two of us, plus Sadie. The least you can do is buy me a beer." 

"They *really* do," Harm finished. 

"Like I said, *a* beer, and not the imported kind. Besides," he said, patting Keely's ass discreetly, "I'm not the one who buys the dog fifteen-dollar-an-ounce food. For my money, she'd be better off eating generic kibble." 

Keely rolled her eyes. "Okay, you weren't living with me the last time we had Sadie on generic kibble. That's the reason I changed the carpet in the townhouse *twice*. And anyway, she's my baby, she deserves the best." She squeezed his hips toward her slightly, then moved to the side to get some more glasses. "And the policy clearly states that the winner has to buy *everyone* a beer, or suffer the dire consequences." 

"Dire consequences, eh? You're going to make me listen to you sing karaoke again?" 

Keely's mouth dropped open, a gleeful grin crossing her face. "Well, I did have other things in mind, but that works too!" 

"I can't think of anything worse than hearing you maul "Sin Wagon", Keel." AJ laughed, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. 

"Hey, do not be making fun of my singing ability, old man, or you're sleeping with Sadie when we get home." Keely patted his cheek, pouring some more beers. She leaned over the counter towards Harm and Mac. "You guys good?" 

"Oh, we're fine," Harm managed to choke out around a stifled burst of laughter. 

AJ snorted. "At least she doesn't hog the covers and kick me in the middle of the night. You know, some night I'm going to kick you back," he warned playfully. 

"Well, I have to check to make sure you're still breathing," Keely replied, handing him another mug with a loving smile. 

Rolling his eyes, AJ replied, "Now, listen. Just because I qualify for Medicare doesn't mean you can push me around. There is such a thing as elderly abuse, you know. I can sue." He glanced at Mac with an impish grin. "You'd take my case, wouldn't you, counselor?" 

Mac chuckled as AJ and Keely rejoined them at the table. "I think I could probably take a look," she admitted. 

"Mac!" Keely replied. "What happened to solidarity?" 

Mac grinned. "Well, he *was* my boss for seven years." 

Keely rolled her eyes, settling back against the booth, allowing her right hand to rest lightly on AJ's jean-clad leg. "It's a conspiracy," she muttered, taking a sip of beer. 

"Damn right." AJ slid his arm around Keely's shoulder, drinking his beer. 

"Don't worry, Keely, I'm sure we could get the case thrown out," Harm assured her with a wink. "No jury in the world could convict that sweet face." 

Keely looked at AJ with a pleased grin. "See? I'd take everything you had, old man. Then you'd really be in trouble." 

"Go ahead, I'll give it to you now," AJ teased. "You can have my record collection, the chew toy Sadie gave me for Christmas, and my Navy pension. That and a nickel will get you a frappacino at Starbucks." 

Keely laughed, shaking her head. "Hey, that chew toy has a lot of sentimental value. That was her favorite Snoopy, and she gave it right to you." 

Shaking with suppressed laughter, AJ replied, "Well, you're right, that was sweet of her. She didn't even wipe off the drool, though." 

Keely rolled her eyes. "Picky, picky." She looked to Harm and Mac for help. "I feed him, I clothe him, I put a roof over his head. And what does he sit here and do? Complain about my dog!" 

Leaning back in the booth, AJ took his arm off Keely's shoulder dramatically, crossing his arms with a "hmph". "Clothe me, indeed," he laughed. "If it weren't for the fact that you have to work during the day, I'd never *see* my clothes." 

"And just what are you implying?" Keely's mouth dropped open. "When you came to live with me, you had like three pairs of jeans, two shirts, and your uniforms. Remember the shopping sprees we went on?" Keely failed to mention, of course, for that every Eddie Bauer store they went in, there was a side trip to Victoria's Secret. 

"What I meant," AJ clarified, "was that whenever you're home, my clothes magically seem to end up in a heap on the bedroom floor." He wiggled his eyebrow teasingly. 

"Well, that's certainly not *my* fault. I'm not the walking Viagra ad." 

"I. do. not. take. Viagra," AJ enunciated with a warning glare at Keely. 

Harm burst out laughing, trying to cover it with a cough. 

Keely laughed openly, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "That's what worries me, old man." The bar phone rang and she nudged his side. "I have to get that." 

Slipping out of the booth, AJ let Keely get up before stealing her seat. "So..." he cleared his throat, embarrassed. 

Mac looked at her glass and then back at AJ. "She's great, AJ," she finally said, very honestly. 

"Yeah, she is," AJ agreed, watching Keely's back as she puttered around the bar, the phone to her ear. "Thanks." Looking up at Mac, he added, "Sorry, I've been really rude. How are you two doing?" 

Mac looked at Harm with smiling eyes. "We're good," she replied. "We miss you around here," she confessed, smiling gently. 

"I miss being here," AJ admitted sheepishly. "I love Seattle," he said, code for 'I love being with Keely', "but I miss my job, and DC." 

Harm broached the subject as tactfully as possible. "Have you thought about coming back?" 

"No." AJ shook his head. "Not for another year, at least. Keely just got a full-time teaching position at the University, and her publishing house is based out of Seattle. I couldn't ask her to leave." 

Mac nodded thoughtfully. "So what have you been doing with your time?" 

Shrugging, AJ replied, "Not much, actually. I'm looking for things to do, but not many places want to hire someone my age, even with my background. I'm beginning to regret retiring," he confessed. "I wish I'd just gone reserves. There's a base at Puget Sound, near the house, I could at least teach a couple of classes or something." 

By this point, Keely had finished the phone call and was leaning against the bar. She didn't want to interrupt the conversation taking place, but was watching AJ and his reactions. She couldn't hear what was being said, but made out one or two words. 

'Regret' was one of them. 

A pit entered her stomach and Keely rubbed the bridge of her nose. She'd known he wasn't as happy in Seattle as he had been here in DC; hell, neither of them were. But every time she asked him about it, he always assured her that he was where he wanted to be. 

*Of course he'd say that, dumbass,* Keely thought angrily. *He's not going to admit he made a mistake, especially with your fragile ego.* She took a deep breath and sat back down at the bar, watching herself in the mirror sadly. 

Glancing over at Keely, AJ excused himself and walked across the bar. Reaching for her hand, he stroked her palm with his thumb. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. 

Keely offered a small smile and nodded. "Fine. I just didn't want to interrupt." 

"Keely," AJ admonished gently, "you're not interrupting. Come on," he said, tugging on her hand. "We were trying to figure out what to do about dinner." 

Keely sat back down in the booth, smiling slightly again. "As long as I don't have to cook, I'm happy." 

"What's everyone in the mood for?" Harm glanced at AJ. "Italian? Chinese?" 

AJ shrugged, squeezing Keely's hand under the table. "Italian's fine." He couldn't get over the feeling that something had upset her. 

Keely nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me." She squeezed AJ's hand back, squaring her shoulders, ordering herself to grow up and act thirty. 

"Okay, Italian it is," Harm said. "We'll meet you at Café Milano, around seven thirty?" 

Keely checked her watch, seeing it was only about five. She nodded and smiled as Mac and Harm rose to leave. She looked at AJ and said, "Give me about twenty minutes to clean up and then we can head back to the hotel to shower and change, okay?" 

"Okay. You want some help?" he offered, his voice soft. 

Keely shrugged. "Not much to do," she commented. "But if you want, you can wipe down the tables." She turned her back, moving back to the bar to finish washing and drying. 

Shaking his head, AJ grabbed a rag and attacked the tables. *What the hell is wrong with her?* he wondered, frustrated. *One minute, she's happy as a clam, and the next she's moody and ignoring me. PMS? No. Did I say something wrong? Don't think so. She got upset after she got off the phone. The phone...maybe it was her mother? That's probably it,* he thought. 

AJ finished after a few minutes, striding behind the bar and dropping the rag into the bucket sitting there. "Listen," he said to Keely's back as she bent over the tub of glasses. "Whatever's wrong, you can tell me. Okay?" 

Keely sighed quietly, then turned to him. "There's nothing wrong," she said finally. "I guess I just realized how much of a past each of us has here." 

"Well, sure," AJ acknowledged. "You grew up here. I spent most of my adult life in DC, of course there's history." He stepped closer, stroking her cheek. "Does that bother you?" 

"No, I just...I guess I was just wondering what it would have been like if we hadn't left, that's all." Keely shrugged. "It's not a big thing, AJ. Don't worry about it." 

"Then we'd be living in Rosslyn, not Seattle," AJ said simply. "That's the only difference." He paused for a moment, still worried. "Ready?" 

Keely nodded, calling goodbye to Jack, who was in the back room. She put on her light coat, heading down the street towards their rental car. *Why can't you just open up?* she asked herself. *Because you're petrified of what you might find there, that's why.*

* * * 

They returned to the hotel in silence, Keely moving crisply to the bathroom. She turned on her heel, trying to maintain a calm demeanor even as her demons gnawed at her. "I need a shower before dinner, okay?" 

"Sure," AJ agreed immediately. He needed fifteen minutes away from Keely if he was going to keep from blowing his top. 

Keely smiled thinly, nodding as she moved in to the bathroom. As she ran the shower for a minute, she looked in the mirror, ordering herself to suck it up. This wasn't the time or place to discuss her insecurities. Even as the hot water cleansed her body, Keely wasn't able to feel internally purified. She rested her head against the cool tile of the bathroom, closing her eyes in emotional exhaustion. She had spent so much time running from these demons, and less than twelve hours in the city of her youth, they were back with a vengeance. She knew it wasn't fair to take it out on AJ...but then again, he had sworn up one side and down the other that he was happy in Seattle, and from his conversation with Harm and Mac, it was obvious that it wasn't true. So what if his promise that he loved her wasn't true either? 

Keely ran her wrinkly hands over her face, her sigh enveloped by the water and steam. She forced herself to stop thinking about the what ifs in her life and focus on the here and now, and apologize to the man in the room outside. She slipped on the oversized robe provided by the hotel and wrapping her hair in a towel. Keely opened the bathroom door, letting the steam slip out. She moved behind AJ, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder. 

Turning in her arms, AJ rested his chin on top of Keely's head, sighing softly. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. He rubbed her arms slowly, up and down. 

Keely tilted her head back to look at him, shoving the towel further off her forehead. "Seeing you today--in the city, with your friends--there's this little nagging voice in the back of my head that won't go away, and it keeps telling me you deserve more than being 3,000 miles away from your life." She shrugged. "You looked happier today than you have in a year in Seattle, and it freaked me out." 

"Keely Shannon O'Reilly," AJ began firmly. "*You* are my life now, and I like it that way." He smiled reassuringly, brushing his lips against hers quickly. "I was, and am, happy to be back in DC, seeing all my friends. But you make me ecstatic." 

Keely raised a hand to his cheek, smiling as she had to shake her hand out of the overwhelming sleeve to make skin on skin contact. "Thank you." She kissed him back, just as lightly, and looked at the bedstand. "We have to get moving." 

"Yeah," he nodded agreement. "Harm and Mac are expecting us." 

Keely smiled, moving back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She left the bathroom door open slightly, a symbolic gesture. She dried her hair quickly, pinning it against her head with a plastic claw. She slipped on her black cocktail dress and pantyhose, sticking her head out into the bedroom. "AJ? Can you come zip me, please?" 

Pushing the bathroom door open, AJ waited for Keely to turn around. When she did, he slid the zipper up, leaning over and kissing the back of her neck when he was done. "I really prefer unzipping you," he teased softly. 

Keely smiled, cradling his head against her neck. "Well, maybe if you're really nice to me tonight, you might have that opportunity later on." 

"I'm always really nice to you," AJ protested, his hands guiding her hips closer as his mouth nuzzled her throat. 

Keely turned quickly in his embrace, resting her hands lightly on his ass. "True. Well, if you buy me dinner and a nice glass of wine, then maybe you can unzip me later, hm?" 

"It's a deal." AJ kissed Keely quickly, guiding her towards the door. 

They arrived at Cafe Milano's twenty minutes later, sitting in a secluded booth as they waited for Harm and Mac. Keely crossed her legs and opened the menu, her stomach rumbling at the selections. She snuck a glance at AJ, idly thinking to herself that she'd choose him over food any day. Well, most days, anyway. 

AJ's hand snaked its way across the seat, resting on Keely's thigh as he perused the menu. 

Keely shot a look around the fancy restaurant, and when she was content no one was really watching them, refolded her menu and thwapped his hand. "Don't be fresh, AJ," she kidded, biting her tongue so as not to laugh. 

"Ow." AJ lifted his hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against the red menu-mark dramatically. 

"Aw, poor baby." Keely took his hand and kissed it lightly, resting it back on her thigh. She looked up at the restaurant's dark entrance and nudged AJ. "Harm and Mac are here." 

AJ raised his hand, waving it slightly. 

Mac smiled and nodded, taking Harm's hand lightly and began to walk over to their table. 

Keely smiled back, folding her menu and laying her hands atop it in respect. The foursome exchanged plesantries and when the waiter arrived several minutes later, ordered a bottle of Tuscany red wine and their entrees. 

Keely sat back in her chair, making herself repeat AJ's soothing words from the hotel, hoping it, combined with the wine, would rid her of the unfamiliar nervousness she was feeling. 

"So, Keely," Harm said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table. "AJ tells us you're an author." 

"Well, some of the time. I also teach at the University in Seattle." Keely replied with a small smile. 

"Well, I have to say, I never would've bought your book if AJ hadn't recommended it," Harm said. "But once I started, I couldn't put it down," he added. "It was fantastic." 

Keely looked at AJ, eyes amused. Turning back to Harm, she smiled. "Well, thank you very much. I appreciate that." 

"Well, I didn't," Mac teased. "He likes to read before bed, and when he didn't put it down..." 

Keely laughed. "Well, I'm sorry, Mac. I know how that gets." 

"Hey," Harm held his hands up in surrender. "You still had your share of the Harm-lovin'," he laughed. 

"Harm-lovin'?" AJ burst out laughing. 

Keely covered her mouth as she snorted with laughter, and Mac just shook her head, mouth agape. "I cannot believe you just said that," Mac admonished. 

Keely leaned back in her chair, still laughing. "I have to use that in my next book. I have to, that's classic." 

"As long as you thank me in the dedications," Harm grinned. 

Keely nodded. "I'll do that." 

Mac still shook her head. "Harm-lovin', my ass," she muttered, sending Keely into another set of giggles. 

Their meals arrived shortly thereafter, ceasing conversation as the four satisfied their hungers. As she ate her lobster ravioli, Keely snuck a look at AJ, this time happy that his smile finally reached his eyes. 

Catching Keely's eye, AJ wondered what was going on in her head that she wasn't telling him. 

Keely smiled genuinely at him, using her fork to spear some of his fettucine alfredo and pop it into her mouth. She ran her foot up his leg briefly, trying to show him she was fine. 

"Hey, pasta stealer," AJ accused lightly. He stabbed a hunk of ravioli with a grin, tasting it. 

"Who was it that said 'what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine'?" Keely joked. 

"They were right," Mac finished, raising her water glass in salute. 

"Amen," Keely replied, taking a sip of wine and helping herself to another bite of fettucine. 

"Same could be said for a lot of things," AJ teased under his breath. His hand snuck out, caressing the inside of Keely's thigh. 

Keely smiled, finishing her wine and covering his hand with her own. She looked over at Harm and tilted her head towards AJ. "Any strange stories I should know about this one?" 

"Thousands. Where should I start?" Harm laughed. 

"Anywhere. Oh, hang on, hang on." Keely dug in her purse, pulling out her small pad and pen, poised to take notes. "Okay, now I'm ready." As Keely finished, there was a shrill beeping at the table. Keely looked down in her purse, to discover it wasn't hers. 

Mac fished in her own purse, sighing and holding up her cell. "Yes?" she said quietly. She nodded several times and then ended the call, looking at the rest of the table. "We're needed at work," she offered apologetically. 

Smiling at the irony, AJ leaned forward, extending a hand first to Harm, then to Mac. "It was good seeing both of you. Hopefully we'll get to see you before we leave for Seattle, but if not, we had a wonderful time." *When did you start speaking for her?* 

Keely nodded, extending her own hand. "And if you're ever visiting JAG northwest or whatever it's called, feel free to drop by anytime. He'll cook." 

AJ shook his head. "She means I'll make reservations." 

Mac smiled, shaking both their hands and then taking Harm's. "We'll keep it in mind, absolutely." Harm helped her on with her coat and they exited quickly, talking quietly to one another. 

Keely leaned back in her chair, watching AJ with interested eyes. "No wonder you talk about them so much." 

"They're good people," AJ said. He tore his eyes from their departing backs and turned to Keely with a smile. "Let's get this to go?" 

Keely smiled and nodded, signaling the waiter for the check. 

A few minutes later, AJ and Keely were back out on Prospect Street, heading down M to where they had parked the car. Keely took a deep breath of DC air and looked at AJ, smiling at the content look on his face. 

"Keely?" 

"AJ?" 

"Would you ever consider moving back to DC, if the opportunity presented itself?" 

Keely's mind worked for several moments before she answered. "Well, to be honest, I never really thought about it. I mean, I miss the city, but everything associated with my 'new' life, for lack of a better term, is in Seattle. Why do you ask?" Keely questioned, the twinge of worry returning. 

"I was just curious." AJ opened the car door for her. 

Keely settled herself in the rental, watching the city go by on the short trip back to the Hyatt. She twisted her purse strap around her finger nervously. *Maybe you should stop being so selfish, Keely, and move back here for him. After all, he did it for you.* Keely could feel the alter ego settle on her shoulder. *But he keeps saying he's happy in Seattle, maybe he was just curious.* She shook her head as AJ pulled the car in front of the stone and glass building, handing it over to the valet parking attendant. Keely got out of the car, pausing to wait for AJ so they could enter the hotel together. 

Wrapping his arm around Keely's waist, AJ led her toward the elevator. As soon as they were settled inside, his lips sought hers out, gently reestablishing contact. 

Keely smiled against his mouth, running her hands under his dinner jacket. The car arrived on the sixth floor, and Keely laced her fingers with his as they walked down and around the corners of the hallway, arriving at their room, the last door on the left. 

AJ held the door for Keely, his insides warming when her butt brushed his hand as she slipped past him into the suite. 

Keely kicked off her shoes, sitting on the couch and rubbing her feet. "Didn't I tell you not to let me wear those damn things?" she teased, laying across the couch and crossing her ankles, watching him linger in the entryway. 

Shrugging, AJ grinned slightly. "I know the age difference might throw you off, but I'm not your father." 

Keely laughed again. "Well, pardon me for thinking you cared about my physical well-being." 

"I care, but it's not my responsibility." AJ crossed to the couch, lifting Keely's feet. Sinking down, he let them fall into his lap. He took the left one in his strong hands and began to rub tenderly. 

Keely tilted her head, watching him closely. "Forgive me for beating a dead horse, but are you all right, AJ?" 

"I'm fine," AJ replied immediately. He lowered Keely's feet to the floor, leaning over her and kissing her neck seductively. "I just don't feel like talking tonight," he murmured. 

Keely chuckled, running a hand up his arm. "You never feel like talking," she teased, arching her neck. "Not that I'm complaining," she added, not wanting to start a fight. 

AJ wiggled his arm between Keely and the back of the couch, settling himself comfortably between her legs. "We always talk," he disagreed softly, his lips blazing a slow trail from her neck down towards her breasts. 

Keely laced her hand behind his neck, cradling his head. "Do you think I'm going to disagree with you when you do that?" 

"I was hoping you wouldn't." 

* * *

They headed to bed, Keely still smiling from the after-effects.  "So, do you want to be all touristy tomorrow? Hit the museums?" 

"We could do that," AJ agreed with a little yawn. "Or we could hang out at O'Reilly's." 

Keely chuckled, kissing the underside of his chin. "You want to spend your vacation hanging out in my bar?" 

"Well sure...hanging out in your bar...hanging out with you...hanging out in you...whatever." AJ laughed softly. 

Keely chuckled as they climbed into bed. She shut her eyes in a combination of physical and emotional exhaustion, and then spoke softly. "You know I'd follow you anywhere, AJ. Anywhere you asked me to."  She opened her arms to him as he had done to her a thousand times before. As he spread his broad back against her torso, she wrapped her arms around him. Her little piece of heaven, she thought, the only part of her life able to keep her demons at bay. 

Keely closed her eyes, a silent prayer of thanks floating out of the hotel room into the same DC night that had brought them together so many years before. 

She might not deserve him, or even he her, but they were together. That's all that mattered. 

End Ch. 7


	8. Officers and Heroes

Keely somehow managed to wiggle her key into the garage door, balancing Chinese food, her laptop and portfolio precariously on her shoulders and wrists. Shutting the door behind her, the cool Seattle evening was locked out. She nearly called out to AJ, but could hear him speaking, probably on the phone. She crossed through the living room into the kitchen, placing dinner on the countertop. She slipped off her shoes, resting the rest of her things on one of the stools. She crossed to the den, sticking her head in the doorway. AJ had his back to her and was laughing into the phone. 

"No, sir," he said, shaking his head. "I told him if he didn't want to follow my rules...well, let's just say I found several places he could put the UCMJ." 

Keely's face contorted into confusion, and she stepped back against the wall, fully intending to go back into the kitchen and to give AJ his privacy. *Who would AJ be addressing as 'Sir'?* she wondered. 

AJ leaned back, taking a swig out of the bottle of water on the desk. "Of course, Admiral. Well," he paused, his voice faltering slightly. "To be honest, I hadn't planned to retire until I literally *couldn't* work any more. But...an opportunity arose in Seattle and I felt I just had to take advantage of it." 

In the hallway, Keely closed her eyes and looked at her feet. She had heard his voice change, and that pause before he'd answered the person's question, and for whatever reason, that millisecond of action overshadowed AJ's final sentence. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. After DC, she'd felt like she was walking on eggshells with him. He seemed more distant than usual, his eyes far away, and despite his hasty reassurances, Keely couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he still wasn't happy. 

*Well, with a paranoid girlfriend like you, can you blame the man?* Her inner voice reprimanded. *Admit it, Keely, you're petrified. Of losing him, of losing yourself...oh wait, you already did that, didn't you? Vulnerable. That's what you are, vulnerable. And you'll do anything to stop it, even push away the best thing that ever happened to you.* Keely shook her head, silencing the evil little menace and squared her shoulders. She turned, rapping lightly on the doorjamb of the office, trying not to disturb him if he was still explaining 'the opportunity'. 

Turning his head, AJ smiled, gesturing for Keely to come in. "Yessir, that's right. She's a teacher and writer," he admitted shyly, patting his lap for her to take a seat. 

Keely smiled, internally hoisting a fist of victory and shutting up the unfortunately truthful inner demon. She faced him, leaning her back against his desk, draping her legs over his thigh. She leaned forward a bit, looking though the pantry and into the kitchen to make sure Sadie wasn't helping herself to the General Tso's chicken, and Keely placed a hand lightly on his hip, her thumb circling feather-light, trying not to interrupt too much. *Can't let the man get all hot and bothered--yet.* 

Wrapping an arm around Keely's waist, AJ pulled her down to his lap, kissing her gently. "Welcome home," he whispered, covering the phone with his other palm. "I'll be done in a sec." Turning back to the phone, he continued his conversation. "Yes, sir, I can come in for an interview any time. Oh nine hundred tomorrow? Yes, sir. I'll see you then." 

Keely leaned over so he could hang up the phone, and as he sat back in his chair, she draped her other leg over his, scooting further up his lap. She kissed him lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You getting a life without me, old man?" she teased. 

"Yup," AJ affirmed. "I just set an interview at the base for tomorrow morning." 

Keely smiled. "Well, good for you. Hopefully it'll get you off of this 'Days of Our Lives' kick and back where you belong--'General Hospital!'" She kissed him again, nodding towards the kitchen. "I cooked." 

Grinning, AJ pushed at Keely playfully to get up. "You did not, you picked up. What'd you get?" 

Keely stood, padding through the pantry and into the kitchen, shaking a finger at Sadie, who was already perched alongside the counter. "Mr. K's. General Tso's, sesame chicken, the noodle thingies you like so much, some rice...I forget, I was hungry when I ordered it, so I'm sure there's some of everything in there." She turned, reaching for some silverware and plates. "So, what position are you going to interview for?" she asked, trying to sound legitimately interested. 

"Oooh, sesame chicken." AJ started poking through the bag, sniffing out his meal. "I'm not sure. I spoke to the Base Commander, Admiral Bell, and he said he's going to see what he can find for me." 

"Center bag, AJ." She held out a plate to him, then turned to the fridge, getting a Coke. "Well, I'm sure they'll find something for you to do to alleviate your boredom around here," she joked. 

"I'm not bored," AJ objected, munching on a piece of sesame chicken. "I just want to help." 

Keely turned back to him, taking a sip from her can. "Don't lie," she chided gently. "I know you're bored, which I don't really blame you for. I think it'll be good to get you back on some old stomping ground." 

"Mmph," AJ said around his mouthful of chicken. 

Keely chuckled. "Next time, I get a box for you and a box for me. Didn't you eat at all today?" 

AJ swallowed, shaking his head. "Huh uh. Not since breakfast." 

"Why not?" Keely asked, hands on hips. *Talk about role reversal, Keely.* 

"Well, first," AJ replied without realizing he was being interrogated, "Sadie and I went for a run, about thirty miles round trip. After that, I showered and Sadie made me play fetch," he laughed. "And that was about two hours ago, and I just kind of forgot." 

Keely shook her head, spooning some fried rice onto her plate. "AJ, can you say domesticated?" she teased. 

"Yes. I can spell it, too. K-E-E-L-Y." 

Keely laughed, leaning across the counter to kiss him. She felt a wet nose nudging her firmly through her thin pant leg and she looked down into Sadie's big brown eyes. "Thirty miles? My poor baby!" Keely said sympathetically, breaking off a piece of her chicken and giving it to the dog. 

"Hey, listen, she's gaining weight," AJ said, reprimanding. "The vet said she's got to stop eating table scraps or she'll be obese before long. That's why we ran so far. Besides, she loved it." 

Keely clucked her tongue and shook her head. "The man's a slave driver, huh, Sades? Yeah." She scratched the dog's ears again and rose, washing her hands before returning to her own dinner. "You want to go eat this outside? The boats are starting to come in for the regatta this weekend." 

"Sure." AJ grabbed his plate, balancing it on one arm. Tucking their water bottles under the other, he followed Keely out to the patio, overlooking the water. 

Keely sat in the chaise lounge, balancing her plate on her knees. The spring breeze ran through her hair and she brushed it out of the way, sighing. "I really have to get this cut," she murmured, taking a bite of food. 

AJ glanced at Keely, admiring her. "I don't know," he said softly. "I like the way it looks now." 

Keely watched him curiously. "You like it longer?" 

"Yeah. I think you look...more feminine," he said, stabbing a piece of chicken. 

Keely chuckled. "I didn't think you noticed," she confessed. She ran a hand down to the end of her hair, twisting it up so she could look at the terribly split ends. "Well...maybe just half an inch, instead of my normal two." 

Staring out at the water and chewing thoughtfully, AJ murmured, "I always notice." 

Keely smiled quietly, focusing on her plate again. "Saders!" Keely called out as the dog edged the end of the pier. "Get back over here, young lady." 

Sadie scampered back to the porch, lying quietly at Keely's feet. Keely sat back in her chair, smiling at the picture they made on the late spring night. They were, in their own right, a family, something she had longed for so much. 

She snuck a look at AJ, who was finishing his chicken, and sighed internally. She hoped this new job would bring back the youthful spark she'd grown to adore about him. 

*And what if it doesn't, Keely? What if it's not the job?* 

Keely straightened in her chair, then rose to take the dishes back into the kitchen. "Did you want any more, or should I put it in the fridge?" she asked as she passed AJ. 

"No, I'm done," he said, moving to follow her. 

Keely rinsed her plate and left it in the sink for AJ to load into the dishwasher. She moved to the fridge, closing the Chinese boxes and placing them inside. She wiped off the counter, placing her leather portfolio where dinner had been. Sighing, she put on her glasses and found her gradebook, leafing through. 

AJ shut the door behind him, heading over to start his 'chores'. He and Keely had established a familiar routine by this time. She bought dinner - or cooked, once in a blue moon - and he did the dishes. He did the laundry, and folded, Keely did the ironing, which AJ despised. He took charge of the bathrooms and she was Poopie Police. AJ would rather have scrubbed a thousand toilets a day than go outside with a blasted baggie and scoop up dried white dog doo. 

Glancing up from the dishwasher, a comment froze on AJ's lips. He stopped to watch Keely unabashedly. His eyes traveled over her hair, tossed loosely into a clip, piled high on her head as bent over her work. Her eyes were focused, her tongue peeking from between her lips as she calculated percentages and averages. Her beautiful green eyes shone behind her gold-rimmed glasses, perched on the bridge of her nose. AJ simply stood there for a moment, mesmerized. 

Keely felt his gaze on her and looked up, wiping around her mouth. "What, did I make a mess?" 

"No," AJ grinned. "I was just watching you. Damn, why didn't they have professors like you at the Academy? I would've stayed late for tutoring every night," he winked. 

Keely chuckled. Moving over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his chin. "Well, you get extra credit points for sticking around now." 

"Woohoo. Can we go in the bedroom? I'm feeling kind of stupid," AJ chuckled. "I think I need some instruction." 

Keely kissed him again, shaking her head. "Sorry, old man, I have to finish these for tomorrow." She gathered up her papers and headed into the office. "But I'll probably need some distracting in an hour or so..." 

Shrugging in defeat, AJ went back to the dishwasher. "Just gimme a holler when you're tired of putting red Xs on things." 

Keely shook her head. "You know I'd much rather mark you up than freshman essays." 

"Oooh, kinky," AJ called after her. "I'll get the handcuffs." 

Keely burst out laughing, settling herself in the desk chair, turning Mozart on as background music. True to her word, she found her mind wandering an hour later, and meandered out into the living room, smiling at AJ from the doorway. 

Glancing up from his book, AJ slid a bookmark into the new John Grisham thriller. "Yes?" he said innocently. "Can I help you?" 

Keely crossed over to him, perching herself on the coffee table, drawing intricate patterns with her fingernails along the top of his knees. "Well, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" 

"The bad, please." AJ set his book down next to Keely. 

"Well, I still have a good hour to go with my grading." She scooted closer towards him so that their knees were touching, and her bare feet were tickling the top of his socked ones. 

"Aw." AJ looked truly disappointed. "Well, what's the good news?" 

"I'm really, really horny." 

Raising one eyebrow, AJ simply sat there, arms crossed. After a long moment, he teased, "And what if I'm not?" 

Keely's eyes widened as if she hadn't been expecting that. "Well," she shrugged, "I guess I could go down to the bars in Seattle and club hop. I'm sure to find someone who will..." She trailed her fingers further up his thigh, flitting dangerously closer to the inner part, "satisfy my needs." 

Grabbing Keely's wrists, AJ lifted them off his legs swiftly, holding them fast, level with her waist. "You'd break my heart for some lousy little SOB you met in a club?" he growled teasingly. 

Keely smiled enigmatically. "I wouldn't break your heart for anything, you know that." She shrugged, wiggling her wrists slightly. "But sometimes, we girls just have *needs.*" She tilted her head, scooting still closer to him. "Do you have needs, AJ?" she asked in a low whisper, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. 

That sent AJ into a laughing fit. He held his sides, working it for everything he was worth. "Do...you have...needs, AJ?" he repeated between chuckles. 

Keely mockingly glared at him, finally wriggling out of his grasp and standing, preparing to head back into the office. "Well," she said in a spitting tone, "I guess we've established *that.*" She moved back into the office, sitting back down at the desk, waiting for him to join her to continue their little game. 

Strolling into the office, AJ squeezed between the back of the chair and the wall. He laid his hands on Keely's shoulders, squeezing softly. Leaning down, he whispered softly, "The only thing I need is you. Right now." 

Keely grinned, then turned carefully in the chair. She looked up at him, looping her index fingers through his jean belt loops, and pulled him closer. She pulled herself up, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other playing with his polo shirt. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way," she replied just as softly, kissing his neck. "Because I've been needing you all day. It's very bad to be lecturing and have all these terrible, terrible thoughts running through your head." 

"What kind of terrible thoughts?" AJ asked in a murmur. He was very much in a mood to hear every little detail tonight. His hands busied themselves tracing all of Keely's curves. 

"Well, I was thinking about our shower this morning," she started, unbuttoning the two top buttons on his shirt. "How the water felt, beating across my face, as you made love to me." 

AJ swallowed hard, already feeling the tension in his groin. "What else?" he asked, trapping Keely's hands by her side and lowering his mouth to her neck. 

"I thought about how you held me last night, about how your arms know exactly how to comfort me. I thought about how only your eyes close as you come, nothing more... how you draw your lower lip into your mouth on the 'L' of 'I love you'." Keely tilted her head, giving him better access, but her fingers strained towards his hips, wanting some kind of physical contact. 

Not releasing her wrists just yet, AJ drew his tongue across Keely's collarbone, amazed at all the little things she knew about him. "I was thinking about you while I was running. I kept thinking about your hands...how your little fingers feel on me." 

Keely's stomach began to tingle and she leaned back, pushing the chair out of the way, resting against the desk. She allowed AJ to settle between her thighs, effectively trapping herself there for a little while. "I found myself thinking about how you always remember to hold the headboard when we make love, so we don't disturb anyone." 

"I love how you make me let it go sometimes, 'cause it turns you on to hear us making that much noise." AJ freed Keely's hands, stepping closer and pressing her into the desk. 

* * *

They'd ended up outside on the chaise lounge for an extremely daring, albeit quiet, lovemaking session.  Afterward, they lay on the chair, covered with a blanket AJ had thought to bring out with them.

Keely kissed his shoulder and looked up at him, the rising moon reflecting off his face. "I still have papers to grade, damn it," she said around a yawn. 

"I'll wake you early," he promised, kissing her forehead. 

She shook her head. "Nah, it's only like 9:30. I'll put in an hour before going to bed." Keely ran a hand lightly over his chest. "You understand that you, and only you, can get me to have sex outside and blow off all sorts of responsibilities, don't you?" 

Nodding fervently, AJ chuckled softly. "And only you could get me to move three thousand miles and live in the middle of nowhere and be supported by a girl." 

"Hey, I'm not a girl. I'm a *big* girl," Keely joked, pointing to herself like a three-year-old. She turned her head to look out over the water and then looked back at him. She kissed his cheek, snuggling against his collarbone to look at the rising constellations. 

"Do you know which is which?" AJ asked her softly, cuddling Keely close. 

Keely scoffed and nodded. "Of course." She pointed out a random group of stars. "That's the Big Dipper. There's the Little Dipper. And that's the Frying Pan, the Sauce Pan, and the Skillet." 

Rolling his eyes, AJ put his hand over Keely's, pushing it down onto her stomach. "*That*," he said, raising his own hand, "is The Big Dipper. That's Orion. See that bright star? That's in the middle of his belt." 

"Well, pardon me, Mr. PBS. Unlike some people, I don't have time to watch NOVA. I'm corrupting America's youth with my barrage of senseless information." 

"Good to know," AJ laughed softly. "And I don't watch NOVA, I just paid attention in school." 

"Wait, they knew about stars back then? Oh, was Galileo your teacher?" Keely nodded thoughtfully. "That would explain it. I had to rely on textbooks, myself." 

"That's it," AJ growled, rolling over, trapping Keely between his frame and the arm of the chair. "I am sick to death of the old man jokes." His face was serious. "And if they don't stop soon, you're going to be sleeping by yourself for the next week." 

Keely leaned back slightly, careful not to hit her head against the arm rest. "Well, I'm sorry, AJ," she replied truthfully, softly. 

AJ held back for another minute, before his face broke into a grin. He leaned over, kissing her cheek gently. "See? I can kid, too." 

Keely's mouth dropped open and she slapped his arm. "You're an ass," she declared. 

"And you're gullible," he retorted. 

"Only when it comes to you," she admitted softly. She stirred against him. "I really should go finish those damn papers so we can cuddle someplace warmer," she hinted with a small smile. 

"Please wait until tomorrow?" AJ said softly, sitting up. 

Keely cocked her head, watching him with interested eyes. "What, you want me to get pneumonia?" 

"No, we can go inside," AJ answered. "I just don't want you to go yet." 

Keely sighed. She'd have to get up about six to finish, something she detested...but when he looked at her like that...finally, she sighed again. "All right. But you're making me breakfast in the morning, so I'm not completely cranky." 

The grin that spread across AJ's face was bright enough to read by. "I'll take you to IHOP," he promised. 

Keely smiled along with him, and eased herself up off the lounge, buttoning her blouse for a little bit of modesty. She chucked him his boxers, since she knew he hated being without them, and gathered up her pants, heading towards the house. 

*She knows you too well, old man,* AJ teased himself as he drew his boxers on. Following her quickly, he grabbed the throw. 

Keely patted Sadie's head, and pointed to the dog's bed, a signal it was time for all of them to turn in for the night, even if it was only quarter of ten. Keely turned towards AJ, leaning against the back of the couch. "So, now that you've completely gotten me off task, what do you plan to do with me?" 

AJ chuckled, his eyes gleaming. "Your call." 

Keely thought for a minute. Finally, she held out her hand to him, leading him upstairs. She turned on the stereo to the soft jazz station they preferred, and then climbed under the soft duvet cover, waiting for him to join her. "Now, don't be getting any ideas, old man." she teased. "I'd just like to...talk for a bit, if that's okay." 

"That sounds perfect," AJ admitted, settling himself under the pillowy down comforter. He patted his shoulder for Keely to lie on. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"I don't know," Keely replied, chuckling and scooting closer to him. "Shooting the breeze sounds nice." 

Rubbing her back in slow circles, AJ said, "How's the semester going?" 

"Fine, I suppose. They're all coming to me now because we have an exam next week, and of course, no one's been in lecture." Keely smiled. "Although, I was like that in college...never went anywhere other than the two clubs around campus." 

"What kind of clubs?" 

Keely chuckled. "Chess clubs, AJ." She shook her head. "Bars, mostly, although we'd go further into the city for the dance clubs. That's how Martie and I met, actually. A couple of girlfriends and I went dancing, and Martie got moshed into me. I helped her up, and we've been best friends ever since." 

"Oh." 

"What, oh?" Keely propped herself up on her elbow. "You weren't expecting that out of me?" 

"No, I was just....oh." AJ smiled genuinely. 

Keely chuckled. "I was pretty insane once I left DC for school. It was the first time I was away from Shaun, my parents." She shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It wasn't until Shaun started to get sick towards the end of junior year that I put my ass in gear and tried to get back to the city to help him." 

AJ nodded. "I know. It sounds like you had your time to have fun, though. Everyone needs that." 

Keely nodded along with him. "Yeah, I guess." She chuckled. "Although, when I was nineteen, I don't think I ever expected my life to end up this way," she confessed. 

"What did you expect?" he asked, his interest piqued. 

"Well, I figured I'd have more of a social life, for one...with all my girlfriends, running around and picking up guys every weekend," Keely confided. "I don't know, I never really considered myself the 'settling down' type, you know? I never had many relationships in high school, or in college, and I certainly never saw myself getting married." 

Nodding, AJ admitted, "Yeah, me either. I was really young when Marcella and I got married, and I wasn't thinking past the next day. And you...well, you're just different," he smiled. 

"Well, thank you. I take that as a compliment." She smiled back, thankful that they had finally gotten to the point where they could talk about *anything* and not feel the least bit odd. Well, for the most part. "Have you talked to Francesca lately?" Keely queried, moving over to her stomach, but still watching him. 

"She called the day before yesterday. Everything's fine, except her boyfriend is bugging the hell out of her." AJ chuckled softly, stroking Keely's hair. "I told her not to move too fast." 

Keely smiled. "AJ, if you had your way, she'd be in a walker, you'd be dead, and she still wouldn't be married." 

"Exactly." 

Keely smiled. "Aw, come on, don't you want any grandkids or anything?" 

"Nope." AJ grinned. "I'd prefer it if she became a nun." 

Keely rolled her eyes. "You're terrible," she admonished. "I think you'd be cute chasing little grandkids around. I can just see you watching Barney and going to Disneyland." 

"Bite your tongue," AJ admonished. "I'm too old and crotchety for that stuff." But it did give him pause: *how would I look in mouse ears?* 

Keely leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're not old," she replied. "Tonight proved it." 

"Heh," was all AJ muttered. 

Keely continued to smile and watch him, content. "Why do you think we've lasted so long?" she asked quietly, playing with the edge of her pillowcase. 

"Luck?" 

Keely chuckled. "Well, I hope it's more than that." 

"Stubborn wills?" 

"That too." Keely shrugged, stretching her feet out down the bed. "Do you ever wonder, AJ? What would have happened if you never came into my bar to talk to the SecNav? Or what would have happened if Shaun's liver transplant had been successful?" 

"No. I refuse to think about that kind of thing." AJ shook his head slowly. "You just have to accept what is, not wonder about what might've been." 

Keely yawned, her eyes closing slightly. "Do you think we made the right decision to keep trying, AJ?" 

"Without a doubt." 

Keely's eyes opened at that, and she smiled broadly. "Me too." She scooted closer to him, flopping her left arm over his chest. Kissing his clavicle lightly, she looked up at him with shining green eyes. "Me too." 

* * *

  
Turning his key in the lock, AJ breathed a sigh of relief. The sun was sinking fast in the deepening Seattle twilight as he made his way into the living room, hanging his coat on the rack. "Keely?" he called. "You home?" He sank down on the couch, every fiber of him exhausted and frustrated. 

Sadie bounded into the room, hopping up on the couch and kissing AJ's face happily. 

Keely followed shortly thereafter, a long strand of garland wrapped around her neck. "Sadie," she said warningly, causing the dog to hop off the couch and sit by AJ's knee. Keely crossed over to AJ and kissed him hello. "Hey." 

"She can stay on the couch," AJ said softly, patting the cushion for Sadie. Glancing up, a tired smile played across his lips. "Nice necklace," he said, fingering Keely's tinsel. 

Sadie happily jumped back up on the couch, resting her head on AJ's thighs. 

Keely smiled. "Well, today's December 1st, the official beginning to the Christmas season in the O'Reilly-Chegwidden home. I decided." She sat down on the coffee table, resting her knees against his. "I take it by the exhausted look in my favorite pair of brown eyes - other than Sadie's," she amended as the dog picked her head up, "that work wasn't so good." 

AJ stroked behind the lab's ears. "No, it was fucking fantastic," he said sarcastically. "I'm sorry," he amended immediately, reaching for Keely's hand. "I'm not going to take this out on you. So tell me," AJ tried to smile, "what are we doing to commemorate the beginning of our first Christmas season together?" 

Keely tilted her head, watching him closely. "You know you can rant to me. Lord knows I do it enough to you," she said simply, then changed the subject, rather than push him on it. "Well, we have to get my Department 56 up in the front hallway, and the wreaths, and the garlands, and the fake tree for upstairs, not to mention the real tree - but that happens end of next week. That's when the best ones come out." She smiled, watching his reaction. 

Watching Keely attack the subject of decorating with such enthusiasm, AJ almost felt better. "Well, tomorrow's Saturday, so I guess we can start then. Oh, I almost forgot." Standing, AJ held out a hand. "I have a little surprise for you, since I had an idea you'd be a Christmas freak." 

Keely took his hand cautiously, watching him carefully. "I'm almost afraid to ask." 

"Don't be," he assured her. Leading her into the kitchen, AJ reached into the pantry, behind a can of corn. "I knew you'd never look in the kitchen," he teased. Handing her the little bag, AJ waited to see if she'd like them. 

Keely opened the bag, reaching in, and smiling broadly. She pulled out the small Christmas Yankee Candles, shaking her head. "Mmm, poinsettia!" She kissed him thoroughly, the pine scent lingering between them. 

Savoring her kiss, AJ started to smile. "I feel a little better," he said softly. "I'm glad you like my gift." 

Keely smiled against his mouth. "I'm glad you feel better. And I love the gift...you know me and candles." She leaned back, searching his brown eyes. "I forgot to mention the graham cracker houses. Those are big. And the cookies for my students. We're going to have fun this year, AJ, I promise you." 

"I've never had a good Christmas," AJ admitted. "A couple have come close, but something always happened. Maybe we can break my record," he proposed, his fingers playing with the edge of Keely's blouse. 

Keely ducked her head to catch his eye. "Martie and I have the craziest Christmases. Well, had," she amended. "You haven't felt the fa-la-la-la-la until you've had an O'Reilly Christmas. It'll be great, I promise." 

"Promise?" AJ grinned slightly. "This is going to be a new experience. And you know," he added softly, "just because I'm here doesn't mean Martie isn't welcome to hang out. I know you haven't seen her in a while." 

Keely smiled gently, kissing him again. "Thank you. Maybe we can have a little Christmas party closer to the holiday...we'll invite Martie and David, some of my TAs, maybe a couple of people from your base, if you're up to it." 

AJ nodded. "That sounds like fun." 

Keely smiled, grabbing his hand. "Good. I'm glad." She started to head back into the basement. "You wanna help me get all the Christmas decorations up, or are you going to watch and laugh from the couch?" 

"Let's wait until tomorrow," AJ said, pulling her back. "For now, I'm in the mood for some really good Chinese and a movie. Can I interest you in joining me?" 

Keely cocked her head, pretending to think. "I could be persuaded." 

"What would persuade you? If the movie was 'Sleepless In Seattle'?" he teased. 

Keely stepped closer to him, running a finger down his shirt. "Well..." she said, "Make it 'Ever After' and Kung Pao chicken and you've got a deal." 

"Kung Pao chicken, egg rolls and 'When Harry Met Sally'." 

Keely sighed. "Kung Pao chicken, egg rolls, crab Rangoon, and 'Pretty Woman'. I know you have a thing for Julia Roberts." 

Grinning, AJ released her. "You've got a deal, if you'll order dinner while I shower?" 

Keely nodded, moving to the phone and pressing speed dial three. She placed their order quickly, then snuck upstairs, pulling her blouse from her pants. She pushed the bathroom door open and stepped into the shower, kissing AJ's wet back. "Dinner will be ready for pickup in twenty minutes. Got anything I can do in that time?" 

Turning, AJ laughed softly. "Can't you go one day without molesting me?" he teased. 

Keely bit her lip in thought. "Well....no." 

"Good. But actually," he said regretfully, "I never thought I would say this, but I'm a little too tired now." 

Keely smiled understandingly, kissing him thoroughly. "Well, I'm going to go dry off then." She stepped out, grabbing a towel from the closet. "I know we need milk...do we need anything else while I'm out getting dinner?" she called, rebuttoning her shirt. 

"If you're going to the grocery store, get me a new toothbrush. Mine's about done." 

"A toothbrush." Keely shrugged, zipping up her jeans. "All right, I'll be back soon." She headed downstairs, grabbing her keys and purse and heading out to her Celica. 

"Be careful!" AJ yelled after her. 

Keely arrived home half an hour later, calling out to AJ. "Ow, ow, hot Kung Pao!" She hurriedly set the cartons on the counter. "AJ, are you still running up my water bill?" 

"No," AJ called, his voice muffled. "I'll be right out!" 

Keely hummed to herself as she pulled the white cartons out of the bags, dishing a bit of everything onto their plates. As AJ emerged into the kitchen, she smiled warmly at him, handing him a full plate. "Feel better?" 

"Much." AJ took the plate, digging in immediately. "Did you still want to go tree-shopping tonight?" 

Keely shot a look at the clock and then shook her head. "It's a little late for that. But how about tomorrow? Gotta make sure we get the perfect one." She winked slightly, going to the fridge and grabbing the bottle of Kendall Jackson. 

"If you'll get your keister out of bed before noon, we can go," AJ teased. 

Keely poured herself a glass of wine, chuckling. "As long as you don't try and molest me, I'll get my keister out of bed before noon, and we'll go." 

AJ feigned righteous indignation. "I never molest you." 

Keely rolled her eyes, moving into the living room and propping her feet on the coffee table, taking a bite of dinner. "Right." 

AJ followed her, sinking to the floor at Keely's feet. "Right, my ass. You're the one who jumps me before I even open my eyes!" 

Keely took a bite of rice, and then leaned down and kissed behind his ear. "Are you complaining, old man?" 

"Not a bit, kid," AJ said softly as a shiver chased itself up and down his spine. 

Keely kissed gently again and then sat up, eating more of her dinner, a self-satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

"Once upon a Dec-ehm-ber," Keely sang, grinning at AJ from the driver's seat the next morning. "I give you ten minutes before you run screaming from the Christmas happiness," she teased. 

"Twenty." 

Keely laughed, parking the car at the Christmas tree lot. Turning in her seat, she smiled at him, taking his gloved hand in hers. "You ready to have fun, old man?" 

"Oh yeah. Bring it on," AJ grinned. 

"All right!" She hopped out of the car, darting on to the lot. She began to study each tree meticulously, taking her bottom lip into her mouth in deep thought. Finally, she circled a blue spruce and pointed it out to AJ. "What about this one?" 

AJ frowned, circling the tree like a dog greeting a newcomer. "It's too thin in the back," he declared. "If we're still planning on putting it in the open area of the living room, you're going to have a huge bare spot." 

Keely's mouth quirked as she considered. She looked at the rest of the lot, then scampered to the other end when she found a tree she liked. "Come get me, AJ!" she teased, sticking her head out from around her second choice. 

Tracking her by the bootmarks in the relatively fresh snow, AJ snuck around behind the tree. "Boo." 

Keely jumped slightly, laughing and turning towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded to the tree next to them. "I like this one, too." 

AJ looked the tree over carefully, testing the branches and checking for bare spots. "Looks good," he agreed. 

"Yay," Keely replied, motioning to a volunteer to prepare the tree to be taken home. She looked back at AJ, smiling. "You having fun yet, old man?" 

Nodding, AJ squeezed Keely's hand. "You bring out the kid in me. Of course, that's because you act like a two-year-old." 

"Are you complaining?" 

"Nope, just stating the facts." AJ turned as the attendant cleared her throat. "Eighty, right?" The woman nodded. AJ handed her a hundred dollar bill. "Thanks," he said, reaching for Keely's hand again. "Merry Christmas." 

Keely trampled through the snow, swinging their arms, grinning up at AJ. Truth was, he brought out the kid in her; she'd been so serious and driven during the two years they were apart, and now, when she was with him, she felt able to relax, enjoy life. They reached the car and Keely smiled broadly, watching her reflection in the tinted windows. She couldn't wait for the party. 

As if reading her mind, AJ asked, "The party's is in two weeks, right?" 

Keely nodded, climbing into the car. "Well, a little over two weeks, on the twentieth." She sat back in the seat, buckling her seatbelt. "Actually, I wanted to get your opinion on what to wear. I have that short black dress, or that green velvet two piece thingy. What do you think?" 

"I don't know, why don't you model them for me when we get home?" AJ winked at Keely as they headed for home. 

Keely decided on the velvet outfit, with its squared top and short skirt, which AJ had declared was the best outfit to show off her legs in. They had finished the decorating beautifully, and she managed not to burn the real gingerbread men he'd taught her to make. She glanced over at the tree, with its white lights and various ornaments, one of which was his first Christmas present from her: a golden bulb that said, "Our First Christmas". 

She smiled at him from across the room as she spoke with her lead TA, Miranda, and her husband. 

Glancing away from conversation he was involved in, AJ winked at Keely. 

Keely continued to smile lovingly at him, now half distracted from her conversation with Miranda. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Martie standing behind her, popping cheese squares into her mouth. Keely rolled her eyes and excused herself, moving back into the kitchen to speak with Martie. She shot a glance into the den, where the partygoer's children were watching "A Muppet Christmas Carol", making sure no one was breaking AJ's model ships or their computer. 

Martie opened up another bottle of wine, refilling her glass. "You need to stop making googly eyes at AJ," she remarked, grinning at Keely. 

"Will you excuse me?" AJ said to the young Commander he was talking to. He slipped into the kitchen, attacking Keely with a passionate kiss. "God," he whispered. "This would be so much more fun if I didn't have to be a grown-up and keep my hands off you," he laughed softly. 

"Um, hello, excuse me, there are people in the room who are *not* horny!" Martie said, waving at AJ. She rolled her eyes and returned to the party. 

"Hey, who do you think you're kidding?" AJ called after Martie. "We know you, remember?" 

Keely laughed, moving to kiss him again when a small voice popped up behind AJ. "Miss Keely?" 

She leaned around AJ to find Miranda's daughter Emily standing there. "What's up, Em?" 

The four year old pointed back into the den. "It's the scary part, with the ghosts." 

AJ glanced from the child to Keely, with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Keely murmured, "Miranda's daughter," and then crouched in front of Emily. "Do you want to stay in here with me until the part ends?" 

The little girl nodded, and Keely smiled gently, lifting her up onto the counter. "Oof, Em, you're getting big. What are you, thirty?" 

Emily smiled, shaking her curly red head. "No, Miss Keely, I'm four!" 

Keely went to reply, and was interrupted by the front door. She sighed, looking at AJ. "Could you just stay with her for a minute while I get that?" 

"Sure." AJ stepped forward, leaning on the counter. "Hi...Emily, was it? I'm AJ." 

Emily nodded, looking at him curiously. "Miss Keely has a picture of you in her office," she declared, swinging her legs over the edge of the counter. 

"She does?" AJ smiled genuinely. "Do I look silly in it?" he asked, scrunching his nose up. 

Emily shook her head slowly. "She says you're pretty. Not girl-pretty like me, but pretty." She looked around her at the snacks, and then looked back at AJ. "You look like my grandpa." 

"Well, thank you. That's a good thing, right?" 

Emily nodded vigorously. "Yeah, 'cause he's fun. Are you fun?" 

AJ grinned. "I can be. What do you think is fun?" 

Emily bit her lip, deep in thought. "I like coloring." She looked over at the fridge, then turned back to AJ, brow knotted in confusion. "You don't have any pictures on your fwidgewator. Mommy puts my pictures on the fwidgewator." 

"Well, I don't have anyone to draw pictures for me to hang on the 'fridgerator," AJ explained. "If someone drew me a picture, then I'd put it up." 

Emily looked at him curiously. "You and Miss Keely don't have babies, like me and Mommy? Mommy's having a baby," she informed AJ. 

"Well, congratulations!" AJ smiled. "No, Miss Keely and I don't have babies," he echoed the little girl, with a wistful smile. *Oh, to be thirty again and do it all differently.* 

"Why not?" Emily asked. "You're fun. And then, you'd have pictures for your fwidgewator." 

"Well..." AJ trailed off, thinking. Why not? "I already have a little girl, only she's all grown up," he tried to explain. 

Emily smiled. "Is she four years old like me? Then we can play together!" she said excitedly, swinging her legs again. 

"Oh, no, she's *much* older than four." AJ chuckled, thinking of what Francesca would say when he reported this conversation. "She's older than *twenty*," he said, making it sound positively ancient. 

'"Wow," Emily replied. "Dat's old. Does she have babies? Then her babies could draw you pictures." 

"No, she doesn't have any babies yet. But maybe soon." AJ smiled at the prospect. "You know, though," he added, "I do know someone who's four years old. His name is AJ, like mine." 

"Does he live in Sea--Sea--does he live at my house?" Emily asked excitedly. "Then we can play. I like playing, even if it is with a *boy*." 

"No, he lives far away, in Washington, DC. But if he comes to visit, I promise I'll bring him over to play with you." 

"Oh." Emily nodded. 

Keely, who had watched the latter part of the interlude from the doorway, cleared her throat softly. "Hey, Emmimee, the scary part's over, if you want to go back and finish watching the movie." 

Emily nodded excitedly, and held her arms out to AJ, asking silently for help down from the counter. 

AJ picked Emily up, depositing her on the tile with a little grin. 

Emily smiled up at him, then hugged his knees. "Thank you, Miss Keely's friend. Will you come and watch the movie with me?" 

"In a minute. You go ahead." AJ turned to Keely with a grin. "She's adorable." 

Keely smiled and nodded as she watched the little girl return to the den and the happiness of the Muppets. "So are you," she replied, shooting him a look. 

"Nah." He stepped forward, enveloping her in his arms. "Can we go to DC next month, just for a little vacation?" he asked, sounding remarkably like a four-year-old. 

Keely nodded slowly, looking worriedly at him. "Missing everybody?" she asked sadly. 

"Yeah," he admitted. AJ buried his nose in Keely's hair, kissing her temple. "But I love you, so it evens out." 

Keely ran a hand up and down his back as the doorbell rang. She sighed, leaning back and kissing him lightly. "I love you, too." She extracted herself from his arms, motioning to the front door. "You go enjoy your new girlfriend. She likes you," Keely teased, moving towards the foyer. 

"Hey, I only have room for one woman in my life....over ten," he teased as he disappeared into the den. "What did I miss?" he asked Emily, settling himself Indian-style on the floor. 

Keely watched him go into the den, and then hurried to the front door. She checked the peephole and then threw it open, an ear-splitting grin crossing her face. She put a finger to her lips, ushering the guests into the dining room adjacent to the living room. She moved quickly back into the den and said softly, "AJ? I need you for a minute." 

Emily looked up at her with sad eyes. "But Miss Keely..." 

Keely smiled at the little girl. "I promise I'll have him back in no time, okay, Em?" 

The little girl sighed and nodded, turning her attention back to the TV. 

AJ stood, following Keely. "What's up?" he asked. 

Keely took his hand and led him into the living room. "Can I have everyone's attention for a minute?" The conversations ceased and Keely smiled. "Well, the last guests have arrived, so I wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you for coming out on this terribly chilly night to spend it with us." Keely smiled and looked at AJ. *He won't know what hit him,* she grinned. "Now, you know I consider you all my family, but AJ here," she paused, squeezing his hand lovingly, "his family's back in DC." She turned to AJ fully now, barely containing her laughter and excitement. "I know we weren't supposed to exchange presents before Christmas Day, but this one came a little early." She crossed over to the French doors separating the dining room and den, and opened them. "Merry Christmas, AJ." 

"What in the world?" AJ turned from Keely, his eyes taking a full thirty seconds to register the posse in the dining room. "Mac?!" he exclaimed. 

Mac, along with Harm, Harriet, Bud, little AJ and Catie, the youngest Roberts child, stepped into the living room, smiling broadly, all taking turns to hug AJ. 

Keely stepped back, slinging an arm around Martie's shoulders. "We did good, kid," Martie murmured, and Keely only smiled. 

"Lieutenant," AJ said out of habit, immediately correcting himself. "Harriet." He embraced the blond, patting her back gently. As AJ stepped away, he smiled. "How did you all arrange this without my finding out?" he asked, leaning down to pick up Catie. 

Mac smiled at Keely. "It wasn't easy, believe me. But Keely managed to charter a plane to get us out here in time, and we've been checking our email every hour, thanks to Webb, to make it look like it was coming from Washington, and to make sure you had a prompt reply, as if we were still at work." 

"Good lord, you all are worse than the Spook," AJ grinned. "How is Webb, anyway?" 

"Still obnoxious," Harm replied immediately. 

"What's ob-nox-sus mean?" little AJ asked his father. 

Bud opened his mouth to reply, but cut off by a glare from Harriet, he shook his head at his son. "Not nice," he replied finally. 

"Oh. You'll tell me when I'm older?" he asked, hopeful. 

AJ laughed softly. "Hey, AJ?" he said. He could never get over the feeling of deja vu....it was like talking to himself. 

"What Uncle AJ?" 

"I have someone I want you to meet." Smiling broadly at Keely, he led little AJ into the den. "Emily, this is the other AJ I was telling you about. And this is Catie," he said, setting her down and crouching among the kids. "She's a little bit younger than you and AJ, but she's cool." 

Emily smiled shyly, looking from little AJ to big. Finally, she shrugged, and pointed to the screen. "That's Rizzo. He's a rat. Not a *scary* rat, just a rat." 

"I know who Rizzo is," AJ said disdainfully. "I have all the Muppet movies at my house." 

Catie pointed at the screen, grabbing big AJ's shoulder and shaking him as hard as she could. "Kermit!" she squeaked excitedly. 

Bud, who had followed AJ as he deposited the children, said warningly, "AJ Roberts, you be polite, young man, or we're going back to the hotel." 

"Yessir." The little boy flopped down on the carpet, poking at an unused throw pillow. "Can I have that?" he asked Emily, just as Catie sat down...on her brother. 

Emily smiled, handing him the pillow and returning her own attention to the movie. 

In the living room, Keely smiled at the new guests. "Can I get you guys anything? Some wine? Munchies?" 

Harm smiled gratefully. "We ate on the plane," he said sarcastically. "You know they call a bag of carrots and a piece of bread a *meal* nowadays?" 

Keely chuckled. "Shocking, I know. You should launch an investigation." She motioned them into the kitchen, where she watched AJ watching the children. Every penny, every minute she'd spent working on making sure AJ didn't find out, had been so worth it. 

AJ stood, glancing at the kids with a smile. Grasping Bud's shoulder, he drew the younger man out of the den. "How's work, Bud?" he asked, actually interested. 

Bud smiled. "It's good, Sir. Very busy lately, but productive. The Colonel and the Commander are both up for promotions later this year, I believe, so that's causing a lot of excitement." 

Harm rustled around in the leftovers, grabbing some fixings and throwing together sandwiches for the group. "Mac, mayo or mustard?" 

Mac smiled. "Both." 

"I would imagine so," AJ said, fairly bursting with pride. "Any word yet on whether they'll come through?" 

Bud shook his head. "Nothing official, but I'd bet so." He leaned around AJ, peering into the kitchen, seeing sandwiches being made, and then snapped back to a loose attention in front of AJ. "Sorry, sir." 

AJ laughed aloud. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Bud. I'm not your C.O. anymore, relax." 

Harm finished up the sandwiches, putting them on paper plates and adding chips. "Food's up!" he called to Harriet. 

"Oh, do excuse me," she said sweetly to Miranda, with whom she'd been discussing the second-baby blues. "I'm famished." 

Bud smiled, motioning to the kitchen. "Would you mind if I...?" 

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, AJ gestured towards the kitchen. "After you." 

Bud moved quickly to the kitchen, kissing Harriet's cheek as she offered him a sandwich. Mac and Harm sat on the stools across the counter from them, happily munching on ham and cheese, and plain cheese sandwiches, respectively. Keely rested herself against the far counter, next to the back door, watching with a smile, winking at AJ as he lingered in the doorway across the kitchen. 

Harriet slid her free hand into Bud's, smiling happily. 

Grinning like an idiot, AJ made his way across the kitchen, kissing Keely's cheek. "Thank you," he murmured, his heart full to bursting. "Thank you so much." 

Keely patted his cheek. "Merry Christmas," she replied softly, her eyes filling with tears for reasons unbeknownst to her. "I love you," she mouthed, then started to step away from him, saying, "If you all will excuse me, I do have other guests to attend to." 

"Hey," AJ said, reaching for her hand. "I love you," he said, loud enough for the kitchen-full of people to hear. Releasing Keely's hand, AJ smiled, proud of himself. 

Keely smiled broadly, kissing his cheek. "Well, from the huge diminishing of my bank account, I love you, too." She squeezed his hand. "Have fun." She moved back into the living room, mingling with the rest of her guests and giving AJ his private time with his family. 

After a few minutes of conversation, AJ caught Harm's gaze, tipping his head to the side, indicating the back door. 

"Excuse me a second, Mac?" Harm stepped toward the door and out into the bitter cold. 

Mac smiled and nodded, fixing herself another sandwich and talking with Harriet. 

"My, how secretive," Harriet commented with a grin. "And did you see his smile?" she laughed. "He's simply a different man!"

* * * 

AJ closed the door, speaking softly to foil any eavesdroppers. "Harm, do you remember last year, when we came to DC? I asked you about proposing and marriage." 

Nodding, Harm replied, "Of course. What about it?" 

Fishing the little box out of his pocket, AJ handed it to Harm discreetly. "That look okay?" 

"Whoa." Harm stared at the sapphire and diamond ring for a moment before closing the box and slipping it back into AJ's palm. "Looks fine," he said simply. "When?" 

"Christmas Eve?" 

"Good. Private or public?" Harm asked. 

"Was going to be private, but since you're all here...with you?" 

"Sounds fine. I don't know her too well, is Keely going to be okay with us being there?" 

AJ snorted. "Harm, I'm giving her an engagement ring. She'd be okay with it if I did it in the shark tank at Sea World." 

Harm nodded with a chuckle. "Then yeah, Christmas Eve, with all of us. Good idea." 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

"We have coffee cake," AJ said, changing the subject before it got too mushy. "You want?" 

"Sure." 

Mac and Harriet looked up as the two men reentered the house. As AJ moved towards the fridge, Mac bent her head next to Harm's. "What was that all about?" she asked quietly. 

"Nothing," Harm replied, giving her a quick kiss. "You'll see on Thursday," he contradicted himself. 

Mac raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She turned to Harriet with a knowing smile, and rinsed off her plate, leaving it in the sink. 

Keely entered the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine. "There's plenty of food in the fridge if you guys are still hungry, just help yourselves," she shot over her shoulder, moving back into the living room. 

"Great, thanks," Harm said with a grin. "You know, she's really something else," he said, nodding towards where Keely had been. 

Mac nodded in agreement. "Absolutely."

* * *

Keely finished putting the silverware on the dining room table, humming along with "Santa On the Rooftop". The doorbell rang and she smiled, calling upstairs to AJ. "They're here, AJ!" 

"I've got it!" he yelled at the same time. He hurried downstairs, throwing the door open. "Hey," AJ said as if he hadn't been waiting all day for this. 

Mac smiled, entering the house first, handing AJ a bag of presents to go under the tree. "Merry Christmas," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Keely came out of the dining room, smiling warmly. "That's quite a stash you've got there, guys!" she said, leaning around Mac to see Bud and Harriet getting little AJ and Catie up her icy front stoop without falling, and trying to balance their bag of presents. "It looks like Santa's already been to your house." 

Catie laughed. "Not Santa, Momma!" 

"Geez," AJ groaned. "What's in here, rocks?" 

Keely helped AJ usher everyone inside, hanging up their coats in the closet, smiling at the obvious delight on AJ's face. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour. I never knew hams took so long!" She looked at Harm. "I also made a vegetable lasagna, if you'd rather have that." 

Harm glanced at AJ in surprise. "She's a winner, keep her." 

Keely smiled, moving back into the kitchen, getting some eggnog for the adults and sparkling cider for the kids and Mac, if she wanted it. She caught a glimpse of herself in the oven. *Domesticated, my God.* She shook her head, grinning. 

"Hey, Keely, can I give you a hand?" Harriet asked, slipping in unobtrusively. 

Keely smiled at Harriet. "I'd love that," she replied. "I'm not a very good cook," she admitted. 

Harriet shook her head with a radiant smile. "I'm sure you did fine," she assured Keely. "Ham isn't that hard to get right." Peering through the glass door, she nodded, pleased. "It looks just right." After a short pause, Harriet added, "We can all see how happy AJ is...thank you." 

Keely smiled shyly as she added a little more salt to the mashed potatoes. "He makes me happy," she added. "Sometimes I wonder why I spent thirty years waiting for him," she chuckled. "You want to taste test for me? I can't tell if they're too lumpy." 

"Everything comes in its own time," Harriet said wisely. She took a forkful of potatoes. "Try using an egg-beater and adding some milk, they're just a tad thick." 

Keely nodded, searching through her drawers for a beater. "Do little AJ and Catie like anything special for Christmas? I picked up a pumpkin pie and some ice cream, but I can run out and get something else..."   
  


Harriet hurried to stop that train of thought. "No, no, don't go to any trouble. My kids know to eat what's given to them," she smiled proudly. "Thank you for having us," Harriet added, reaching over and patting Keely's hand. She felt like a mother-in-law. *It's good practice,* she thought with a mental laugh. "We were all so thrilled, Harm and Mac included, that you invited us for Christmas. It means so much to be able to spend it with AJ - and you," she added with emphasis. 

Keely smiled back, calming herself. "Thank you, Harriet. I needed to hear that." She turned her attention back to the potatoes. "I'm so glad it all worked out. After all the subterfuge, if it hadn't, I don't even know what I would have done!" She chuckled. "I just wanted to make him as happy as he's made me." She held up a forkful of potatoes for Harriet to taste. "Better?" 

"Perfect!" Harriet exclaimed softly. "And Keely? I think you make AJ happy just by being with him," she said quietly. "By the way," she said, gesturing toward the crashing and voices coming from the other room, "get used to this. You're family now, and we're all going to feel free to overwhelm you," Harriet teased. 

Keely chuckled, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I won't mind at all," she replied. "I don't have much family, so this..." she winced at the crashing of one of her porcelain figures, she was sure, "insanity is very welcome." 

"Well, that's a relief!" Harriet laughed. Turning toward the living room, she called, "Bud! What did you break?" 

"Nothing! It was the dog!" he called back, causing Keely to laugh and look at Harriet. "It probably was," she admitted. "That dog...she's worse than a baby sometimes, I tell you." 

"Clean it up!" Harriet ordered. 

AJ laughed, reaching for the dustpan, which he kept close at hand. "It wasn't anything important," he called to Keely. "Is dinner almost ready? We're starving." 

Catie clapped her little hands. "Ham?" she asked. "'Taters?" 

Keely stuck her head in the living room, shaking her head at Sadie as she hid behind the couch. "Yeah, it's almost ready. You can start sitting down, if you want." 

They all moved into the dining room, crowding around the table. Little AJ ran his fingers over the tablecloth. "Look, Momma, it's Santa Claus," he pointed to the pattern. "And elves. And reindeer." 

"Yes, sweetie, I see that. Who's missing?" she asked. 

The little boy furrowed his brow in thought. "Me?" 

Keely moved back and forth from the kitchen, placing the dishes on the table. After she finally put the last side dish on the table, she sat next to AJ, smiling again at the pure joy emanating from him. *Well, shit, if all I had to do was bring his friends out here for Christmas, I'd have done it a good while ago,* she thought to herself, chuckling lightly.

* * * 

Dinner, thankfully, went off without a hitch, and Keely was pleased that everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy the meal. She started clearing the table, saying to AJ and Catie, "Why don't you guys go start scoping out the presents, if it's okay with your Mom and Dad? I can watch from the kitchen." 

The children bounded off, and Keely quickly finished putting the leftovers in the fridge. She moved back into the living room, perching herself on the arm of AJ's oversized chair, watching little AJ and Catie tear into their presents with unchecked enthusiasm. 

AJ's hand absently rubbed Keely's back and he rested his head against her side. 

Poking Mac in the side gently, Harm nodded toward AJ. "Look at that," he marveled in a whisper. 

Mac smiled, her grin widening as Keely wrapped an arm around AJ, rubbing his shoulder languidly. Keely smiled as Catie showed her a new Barbie doll. "That's great, Catie! I wish I had one," she said sincerely. 

"Maybe for your birthday," AJ teased softly. As the stack of presents slowly disappeared, the wrapping piling up in its place, he seized the opportunity. With his heart in his throat, AJ got up and strolled over to the tree. "Excuse me," he said to little AJ, reaching around the boy to grab a small box from under the gaily lit tree. Sitting back down, AJ handed the little wrapped carton to Keely, saying, "This is for you." 

"What?" Keely smiled, looking at him, confused. "What is this?" 

"It's Christmas Eve. I'm handing you a present. I think maybe it's a Christmas present?" 

Keely rolled her eyes, turning the box over in her hands. "We promised, not until tomorrow," she protested. 

AJ laughed. "It's Christmas, Keel, be spontaneous." *Geez, make this a little harder,* he thought with a grin. *I'm not already dying of anxiety or anything.* 

"Well, all right," she said, looking at everyone else, who seemed to be watching her intently. She undid the ribbon and paper slowly, revealing a Zales box. Her mouth dropped open, and she pinned AJ with her eyes. "If you bought me those pearl earrings, I'm kicking your a--er, six." 

"No, they're not the pearl earrings," AJ promised her. "In fact, this kind of matches the other pieces I gave you," he hinted. 

Keely's hand trailed up to her ears, where her sapphire earrings dangled, catching the Christmas tree lights. She opened the box slowly, a beautiful ring glinting in the same flickering light. She looked, shocked, at AJ, her mouth dropping open and her eyes barely able to question what the hell he was doing. 

Harm stood up quietly, making his way to the stereo and flipping it on. "All I Want For Christmas Is You" began to play in the background, as AJ had requested. 

"Keely," AJ began, trying to force back his fear. "You know I love you more than anything in this world. I've never been happier than I have been with you, these past two years. Now, you know me well enough to know that I'm not a traditionalist. I don't believe in things like marriage, but...well...I figured what the hell," he finished with a chuckle. Sliding the bright blue sapphire out of its white velvet box, AJ tilted the ring so that Keely could read the inscription. He knew he'd be too chicken to say the words...'Will you marry me?'

Keely's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked from it to AJ and back again. "Oh, holy *fuck*," she replied, immediately covering her mouth with a very shaky hand. "I, uh, well..." She looked at AJ, quivering from head to toe. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, still not believing what was happening. 

Harriet shot her children a look before they could open their little mouths. She shook her head firmly and they sat there, silent.

"I'm sure." AJ kept his eyes level with hers. "Is that a no?" he asked, suddenly very nervous. He hadn't considered the possibility that she might say *no*. 

"Oh, God, no...I mean, no, it's not a no..." Keely took a deep breath and cupped his cheek. "Yes," she said, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'll marry you. God help me, AJ, I'll marry you." 

"Thank God," AJ breathed. He stood up, pulling Keely into his arms, and squeezing her tightly. He buried his face in her neck, saying a silent prayer of thanks. 

Keely hugged him tightly back, her shoulders shaking in a combination of laughter and tears. She leaned back and burst out laughing, shaking her head at him. "Give me a fu - freaking heart attack, why don't you, old man?" She took a deep breath and rose on her toes, kissing him among the "ewwwws" of the Roberts children, and the "awwwws" of the adults. 

AJ couldn't hear a thing except the beating of his heart. He pressed his lips to Keely's in elation. "I love you, kid," he murmured, when they finally separated. "Forever." 

Keely smiled broadly against his mouth. "I love you," she replied, looking up at him with shining eyes. She looked down at his hand, where he still held the ring. "Can I see it?" she asked quietly, chuckling. 

"Do you really want to?" AJ teased as his pulse slowly returned to normal. "I mean, it's not a diamond solitaire or anything." 

Keely glared at him. "I want a memento of the first time I truly saw you petrified, old man," she teased back, unable to stop smiling. 

"You've seen that already," AJ said, holding the ring just out of Keely's reach. He was smiling so broadly his face was starting to hurt. "Remember, about five years ago? There was an incident involving me and a karaoke machine." 

Keely threw her head back and laughed. "You weren't *that* scared...were you?" 

"Absolutely, terribly, mind-numbingly scared. And then you're like "Are you sure?". Were you *trying* to kill me?" he bantered, lowering the ring and reaching for her left hand. 

Keely laughed again, watching him slip the sapphire on her slender fingers. She looked back up at him, shaking her head. "Well, this certainly has been a Christmas to remember." 

"Every day with you is a day to remember." 

Keely smiled again, rising and touching her lips to his, a precursor of things to come. When they separated, she looked at him. "You understand I have to go call Martie now." 

"Yes, yes, go ahead, kid," he grinned. "I'll manage to survive without you for fifteen minutes." AJ laughed, kissing her once more. 

"I love you," she whispered, then bounded off into the kitchen. 

"Martie! You will NEVER, in a BILLION years, guess what just happened!" 

AJ just shook his head, glancing at Harm and Mac with a shrug. "So, anyone want coffee?"   
  


* * *  
  


Keely rubbed her bare arms as she waved goodbye to the retreating line of rental cars making their way carefully down the icy driveway. Little AJ and Catie had curled up on the floor - and against Sadie - watching the remake of "Miracle on 34th Street" and had fallen soundly asleep. Bud had followed shortly after, which prompted Harriet to deem it time for the families to head back to the hotel. 

Keely shut the front door, bolting it with a smile. She looked at the clock in the foyer, and smiled. 

12:03. 

Officially Christmas. 

AJ came around the corner, his hands wet and smelling like Dawn. "Everything's loaded into the dishwasher, the pots are soaking and the leftovers are frozen or Saran Wrapped," he declared proudly. Glancing around the room, he chuckled. "What a mess." The wrapping paper and bows were strewn around, making it hard to step anywhere without getting something stuck to your shoe by errant scotch tape. 

Keely chuckled, crossing her arms and surveying her living room. "Such is life with small children and Santa Claus." She moved under the sink, gathering a large green garbage bag. She quickly stuffed the leftover paper, ribbons and bows inside, resting it outside in the garage after she was finished. She shrugged and sighed, looking back at AJ. "I'll vacuum tomorrow," she said with a smile. "Did you have a good time?" 

"Better than I could've imagined," AJ admitted, reaching for Keely. 

Keely wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his neck. "I'm so glad. Not because you proposed," she joked, "although that was a highlight...but I haven't seen you smile this much..." she tilted her head, thinking. "Well, ever." 

AJ laughed softly. "I've never been this happy. Everyone I loved was with me for the holidays, except Francesca," he frowned slightly, but a smile quickly replaced it. "I have you, a nice house, a good job, and a great step-dog." Chuckling, AJ kissed Keely briefly. "What more could I want?" 

She smiled, moving her hands from his waist to around his neck. "Merry Christmas, AJ," she said softly, kissing him gently. 

"Merry Christmas, Keely." AJ returned her kiss. "And congratulations on your engagement," he teased. 

Keely laughed outright. "You, too, old man, and for making it through without a major coronary." She shook her head. "I don't think I've ever been so surprised," she admitted, moving to the far wall and turning off the lights, leaving the room only illuminated by the Christmas lights. 

"You really didn't have a clue, did you?" AJ laughed. "Do you know how hard it was to find out your ring size *without* letting Martie in on the secret?" He sank back on the couch, opening his arms to his fiancée. 

Keely laughed, curling up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "I can only imagine. Although, she told me to tell you she might never forgive you for not letting her be here to see it." She smiled up at him, trailing a finger down his shirt front. 

"She'll live," AJ smiled. He reached for Keely's hand, curling his fingers around hers. "I'm glad everyone else was here to see it, though," he murmured. "They were so happy for us." 

Keely nodded. "I'm glad they were here, too. Although, I wish they could stay a little longer. Little AJ and Catie are hysterical." 

"They'll be back," AJ promised. "I'll see to it." He paused, inhaling Keely's scent. "Are you happy?" AJ asked softly. 

Keely leaned back, searching his eyes lovingly. "More than I ever thought I could be," she admitted quietly. "I'm waiting for Sadie to pounce on me and wake me up...this has to be a dream." 

Smiling broadly, AJ drew Keely closer and held her tightly against his side. "Then why would you want to wake up?" 

Keely chuckled, wrapping her arms fully around him and watching the tree lights flicker. "You're right," she conceded. "So I'll just pull a Rip Van Winkle for the rest of my life." She chuckled, then spoke again, quieter. "What about you?" 

"I can't think of the word I want." AJ frowned in thought. "Ecstatic? Unsurpassably joyous? 'Happy' doesn't cut it," he grinned. "Maybe the word I'm looking for...is 'sated'." 

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Keely teased, kissing his neck. She watched the tree for a few more minutes and sighed, drawing his arms more fully around her, finally content.   
  


* * *   
  


"Keely, can you get that?" AJ shouted over the ringing phone. His hands were tied at the moment--literally. Sadie had wrapped her leash around his wrists in her excitement to go for a walk around the block. "Keely!" he bellowed as the phone rang incessantly. "Phone!" 

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Keely hurried into the kitchen from the den, picking up the phone. "Hello?" She snapped her fingers at AJ. "Yes, he is, Admiral, just a second." She put the phone on the counter and walked over to him, unwrapping his wrists. "It's the base." 

"Thanks." AJ took the phone, leaning against the counter. "Chegwidden." He paused, listening. 

"AJ, it's Jack. Listen, I hate to do this to you, but we have a situation." 

AJ frowned. How often had he been the one to say that, and drag someone away from their family during the holidays? "What is it?" 

"The Charlie Hudson is in wet dock just outside of Port Seattle, with two JAG lawyers on board. They seem to be at a standstill, and if the situation isn't resolved by tomorrow night, since it's a Friday, the entire crew will be stuck on board for New Year's. We were hoping you'd give them a hand in straightening it out. Strictly voluntary, of course, but we're in a bind." 

"So I'd only be gone until tomorrow night?" AJ clarified. 

Keely looked up from Sadie with a confused reaction. She ordered the dog to sit, and sighed when Sadie didn't, but followed Keely into the kitchen as she listened to AJ's conversation. "What?" she mouthed, not sure if he could reply. 

Covering the mouthpiece, AJ whispered, "I might have to go on assignment." He turned his attention back to the conversation. "Yes, sir." 

"I'd really appreciate your help, AJ. Can you do it?" 

AJ glanced at Keely. "Hold on for one second, Admiral." Lowering the phone to his side, he murmured, "I have to, Keel. I'll be back by tomorrow night." He wanted her approval but he knew he was going with or without it. 

Keely nodded and smiled. "No problem," she whispered. Motioning to Sadie, "I'll take the monster out for her W-A-L-K, you deal with that." 

"Okay, thanks. I love you." AJ lifted the phone to his ear. "Admiral, I can be at the base in half an hour. Okay." He hung the phone up and headed upstairs to grab a change of clothes. 

When he came downstairs, Keely was in the kitchen, pouring fresh water for the dog. "Hey," he said, coming up behind her. "I'll miss you." 

Keely turned, smiling. "I know. But it's only for today and tomorrow. I'll survive. It'll be tough, but I'll survive." She ran her arms up and down his arms. "And then I'll get to welcome you back," she grinned. 

Grinning, AJ teased, "And we can admire your ring some more." 

Keely held up her hand, the heavy weight still foreign, but not unwelcome. "I can do that, too. I think that's what I'll probably do, come to think of it. Just sit here and look at my hand, and write 'Mrs. Keely Chegwidden' all over my notebooks." She grinned again, kissing him lightly. 

"Wow, that's very....twelfth grade of you," AJ laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist in a familiar gesture. "I'll see you Friday night." He held her tightly against him for a moment, kissing her temple as he released her. 

Keely watched him head out to his car. "Be careful," she called as he started the Explorer. 

AJ smiled, waving to her as he pulled away. "Always," he called. 

Keely waved slightly, shutting the garage door. She turned and looked at Sadie, hands on hips. The dog wagged her tail against the floor and Keely chuckled. "All right, baby girl, let's go walk along the water." The dog woofed her agreement, and the two set out into the peaceful afternoon.

* * *

Stepping onto the deck of the ship, AJ inhaled deeply. *It's been too long, squid,* he chastised himself. *You've become a desk jockey.* 

"Admiral!" The ship's public relations man hurried to greet AJ. "Sir, welcome to the USS Charlie Hudson. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the captain. They're expecting you." 

AJ glanced around the deck at the bustle of activity as the crew prepared for the anticipated weekend leave. "Thank you, Petty Officer." He followed the young man below deck, arriving quickly at the conference room. Rapping quickly, the sailor announced AJ. "Captain, Admiral Chegwidden is here." 

Striding into the room, AJ's eyes flew from one crew member to the next, automatically seeking out the Captain's bars. 

"Admiral," the woman said with a half-smile. "I'm Karen Wilhelm. Welcome to the Charlie Hudson." 

"Thank you, Captain Wilhelm." AJ saluted her quickly. He may have been an admiral, but this was her boat, and he was retired. *Mental note: look up the protocol for formal introductions involving retired personnel.* He gestured toward a vacant seat. "May I?" 

"Please." The captain took her seat at the head of the table, surveying her team. "Admiral, these are the JAG Pacific attorneys, Lieutenant Commanders Michelle DeBarker and Chris Bennett." 

"Commanders," AJ nodded. 

"Admiral," the Commanders replied, nodding towards him. "Thank you for taking time to assist us," DeBarker continued, looking back to Captain Wilhelm to continue the briefing. 

Following her lead, AJ sat back, listening to the Captain. 

"I'll explain what I know so far, briefly. I was on watch last night, around ten hundred hours. Ensign Faber--Billy--ran onto the bridge. He was incoherent, babbling something about blood. I gave the bridge to my XO and followed the Ensign. When we arrived at his quarters, I found his bunkmate, Ensign Tyler Graves, in a pool of blood. I pulled Faber out of the room and declared it off-limits until you all arrived." Captain Wilhelm sighed softly. "I hope you can help us out here. My crew is anxious to leave the boat. They haven't had shore leave in over three months, and I hate keeping them here any longer than necessary." 

"We've investigated Faber's medical and mental histories, both clean," Commander Bennett added. "We've also ruled out a suicide by Ensign Graves. The coroner says he was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object." 

"That certainly rules out suicide," AJ said with an agreeing nod. "Have you started interviewing the crew yet?" 

DeBarker nodded. "They say Faber and Graves were buddies, no arguments as far as they could see." She smiled slightly. "So, you see, Sir, we're at a relative dead end, if you'll pardon the terrible pun." 

Nodding slightly, AJ concurred. "Okay, let's start by encouraging the lab a little, to get us some fingerprints from Graves' quarters, and see if we can find the murder weapon." 

DeBarker nodded, then turned to Wilhelm. "I'll go bug the lab, if it's all right, Captain. Commander Bennett can show Admiral Chegwidden to the crime scene, ma'am." 

"That's fine, Commander. We'll expect you back in a few hours, then." 

"Aye, aye, ma'am." DeBarker rose, nodding towards AJ. "Sir." 

"Commander," AJ nodded. He turned to Bennett. "Where are their quarters?" he asked, following the other man out of the room. 

"Room Tango Bravo Three, sir," Bennett replied, ushering him to the cabin in which Faber and Graves had been staying. He ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and motioned to the bottom bunk, still stained with blood. "This is where the Captain found Graves," Bennett stated. 

Glancing at the chalk outline, AJ looked around the little room cursorily. "Has everything been searched and documented?" he asked. "Computer disks, hard drive, email logs?" 

Bennett nodded slightly. "His hard drive was password protected, so we sent that to the lab as well. His lockbox held a few personal pictures, but nothing else." 

AJ reached for the box of latex gloves that the NIS investigator had left on Graves' desk. Snapping one on, he lifted the mattress, pointing underneath. "Commander Bennett," he said quietly. "What does that look like to you?" 

Bennett bent as well, looking at the stack of folded letters. He put a latex glove on as well, reaching in and drawing the dozen or so envelopes out onto the desk. "Well what do you know," he said in awe. "They go back at least a year," he commented, leafing through the stack. 

"That's what we in the Navy call 'thorough'," AJ grinned. "And it's why the NIS will never replace the JAG Corps when it comes to investigations." Glancing over Bennett's shoulder, AJ commented, "Let's send those down to the lab, see if anyone's prints are on there but Graves'." 

Bennett nodded, taking the letters carefully. "Do you have a theory, Admiral?" he asked quietly, watching AJ work. 

"If you had a lockbox, Commander, would you keep your letters under your mattress?" he asked rhetorically. "Not unless you knew someone was snooping in your lockbox." 

Bennett shook his head. "Unbelievable," he said under his breath. "Faber?" 

"Maybe." AJ's tone was noncommittal. "I want to interview everyone who saw Graves and Faber on their last shifts before Graves died." 

Bennett nodded. "I'll go find those lists, Admiral, and drop these," he held up the letters, "off at the lab, unless you need me for something else, sir." 

"No, that's all." AJ had slipped right back into command mode. Slipping up the tiny staircase, he felt the crisp Seattle wind battering his face. AJ heard the crackle as his cell phone dialed up the house. It rang twice before Keely picked up. "Hi," he said immediately. 

"Hey," Keely said with a surprised smile. "I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon." 

"Well, I got a little break," AJ said, standing at the rail, glancing out over the Pacific. "How's Sadie?" 

"She's fine. Martie's over here, and she brought Max over to play, so they're out chasing leaves or ducks or something." Keely tucked her feet up under her. "You seasick yet?" she teased. 

AJ laughed aloud. "Keely, I spent half my life on carriers. Besides, we're not moving." 

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm sure you're having fun, though, even if you are on investigation. You've probably got that big 'I'm a Navy Admiral' grin on your face, am I right?" 

Coughing slightly, AJ tried to force the grin to subside. "No," he lied, laughing at himself. 

"Right," Keely said disbelievingly. "Well, that's what you were built to do, AJ, you go ahead and do it. Although, you'd better be back by New Year's. I don't want to have to kiss Sadie at midnight." 

"As long as she doesn't try to give you tongue...." 

"Oh, God, AJ. That's it, I'm hanging up." Keely chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, old man. And I'd better not get a call from the Navy asking me to come down there and haul your sorry ass off that ship because you won't leave." 

AJ just laughed. "I promise, I'll come home before I wear out my welcome." 

"All right, that's all I ask." Keely smiled as Martie came into the house with the dogs trailing behind her. 

"Down with phone sex!" Martie cried, parading into the kitchen. "Down with phone sex!" 

Keely laughed, rolling her eyes. "I need to go kill her now. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll see you--what the hell?" AJ interrupted himself as the general quarters alarm sounded. "I've gotta go," he hollered into the cell phone. "That's the battle stations call. Bye, Keel!" He hung up without waiting for a reply. 

"AJ? AJ?" Keely looked at the phone curiously. Martie came into the room, munching on an apple. "What happened?" 

Keely shook her head. "Alarms or something. I'm sure everything's fine," she said, looking at Martie. "Right?" 

Martie nodded. "Everything's fine," she echoed. "They're in port. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Just as AJ got below deck, the alarms were cut off. The captain's voice came over the intercom. "This is the Captain. I'm sorry to spook you all, disregard the general quarters alarm you just heard." 

Shaking his head in disbelief, AJ found the ward room and shut himself in, flipping on the TV. "I wonder how much of this has already been leaked to ZNN," he said aloud. 

The reporter was standing on the dock....*could that be the hull of the Charlie Hudson behind her?* AJ wondered. "The two were killed as they returned to the ship from Kings County laboratory, apparently. Though most of the information has been classified by the Navy already, we do know that the investigation aboard the USS Charlie Hudson involves the death of a male crew member, an alleged murder." The reporter went on to say, "The murder of the JAG investigators is assumed to be related to the investigation, although no one seems to have any comment at this time." 

AJ clicked the remote, silencing the television. *Graves and DeBarker.* He was getting in deeper by the minute, it seemed. 

Petty Officer John Michaels threw the door open to the War Room, latching it quickly. He turned and saw AJ, snapping to immediate attention. 

"At ease. What's your hurry, son?" 

Michaels threw a look at the door before replying. "I was in the head when I heard yelling and hollering, Sir. Apparently there's a rightist Armenian group looking for Ensign Faber, and they've got enough arms to blow us back to Michigan. They've taken over the ship, sir." 

"Holy fuck." AJ took a deep breath. "Where are they?" 

"All over the ship, Sir. I hid in the head until I heard them pass, and then hauled six down here." 

"Okay." Thinking quickly, AJ decided on a plan. "I'm going to the bridge," he informed Michaels. "You stay here, and see if you can get someone on the local band radio." He unlocked the door, heading down the hall as if he knew nothing. 

AJ took two steps until a gun was cocked behind him. "Don't move another step, or I'll shoot," a lethally cold voice said behind him. 

"I'm not moving," AJ replied evenly, raising his hands slowly. 

The young Armenian man stepped forward, pressing the gun into AJ's lower back. "Where were you headed, sailor?" he asked crisply. 

"To the bridge. I have duty in five minutes," he lied. 

"How convenient. That's where I was going," the terrorist replied, forcing AJ forward. "Let's go together, shall we?" 

"Why not?" AJ shrugged, starting forward slowly. 

The terrorist kept the gun planted firmly in AJ's back, and they reached the bridge in a few minutes. The man pushed AJ into a corner, where the deck crew huddled quietly. At the front of the ship, two more terrorists held Captain Wilhelm. The three Armenians spoke quietly until a walkie talkie crackled to life. 

AJ's terrorist yielded the communication, then turned to his colleagues. He walked over to AJ, gun level with his hip. "Where is Ensign Faber?" he demanded. 

AJ shook his head. "Last I checked, he was in the mess hall, but he could be anywhere by now." Glancing down beside him, AJ saw the young Ensign crouched there, frozen in fear. Her eyes reminded him of Harriet's, wide and honest. "It's okay," he whispered, putting an arm around her shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry." 

The terrorist looked back at his comrades, who radioed the information through the walkie talkie. 

The Ensign looked at AJ. "Thank you, sir," she said shakily. 

The walkie talkie blared a thickly accented voice once more, and the same young man approached AJ again. "You will tell us where Ensign Faber is, or your Captain dies," he warned. "Where is he?" 

"I already told you, I don't know." AJ's voice was firm. He risked a glance at the Captain. 

Wilhelm shook her head almost imperceptibly. *Don't worry about me,* her look said. 

The terrorist moved to speak again, but was cut off by a small woman entering the bridge. She tilted her head, motioning for him to join her. They spoke quietly, and she pointed to the door, taking his gun. 

The woman looked the small group, keeping her gun leveled with their abdomens. "Where's Faber?" she demanded. 

"We don't know," AJ spoke for all of them. "He hasn't been seen for hours." 

She cocked her head, pinning him with dark, angry eyes. "I don't believe you," she spat. She swung her arms until the gun was level with the young woman who was standing next to AJ. "Where is he?" she demanded again. 

The Ensign's eyes widened. "I...I don't know, I swear." 

The Armenian set her mouth, then fired one shot into the Ensign's leg. The blonde crumbled with a sob. The Armenian turned, nodding to her comrades. "Get her out of here." 

Growling, AJ dropped to his knees, putting his arms around the young Ensign, murmuring comforting words. "Back off," he warned the soldiers. "I already told you, we don't know where he is," AJ repeated vehemently. 

"I don't believe you," the Armenian replied, putting the gun against the back of AJ's head. "This is your ship, he is your crew member. You *have* to know where he is. And if you don't tell us, we start killing." 

"This isn't my ship. I work at the base," AJ explained, still holding on to the wounded young woman. "And these people have no idea where he is. He was supposed to be on duty half an hour ago." He glanced at Captain Wilhelm discreetly. 

The Armenian looked at him, then moved back to Wilhelm. Tugging the Captain out of the other terrorists' handholds, she pressed the gun deep into Wilhelm's back. "Well, Captain, we're going to find him, then." Motioning to the wounded Ensign, she spoke curtly in Armenian to her henchmen, and they began to move back towards the blonde. 

AJ had to make a move fast, before the blood really started to flow. "Wait," he said, standing. "Let's talk..." 

End Ch. 8


	9. Redemption

"Keely! The damn VCR's broken!" Martie called, standing in front of the television, poking every button on the remote. 

Keely emerged from the kitchen, shaking her head. Handing Martie a strawberry daiquiri, she took the remote and pressed "04". She shook her head as she found the video was already partway started. She pressed stop and rewind, eyes widening as the local affiliate interrupted "Providence" for a Special News Bulletin. 

"I'm Jack Truman for NBC, down at Puget Sound Naval Base, where earlier today, the USS Charlie Hudson was taken over by Armenian terrorists. The Navy has classified much of the information, but we do know that two JAG investigators...those are the sailors involved in legal aspects of the Navy...were killed outside the Kings County coroners office. We also know that the rest of the ship's registry, who are in Seattle for docking for several weeks, are still onboard, with an unknown number of terrorists. I'll be reporting live at eleven...stay tuned to Channel 4." 

Keely fumbled blindly for the couch, sitting and staring at the television as "Providence" came back on. She blinked several times, not believing what she was seeing. Finally, she turned to Martie, mouth working in confusion and panic. "It couldn't...I mean, it wouldn't..." 

Martie sat on the couch, hugging Keely tightly to her. "It's not him," she soothed. "It's not, Keely." 

Keely's eyes filled with tears, and she straightened, looking at her friend. "I'd know," she said vehemently. "I'd feel it if he was dead. Wouldn't I?" 

Martie looked at her friend sympathetically, running a hand up and down her arm. "Well, can you call Harm or Mac or someone? They'd be able to tell you whether or not it..." 

Keely said nothing, focusing instead on the coffee table. Finally, she managed to get up, albeit on rubbery legs, and pick up the portable, dialing Harm and Mac's number. 

After five rings, Mac's voice clicked on. "Hi, you've reached Harm and Sarah. We can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message, and we'll get right back to you. Bye!" Keely took a deep breath. "Hey guys, it's Keely...I don't know if you know, but there's a situation out here..." her voice broke. "Can you just call me, please, the minute you get this message? Thanks." She hung up, resisting the urge to throw the phone across the kitchen. She couldn't think about the possibility. She needed to stay calm. 

She tapped the phone against her chin, and then dialed another number. She hated to call so late, but it was *AJ* on the line. She waited as the other line rang, praying Bud or Harriet would pick up. 

Harriet tossed the covers back, reaching for the phone. "'Lo?" she mumbled sleepily. 

"Harriet?" Keely said quietly. 

"Keely?" Harriet scooted up, leaning back against the headboard and blinking at the alarm clock. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately. 

Keely took a deep breath. "It's AJ..." a sob escaped her, and she fought to regain to control of her emotions. "He, uh, he was asked to do this investigation on one of the ships in Puget Sound...I was just watching the news, and apparently the ship's been taken over. But there are two dead JAG officers, and I just can't help but think..." she took another deep breath, fighting the constricting of her chest. "They haven't released the names yet, and they've classified most of the investigation. I figured if anyone would be able to find out for me, you guys would." 

Harriet placed a hand over her mouth as frightened tears came to her eyes. "Oh, my god. Keely, I'm so sorry. Yes, let me ask Bud..." She leaned over, shaking Bud's shoulder gently. "Honey, wake up. It's the Admiral." 

Bud shot awake. "Wha?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Why's the Admiral calling us?" 

"Keely's calling. The Admiral is in trouble. There are two dead JAG officers out in Seattle and she needs you to find out if he's one of them." Harriet barely got the words out. 

"Oh, my God." Bud visibly blanched, then hopped out of bed, searching for clothes to put on. "Has anyone from the Navy called her?" he called from the closet. 

"Has anyone called you yet, Keely?" Harriet asked softly. 

Keely shook her head. "No," she managed. "I just heard it on the television." 

"No," Harriet told Bud. 

"Is she his contact in case of emergency?" 

"Here," Harriet said. She thrust the phone in his direction as she swiped at her tears. "You talk to her." 

"Keely?" Bud said quietly. 

"Hi, Bud," Keely managed. 

"Hi. Listen, I don't think AJ is one of the dead officers. They would have notified you by now, before the media got wind of it. Are you his contact in case of emergency?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

Bud nodded as he searched for his running shoes. "All right. I don't think it's him, but I'll go to JAG now and see what I can pick up, okay? I'll call you as soon as I know anything." 

Keely sniffled. "Thank you, Bud," she said sincerely and Bud clicked off.   
  
Harriet glanced at Bud with a watery smile. "It's not him, right?" 

Bud moved around to her side of the bed, kissing her lightly. "No, I don't think it is. But I'll find out." He put on his jacket and headed out the door, dialing Harm and Mac on his cell. 

Harriet lay back down restlessly. *Please don't let it be AJ.* 

Bud left a quick message on Harm and Mac's machine, letting them know where he'd be, and that he'd really appreciate their help, then set off from Rosslyn towards Falls Church. 

He got out of the elevator quickly, rushing to his desk, starting to call every contact he had ever made, for any piece of information they could provide. 

Mac slipped the key into the apartment lock, laughing at Harm. She moved over to the message machine, the smile slipping quickly from her face. "Harm," she said seriously, grabbing the phone and dialing Bud's cell. 

"Roberts," Bud answered, typing his access password. 

"Bud, it's Mac. What's going on?" 

Bud sighed. "Keely called Harriet and me at home, ma'am. Apparently, the Admiral was asked to assist with an investigation on a ship docked in Puget Sound. Earlier today, the ship was taken over by terrorists, and two JAG officers were killed. She called us in a panic...I'm trying to find out if it's..." 

"Oh, my God." Mac sat on the couch heavily. "I can't believe it." 

"Me, either, ma'am," Bud said. "Oh, no." 

"What?" Mac asked worriedly. "Did you find something?" 

"No, not yet, ma'am...it's just that Keely thought she was the Admiral's contact, and she's not. His daughter still is. The Navy must not have updated his records." 

"So if he was...she wouldn't know. Damn it," Mac replied softly. "We're on our way. Keep looking, Bud." 

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Bud hung up, moving back to searching the records. 

Mac shook her head in disbelief, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

Harm stood there, ghost-white. Finally, he sat down on the couch, staring straight ahead silently. After a long moment, he said, "I'm sure it's not AJ. It can't be him." 

Mac shook her head. "No, it couldn't be." She closed her eyes, sighing. "I'm calling Clay on the cell. You call Keely, all right? Make sure she's...make sure she's hanging in there." 

"Okay," Harm said softly. He found the cordless and dialed slowly, still in shock. 

Keely jumped a mile as the phone rang. She couldn't move; her limbs were heavy. Martie picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said softly, lacing her fingers with Keely's, praying it wasn't *the* call. 

"Keely?" Harm said, not recognizing the voice. 

"Uh, no, this is Martie. Can I tell her who's calling?" 

"It's Harm." 

"Sure, hang on." Martie handed Keely the phone. "It's Harm," she said softly. 

Keely took the phone. "Harm?" 

"Hi, Keely." Harm paused. "Mac talked to Bud. He's still checking on the situation. I just wanted to--to make sure you were okay," he stumbled over the words. 

"I'll feel better when someone knows something," she admitted. "You don't think it's him, do you?" 

"No," Harm replied vehemently. "But I agree. Mac and I are going to meet Bud over at JAG and see what we can find out, okay? Just hold on." 

"Okay," Keely said softly. "Thank you." 

"No thanks needed. He's family. I'll call you as soon as we know anything." Harm hung up with a sigh. 

Keely hung up as well, laying her head against the back of the couch, sighing. 

Mac ran a hand up and down Harm's back, grabbing their keys. "Let's go." 

They arrived at JAG twenty minutes later, thanks to the lack of traffic. "Have you found anything, Bud?" 

Bud looked up from his computer. "Nothing yet. I'm still trying to get in touch with the on-duty night shift at the base." 

"Keep trying," Mac replied, nodding. Turning towards Harm, she said softly, "Someone should notify Francesca." 

"Someone already did," a voice replied from behind them. Tiner held up the phone. "I heard it on the news," he explained. "The Admiral's daughter is on line one." 

Mac shook her head. "All right, I'll take it." She picked up the nearest phone, pressing line one. "Francesca? This is Colonel Mackenzie." 

"Colonel," Francesca said tearfully. "My Papa....he is in trouble?" 

"I don't know, Francesca," Mac replied softly. "It looks like that's a possibility. We're doing everything we can to check into it, okay?" 

"Thank you," Francesca said softly. "I will be in Washington early tomorrow. If you hear anything about Papa, please call me." She gave Mac her cell phone number before hanging up in tears. 

Mac shook her head and sighed, hanging up the phone. "Bud," she said after a minute. 

"Ma'am?" 

"I don't care what you have to say, or who you have to threaten, or who you have to piss off, *find out*." 

Bud nodded, dialing his phone. "Yes, ma'am." 

Mac walked into her office, leaning against the wall, hanging her head in exhaustion. 

Following Mac, Harm mimicked her actions, reaching for her hand. "It'll be okay," he said, more to reassure himself than her. 

Mac squeezed his hand back, then slipped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Bud's voice carried through the still hallways. 

"Sir! Ma'am!" 

Mac hurried out to the bullpen, Harm on her tail. Bud set down the phone and heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, I've got good news and bad news." 

Mac put her hands on her hips. "Lieutenant..." 

"Neither one of the JAG officers was an Admiral," Bud finished quickly. "But according to the AP and the Navy spokesman I talked to says that the Admiral, the ship's Captain and the ship's XO have traded their freedom for the ship's crew."

* * * 

Back in Seattle, Martie called for Keely to come into the living room from the kitchen. Keely hurried in, watching as the news brief came on again. "This is Jack Truman, reporting live from Puget Sound. We have an update on the hostage situation on the USS Charlie Hudson. We have just received word that the majority of hostages have been released. According to an   
injured Ensign from the 'Charlie Hudson', the ship's captain, Captain Wilhelm, its XO Mark Jacoby, and a JAG investigator, AJ Chegwidden, have remained on board as a trade for the hostages' freedom. We are told there are between ten and fifteen Armenian terrorists on-board. We'll be back here in an hour with the latest. Now, back to Dateline." 

Keely dropped the glass of water she'd been holding. "He's alive." She sank to the couch with a breathless, elated whisper. "He's alive." 

Martie stared at the television. "And he's traded himself for the hostages," she said, then slapped her hand over her mouth. 

Keely reached for the phone, surprised when it rang in her hand. "Hello?" 

"Keely, it's Mac. We have the latest on AJ..." 

Keely sighed, this time with a smile. "They just ran a bulletin here. Is he really alive?" 

"Yes, but he's still on the ship," Mac said warily. 

"He can handle himself on the ship," Keely replied. "I'm still scared, Mac, but not as much as before, you know?" 

Mac nodded, shooting a glance at Harm. "I know. Listen, his daughter's coming to DC tomorrow. Harm and I are going to accompany her to Seattle, all right?" 

Keely nodded. "Of course. Maybe you guys can get me on the base or something." 

"We can try. You just hang in there, okay, Keely? I'll call you if we learn anything new." 

"Thank you, Mac," Keely said, tears filling her eyes. 

"Bye," Mac replied softly. "Bud?" 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"Get us on the noon flight to Seattle."

* * *

Mac parked the rental car behind Keely's Celica the next afternoon. She, Harm and Francesca piled wearily out of the car and knocked lightly on the door. 

Inside, Keely got up, just as wearily, and headed to the front door. She had slept fitfully, comforted only by one of AJ's sweatshirts. She pushed the sleeves up and opened the door, smiling at Harm and Mac. 

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you guys so soon after Christmas," she joked tiredly, moving out of their way, letting them in the foyer. 

Harm nodded, barely able to think. "Any word yet?" 

Keely shook her head. "I've been bombarding the Naval offices there all morning, they won't tell me anything. I thought they *had* to, since I was his emergency contact." 

"Keely, you're not his emergency contact," Harm said quietly. "Francesca is." 

Keely took a step back, mind reeling. She put her hands behind her back, twisting her engagement ring around her ring finger. "Oh," she finally said. She extended a hand to Francesca. "I'm Keely O'Reilly." 

"Keely," Francesca said softly. "I am Francesca Paretti. So you are my Papa's mistress?" she said evenly. 

"Fiancée, actually," Keely replied. "Please, come inside." She motioned to the living room. "You want some coffee or something?" 

"No, thank you." Francesca stood next to the couch, arms crossed over her chest. 

Keely sighed internally, then turned to Harm and Mac. "Would you guys like some?" 

Mac nodded. "Yes, please." 

Harm shook his head. "Tea, please? I'll help you," he offered, following Keely into the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot, he explained, "Please don't take her comments personally. Francesca's just upset. It's understandable, you know? Her father's in danger." 

Keely sighed, boiling some water. "My fiancé's in danger," she replied softly. "But I'll try." 

"Good. I know AJ would appreciate that." Harm stepped forward, placing a hand on Keely's shoulder silently. 

In the living room, Mac looked at the still decorated Christmas tree, and then back at Francesca. "I'm not going to tell you how to feel, Francesca," she began softly. "But Keely loves your father very much. And he loves her." 

Francesca shook her head, tears blurring her vision. "That is not her father out there, Colonel. She does not know what it is like not to have him for when you are little, and then to maybe lose him again." Turning away, the young woman glanced around the house - her father's house. It had been over a year since he moved in, and this was the first time Francesca was seeing it. 

Keely smiled at Harm, pouring the now boiling water into a mug. She handed it to him, and took Mac's coffee out to her in the living room. Keely stepped back, watching Francesca look around her home. "You're welcome to explore the house," she said softly. "Your father wanted you to come out sooner..." she trailed off, sipping her coffee. 

"But you kept him busy. I understand." Francesca's voice was cold as she stared out the sliding glass doors that overlooked the Sound. 

Keely took a sip of her coffee before replying. "Francesca, you need to understand something. I know you're worried about your father. I am, too. Hell, I'm petrified." She sighed. "But I love him. He's everything I ever imagined in my wildest dreams, all rolled into one man. We've built a life together, and I'm sorry if you can't accept that. I really am, because he adores you. But I will not spend however long this thing lasts feeling sorry for the way I've lived my life, all right? We need to focus our energies on surviving this *together*, if not for our own sanity, but for his, once he gets out of it." 

Francesca whirled on Keely. "Do not tell me what "we" need to do," she hissed. "My Papa is on that ship," she gestured out toward the water symbolically, "because of *you*. If you hadn't forced him to move here, with your wiles and your tricks..." Francesca trailed off, looking Keely up and down with disgust. "Well, he would not be in danger now, would he?" 

Keely set her mug on the counter, then ran a hand through her hair. She set her mouth, staring Francesca down. "Your Papa wouldn't pee if I told him to. He's an adult, Francesca. He made a decision to come out here." The vehemence in her voice was palpable. "I fought him on it. I didn't want him to give up his entire life for me. But he did. He made his own decision," she repeated. "Just as he did two days ago when he got on that ship." 

"But he would never have been out here in the woods if not for you," Francesca sneered. "If he had stayed in Washington and at JAG, he would be safe now." She turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door. 

"Damn it," Keely sighed, resting her elbow on the table, covering her forehead. "Not exactly what I had in mind for our first meeting," she said sarcastically, shaking her head. 

"She'll get over it," Harm said, sighing softly. "I'm going to go call the base and see what I can find out." 

Keely nodded her thanks, sitting at her kitchen counter, looking out the window at the stormy Sound. 

Mac asked quietly, "Do you mind if I turn on ZNN?" 

Keely shook her head. "It's programmed on the satellite." 

Mac nodded, turning to the correct channel. They showed a shot of Puget Sound, and the reporter was asking his cameraman to get a close-up. Mac gasped audibly; they showed a three-pronged FBI/SWAT/SeAL team, preparing to enter the ship. "As you can see, negotiations with the terrorists have failed, and so drastic measures will have to be taken. We'll be reporting live as events develop. Back to you in the studio." 

Keely had her coat and shoes on in half an instant, and was flying out to her car, Mac following her, calling out to Harm. "Harm! We have to get down there!" 

"Thank you, Admiral!" Harm slammed the phone down and was on Mac's heels, slipping into the backseat of Keely's car. "Keely, you know how to get there?" he asked. 

Keely nodded, backing onto the grass around the rental car. She peeled out of the driveway and down the street, squealing to a halt beside Francesca. She rolled down the passenger window. "Get in." 

"What?" Francesca stared at her. 

"*Get* *in*. Something's happening at the base." 

Slipping in beside Harm, Francesca sat in silent fear. 

Keely pulled hurriedly out of the development, making a normally twenty-five minute drive last about fifteen. She half-pulled into a space, throwing the car into park and jumping out in one swift movement. She ran up to the guard, chest heaving. "What's going on with the hostages?" she demanded. 

The guard looked at her curiously. "If you're not military, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." 

"My fiancé's on that ship, God damn it!" Keely protested, stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

Mac held up her military ID to the guard. "These two women are relatives of Admiral Chegwidden, one of the hostages." 

The guard sighed, then acquiesced, moving the barricade. Keely took off in a full-out sprint, running until she reached the dock, the USS Charlie Hudson looming above her. The SWAT teams still perched precariously on the loading dock, waiting for the "go" signal. 

"Niari," a man said over the megaphone. "You've severed communications with us. We've tried to accommodate everything you've asked for. The teams are ready. Is this what you want to happen?" 

There was an eerie silence, save for the crashing of the waves against the hull of the ship. Keely rested herself against the police barricades, crossing herself and praying. 

Mac followed her closely, looking over her shoulder at Harm and Francesca. 

Francesca followed more timidly. "Papa," she whispered, staring at the huge carrier. She stood a few feet back from the barricades, praying silently.

* * *

AJ could hear nothing except the shouts of the terrorists. Blindfolded, with his wrists tied, he was helpless. "Captain," he called out softly. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, Admiral." Captain Wilhelm's voice was calm and collected. "We're all going to be fine," she said, a little louder, to reassure her XO. "We're going to walk out of here in fifteen minutes, I guarantee it." 

AJ grinned to himself. She sounded just like Keely. *I love you,* he thought, as if he could reach her just by thinking hard enough.

* * *

Keely took several deep breaths, her eyes closing as the negotiator let the terrorists know that this was their absolute last chance to give themselves up. She thought about the very first time she'd met AJ, in O'Reilly's all those years ago, as he fought for Harm and Mac's relationship. She thought of all the times he came into O'Reilly's, a man of very few words, but with an uncanny ability to make her smile. She thought of their first night together, as if it happened yesterday. She thought to mere days ago, when he'd been as scared as she was right now, getting down on one knee and proposing. She chuckled, wiping tears she hadn't realized were falling. *If he can propose to you, Keely, he can survive terrorist attacks.* The tears flowed harder as the teams finally entered the ships, to the loudest explosion Keely had ever heard. "Oh, God, no!" she screamed, watching the smoke billow out of the open doorway. *Oh, God, please, please don't take him from me now. Not now, God. Please.* She covered her mouth with her hands, waiting tensely for any sign of AJ. 

"Papa!" Francesca screamed, grabbing onto Harm's hand for support. "God, no....Papa...." she whispered, sobbing. Harm watched the ship, shaken but still clinging to the hope that his friend and mentor would walk out onto the dock without a scratch. 

The SeAL team pushed through the smoke, calling for survivors. "Captain! Admiral!" they yelled, to no avail. They split up, half taking the bridge and half heading for the ward room, the two most likely places to keep hostages. 

"Admiral!" the young Lieutenant hollered. "Admiral Chegwidden!" 

"Over here," AJ whispered hoarsely, coughing as the smoke from the explosives filled his lungs. 

Moments later, the Captain and her first mate were escorted out of the ship by the SeALs. Francesca's knuckles were white as her eyes strained vainly, searching for her father. "Papa, please," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Papa." Her voice changed as she spotted another khaki uniform. "PAPA!" she screamed, the tears of fear turning to relief in an instant. 

Keely took a deep, shuddering breath as she saw the SeAL team leading AJ down the gangplank. She broke down finally, her face crumbling in absolute relief as AJ stepped on solid ground. She said a silent prayer of thanksgiving, turning to hug Mac tightly. 

Harm's heart finally started to beat again as he saw AJ. "Thank God," he whispered. He held on to Francesca, fearing she might collapse. 

"Papa," she whispered over and over as AJ made his way toward the barricades, toward his family. 

His face broke into a smile as he saw first Keely, then Francesca, and finally his friends. The SeALs led him through the barricade closest to Keely, and he stepped forward, opening his arms. 

Keely ran the short distance to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She held him tightly for a minute, then stepped back frantically. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" She ran her hands over him, trying to discern any injury, no matter how minor. 

"I'm fine, Keel. I'm fine," AJ repeated, running his hand over her cheek. "I love you," he added immediately. He had been afraid that he wouldn't get the chance to say it again. 

Keely's face crumbled and she threw her arms around his neck again. "I love you. So very much," she cried softly into his collarbone, then stepped back, wiping her eyes. She hit him on the arm, then, shaking her head. "I have never been so scared in my entire life. Don't even *think* about doing that to me again, all right? I can't take it." She smiled slightly, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She kissed him gently, then stepped back. "Francesca's here. I'm sure she wants to see you." 

With a small nod, AJ turned, searching for his daughter. "Francesca?" he called softly. 

She stepped out of the crowd, throwing herself at AJ. "Papa," she whispered, crying nearly as hard as Keely. "Come sta? Bene?" Her voice was soft and worried. 

"Bene, piccola." AJ kissed Francesca's cheek gently, wiping away her tears. "Did you come all this way just to see me?" he whispered teasingly. 

Francesca nodded, wiping what was left of her tears away with her sleeve. "I love you, Papa." 

"I love you, too, girl. So I see you met Keely?" 

Keely took a deep breath, hanging her head in utter relief. She watched the terrorists being taken off the ship. Niari, the leader, raised her head and looked at the cameras smugly. Keely just shook her head, turning back to Harm and Mac, watching Francesca and AJ out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you for all your help. I don't know what I would have done." 

Mac smiled, taking Keely's hand. "No need to thank us, all right? I'm just so glad everything's all right." 

Keely smiled, giving both Harm and Mac hugs. 

Francesca hung her head momentarily. "I was not very nice to her, Papa. I was so scared..." she trailed off, glancing up at him with wide eyes. 

Narrowing his own eyes in response, AJ nodded in understanding. "Go be a grown-up," he said simply. 

Opening her mouth with a stubborn response (she was half-Chegwidden, after all), Francesca was silenced by her own conscience, as she realized how close she'd come to losing her father. "Keely?" she called softly. "I--I am sorry. About earlier." 

Keely turned, nodding and smiling softly. "Don't worry about it. We were all upset." She sighed, looking around at the scene. "Well, I for one, am ready to get the hell out of here. Anyone with me?" 

"Me," AJ and Francesca said in unison. 

Nodding, Harm glanced at AJ. "Always have to show me up, don't you?" he chuckled. "I shoot a hole in a courtroom ceiling, you have to get taken hostage by terrorists. It's always about getting the last word with you, isn't it, AJ?" 

"Yup."

* * *

Keely sat staring at the fireplace, while AJ was indulging in a long shower.  Harm, Mac and Francesca had gone back to the hotel for some much needed rest. Keely raised the glass of red wine to her lips automatically, her mind blank. After the adrenaline rush of the past three days, Keely couldn't form a coherent thought or emotion, but was able to savor the silence that was finally abundant in the house. 

Descending from the bathroom, clad in Navy sweats, AJ leaned against the back of the couch, brushing the top of Keely's head gently with his hand. "Hey," he said softly, glancing up at the muted television. "Whatcha watching?" 

Keely started, swearing as a drop of red wine hit the sofa. She put the glass on the coffee table, going into the kitchen and getting a wet paper towel. She patted the red spot, then smiled weakly at AJ. She looked at the TV, shrugging. "I have no idea," she replied. "Looks like COPS or Wildest Police Chases or something." 

"Sorry if I scared you," he said belatedly, reaching for the remote. Clicking the TV off, he turned to face Keely, searching her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, a frown furrowing his brow. 

Keely dropped her gaze from his, staring at where Sadie lay sprawled out on their floor. Finally, she raised her eyes, laden with tears threatening to spill over. She couldn't say anything, just shake her head, biting her lower lip to keep from becoming hysterical. 

Crouching down in front of Keely, AJ reached for her hand. "Keely, what's wrong?" he asked, a little confused. "Talk to me." 

Keely's breath hitched as he took her hand, and she exhaled softly. Finally, she just looked at AJ, then closed her eyes tightly, a few tears escaping. She drew her mouth in and covered her face with her hands. She shook her head, finally opening her terrified green eyes and looked back at him. "I was...I was so petrified," she said, her voice bordering on hysteria. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She sniffled, trying to draw in more oxygen. "For three days, I sat here thinking how I hadn't said how much I loved you." She covered her mouth again, the tears dropping onto her knuckles. 

"Honey," AJ said softly, wrapping his arms around Keely. "Keely," he murmured, "all I could think about for three days was you. How much I wanted to see you again. How much I missed your smile. Even the Captain reminded me of you," he said with a little smile. "Please don't cry," AJ whispered. "I hate seeing you cry." 

Keely clutched him to her, taking handfuls of the back of his sweatshirt. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, taking shaky breaths, trying to stop the tears. But they just kept coming; she hadn't allowed herself to cry since the initial news of the ship's being taken over. "I thought I'd lose the only man I ever loved," she said desperately. "I don't know what I would have done if..." 

"Don't even think about it," AJ warned her. "You're stuck with me, now and for a good long while," he said, holding her tightly. "And Keely," he added softly, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, "I never once doubted how much you love me, even if you didn't say it." 

Keely's face crumbled again, and all she could do was cry and hold him to her. After a few minutes, she sat back, not moving to wipe the obvious mascara tear tracks from her face. She moved her hands from AJ's back to his cheeks. "I love you," she said softly, vehemently. "But don't ever do that to me again. You wanna be a hero, then paper train Sadie, okay?" 

AJ shook his head. "Keely, you know me...You have to understand that this isn't just what I do, it's who I am. That's not going to change, no matter how much I love you." 

Keely's eyes fluttered shut, and after a minute, she opened them again, sighing loudly. "I know," she said finally. "I just...it was the first time that I ever felt that I could lose you." She shook her head, an ironic smile crossing her face. "After everything we've been though over the past...God, almost four, five years...I never thought you wouldn't be here. I don't like that feeling, AJ, and I don't like that you can, to some extent, control it." She ran a hand through her hair, staring at the Christmas tree. "But I know that it is inevitably a part of you, a part of the man that I fell in love with. Just remember that you're not just thinking for yourself anymore, okay?" She shrugged, an apologetic tone coming to her voice. "You've got me." 

"If it makes any difference, I thought about you and considered your feelings before I offered to stay," AJ said slowly. "I knew you'd kill me." He smiled wryly. "But I'll make a concerted effort from now on. Okay?" 

Keely nodded. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She took another deep breath, finally wiping her face. "Your daughter hates me, you know," she said after a moment, more lighthearted than the previous words, but still laced with concern. 

"No, she doesn't," AJ said, glancing around the room once. "She's just jealous." 

"No, she hates me." Keely shrugged, nodding slightly. "She blames me for you being out here, away from your life." 

Rising from his crouch, AJ slid onto the couch next to Keely. "She's never been out of my life," AJ explained slowly. "And it was her choice not to visit us." 

Keely shook her head. "She's your daughter, AJ. Take it from someone who knows - when your parents choose themselves over you, it hurts. A lot. And while I don't doubt how much you love Francesca," she added quickly, "I think she might." 

Something registered in AJ's eyes as she spoke, and he nodded. "I didn't choose myself over her," he said softly, leaning forward and folding his hands. "She had her own life, and I had to build mine." He sighed softly. "But you're right. She probably doesn't know." 

Keely ran a hand up and down his back, folding her legs under her on the couch. "You two should go out to dinner or something before she goes back to Milan...once you're feeling up to it." 

"The three of us will go," AJ corrected her. "You pick the place." 

Keely shook her head. "I don't think---" 

AJ shook his head, forestalling an argument. "No," he said softly. "She needs to deal with this, with us." 

Keely watched his profile and then sighed. He was so stubborn sometimes. "I just don't want to be the reason your daughter resents you." 

"If that's the way it ends up, tough shit." AJ turned his head to look at Keely, resting his hand on his knee to steady himself. "My daughter is important to me, but so are you. And if she can't accept that right now, then we'll cross that bridge." 

Keely sighed and shrugged again. "All right." She laid fully back against the couch, picking up her wine. 

AJ sighed softly, leaning back against the cushions and extending an arm to pull Keely close. "C'mere?" he said, his voice questioning. 

Keely scooted over, resting against his side. She took another sip of wine, watching the lights on the tree as they bounced all over the wood floor of the living room. "Well," she said finally, trying to calm her insides as she had her outsides, "at least I have a date for New Year's." 

"Oh, definitely," AJ said softly, kissing her temple. "What are our plans anyway?" 

"Well, there's going to be a pretty big party downtown and one at the Space Needle...or we could hang around here in our pajamas, watching Dick Clark." 

Nodding, AJ added, "There's a ball at the Base, too. So we have a few options." 

Keely looked up at him, getting an odd view of his long neck and chin. "What, you actually want me to go to a ball with you? Well, stop the presses." 

"Oh, shut up, you," AJ teased. "Yeah, I want you to go." 

Keely nodded. "I think that could be fun," she said with a smile. She turned her head as she felt Sadie move under her feet. Keely watched the puppy get down on her stomach, creeping towards the colors dancing on the floor. Sadie barked once, then pounced on the twinkling lights, chasing them as they moved across the floor. 

Laughing softly, AJ shook his head. "She's insane." 

"Yeah, she is," Keely chuckled as Sadie kept barking. "She slept in the bed with me," she confessed. "She spent two days just sitting at the front door, waiting for you to walk in." 

"Oh." AJ's voice was low as he watched the puppy playing on the floor. "Can I have my spot back now?" he murmured with a hint of laughter to his voice. 

Keely leaned forward, setting her wineglass on the table. She leaned back, turning her body so she faced him. She ran one hand up and down his arm. "She was just keeping it warm. You can't be replaced." 

"Good. I was worried for a little while that you'd find someone to take my spot." 

Keely rolled her eyes. "Yeah, there are *so* many guys banging down my door." 

"You could have anyone you wanted," AJ said seriously, rubbing Keely's arm slowly. 

"Well, I don't want *anyone*," Keely replied, covering his hand with her own. "I want *you*." 

"Where and when?" AJ teased, running his hand over Keely's thigh. 

Keely chuckled. "Are you coming on to me, old man?" She shook her head. "Shame on you, trying to take advantage of an emotionally distraught woman." 

"Hey, I'm weak and vulnerable," AJ chuckled. "You should be the one taking advantage of me." He leaned back. "G'head." 

Keely laughed, straddling his lower thighs lightly. She leaned down, kissing him just as lightly. "You're terrible," she admonished. 

AJ laughed softly. "I try." 

Keely smiled again, running her hands along his sweatshirt. She leaned down again, kissing him harder this time. Keely scooted further up his thighs, seeking physical comfort in addition to the emotional healing AJ had been able to provide her with somewhat. 

Circling Keely's waist with his arms, AJ nuzzled her neck gently. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "I don't want to rush you." 

Keely shook her head, resting her forehead against his. "You know I don't do comfort sex just to satisfy some urge," she began, "but I..." Keely faltered, closing her eyes. "I just need you, AJ." 

"It's okay," AJ murmured back, cuddling Keely close as she straddled his lap. "I'm here." 

They came together that night, softly, reconnecting after the trauma they had been through. It wasn't sex, or even making love; it was something deeper, more spiritual, if they were inclined to believe such things.

* * *

"Oh, come *on*, God damn it," Keely swore, thumping the palm of her hand on her steering wheel. She impatiently checked the dashboard clock, her stomach churning. She'd been called in to her supervisor's office that afternoon to discuss the next semester, among other things. The meeting had run over, and Keely had raced home, getting a ticket in the process, to try to change before meeting AJ and Francesca for dinner. 

Keely saw an opening on the highway and took it, sighing in relief. She was twenty minutes out from the restaurant - and thirty minutes late. 

AJ glanced at his watch again. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself. 

"She is not coming, Papa," Francesca said coolly. "She does not like me." 

"Keely promised she'd be here and she will," AJ said firmly. "We'll wait." 

Keely quickly parked her car, grabbing her bag and doing a quick face check in her rearview mirror. She stepped out of the car, readjusting her suede skirt and matching jacket, folding the collars of her black blouse over the edges of her jacket. She opened the door to the restaurant, smiling at the maitre'd. "I see my party, thank you," She hurried over to the table at which AJ and Francesca were sitting, smiling apologetically. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My meeting at the University went on much longer than expected." 

"It's okay, sweetie." AJ leaned over, kissing Keely on the cheek as she slid into the booth. 

Francesca giggled to herself. "You were called into the Principal's office?" she asked curtly. 

Keely smiled, looking over the menu. "Well, not exactly. We were discussing my upcoming curriculum. The Dean wants to use that as the base curriculum for next year's fall term." 

AJ raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Wow," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "That's going to be a lot of responsibility for you, isn't it? I mean, you'll have to make sure the other professors are using it correctly, no?" 

Keely shook her head, folding her menu. "Basically, what I did was update the old curriculum; added a few things, deleted a few things. Ultimately, the Dean watches over the professors, but yeah, I can be involved in making sure it's followed, relatively speaking." 

"Well, that's great, Keely. I'm proud of you," AJ smiled.

Keely smiled shyly. "Thanks." She took a look at the table, her eyebrows narrowing. "Haven't you ordered your dinners yet?" 

AJ shook his head. "We were waiting for you." 

"AJ," Keely reprimanded, shaking her head. She waved towards a waiter, who came over quickly. "I believe we're ready to order," Keely said, looking at Francesca. "Are you?" 

"Mmhmm." Francesca's lips were tight as she glanced at her father. 

Keely nodded, then looked up at the waiter. "I'll have the grilled chicken Caesar, and a glass of..." she looked at AJ. "What was that wine we had here the last time we came?" 

"Chablis," AJ smiled. "You had the Chablis, but you drank half my Burgundy." 

Keely smiled back. Looking at the waiter, she said, "I'll have a Burgundy of my own, thank you." 

The waiter glanced at AJ. "And for you, sir?" 

"The baked ziti with a grilled chicken breast, please. And I'll have the white zinfandel." 

"Ma'am?" 

"Manicotti," Francesca said primly. *The nerve of this woman,* she thought angrily. *As if some restaurant in Seattle could possibly compete with the restaurants of Italia.* She'd bet their wine was sour, too. 

Keely smiled as the waiter left, and leaned back in the booth. She crossed her legs, the suede of her knee-high black boots tickling her bare leg. "So, how were your respective days?" 

Francesca shrugged, her lips still clenched tight. *Tramp,* she thought idly. *Papa-stealing whore.* 

"Fine," AJ said, toying with his water glass. "I'm supervising the decorating at the country club. Hopefully it'll be done by tomorrow afternoon, or we're going to have to walk under the scaffolding to get to the ballroom," he laughed. 

Keely chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine, honey." She turned to Francesca, trying desperately to start a conversation. "Your father tells me you're a designer, Francesca." 

"Yes," she replied simply. 

AJ eyed her, his temper flaring. "Francesca," he said warningly under his breath. 

"I am not a child, Papa," she murmured angrily. "I do not have to speak to anyone I do not wish to." 

Shaking his head, AJ corrected her. "This is *my* fiancée," he said, rubbing Keely's back. "And either you'll show her some respect, or you'll deal with me. And I don't care how old you are, you're not too old to be turned over my knee. Understood?" 

"Be nice or you will spank me?" Francesca glared at Keely. "You never would have spoken to me like this before, Papa. She is changing you." 

"Francesca, that's *enough*," AJ barked, his voice low. "I'm not going to let you speak to Keely that way, I don't care how upset you are." 

Francesca eyed Keely. "She is an adult, Papa  barely. Let her speak for herself." 

Keely put a hand on AJ's arm, shaking her head. "All right, Francesca. Let it all out. Tell me why you don't think I should be with your father." She motioned Francesca to start speaking. "I can handle it. Go on." 

"To start with," Francesca began immediately, "you are younger than I am! My Papa needs someone stable, steady. You are hardly that." 

Keely nodded, conceding her first point. "Yes, I am younger than you are. And I'm the first to admit that my younger days were less than emotionally stable. But now, I've matured. I have a great job, great friends, and I've figured out what I want from life. I also have the resources to make sure I get it." She paused, seeing if her rebuttal had sunk in at all. "What else?" 

Francesca went on, "In the two years you have been with my father, I have seen him *once* and he had to fly to Milan to see me. I can tell you do not like me, and I can tell you do not want me in Papa's life." 

"That's not true," Keely said immediately, then paused and tried to remain calm. "The past two years have been insane around here, as I'm sure your father's told you." She sighed, looking momentarily at her hands. "Francesca, I know how much your father adores you. Hell, he had unpacked your picture and put it on his desk before he even unpacked his underwear when he moved to Seattle. I don't want to change that. I don't...I don't have a relationship with my father, or either of my parents, for that matter, and I certainly don't want that to happen to you." 

AJ's arm tightened around Keely's shoulders as he added, "But if you can't accept Keely, then you and I won't have much to talk about." He sighed softly. "I love you, Francesca, I always will. You're my *daughter*," he said emphatically, "but I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Keely. You have to deal with that." 

"I do not need another mother," Francesca said petulantly. "And I do not need anyone taking my Papa away." She turned to AJ, pleadingly saying, "Papa, I did not know you until I was more than twenty, and now I have to share you with *her*?" 

"I wish I could change that, bella, but what's done is done. All I'm trying to do now is be a good father, and soon, a good husband. Can you understand that?" AJ asked quietly. 

"I am trying, Papa." Francesca glanced down at her placemat, fiddling with the corner. "But how can I be your bambina if you have her now?" 

AJ smiled gently. "The same way I am always your Papa, even though you have Giovanni. He and Keely are just extensions of our family. Neither of them can change how I feel about you, Francesca." He spoke softly, as if she were the only person in the room--the same way he spoke to Keely when he really wanted her to listen. 

"Promettete?" she whispered. 

"I promise," AJ said, reaching out to cover Francesca's hand with his. 

"Okay." 

Keely smiled gently, watching AJ's face. "Prometto, anche," she said, moving her face to Francesca's, nodding once. 

Francesca nodded slowly, glancing up at Keely. "You will make him come to Milan sometimes?" 

"Absolutely. And you can feel free to come visit him - us - anytime you want. You're always welcome." 

"Thank you." Francesca leaned back, taking a deep breath. 

AJ glanced from his daughter to his fiancée amusedly. "You're planning my life without me?" 

Keely chuckled, resting a hand on his thigh. "Like you'd complain," she said with a smile. 

"If you tried to drag me to Milan? Uhm, no." 

Keely laughed, nodding. "That's what I thought." Their dinners arrived then, and they started to eat, famished. Keely nudged AJ with her foot, running her boot under his dress pants, winking slightly at him. 

AJ glanced at Keely, grinning. "You're bad." 

Francesca looked up from her dinner, looking from her father to Keely and back again. He looked so happy. She almost hated to disappoint him, but she was leaving the next morning and if she didn't do it now, she'd never do it. "Papa," she began, poking at the manicotti with her fork. "I have something to tell you." 

Keely heard the reluctance in Francesca's voice and looked at her plate, saying softly, "I think I need to go to the ladies' room now." 

"No, it is fine," Francesca said, trying to smile at Keely. "Stay. You will know soon enough, anyway." 

AJ put his silverware down and rested his arm across the back of the booth behind Keely. He gave Francesca his full attention. "What's up?" 

"I am....how do you say? Having a baby." 

Keely's mouth dropped open, and she shut it immediately, a smile coming to her face. "Well, Francesca! Congratulations," she said, sneaking a look at AJ's face. 

"Is he going to marry you?" AJ asked, trying to stay calm. 

Shaking her head, Francesca replied, "Not yet, Papa. We have talked about it, but I am the one who does not want to rush it. I know you must be angry..." she trailed off. 

Keely squeezed AJ's thigh, trying to soothe him. "How far along are you, Francesca...if you don't mind my asking?" 

"Four and a half months." 

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" AJ asked, trying to keep his temper in check. *If I ever get my hands on that Lothario,* he thought. 

Keely's hand tightened on his thigh as she felt him stiffen next to her. "AJ," she said quietly. 

"I want to know," AJ whispered fiercely. 

Barely able to meet his eyes, Francesca murmured, "I was afraid of disappointing you, Papa. I knew you would be angry." 

Keely had no idea what to say, so she simply readjusted herself, sitting closer to AJ, trying to offer some physical comfort. 

AJ inhaled deeply, keeping calm for the moment. "I'm not angry," he murmured. "I'm scared for you. I don't want you to have to go through what your mother did." 

"Mama said the same thing," Francesca giggled slightly. "Are you sharing her mind?" 

"Wouldn't surprise me. Is he at least going to help support the baby?" 

Nodding, Francesca replied, "We moved in together three months ago. Giovanni is wonderful, Papa. He really loves me, and the baby. I am happy," she beamed. "And I went to the doctor last week, Papa. You're going to have a grandson." 

Keely smiled. "That's wonderful, Francesca. Congratulations," she said softly, before returning to her mute position. 

"Thank you," Francesca said, not taking her eyes off of AJ. "Did you hear me, Papa?" 

"Yes," AJ answered, glancing at Keely with wide eyes. "How the hell did everything change in a span of five minutes?" he murmured. 

Keely shrugged, smiling sympathetically. "It happens," she replied, searching his face, imploring him with her eyes to congratulate his daughter. 

Turning his gaze back to Francesca, AJ managed a shocked smile. "Congratulations," he said softly. 

"Thank you, Papa. You will come see us when the baby is born, yes?" she turned to Keely. 

Keely nodded, as surprised as AJ was. "Of course," she replied. "I don't think your father would miss it for the world." 

"I...." Francesca stumbled over the words. "I would like if you came, too." 

This time, it was Keely's face that registered shock. "Uh...I'd be honored, Francesca. I haven't been to Milan in ages." She smiled finally, thankful at the thought of the three of them getting through this relatively unscathed. 

"It is a beautiful city," Francesca commented, finally digging into her dinner with gusto. 

Keely nodded, looking back at AJ. "Have I ever told you about the night of swimming in fountains all over the city?" 

"Nope. Does it involve skinny-dipping?" He perked up. 

Francesca giggled to herself. 

"Let's just say the police really enjoyed arresting Martie and me that night." Keely finished her salad, poking at AJ's dinner instead. 

Laughing, AJ cut off a piece of ziti and held the fork out to Keely. 

Keely wrapped her mouth around his fork, smiling up at him. "Yummy." She leaned back, looking worriedly at Francesca, trying to gauge whether or not AJ's daughter was still uncomfortable. "How's yours?" 

"Fantastic. Would you like to try?" Francesca offered, pushing her plate towards Keely with a smile. 

Keely smiled back, nodding. She cut herself a small piece and tried it, tilting her head back after tasting it. "Oh, that *is* great. I'll have to remember to get that the next time we come here." She looked down at her own empty plate with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I don't have anything to offer," she said with a chuckle. "I didn't eat lunch." 

"It is all right," Francesca said. "We can always order dessert. Do you like chocolate?" 

Keely laughed outright at that, looking at AJ, nodding. "Ask him how many cartons of chocolate ice cream we have in our freezer." 

"Oh, perfect." Francesca clapped her hands twice. "Then we need to buy chocolate cake, chocolate syrup and whipped cream." She giggled softly, covering her stomach with one hand. "He likes chocolate." 

Keely laughed again, smiling softly. "Have you thought of any names yet?" She moved her hand from AJ's thigh behind his back, rubbing his side idly. 

"No more AJs," AJ ordered his daughter. "We had enough trouble at Christmas this year." He finished his ziti and leaned back, tracing his fingers over Keely's thigh. 

Francesca smiled. "We have not agreed. I like Paolo, but Giovanni likes Roberto." 

Keely smiled. "I had a great old friend named Cristoforo," she commented. "and his roommate's name was Donatello. Although, if you named your son that, I'd hope he wasn't anything like them." She chuckled, thinking back to her wilder days abroad. 

"Cristoforo," Francesca said, her eyes brightening. "That would be perfect. "Cristoforo Alberto?" she suggested, glancing at AJ. 

"I'd be honored." AJ smiled at Keely. "Are we almost done?" 

Keely nodded. "I am." She smiled at Francesca. "That's a beautiful name," she added. 

"Yes, it is. Thank you," she said to Keely. "I would not think of that alone. I am no good with names." 

Keely smiled, shrugging slightly as she gathered her purse. "I used to love thinking up baby names," she confessed. "But I'm glad I could be of service." 

"Why do you not have babies?" Francesca asked as they headed out to the cars. 

Keely couldn't help but chuckle at that, thinking back to AJ's conversation with Emily. She shrugged, unlocking her car and putting her purse in, and then turned to look at Francesca. "I don't know," she replied. "It's not a priority right now, I guess." 

"Will it be?" she asked, glancing at AJ's back as he unlocked the car. The last thing Francesca wanted was to see her father get hurt. 

"I don't know," Keely replied again, wishing she had a better answer. "I think your father and I are at a point in our lives that we'd just rather focus on each other," she replied, watching AJ's back as well. 

Francesca shook her head. "I hope it is not something you will want," she said softly. "I know my Papa...he is not the kind for children." 

Keely nodded, acquiescing. "Although, there is something rather amusing about him trying to explain life to a three year old," she added with a smile. "But I think as long as I have him, I don't need anything else. We'll just keep getting dogs," she whispered conspiratorially, but with a smile. 

"And you may have my children for the summers," Francesca laughed. "I am sure I will be glad to send them to you."   
  
Keely laughed with her. "That's great. Between your father and me, we'll be able to say, 'no', 'stop', and 'pizza' in Italian. We'll be set." She looked back at AJ, who was now watching them from across the hood of his Expedition. "All right, all right, we'll get going, old man." She rolled her eyes at Francesca. "I'm hoping your children are more patient than he is." 

"Not a chance. But then, you'll see for yourself," she smiled. "Thank you, Keely," Francesca said, patting her hand as she moved toward her father's car. 

Keely squeezed Francesca's hand back, then climbed into the Celica, starting the car. "Peace on Earth and goodwill to men," Karen Carpenter sang. Keely switched the station, listening instead to Sarah McLachlan, singing the entire way home, feeling much more relaxed. 

Keely honked once as AJ pulled off the freeway towards Francesca's hotel. Keely continued on the road for a few more minutes, pulling into the garage. She greeted Sadie with a kiss, then meandered upstairs, pulling on some old sweats and a t-shirt, and best of all, bare feet. She hummed to herself as she came back downstairs, pulling her hair up in a plastic claw. Keely checked the messages and then turned, seeing the large pile of dishes in the sink. She rolled her eyes, walking over to the dishwasher, unloading the clean dishes and loading in the dirty. She started the tap water, getting a Brillo pad out to scrub the pots they'd used for dinner the night before, still humming to herself. 

Fifteen minutes later, AJ strolled into the house, smiling at the Christmas lights still blinking merrily. "You're going to pay a fortune this month, between the phone bill and the electric bill," he teased, coming into the kitchen. 

Keely chuckled, looking over her shoulder at him, trying desperately to get the chili off the bottom of her pan. "So? It's *Christmas*, AJ. What happened to frankincense, myrrh, and twinkling lights?" 

Laughing, AJ circled Keely's waist with his arms. "So the Wise Men shopped at Wal-Mart?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. 

"Got a pretty good discount, too," she replied, tilting her head to give him better access. "Buy one gift for the Messiah, get the second half off." 

"Oh for god's sake," AJ murmured, trailing slow kisses along her shoulder. "You almost done?" 

Keely chuckled, rinsing the pan. "Why? Is there something else I need to turn my attention to?" she teased, turning off the water and reaching for the dish towel. 

AJ laughed softly, sliding his hands down her thighs. "Well, I can think of a few." 

Keely turned, resting her wrinkly hands on his hips. "And what would those be?" 

"Me...myself....and I," AJ chuckled, drawing her close. 

Keely wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the underside of his chin. "Well, those are some pretty important things," she said, drawing her tongue down the veins in his neck. 

Groaning softly, AJ tightened his grip on Keely. "We went, what? An entire three days without this? How did we survive?" he laughed. 

Keely chuckled, her breath warming his neck. "Well, we'll just have to make up for that time lapse, won't we?" 

"By god, yes." 

* * *

"So, how was your first sexual experience as a grandpa?" she teased him afterward, rubbing his back. 

"Don't remind me," AJ said softly. "I'm too old to be a father again, but I'm still too young to have grandkids. Can you see me as a Papaw?" he laughed. "And besides," he added quickly, "you're going to be Nonna Keely." 

Keely burst out laughing. "No way, dude. That title goes to Francesca's mother. I'm just going to be the odd one that they run to when you won't play horsie." She smiled up at him, kissing his chest. "And no, I can't see you as a grandfather. I just see you as a funny, sexy, brilliant man." 

Shaking his head slowly, AJ smiled. "Thank you. But don't discount yourself. It may have taken everyone else in my life a little while to get used to you, but kids are different. From the first time they visit, you'll be here. We'll be Nonno and Nonna to them.  They're not going to know you're any different from their friends' step-grandmothers." AJ paused, chuckling softly. "Wow. This is so...." he couldn't find the word. 

"Very much so," Keely agreed, understanding exactly what he was trying to say. "I don't know...there's something odd about becoming a step-grandmother without becoming a mother." She shook her head, smiling. 

"Exactly." AJ grinned, twisting his head to look down at Keely. "But then, we're an odd pair, so it fits." 

Keely smiled again, kissing him lightly. "That's true. We're nothing if not odd." 

"But it's part of our charm." 

End Ch. 9 


	10. A New Famiglia

AJ's hand slid into Keely's, searching her out for reassurance. He knocked on the door softly.   
"Entrano." 

"Francesca?" he said quietly as they entered the house. "Hi." 

"Papa!" Francesca exclaimed softly, her eyes brightening. She crossed the living room quickly, wrapping her free arm around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I am so glad you came." Stepping back, she smiled at Keely. "Welcome, Keely." 

"Grazie, Francesca," Keely replied, smiling in return. "How are you feeling?" 

Francesca's smile widened as she inclined her head toward the blanket nestled in the crook of her arm. "I have never been better," she proclaimed. "The first two months were terrible! But since Cristoforo has started to sleep all night, Giovanni and I are well," she laughed. "How are you, Papa?" she asked, looking him over. 

"I'm fine," AJ said, staring at the little blue blanket. "Can I?" 

"Of course! What am I thinking?" Francesca laughed softly. "Sit, please." 

AJ took a seat on the couch immediately, not taking his eyes off his tiny grandson. 

Francesca handed him the baby, flopping down into an armchair. "Please sit," she said to Keely. "You make me nervous." 

Keely smiled, immediately sitting down next to AJ, leaning over him to watch the tiny baby. "Bonjourno, Cristoforo," she said softly, watching AJ look at the baby. "He has his grandfather's eyes," she said, smiling at Francesca. 

"Hello, nipote," AJ said softly, tracing his finger nervously down Cristoforo's tiny arm. "He's gorgeous," he added proudly, glancing up at Keely, his eyes shining. "But he looks like Francesca, not me." 

Keely smiled, nodding, holding a finger out to the baby. Cristoforo grabbed on, and then looked up at his grandfather, smiling. Keely looked at AJ, watching his face light up. "He smiled at his Nonno," she said, kissing his neck. 

"He passed gas," Francesca teased. 

Keely shook her head, continuing to grin. "Nope, that was a definite smile. My goddaughter passed gas all the time, but that smile was different than Cristoforo's." 

"He smiled," AJ insisted, grinning at the baby. "Didn't you, bello?" 

"We call him Cris," Francesca informed Keely and AJ. "Cristoforo is too long for every day." 

Keely nodded, then shook her head in amazement. "He really is beautiful, Francesca." 

"Thank you," Francesca smiled proudly. "You are right, Keely, he has Papa's eyes. I swear I saw him look mischievous the other night when he woke me at two o'clock," she laughed softly. "He is part-Chegwidden." 

Keely smiled at AJ. "He won't apologize for that." 

There was a knock at the front door, and then a key turning in the lock. "Bella! Dove è il mio nipote?" a sing-songy voice called, coming through the halls. Keely looked up, her green eyes meeting Marcella Paretti's dark brown. 

"Your grandson and I are in here, Mama. Papa came today," Francesca answered in English as her mother entered the room. "Mama, this is Keely, Papa's fiancée." 

"L'oh in modo da questo è il fiancée che state dicendomi circa? Penso che siate troppo generosi, Cesca. Assomiglia ad un parassita piccolo dopo i soldi del vostro padre, quello è a che cosa assomiglia," Marcella replied, crossing her arms. 

Keely looked back down at the baby, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. So she was a little parasite after AJ's money? *That's a new one on me.* 

AJ glared at Marcella. She knew he understood every word. "Iete essendo una femmina." 

"Mama, it's not polite to speak in Italian in front of guests," Francesca reprimanded her mother. She snuck a glance at Keely, trying not to laugh, before staring her father down. "And you, swearing in front of the bambino, shame on you." 

"Non è un ospite, né è un fiancée, AJ. È un bambina," Marcella replied, but strolled over to Keely, extending her hand. "I am Marcella Paretti," she said, literally looking down her nose at Keely. 

Keely rose, taking Marcella's hand. "Keely O'Reilly. A pleasure, Mrs. Paretti." Keely gestured to the seat on the couch. "I'm sure you'd like to hold your grandson." *So, I'm not a guest or a fiancée, either, just a child, eh, Marcella?* Keely shook her head slightly, looking at Francesca. "May I trouble you for a glass of water, Francesca?" 

"No trouble," Francesca said, standing. "Mama, be nice." She headed toward the kitchen, stifling her laughter. *Fuck it,* she thought. *Let Mama hang herself.* 

Marcella sat down next to AJ, smiling at Cris. "What are you doing bringing another baby into this house?" Marcella asked quietly, as Keely looked at the photographs hanging on the other side of the room. 

"She's not a baby," AJ replied, transfixed on the infant. "She's going to be my wife." 

Marcella shook her head, sneaking a glance at Keely. "You still surprise me after all these years, AJ," she said, reaching across AJ to tickle Cris' foot. 

"Why should that surprise you?" AJ asked, finally meeting her eyes. "You haven't seen me in three years, I've changed. Keely is right for me." 

Marcella scoffed, but looked back at Keely. "So, Miss O'Reilly, I hear congratulations are in order." 

Keely turned, nodding slightly and smiling at AJ. "Please, call me Keely. Thank you." She gestured to the baby. "And congratulations to you, too. AJ has been so excited about Cristoforo's birth, I can only imagine what you're feeling." 

Marcella smiled and nodded, then watched Francesca as she reentered the room. 

"Non sforzarsi, Cesca. Se desidera niente altro, has got i giovani abbastanza piedini per farli lei stessa." 

Keely smiled, taking the water. *Like mother, like daughter,* she thought. 

"Mama!" Francesca hissed in Italian. "If she wants anything else, I will get it for her, like I would any guest in *my* home, no matter the age of their legs." She pressed the fact that her mother was in her house. "Now back off." 

Marcella looked sternly at her daughter, and then nodded once. "Ancora non la gradisco." 

Keely swallowed her smile along with her water. *You don't like me, Marcella? I couldn't tell.* 

"Non mi preoccupo se non la gradite, Mama. Papa, quello è tutto quel argomenti." Francesca smiled discreetly at Keely. 

Keely smiled, a little shocked, at Francesca. *"I don't care if you don't like her, Mama. Papa likes her, that's all that matters."* She nodded her thanks, smiling stronger now, Francesca's words working their way through her head. 

Cristoforo began to wail and Francesca stood, removing him gently from her father's arms. "Mama, can you get me a bottle from the fridge?" she asked calmly. 

Marcella nodded, moving into the kitchen to heat the baby's formula. Keely winked at AJ, letting him know that Marcella's words weren't hurting her. 

AJ shook his head. "Sorry," he murmured. "I didn't know she'd be here." 

Keely shook her head, walking over to him. Resting on the edge of the couch, she ran a hand up and down his back, a familiar gesture. "Don't worry about it, okay? Enjoy your grandson." 

"I am," AJ said, eyeing the baby. 

Francesca tickled under his chin, distracting him while Marcella was heating the bottle. 

Marcella reentered, handing Francesca the bottle. She looked at AJ and Keely, an odd sense of jealousy flooding through her. She didn't miss AJ---not that much, anyway---but she did miss having that kind of relationship with her partner. Marcella sighed, sitting across the room in the wingback chair. "So, AJ, how long are you staying in Italia?" 

"We'll be here for another week," AJ said politely. "Long enough for Keely to buy out the entire baby store," he laughed softly. 

Keely laughed. "Hey, come on now, you have to admit, there's something very appealing about Baby Gap. I did it for Caroline, and I'll do it for Cristoforo." 

Marcella cocked her head, eyeing Keely. "Caroline is your...daughter?" 

Keely shook her head. "No, Caroline's my goddaughter. One of my college roommate's little girls. She's...God, she's six now." 

Marcella nodded. "How nice." She smiled briefly, then stood. "Anyone for coffee?" 

Francesca purposely ignored her mother, saying to Keely, "Six years old? Why she is practically a woman." 

Keely nodded, smiling. "I know, and she knows it, too. But I was determined to make Carrie the absolute best-dressed kid in playgroup. And she was...and now her little sister is as well." She smiled down at the baby. "It's a great excuse as to why I didn't pay off my college loans." 

Laughing, Francesca nodded. "Cris has everything a baby could possibly want..." she trailed off, remembering. "Oh, I have not shown you the nursery!" she said, standing and readjusting the baby's bottle. "Come, come." She led them into the back of the house. 

Keely followed her into the bright yellow room, the sunshine streaming through the windows. A beautiful furniture set, including crib, dresser, rocker and changing table were interspersed among the room, as were dozens of little boy outfits and stuffed animals. Keely smiled, then nudged AJ. "Hey, AJ, your grandson's room is bigger than your office," she teased, picking up a stuffed duck. 

"He's got more money than I do," AJ laughed, awed by the room. 

Francesca smiled at her fiancé, who was emptying the hamper into a basket. "Gio," she said softly, "Ciò è la donna che stavo dicendovi circa, il mio fiancée di Papa, Keely." Turning to Keely, she said in English, "This is my fiancé, Giovanni Marzini." 

Giovanni turned and smiled at Keely and AJ. "A pleasure to meet both," he said in slightly broken English. 

"Congratulazioni sulla nascita del vostro figlio," Keely replied softly with a smile. 

"Cesca," Marcella called from the hallway, sticking her head in the room. "I'll cook dinner, si?" 

"That would be wonderful, Mama. What are we having?" 

"Chicken parmigiana," Marcella replied, making a face at Cris as he finished his bottle. Making it sound like she was asking Francesca if Keely liked the dish, Marcella said, "Può mangiare alcuni degli alimenti per bambini dell' Istruzione Autodidattica, io pensa che si sia seduto più meglio in suo piccolo stomaco." 

Keely set the duck back in the crib, looking out over the courtyard outside the home. *I can have some of Cris' baby food? Thanks so much, Marcella.* 

"Mama, silenzio!" Francesca snapped, making Cristoforo cry. "Hush, Cris," she murmured softly, patting her son's back. "Go make dinner, please, Mama," she said, a little calmer. 

Marcella nodded, going back to the kitchen. 

Keely placed a soft hand on Francesca's shoulder. "Don't worry about me and your mother, all right? You just focus on your son." 

"È una tal dolore nell' asino." 

AJ laughed outright. "She's always been a pain in the ass." 

Keely laughed as well. "Yeah, I got that." She shook her head. "You Parettis sure are a tough room," she joked, smiling as Cris started to droop off. 

"We are not all bad," Francesca smiled. "She will come around." 

Keely nodded again, motioning to the door. "I'll let you put Cris down," Keely said, moving towards the hallway. She grabbed AJ's hand and squeezed once, going back out into the living room. 

As Francesca tucked Cris into his crib, she motioned for her father to come closer. "Papa, I am sorry about everything. I told Mama before you came to be nice but you know how she is." She smiled down at her sleeping infant. "But enough of that. Keely is right, Cris has your eyes. They are so thoughtful." 

Marcella passed Keely in the hallway, smiling smugly. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, dear." 

Keely smiled. "Thank you, Marcella." 

Marcella kept walking, back to Cris' nursery. She stepped in, saying softly, "Ora questo è ché famiglia dovrebbe essere." 

This is what a family should be. 

AJ turned. "Yes, except that my fiancée is missing," he said coldly. "Your grandson's other grandmother. The one he's going to call Nonna, whether you like it or not." 

Marcella regarded him primly, lacing her jeweled fingers and resting them over her abdomen. "Well, AJ, if that's the case, then we're also missing the man that Cristoforo will probably consider his true grandfather, seeing as Cris will see my husband more than you. But I didn't invite him over here today, because I felt like Vittorio might be intruding." Marcella motioned behind her into the hallway. "Had I known we could invite anyone, I would have been sure to bring Vittorio and half of Milan with me." 

AJ took a deep breath, glancing at Francesca. "Honey, I'm sorry. I can't stay here without saying something I'll regret--only because you'll be the one to get hurt. Keely and I will see you tomorrow, okay?" 

Francesca nodded, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss AJ's cheek. "I understand, Papa. We will see you tomorrow. I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you, too, bella," AJ whispered, hugging her gently. He turned without a word to Marcella and stalked out into the hallway. "We're leaving," he said simply. 

Keely looked up from the fashion magazine she'd been leafing through. "What?" 

"Now. Come on." AJ took her hand. 

Keely regarded him curiously, but rose, following him. She was barely able to grab her coat and purse before AJ slammed the door behind him. "AJ, what's going on?" 

"Marcella," AJ growled, leaning against the rental car, trying to calm down. "She's playing up the fact that my grandson will be ten thousand miles away from me." 

"Oh, honey," Keely said, resting her hands on either side of him. She watched his face as he tried to calm down, and this just angered her more. He'd been so excited to come and see the baby, not focusing on anything but that. *It's not fair,* she said, watching AJ's gaze travel to the top part of the house. Keely turned then, marching back up to the house and knocking loudly on the door. 

Marcella opened the door, drying her hands on a towel. "Did you forget something, Keely?" 

"Yes, I did, Marcella. I forgot to tell you off." Keely cleared her throat, trying to make sure she was translating her thoughts correctly. " Non avete destra fare che cosa state facendo, Marcella. Non potete gradirli e franco, non li gradisco. Ma AJ non è venuto tutto questo modo per me o voi, è venuto qui per Cristoforo. Se non potete essere civili con me, fine. Rimarrò all' hotel. Ma non levarsi in piedi là e non tenere l' ostaggio del nipote di AJ." Keely took another deep breath, then narrowed her eyes at Marcella. "Did you get all that?" 

Marcella took a step back, shocked. She nodded mutely, and Keely turned on her heel, walking back to the car. "*Now* we can go." 

AJ glanced from Keely, to Marcella, who was still standing in the doorway. "What did you say to her?" he asked curiously as they drove away. 

Keely chuckled. "I told her she had no right to do what she was doing, holding Cris hostage from you. I said that you didn't come all this way for me or for Marcella, that you came to see your grandson. I said I understood if she didn't like me, and that frankly, I didn't like her. 'If you can't be civil with me, I'll stay at the hotel' is what I said to her." Keely shrugged, looking at him. "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, AJ." 

AJ reached over, grasping her hand tightly. "None of this is your fault," he said firmly. They arrived at the hotel and turned the car over to the valet. On the elevator to the room, AJ was surprisingly quiet, going over the events of the day in his head. When Keely went to open to door, AJ grabbed her wrist gently. "Keely," he said softly, "please believe me. Marcella has always been like this when she doesn't get her way." 

Keely tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know, AJ, I just..." she sighed, taking off her shoes and flopping down on the bed. "I hate being the cause for tension between people. I don't want Marcella to tell Cris how his Nonno chose Nonna over him. I don't..." she sighed again, scooting further up on the bed, resting her head on the down pillows. "I don't want people to hate you because of me. Marcella, Francesca, Harm, Mac, anybody." 

AJ lay down beside Keely, laying his arm across her hip and catching her gaze. "No one hates me...at least, not because of you," he chuckled. "Everyone who's met you loves you. Francesca adores you, she's just getting used to the idea of us. And Marcella...well, how much can I expect you to get along with my ex-wife?" He shrugged. "I don't think Francesca will let her mother brainwash her son. She wants him to know us, and he will. Please don't worry about this, Keel." His voice softened. "Please?" 

Keely looked up at him, finally nodding. "I'll try," she said. She smiled, shaking her head. "You know, I finally feel in a groove in our relationship, and then, bam. You propose, you get taken hostage, your daughter initially hates me...and then, these past five months have been wonderful, with Francesca's emails and calls..." she trailed off. "Then we come here, and bam all over again." 

"We're going to deal with a lot of bams in our time," AJ said with a little chuckle. "And we're just going to keep getting through them, like we have. Listen, I hate to break up this sob fest, but I'm starving and we're in Milan. Can we go get some Italian food?" 

Keely chuckled. "Always thinking about food," she admonished. Sighing, she rose and put her shoes back on. "How long does it take to readjust to time zones? I'm exhausted." 

"You'll be fine by tomorrow," AJ promised. "Do you want to just order room service?" 

Keely looked at him, a smile creeping across her face. "Would you mind?" 

"Not a bit, if you'll call them while I shower?" he bargained. 

Keely nodded. "What do you want?" she asked, yawning and reaching for the menu on the bedside table. 

AJ called over the running water, "Rigatoni and sausage, garlic bread and tiramisu for dessert." 

"Okay," Keely smiled, picking up the phone. "Ciao," she said brightly, ordering their dinners. She moved to the window, and its spectacular view of Milan as the sun set over the city. AJ was right; they had gotten through so much together. She chuckled, resting her palm against the cool glass. *Marriage has to be easier than that,* she thought. There was a light knock on the door a few minutes later, and Keely opened it, smiling at the bellman as he brought their cart in. She signed the check, saying, "Grazie." The bellman left, and Keely started uncovering the dishes, inhaling the wonderful smells. 

AJ came out of the shower, drying his face with a towel. "Mmm, that smells good." 

Keely smiled around her forkful of gnocchi. "Tastes good too," she said, holding out a new forkful for him to try. 

Wrapping his lips around it, AJ chewed and swallowed, nodding. "That's superb." He sat down and piled a plate high with a little bit of everything. "So besides the Ex-Wife From Hell, are you enjoying our trip?" 

Keely nodded. "I haven't been here in years," she replied, spearing a piece of his sausage. "It's still magical." 

"Maybe we could take a walk around the city center, tomorrow night," AJ suggested, biting into the garlic bread. "There are a couple of places I remember from my last trip that I'd like to show you." 

Keely nodded. "I'd like that." She ate a couple more bites of her dinner, then set her fork carefully on the edge of the plate. "If you want to go back and see Francesca and Cris tomorrow, I don't mind staying here. I know you don't have a problem with it," she added hastily, "but I do. If I can avoid causing you and Francesca and that little boy any harm, I will." 

"Keely," AJ said firmly, "you are as much Cristoforo's grandmother as Marcella, and I will not have her chasing you away. Francesca won't stand for it, either." 

Keely chuckled. "That's the problem, AJ, I don't feel like I should be calling myself his grandmother. I had no involvement in his mother's life up until what, a year ago? And she *hated* me, okay?" Keely sighed, throwing her napkin on the tray and walking back over to the view of Milan. "I have no rights here. None. I know that, Marcella knows that. Her comments towards me don't bother me, AJ. They don't, I'm used to that by now. But she does have a point." 

AJ followed Keely over to the window, enveloping her in his arms as the sun disappeared below the horizon. "She does not. You didn't know Francesca, that's true. And she hated you at first, also true. But she cares about you now, and someday soon she's going to love you almost as much as I do. Francesca wants you involved in her son's life, she's told you that. No matter what you are to anyone else, you are going to be *my* wife, and that makes you Cris' grandmother. Understood?" 

Keely rested her chin on his forearm, sighing. She wanted to believe him, she truly did. But this was a role that was going to take some getting used to. "All right, AJ, I'll try." She smiled, watching Milan turn on its lights. "Although, I'm sorry, there still is something wrong with me being called 'grandma'." 

"Then find another name," he smiled. 

Keely chuckled, placing a light kiss on his wrist. "How about 'Keely'? That's a good name." 

AJ shook his head with a grin. "Why don't we drop all pretense and I'll take back my ring?" he teased. 

Keely groaned, tilting her head back against his chest, looking up at him. "Not a chance, dude. Not a chance." 

"Then you're stuck being a grandma," he teased. "At the ripe old age of thirty." 

Keely sighed, shaking her head. After a moment, she said quietly, "I have something to tell you." 

"Shoot." 

Keely sighed. "I was offered a professor position in the creative writing department. One of the professors is leaving, so they offered her position to me." 

AJ leaned around Keely's shoulder to look her in the eyes. "You're kidding!" he exclaimed. "That's wonderful. When does it start, next semester?" 

"It doesn't. I turned it down." 

"What?" AJ released Keely, stepping in front of her. "Why in the hell did you do that?" 

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Keely said, looking at his polo shirt, trying to collect her thoughts. "I've also been doing a lot of job searching, and I've found a position in DC, at George Washington." Keely worked her fingers at her sides before continuing. "I realized that the only reason I was staying in Seattle was the knowledge that it was the place I had started over, a place that I knew I could be safe." She sighed, rubbing her hands with her face. "I want to start a life with you in DC, AJ. I want to go back there, with you by my side, and live the life that I should have had my entire life. I want to get married there, I want to have a hundred dogs there, I want to be there with you, if you'll let me move you across country again." 

AJ just shook his head in amazement. "You want to move back to DC?" he repeated. 

Keely nodded. "I know this is sudden, and completely unexpected, but...I'm ready to stop running away." 

"Well, then, that's what we'll do." AJ smiled, reaching out and tilting her eyes up to meet his. "I love you," he assured her. "In Seattle, or DC." 

Keely's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," she said with a watery chuckle. She shook her head. "It still amazes me that you haven't run screaming from me, like every other man who's ever crossed my path." 

"I'm stronger than they were," AJ teased. "I've been tortured before." 

Keely chuckled, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist. "Yeah, you have battle experience. A definite prerequisite with me." 

"Totally. Vietnam was nothing compared to you." 

Keely groaned, slapping his ass lightly. "You're mean, okay? Mean, mean, mean." 

"Yeah, but you love me for it." AJ grinned, pulling her against him. 

"We'll see," Keely replied, smiling as she rested her head against his chest. 

"We'll see? That's it, gimme my ring." He reached for her left hand. 

Keely held her hand behind her back, leaning back and smiling broadly at him. "We haven't even set a date yet, you can't take it away. Once we send out invitations, I get a dress, *then* you can take it away." 

AJ put his hands on his hips. "That makes no sense." 

Keely laughed. "It's not supposed to." 

"Then you've accomplished your goal." He smiled, glancing behind Keely at the bed. "Can we go lie down? I'm beat." 

Keely nodded, walking over to the dresser. Pulling off her clothes quickly, she tugged on her pajamas, then went and laid on the bed next to him, curling up behind him. She laid her arm around his chest, kissing the back part of his shoulder. "I would like to set a date, though," she said quietly. "I don't want to push, but...even if it's next year, I'd like to know when." 

Rolling over, AJ smiled at her. "How about next Christmas?" 

Keely smiled, thinking it over. "Yeah," she finally said. "We can move back to DC in June or July, spend the spring and summer getting settled, and the fall planning the wedding." Keely smiled again. "How messed up is it that I became a grandmother before I became a wife?" she teased, squeezing his hand. 

"That's life with the Chegwiddens," he laughed. 

Keely laughed back, kissing him lightly. "I guess so," she agreed. "Are you really okay with going back to DC? I know I've provided enough upheaval in your life..." 

"Keely, you know I love Washington," AJ said, scooting ever closer to her. "I'm happy to go anywhere you want me to, though." 

Keely kissed him again, lingering more this time. "I don't deserve you," she said quietly, smiling slightly. 

"Stop that," he admonished, reveling in her kiss. His hands automatically began a downward journey, despite his earlier claims of exhaustion. 

Keely smiled against his mouth, roaming her own hands up and down his back. "I thought you were tired, Grandpa." 

"I'm never too tired for you," AJ murmured softly, taking his time as his hands caressed Keely's soft skin. 

Keely continued to smile, running a hand along the top of his boxers. She shifted, moving her leg between his, pressing her pajama bottoms against his growing erection. "Is that for me, old man?" she asked softly, leaning back and searching his eyes. 

"It better be or I'm in trouble." 

* * *

Later, as they lay in each other's arms, AJ couldn't help smiling at Keely.  "I love you," he said. "I know I keep saying it, but I'm still amazed." 

Keely tilted her head with smiling eyes. "Why does that surprise you so much?" She laced her fingers with his, awaiting his response. 

"I don't know." AJ squeezed her hand. "It's not that I'm surprised that I love *you*," he explained, "I'm just shocked that I *can* love this much." 

Keely leaned over and kissed him longingly, then pulled away, wrapping an arm around his side. "Well, you can, and you've been able to make me happier than I've ever been in my life, AJ. Don't forget that." 

"How could I forget?" AJ chuckled. "You remind me every day." 

Keely chuckled, smacking his back lightly. "Shut up, you know what I mean." She yawned slightly, watching the moonlight illuminate the room. "You want to go back to Francesca's tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," AJ said, draping his arm across Keely's waist. "I want to see her and Cris a lot more before we leave." 

Keely nodded. "I'm sorry we can't spend more than a week here, with your family. Stupid jobs," she said with a smile. "Although, you could probably stay an extra couple of days, even if I have to go back to Seattle." 

"No, I have to get back to the Base and my responsibilities," AJ said quietly. "It's okay, we'll come back as soon as we can, and Francesca's promised to drag Gio and Cris to DC this Christmas, if not sooner. And Cris can come spend the summer with us next year. It'll be fine," he reassured Keely. 

Keely smiled. "It'll be nice having them at the wedding," she added. She shook her head. "You know, we've been engaged for what, six months? It still hasn't sunk in yet," she admitted. 

AJ nodded. "And it's only eight months until our wedding. Weird." He grinned. 

Keely yawned again, nodding as well. "Totally." She bent her arm, laying her head on top of it. "What kind of wedding do you want?" she asked softly. 

AJ smiled, kissing her nose as she yawned. "I hadn't really thought about it," he said idly. "Maybe just a justice of the peace ceremony?" 

"What, you just want to walk down to Indiana Avenue and the courthouse?" Keely teased. 

AJ chuckled. "No, we can drive." 

Keely laughed with him, and then shook her head slowly. "I don't know, I'd kind of wanted a bigger wedding, actually. I've never had the whole dress, cake, bridesmaids thing, you know," she grinned. 

"How big?" AJ winced. 

Keely chuckled at his expression. "Well, not Princess Di big, but, you know, nice church, reception, Vera Wang dress. I don't know, the kind of wedding a little girl dreams of." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

"How about we fly to Vegas and run down to the Chapel of the Eternal Flame?" he negotiated. 

Keely pursed her lips and looked at him. "How about we get married at the Naval Chapel, but only friends and family?" 

Thinking for a moment, AJ finally agreed. "That sounds great. How many people?" 

Keely shrugged. "I don't know...fifty to a hundred?" 

"Ten." 

"Ten? What's the point of having it in such a big chapel with *ten* people?" Keely considered the offer. "Forty." 

AJ shook his head. "The point is to keep us from inviting everyone we've ever met. Forty becomes fifty, fifty becomes a hundred, a hundred becomes two hundred. Twenty," he offered. 

Keely rolled her eyes. "Thirty." 

"Deal." 

Keely nodded once, kissing his shoulder. "Wonderful. But again, thirty people is a bit small for the Naval Chapel...would you rather do it at a smaller church in the city? There are a few around American, and even in Foggy Bottom and Georgetown." 

"I don't care where we get married," AJ grinned, "as long as you show up." 

Keely grinned back, scooting her body along his. "AJ, by the time we get married, we'll have been together for four years, and have known each other for seven. We could get married naked in Antarctica and I'd show up." 

"Well, if you're really interested in that, I can get some brochures," AJ deadpanned. 

Keely rolled her eyes. "No," she replied sternly. "Although, if we get married in December like we were talking about, it'd *feel* like Antarctica." 

"DC is not that bad in December," AJ argued. "The city is beautiful." 

"Oh, I know it is. Have you ever been to the Christmas Tree Lighting?" Keely smiled. "It's just *cold*." 

"I go every year. There's just something magical about it." AJ grinned. "Cold doesn't bother me. And I seem to recall someone who was sitting in her shorts and a t-shirt, eating ice cream in the middle of November on our deck in Seattle." 

"Well, I seem to recall that this someone you're referring to had just been taken on her kitchen counter *twice* and was a tad inflamed." 

"Well, yeah, but the point is that you don't mind the cold," AJ grinned. 

Keely sighed. "Fine, fine, you win, I lose." She grinned. "I don't want too many attendants, do you? I was just thinking Martie as my matron of honor, and maybe little AJ as ring bearer and Catie and Emily as flower girls." 

AJ nodded agreement. "Sure. Harm's my best man, of course." 

Keely nodded. "Of course. Hey, we're pretty good at this planning thing," she teased. 

"Yeah, we're not bad. What are doing about a reception?" AJ shifted, snuggling more comfortably next to Keely. 

Keely shrugged. "I don't know. With thirty guests, we could probably just have it at our new house...when we buy one, that is." 

"We could, or we could rent a suite at the Park Hyatt and combine Christmas and our wedding reception," AJ thought aloud. 

Keely nodded. "That could be fun. That way, we wouldn't have to clean up after all the kids," she teased. 

Laughing, AJ nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. We'll have to see how many people we're inviting to the wedding before we decide where we're having the reception, though." 

Keely nodded in agreement, yawning again. "But I think you're right, a smaller wedding would be the best option." 

AJ grinned, watching her yawn. "You look like a kitten," he murmured. 

"Well, thanks, I think," Keely replied, raising her eyebrows slightly. 

Laughing, AJ held her close. "It was supposed to be a compliment." 

"Right. You just get off making fun of me," Keely replied, her statement muffled by his neck, where she buried her face as she prepared to fall asleep. 

"Oh, sure. I've stuck with you for three years because I get my kicks at your expense." AJ grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep, kid." 

"Well, that and the sex," Keely added, kissing his neck. "I love you," she said softly, closing her eyes. 

"I love you, too."

* * *

Keely took a deep breath as AJ pulled the car to a stop in front of Giovanni and Francesca's home. She got out of the car, squaring her shoulders at the sight of Marcella's car. *You can handle this,* she told herself as she waited for AJ before heading up to the front door. 

AJ took her hand, knocking and turning the handle. The door opened easily and he stepped in, calling, "Francesca? We're here." 

"Papa, shhh," Francesca chided him. "Cris is asleep." 

"Sorry," he amended softly. 

Francesca smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "You are forgiven. Hi, Keely," she said with a smile. 

"Hi, Francesca," Keely replied with a smile. 

"Come in. Would you like tea or coffee?" she offered. 

Keely shrugged. "Whatever's easiest, don't go out of your way for me." 

Marcella appeared then, a question formed on her lips. When she saw AJ and Keely, however, she stopped where she was standing. "Buoa mattina, AJ, Keely," she said, a hint of venom in her voice. 

"Good morning, Marcella," Keely replied sweetly. 

"Mama," Francesca said warningly. "Not today." 

"What? All I said was good morning," Marcella replied. 

Francesca rolled her eyes. "The way you said it," she explained, as if to a child. 

Keely shook her head slightly at Francesca, telling her with her eyes not to worry about it. 

Marcella caught the interlude out of the corner of her eye, and cleared her throat. "Have you eaten breakfast, AJ? I just made some...how do you say...biscotti e uova?" 

"Biscuits and eggs?" Keely said. *No wonder AJ doesn't care that I can't cook. Obviously, neither can Marcella.* 

Marcella smiled and nodded. "Yes, biscuits and eggs. And coffee. Are you interested?" 

"That would be great, thank you, Marcella," AJ said politely. He took Keely's hand and smiled. 

Marcella nodded once, returning to the kitchen. 

Keely squeezed AJ's hand once and said quietly, "I think I might go take a walk around the garden for a minute or two, clear my head, okay?" 

"If that's what you want," AJ said, slightly perturbed. "You don't have to run out of here on her account, though," he added, lowering his voice. 

Keely shook her head. "It's fine. I'd like to see how professionals keep their gardens, instead of my windowboxes." She kissed his cheek, then left the house, walking along the path through Francesca's very expensive looking garden. 

"Will you comfort Cris if he wakes, Papa?" Francesca said, and without waiting for a response, she hurried out of the house after Keely. "Keely!" she called breathlessly. "You are walking much too fast. I am still recovering from the birth," she laughed. 

Keely turned, walking back to Francesca. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were following me." Keely looked over the young woman (even if she *was* older than Keely) worriedly. "Are you all right?" 

"I am fine. However, I have something to ask you," Francesca said with a friendly smile. "My Papa says you are wanting a Vera Wang dress for your marriage. Will you settle for a Francesca Paretti creation?" 

Keely stopped dead in her tracks. "What? How did you...I mean, your father and I just talked about that...why..." she trailed off, a shocked look on her face. 

Laughingly, Francesca answered her half-spoken questions. "Papa called me early this morning. We discussed your wedding; he says you have set a date. I asked if you had a dress yet." She smiled apologetically. "I am sorry for treating you as my mother has. It was not fair of me. If you will let me, this will be my way to make it up to you." 

Keely covered her mouth with her hand, surprised beyond belief. Finally, she smiled broadly. "That would be wonderful, Francesca. I'd love that." 

"I would, as well. Now, this will be tricky," she grinned, excited at the prospect of a challenge. "But if we use e-mail and the telefax machine, I am sure we can create the perfect wedding dress for you without too much trouble." 

Keely grinned back, amazed how much Francesca looked like her father. "Well, I mean, we can take some measurements before we leave, I suppose." She shrugged, looking at her long sleeved shirt and jeans. "There's not much to me." 

"We will accentuate every curve," Francesca said with a giggle. "We will hide each flaw--all two of them," she added jealously. "And we will make a dress such that none has seen before. It will be so beautiful, and you will be so stunning in it, that my Papa will cry when you say "I do" to him." Her voice rose with every sentence, her hands gesturing wildly as the idea took root. "And then you and I, we will be friends, yes?" 

Without really thinking about it, Keely leaned over and hugged Francesca tightly. "Absolutely," she replied. "Absolutely." 

"Good," Francesca said softly, hugging Keely back. "Sorella?" she smiled. 

Keely laughed. "Well, I've never had a sister before," she replied with a smile. "And it'd be less awkward than you calling me 'mom'." Keely squeezed Francesca's hands. "Sì. Sorella." 

"*Mom*," Francesca laughed. "Not the chance of a snowball in hell," she quoted her father's favorite saying. 

Keely laughed along with her. "I figured as much," she grinned. "So, dare I ask what you're thinking this dress is going to look like?" 

Francesca shook her head, waggling her finger at Keely. "You cannot speed genius along," she teased. "I will show you before you leave tonight, hm?" She linked her arm through Keely's. "Now, come eat breakfast and see your grandson." Francesca laughed at that thought. "His grandmother is younger than his mother. How modern." 

Keely laughed heartily, shaking her head. "Well, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks that's just the teensiest bit odd," she replied as they made their way back to the house. 

She opened the door, letting Francesca in first and then closing the door quietly behind her, in case Cris was still sleeping. 

AJ came out of the nursery, talking softly. "And once you progress through Captain, you're promoted to Rear Admiral. Well, of course, there's a lot involved, but I'm sure you can handle it." He glanced up, seeing his fiancée and daughter standing there, and blushed. "Uhm, hi," AJ said, shifting Cris to a more comfortable position. "We were just discussing his career options." 

"Papa, he cannot even sit up yet," Francesca giggled. "Give him time." 

Keely laughed, shaking her head. She walked over to AJ, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Francesca, he's already gotten the 'Guide To Colleges and Universities' in both Italian and English, not to mention the fact he started an Excel spreadsheet on monetary options for when Cris needs to retire." 

"I did not," AJ protested. "I just looked into a couple of college funds." He stuck his tongue out at Keely. "You exaggerate a million times a day." 

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, or put it to good use," Keely teased. "And I do *not* exaggerate. You just have the ability to make me sound like I'm exaggerating." 

AJ rolled his eyes, talking to the baby. "Cris, remember this conversation when you're about thirteen. Because eventually, you're going to realize that your Nonna Keely is as crazy as I say." 

Keely rolled her eyes at Francesca. "Well, if I'm crazy, you're certifiable, AJ." 

Francesca nodded, reaching for her son. "You are *both* insane. It is why you are perfect for each other." 

Keely smiled, wrapping an arm around AJ's shoulders and squeezing him against her side, resting her cheek on his head as she watched Francesca and Cris. 

Marcella entered, holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to AJ, not looking at Keely, instead moving to Francesca and cooing at the baby. "How was the garden, bella?" 

"Fine," Francesca said, with a conspiratorial glance at Keely. "I have exciting news, Mama." 

Marcella took a sip of her coffee, raising her eyebrows. "Well, do tell, bella." 

"I am designing a wedding dress for Keely." 

Marcella tilted her head in surprise. She started to protest in Italian, but remembering Keely was very near fluent, she stopped herself. "Well, darling, I don't know if that's the smartest thing to be doing, right after having a baby. Do you, Keely?" 

Keely raised her head, trying to think of a diplomatic answer. "Well, Marcella, I believe that's a decision Francesca needs to make." 

Francesca shook her head. *So obvious, Mama.* "Mama," she said gently, "Keely needs me. And besides, my work is not stressful. I will make some drawings and let the tailors do the rest." She turned to Keely excitedly. "Oh, and yes, you will have the finest Italian silk I can buy." 

Keely smiled at her obvious exuberance. "Well, I'm leaving myself in your capable hands," she replied. "Just remember it *is* planned for December, okay?" 

"I will not let you freeze," Francesca promised with a little giggle. 

Marcella took another sip of her coffee, regarding Keely over the top of the cup. "A December wedding, AJ? You hate the winter." 

AJ shrugged. "Christmas is a beautiful time in Washington." 

Marcella nodded once, making a "my, how interesting" face, pinning Keely with her steadfast gaze. *AJ must have taught her that,* Keely thought idly, twirling her engagement ring around her finger. 

AJ wrapped his arm around Keely's waist, and stared at Marcella from where he sat. After a moment, he turned his attention to Francesca. "Have you taken Keely's measurements yet?" he asked, using his entire knowledge of design in that one sentence. 

"No, Papa, but if you will watch Cris for another few minutes, we will do that now," Francesca smiled. 

"Give me my grandson," AJ grinned. Francesca handed the baby over and motioned for Keely to follow her into the bedroom. 

Keely followed Francesca into her studio, amazed at the mannequins, sketchbooks, markers, and the bassinet sitting in the corner. She shrugged, holding out her arms. "I guess I'm all yours." 

Francesca smiled broadly, whipping out her measuring tape and sketchpad. Whistling softly, she began taking Keely's measurements. "What kind of wedding are you looking for, Keely?" she asked. 

"Simple," Keely replied. "Although, like you said earlier, I would like to make your father cry again." She giggled. "Isn't that terrible?" 

Francesca giggled in unison with her. "Yes, but then, I am terrible, too. I want to see Papa cry over you. You deserve it." 

Keely shook her head. "I don't know if *that's* the reason...God knows I should be thanking my lucky stars that he's stayed around this long...but I think it might be interesting to use later on. 'Honey, yes, I know you don't want another dog, but just think what your bosses would say if they found out you were a blubbering idiot'." She grinned at Francesca. 

Giggling hysterically, Francesca shook her head. "He should be thanking his stars as well," she told Keely. "You have been good for him, you know. He needed to relax." 

"Thank you," Keely said sincerely. "You don't know what it means to hear you say that, especially given the first time we met." 

"I am still sorry for that," Francesca said, reaching around Keely's hips and checking the measurement. "Oh, this is such fun," she murmured under her breath. "I know just what to do. I will have Mario do the stitching. He is just as precise as can be." 

Keely shook her head quickly. "I wasn't saying that to throw it back in your face, Francesca. I was just saying...I know it must be hard accepting me into your family, and I really appreciate the strides you're making." She smiled again. "And like I said, I never had any sisters...or stepdaughters..." 

Francesca held up a hand to silence her. "No," she said quietly. "It was not hard to accept you, once I realized Papa would not abandon me." She glanced up at Keely with a watery smile. "Now be quiet or I will poke you with my sewing scissors," she teased. 

Keely held her hands up, backing off with a smile. She watched Francesca work, amazed. 

A few minutes later, Francesca stood up, ceremoniously brushing invisible dust off her hands. "There," she said triumphantly, tucking the paper with the measurements into her pocket. "I will start immediately." 

"Can I ask what you're thinking?" Keely asked. "I can see those wheels turning your head, and if you're anything like your father, I should be worried." 

"No, no worries." Francesca grinned wickedly. "The dress, it will be beautiful. And you will be beautiful in it. Do you not trust?" 

"Hey, if it were left up to me, I'd probably show up in my jeans and turtleneck. I'm counting on you, here," Keely teased. "Thank you." 

"You are welcome." Francesca smiled softly. "What time is your lunch?" 

Keely looked at her watch. "One o'clock. If we leave now, we'll have time to hit a museum or two before then," she said, with a smile. 

Looking up, AJ grinned. "You girls having fun?" 

Keely nodded, smiling broadly. She motioned to the door with her head. "Wanna check out the museums before lunch?" 

AJ glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing the time. "Sure." He stood and passed Cris to Francesca. Leaning over, he kissed Francesca cheek and bent lower to kiss Cris' little head. "See you for dinner?" 

"Of course, Papa. We will be here," Francesca laughed softly. 

Marcella waited until the car engine started before turning to Francesca. "You're taking Cristoforo to the States for Christmas?" she asked, shocked. 

"Yes, Mama. We are leaving the twenty-second." 

Marcella sighed, shaking her head. "I can't believe you'd rather spend Christmas over there than with your own mother." 

"Mama, he's my father," Francesca said, trying to ignore the guilt she felt. "They are family, too." 

"*He* is family," Marcella corrected, then sighed. "You are old enough to make your own decisions, bella, and nothing I say is going to change that." She chuckled, watching Cris doze in his mother's arms. "That is how you are your father's daughter." 

"And that is why I am going," Francesca said indignantly, standing abruptly. "No matter what you say, Mama, *she* is going to be family." 

Marcella shook her head once, heading back off to the kitchen, mumbling something about the breakfast dishes.

* * *

Keely laid her head back against the headrest as AJ steered them through the winding streets of Milan. "That went well," she said sincerely, watching him drive. 

"Better than yesterday." He glanced at her with a smile. 

Keely nodded. "Francesca's going to town with this dress thing, I can just tell." 

AJ grinned. "She loves what she does. So few of us can say that." 

Keely nodded, watching his profile. "She's wonderful," she replied. "Just like her father." 

AJ fairly blushed again as he reached for Keely's hand. 

Keely smiled, lacing her hand with his. She ran her thumb over the top of his knuckles. "You know, old man, once she starts on that dress, you can't back out," she teased. "She'd kick your ass more than I could ever hope to." 

"Who said anything about backing out?" AJ chuckled. "I'll bet ten to one that *you* get cold feet, not me." 

Keely shook her head. "Never. Like I told you before, I've been waiting a good long time for this, I'm not backing out." 

"Good, then neither of us has anything to worry about."

* * *

Keely climbed out of the car, readjusting the hem of her black dress and admiring the Renaissance architecture and glowing lights of the restaurant, situated along the Cerchia dei Navigli. She turned and smiled at AJ as he handed the keys to the valet and strained her eyes, trying to find Francesca among the passersby enjoying the late spring evening.

Spotting her father and Keely, Francesca stood, waving brightly at them. "Papa!" she called, relishing the sound of the endearment. "We are here!" 

AJ twined his fingers through Keely's, murmuring softly, "You look incredible," as they approached his daughter and her family. "Don't worry," AJ whispered pre-emptively, knowing that Keely would be stressing about Marcella. "Bella," he said as he leaned over to kiss Francesca's cheek. "Giovanni," he continued warmly, grasping the hand of his grandson's father. "Marcella, Vittorio," AJ added with a polite nod to his ex-wife and her husband. *John-Boy, Grandma,* he finished with a mental laugh. 

"AJ," Marcella replied, nodding primly. She liked her arm through her husband's and nodded at Keely. "Vittorio, tesoro, this is Keely O'Reilly, AJ's fiancée." 

Keely extended her hand to Vittorio. "Un piacere venirli a contatto, Signore Paretti." 

"Your Italian is perfect, dear girl," Vittorio said in English. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too." He ignored the daggers his wife was shooting him sideways. 

Keely ducked her head and smiled. "I studied Italian in school, and visited here...God, almost ten years ago." 

Francesca smiled at AJ, looping her arm through his. "Our table should be ready by now, Papa. Shall we?" 

"Absolutely." AJ squeezed his daughter's arm proudly. "You look stunning, 'Cesca." 

Vittorio shook his head as they followed AJ and Francesca into the restaurant. "You do not look old enough to have traveled alone ten years ago, signorina. I think you were a child, you came here with your parents, yes?" 

Keely threw her head back and laughed, patting Vittorio's arm. "God bless you," she joked. "I came for spring break my senior year in college. I was twenty-one." 

"You are kidding!" Vittorio exclaimed. 

Marcella growled to herself, trailing behind the rest of the group. "She looks as if a truck has met her face, you stupid *man*. Telling her she is beautiful. Ignoring your wife. See where you sleep tonight!" she muttered in Italian. 

Keely smiled again. "I wish I were." She paused and turned to Marcella, smiling a little wider at the woman's obvious scowl. "Marcella, have you been to this restaurant before? It looks lovely." 

"Si. It is quite expensive. You are lucky AJ makes enough to bring us here," Marcella said with a smirk. 

"Absolutely, Marcella. You're right. Navy pensions cover so much of my lifestyle." Keely shook her head, but continued to smile as she worked her engagement ring over her finger. 

Marcella nodded, not catching the sarcasm. "They should," she replied haughtily. "He put in many years, gave them all he had. *I* should know." Vittorio smiled briefly at Keely, reaching for Marcella's hand and squeezing it harshly. "I know you do not like her," he murmured, "but I will not tolerate this. Stop being...well, stop being so much like *you*," he said firmly. 

"Eh?" Marcella glared at Vittorio. "So you will tell me how to behave now, will you? I do not think so." 

Francesca glanced back at her mother and stepfather worriedly. "Padre? Is everything all right?" 

"Everything is fine, Francesca." Vittorio smiled at Marcella, his eyes cold. "Si, miele?" 

"Si." Marcella glared at him as they were shown to their table. 

Keely smiled again and shook her head, moving up to AJ and putting a hand on his back. "This is too funny," she murmured, smiling and winking at Francesca. 

AJ wrapped an arm securely around Keely's waist, the other was still holding on to Francesca. He grinned, savoring the moment. "This is how life should be. A nice restaurant, with my two favorite ladies." 

Keely rolled her eyes playfully and leaned across AJ to whisper loudly to Francesca. "On three, we gag." 

"Oh, Keely," Francesca smiled. "He is just a teddy bear, disguised as an Admiral." She patted her father's stomach to make her point. 

"Hey, hey, hey." AJ laughed, pulling two chairs away from the table. "Stop picking on me, or you'll be doing dishes for your dinner." 

Melodramatically, Keely flung an arm over her forehead. "Oh, God, the horror! I wouldn't know what to do with myself! I mean, I only washed a hundred glasses a night for six years...that doesn't help me at all!" 

Now it was AJ's turn to roll his eyes as he whispered, "You're making a scene. This isn't Coyote Ugly and you aren't Tyra Banks, so hush up, woman." 

Keely smiled and sat down. "I'm not making a scene. Getting up on the table and clog dancing to a Leann Rimes song would be making a scene. I'm just being my adorable self." 

Rolling his eyes again, AJ replied - in classic Keely - "Whatever". 

Keely winked at Francesca and placed her napkin over her lap, opening the menu. Under the table, she crossed her ankles and ran the toe of her shoe under AJ's pant leg, smiling to herself. 

Coughing slightly, AJ kicked Keely's foot away gently. Dinner with the ex would be bad enough; he didn't need to be aroused, too. 

Keely smiled outright, flipping through the menu, and looked at AJ, promising to behave. "So, Marcella, what do you recommend? Everything looks wonderful." 

Marcella opened her mouth to reply, but one glance from Vittorio shut out all thoughts of being rude. "The salmon," she said simply. 

Keely nodded, shooting Vittorio a thankful glance. "That sounds great, thank you." She folded her napkin and looked around the darkened restaurant, the excitement of being back in one of the places she loved overwhelming her once again. 

They ordered and received their drinks without any comment from Marcella, AJ noticed. As he leaned back in the plush chair, enjoying the atmosphere, a small patch of linoleum in the corner caught his eye. "Bella, what is that?" he asked Francesca. 

Peering into the darkness, Francesca smiled. "That is the dance floor," she said, twining her fingers with Giovanni's. "It is not much to look at, but that is where Gio and I had our first dance ever." 

Keely smiled warmly. "That's so sweet," she said quietly. 

"Isn't it?" Francesca giggled. 

Gio just shrugged. "It was less money than to take her to the...how you say? Dance?" he explained. 

Francesca nodded. "Yes, the dance club. The one you never liked anyway," she teased Gio. He just blushed. 

Keely laughed, taking another sip of her wine. "I see nothing wrong in saving a little money." 

Francesca shrugged, gazing adoringly at Giovanni. "I do not care if we spend a penny. I just love the way he holds me." 

Gio blushed a deep scarlet. "Ballo, mi amore?" 

"I'd love to dance, Gio." Francesca stood as Giovanni pulled her chair out. She grinned mischievously at Keely. "He still thinks I am beautiful, even after a baby," Francesca laughed softly. "How many women are this lucky?" She wrapped an arm around Gio's waist as they stepped onto the small dance floor and began to sway to the instrumentals. 

Keely smiled, then looked at AJ. "I think I am," she replied softly. Holding out her hand, she said, "Dance?" 

"With you? Anytime." AJ stood and reached for Keely. 

Keely rose and laced her hand with his, following him to the small floor. She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked up at him, smiling. "This is wonderful." 

"Yes, it is." Glancing sideways, AJ couldn't help grinning. Francesca was wrapped around Gio's neck, and he was murmuring in her ear, something that was making her blush and stammer. 

Keely followed his gaze and smiled wider. "Give her time before asking for another grandbaby, AJ." 

AJ stuck his tongue out. "I'm delighted with the one I have. Now, if we could just work on one for *us*," he teased. 

Keely's mouth dropped open, and her heart rate sped. "Wh--what?" She tucked a loose hair behind her ear nervously. "I thought we decided we didn't want kids." 

"I'm teasing." AJ's face was neutral as he pulled her closer. 

"Yeah?" Keely muttered into his dress shirt. "I'm not that adverse to the idea," she continued softly. 

AJ leaned back, staring at Keely in surprise. "Really? I thought..." 

Keely shrugged. "I don't know...I mean, we haven't really talked about it, but..." She ducked her head, flustered. "I'm not against the idea." 

AJ kissed the top of Keely's head. "Not exactly a conversation that should be a precursor to salmon and fettuccine. Why don't we talk about it when we get home?" he suggested reasonably. 

Keely nodded. "Sounds good." She smiled, looking again over at Francesca and Gio. "It's funny...I still feel ages older than your daughter." 

"You've both been through a lot," AJ replied, twirling Keely slowly around the dance floor. "Francesca just hides it better." 

Keely smiled. "I used to be able to. But then I met this man..." she trailed off, looking back at Francesca and Gio, and then at Marcella and Vittorio as they passed by the table. "Are you happy?" 

"Me?" AJ looked at Keely, confused. 

Keely nodded. "No, the other guy I'm marrying." 

Grabbing Keely's shoulders dramatically, AJ gazed into her eyes. "Are you new? Have you *been* here?" 

Keely laughed, shrugging. "So I needed a little ego-boost. Sue me." 

"You're the most beautiful, special woman on Earth," AJ said, wrapping Keely up in his arms and kissing her forehead, "and you make me happier than I've ever been." 

Keely leaned back and rose, kissing him. "Thank you," she said softly. 

"No. Thank *you*." AJ noticed the waiter bringing their plates and nudged Keely. "Hey, bottomless pit whom I adore, your food's here." 

Keely remained where she was for a few more seconds and then separated from him, kissing his cheek before they returned to the table. Keely stared at the large portion of food in front of her. "I'm not going to be able to fit in my pants when I get home. This is a problem." 

"You without pants is a problem? According to whom?" AJ murmured. 

Keely laughed silently, shaking her head, looking intently in his eyes. "How did I know you were going to say that?" 

AJ held out a forkful of his pasta primavera. "You know me," he said simply. 

Keely wrapped her lips around the offered fork, smiling softly, a definite glint in her eye. "Thank you." Noting that Marcella's eyes were all over the two of them, Keely straightened and returned to her dinner. "How is everyone else's?" she asked politely. 

"Wonderful," Francesca enthused. One hand was twirling pasta around her fork; the other was playing with Gio's fingers. 

Keely smiled, and then looked directly at Marcella. "Marcella, the salmon is fabulous. Thanks for recommending it." 

"You are welcome." Marcella played with her shrimp. This was getting old, and quickly. She really didn't *enjoy* acting like an angry child, but she also didn't enjoy this little seductress stealing the affections of her husband - *ex*-husband, she reminded herself. 

Keely returned to her pasta, torn between telling Marcella off again and being a lady and letting the whole situation be. She shot AJ a look, trying to gauge his reaction, but finding herself lost at looking at his face again. She ordered herself to stop being so clichéd, and returned to her dinner. 

"You're cute when you can't stop staring at me," AJ grinned, not taking his eyes off his pasta. 

Keely cursed her fair complexion as she felt the blush creep up her cheek. She muttered an embarrassed reply and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, hoping no one noticed how her face was matching her hair. 

Francesca did, of course. "Keely," she teased, "my Papa embarrassed you?" She pretended to glare at AJ. "I will make him apologize." 

Keely laughed and then nodded. She pouted towards Francesca, trying to look innocent - and failing miserably. 

Francesca coughed to cover her laugh, and then shook her finger at her father. "Papa, you apologize this moment to Keely, for the thing you said to make her blush." 

"Or what, Bella?" AJ growled playfully. 

Francesca shrugged with a teasing smile. "Or you will be sleeping on the hotel room floor, I think. Ask your fiancée." 

Vittorio watched the interchange between his stepdaughter and the others with a smile. Leaning over to Marcella, he whispered, "They are happy. Can't you be happy for them?" 

Forcing a half-smile, Marcella nodded. "I'll try..." *to pretend better,* she added mentally. 

Keely chuckled and then nodded towards AJ. "Yeah, you better be nice to me, or you're going to have to cram yourself into the chair in the room." 

"You wouldn't kick me out of bed." AJ laid his fork on the table and grinned. "You'd freeze." 

"I'll get an extra blanket," Keely retorted, leaning back in her chair and finishing her wine. 

"You'll still freeze. Do you know how many nights I've woken up to freezing little toes poking me in the back?" AJ laughed. "Without me in the bed, you're doomed." 

Keely threw her hands up and looked, mock frustrated, at Francesca. "See what I have to put up with? And to think I agreed to do it for the next forty years." She crinkled her nose at AJ lovingly, smiling broadly. 

AJ's wide grin matched Keely's. "Only because I protect your toes from frostbite and share my dinner." 

"And cook. And clean. And do the laundry." Keely added. "I'd say I'm getting the better end of the deal." 

Crossing his arms, AJ agreed. "Heck yeah, you are. I want a raise!" 

"What could you possibly want? I don't have anything, except a teacher's salary and an advance on my next book. And my dog, but you've already got her wrapped around your little finger." 

"So she's daddy's girl, not my fault," AJ grinned, pretending to think about what he wanted. "How about..." He leaned over, whispering into Keely's ear. 

Keely leaned back, the flush returning to her face. "You did not just say that in front of your daughter," she admonished. 

AJ turned to Francesca. "Did you hear me?" 

"No, Papa. What did you say?" Francesca looked up from her dinner. 

"Nothing." AJ grinned at Keely. "Now eat your dinner."

* * *

Keely smiled at the Air Italia gate agent and took the tickets from her. Handing one to AJ, they made their way to Francesca and little Cris, who were waiting at the end of the International check-in line. Keely made a face at the baby and tickled his stomach, proud when he gurgled and tried to bat at her finger. 

Francesca smiled. "He loves his Nonna already," she said softly. "I am so glad." 

"Me, too," Keely replied, smiling at Francesca. "Me, too." She looked at AJ, motioning to a small store in the airport. "Do you want me to grab you a water?" 

"Yeah, thanks." AJ managed a smile. 

Keely left and wandered towards the shop, turning slightly as she pretended to look at magazines to look at AJ and his beloved daughter and equally beloved grandson. He'd changed so much in the years they'd been together; from gruff exterior to melted man at the sight of a tiny baby. 

She'd never loved him more. 

AJ could almost feel Keely's eyes on him as he played with Cris' tiny fingers. He could feel the sadness bubbling up at the thought of leaving, but he swallowed it. "I'm gonna miss you, bella," he murmured, toying with Cris' rattle. 

"I will miss you, too, Papa, but we will see you for Christmas...and your wedding," Francesca said, excitement creeping into her voice. 

Keely returned, handing AJ his water. She made a few more faces at Cris and then nodded towards customs. "We should get moving through...we cut it close this time." 

"All right." AJ sighed, hugging Francesca lightly, careful not to crush Cristoforo. "Goodbye, bella. Goodbye, Cris," he said, bending down to kiss his grandson's cheek. 

Francesca smiled at Keely. "It was nice seeing you," she said as she shifted Cris from one arm to the other. 

Keely nodded, turning to hug her tightly. "Now, you keep those emails and pictures of Cris coming. I read them during my morning coffee. It's part of the routine now." 

Hugging Keely tightly, Francesca said, "I will, I promise. And we will see you in a few months, for the wedding." Releasing her, Francesca forced back her tears. 

Keely smiled broadly, looking at AJ briefly before kissing Cris on his head. "Ciao, il mio piccolo angelo." 

Watching Keely, AJ barely held his emotions in check. "All right, let's go before the waterworks start," he teased Keely and Francesca. "I know how you women are." 

"Oh, Papa!" Francesca stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "I will miss you, old bear." 

Keely smiled at the sight of father and daughter, her eyes welling in a mixture of emotion. She discreetly checked her watch and placed a hand on AJ's back, saying softly, "We should go, sweetheart." 

"Okay." AJ turned and picked up his carry-on. They walked the few steps to the jetway and he turned, looking back at Francesca once more. "See you in December, bella." 

Francesca nodded, tears in her eyes. "Ciao, Papa." 

Keely turned with him and waved slightly, smiling when Francesca picked up Cris' tiny arm and helped him to wave. She followed AJ towards the plane in silence, taking one last longing look at Italy. 

She had had fun ten years before, but she'd wanted to go home after her week there. Now, she wanted to stay so badly that it made her ache. She shook her head in disbelief. She'd been so young then, and now...now, she was finally an adult. 

"Who'd have thought?" Keely muttered softly as she sat down. 

"Who'd have thought what?" AJ said, buckling his seat belt. 

Keely's head shot up and she smiled before looking out the window. "Nothing, really. I was just once again amazed at the fact that I'm an adult." 

AJ laughed softly, reaching for her hand. "Of course you are." 

"Yeah, I know. I guess it just catches me off-guard sometimes." Keely turned her palm up and laced her fingers with his. "I spent so much time...running, I guess. Now I have the freedom to slow down and live my life." She shook her head, laughing at the absurdity of her statement. "For the first time, I feel like I actually have control, you know? I mean, now I can handle going back to DC and facing my demons." She placed her other hand on AJ's cheek before continuing. "And it's all because of you." 

Shaking his head, AJ captured Keely's hand and kissed the palm. "You did it for yourself, sweetheart. I was just there for it. I've told you that before." 

Keely laughed. "Since when do I listen to you?" 

"Since never. But I keep hoping if I say it enough, you'll figure out that it's true." AJ smiled, squeezing Keely's fingers gently. "But I'll admit I've changed you, if you admit you've changed me." His grin widened. 

"Hm, speaking of 'changing', do you need any of those adult diapers? I heard they were on sale this week...do you want me to pick you up some?" 

Snatching his hand back, AJ crossed his arms and stared at the seat back in front of him. "You're sleeping with Sadie," he said simply. 

Keely laughed, reaching beneath her seat and pulling out her manuscript and red pen. "In the bed, obviously." 

"No, on the floor. I get the bed," AJ growled. "I'm sick of being tormented." 

Keely put her glasses on, giggling. "Yeah, you're such the martyr." 

"I *am*. Just wait until the peanuts get to us. You'll get yours." 

End of Ch. 10


	11. Today Meets Yesterday

Keely jolted awake as the American Airlines plane skidded to a rather bumpy halt on the tarmac of Dulles International Airport. She sat up, blinking rapidly, and straining to see the dark Virginia countryside. She shook the cobwebs out of her head and turned to look at AJ, excitement settling in her stomach. 

A slow smile spread across AJ's features as he watched the airport terminal rolling towards them. "We're home," he said quietly. "I bet Sadie's relieved. She didn't seem too happy about being in that carrier." 

Keely untied her ponytail and retied it into a messy bun, nodding. "Poor baby. I'm sure she'll be so excited to get to the house and be able to run around." She looked down at her watch and readjusted it to Eastern Standard Time, shaking her head at the lost hours of travel. The pilot parked the plane at the gate and Keely stood, arching her back and stretching. She placed a hand on AJ's back and rested her forehead against its broad expanse. "We're home," she echoed. "Cool." 

"Very cool." AJ slung Keely's overnight bag onto one shoulder and hefted his own onto the other. "Remember, once we get the rest of our luggage, we have to pick up the rental car. Our stuff's scheduled to arrive tomorrow, and the cars, right?" 

Keely nodded as she began up the jet way, her calves screaming at her after five hours of non-use. "The moving vans should arrive about noon. The people driving the cars said they'd be there anytime between four and six." 

"Great. I'll return the car on Saturday, then." AJ followed Keely off the plane, blinking at the harsh lights in the airport. "Which way to baggage claim?" he asked, scanning the hanging signs. 

"Down the escalator, to the left," Harm said with a grin. 

"Actually, you have to take the shuttle - dude!" The surprise was evident in Keely's voice as she figured out who was speaking. "Oh, my God! What are you guys doing here?" She looked behind Harm, her smile widening as she saw Mac, Harriet, Bud and two very tired Roberts children. 

"We came to pick you up from Seattuh," Catie yawned. "Hi Uncle AJ. Hi Keely." 

"Hi, baby." Keely kneeled in front of the little girl, giving her a hug. "Well, thank you for coming. It's a great surprise." She turned to little AJ and ruffled his hair. "God, you two are big." 

"I'm still bigger," little AJ declared proudly. 

Harm laughed. "Okay, we can continue this in the car on the way home. Let's get to baggage claim." 

AJ smiled at his friends, still amazed that he had people who cared enough about him to surprise him at the airport. "Hey, Catie, want a piggyback ride?" 

"Yeah, Uncle AJ!" Catie scrambled up as AJ bent over. As they headed toward the baggage carousels, AJ murmured to Keely, "We never did finish our conversation in Italy...about rugrats." He didn't give her a chance to reply as he hurried to catch up with Harm. 

Keely readjusted her carryon and sighed, rubbing her forehead. *Even after all this time, he can still render me speechless,* she marveled. 

They reached the American carousels and Keely put her bag next to AJ's feet, going over to the special cargo pick-up. As the carousel whirred to life, Keely smiled as she heard loud barking coming from behind the screen. Two handlers brought Sadie's carrier out and Keely knelt in front of it, getting the leash ready. "Hello, baby girl! Were you good on the plane?" 

One handler laughed as he handed Keely some paperwork to fill out. "She was great until she figured out it was time to get out. She hasn't stopped barking since you all landed." 

Keely laughed, signing her name and taking her copy of the papers. "That's my Sadie. Thank you." Keely knelt down again and began whispering soothing words to the dog as she opened the crate, quickly putting the leash on Sadie's collar. She led Sadie back over to the regular carousel, using her free hand to help AJ load their bags onto a luggage cart. "See, Saders, here's Daddy. Everything's fine." 

AJ bent over so Catie could climb off his back and he put out his arms to the dog. "C'mere baby girl. C'mere." As Sadie pounced on him and attempted to lick him to death, AJ laughed. "Okay, okay. We're home. You can calm down now." Sadie kept pawing at him, and AJ made his voice firm. "Sadie Sarah Salinas O'Reilly, if you don't calm down, you're going back in the carrier." He pointed to the gray, plastic dog carrier to emphasize his point. 

Sadie immediately sat, her tail still wagging a hundred miles an hour. Keely hefted the last of the suitcases onto their overflowing cart and smiled at the scene in front of her. She bent down next to AJ, placing a kiss on his cheek and rubbing Sadie's stomach. "I think we're ready to get home." 

"Let's go." AJ led their little entourage toward the parking garage. "Where are you parked?" he asked Harm. Mac and Keely trailed behind them, talking a mile a minute. Harriet giggled appropriately. Bud brought up the rear, carrying Catie and dragging little AJ along. 

"Take a left, sailor. Third row on the right," Mac called, helping Keely control the overanxious Sadie, who had an overwhelming need to sniff each car in the parking lot. 

"I hope she doesn't make a mess of the car." Keely looked nervously at the bounding puppy as they reached the Roberts' minivan. 

Harriet laughed again. "Don't you worry, Keely. Any additional mess of that car will go completely unnoticed with the state it's in." 

Keely smiled and hefted Sadie into the back of the car, quickly shutting the car door after Catie and AJ had piled in. She moved to the back of the van and began lifting their suitcases in the back. After the last bag was loaded, Keely shut the hatch and looked at AJ, hands on hips. "You ready?" 

"Ready." AJ held the door for Keely. "Do you mind if I ride with Harm and Mac?" He nodded toward the idling SUV. "I have some stuff to discuss with them." 

"Yeah, sure, that's fine. We'll follow you...I doubt I can remember how to find this house in the dark." She reached up and gave him a light kiss. "See you at home." 

"Yup." AJ brushed his lips against Keely's and headed over to Harm's car, settling in the backseat. 

Keely climbed into the car, smiling at the sight of an already sleeping Catie lying against an already sleeping Sadie. She grinned at Bud as he started the car and headed out of Dulles' short-term parking, then laid her head against the seat and watched the passing Virginia countryside. 

In the Rabb's SUV, AJ took a deep breath. "It's good to be home." 

Mac smiled and turned in her seat. "It's good to have you home. We missed you guys." 

"We missed you, too." AJ leaned forward suddenly. "Colonel...Mac...can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." Mac looked at Harm and then squared herself to see AJ fully. 

"How do you feel about children?" 

Mac nearly burst out laughing at the question, but seeing his seriousness stopped her. "As an institution or in a specific case?" 

AJ shrugged slightly. "Children in general, but more specifically...how old is too old to have them?" 

Mac's eyes widened slightly and she cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, I think that if a couple loves each other and decides they want children, age isn't really an issue. I mean it helps if they know what they're getting into, and if they weigh that carefully. But children are a miraculous thing for any couple, regardless of age." 

"Good answer." AJ nodded decisively and rested his head against one palm. In an uncharacteristic moment of openness, he asked, "Do you think I'd make a good father?" 

Harm glanced at Mac as he replied enthusiastically, "Absolutely." 

Mac nodded. "No question." She smiled encouragingly. 

"Really?" AJ smiled. "Well, then." 

Mac bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely. "Can I ask if this means there might be a baby Chegwidden running around soon?" 

"You never know, do you, Mac?" AJ was amusing himself with his enigmatic answers. 

Mac nodded, conceding. "I guess not, AJ." 

AJ glanced out the window. "This is the turnoff." 

Mac settled herself back in her seat, shooting an amused look at Harm and resting a hand briefly on his thigh. 

In the Roberts' minivan, Bud cleared his throat quietly, and Keely opened her eyes. "Are we there already?" 

Bud nodded, following Harm's car. "Apparently." 

Keely straightened, straining her eyes against the harsh darkness. "Well, follow him. I'm no help." 

Harriet turned around, glancing at her sleeping children and the snoozing puppy. "How was Milan?" she asked Keely. "I meant to call *weeks* ago and ask, but I thought with the move and all, you'd be too busy to chitchat." 

Keely perked right up, sitting on the edge of the seat. "Oh, God, it was amazing. It was so wonderful to see Francesca and her baby...and the city is still as beautiful as ever. It was a shame we couldn't stay longer." 

"Well, maybe you'll get a chance to go back. Having family there is certainly a wonderful excuse for you and AJ to take a vacation," Harriet offered helpfully. 

Keely nodded. "Definitely. And Francesca is bringing Cris over for Christmas this year...in time for the wedding." 

Harriet's eyes sparkled with delight. "Did you finally set a date?" she exclaimed softly. 

Keely grinned in spite of herself. "Yes. Christmas Eve, actually. Francesca and Cris are arriving the twenty-second and we'll have the ceremony on the twenty-fourth." Keely looked behind her and then looked back at Harriet. "Do you think AJ and Catie would like to be ring bearer and flower-girl?" 

"I'm sure they'd love it. Wow, a Christmas wedding." Harriet turned and playfully smacked Bud's arm. "Why can't *you* be that romantic, Bud?" 

Bud sputtered for a moment, looking at his wife. "I *am* that romantic. I bought you a new washer last week, without you even knowing. That has to count for something, right?" 

"A washing machine is *not* romantic. Start taking notes." Harriet turned back to Keely with a smile. "So tell me everything you've decided. Where are you getting your dress? What are the wedding colors? Are you having bridesmaids? Where's the reception going to be?" She was definitely in her element. "And how can I help?" 

Keely burst out laughing at Harriet's excitement. "Well, I think we're going to have both the wedding and the reception at the Park Hyatt...you know, near Columbia Women's Hospital? I don't think we've decided on colors or anything...it's not going to be lavish, just very small and intimate. Francesca's making my dress, and I haven't the faintest idea what it looks like. I'm just trusting her. My best friend Martie is going to be my matron of honor...and I was hoping you and Mac would be bridesmaids." 

Harriet blushed. "I'd be honored." If you knew Harriet, you could tell she was taking copious mental notes. "As long as the dress is white, you can always decide on the colors when you get closer to it. I can tell you where to get the freshest flowers, cheapest. Are you going to tell your parents?" she asked gently. 

Keely sighed. "No, I don't think so. I might ask my friend Jack to escort me down the aisle, but I doubt my parents would care if I got married. I certainly don't think they'd come." She paused, and then smiled at Harriet. "I'm going to need all the help I can get, Harriet. Are you sure you're up to the insanity?" 

Harriet grinned, gesturing to the backseat. "I'm a Navy wife with two kids. I can handle *anything*!"   
  


* * *  
  


Keely wiped her brow with her forearm, smiling again at the movers as they gingerly placed the boxes marked 'dishes' in the kitchen. After the first crashing noise earlier in the day, AJ had given them a stern Admiral-voice talking-to, and the workers had been on their best behavior throughout the remainder of the day. Wiping her hands on her jeans, Keely started unpacking the newest boxes, smiling as she watched little AJ and Catie chase Sadie around the backyard. She could hear laughter from upstairs, where Mac, Harm, Bud and Harriet were helping AJ unpack. As she put away her dishes, Keely shut her eye and inhaled the new house scent, a combination of Pledge and dust, her heart full. 

She was home. And more importantly, they were home together. 

"Keely, where are the boxes with our papers?" AJ called. 

Keely looked around her feet and bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. "It's marked 'Documents'...did you try the master bedroom?" 

"Nope." Rustling sounds followed. "Found it!" 

Harriet brushed a few sweat-streaked blond hairs off her forehead as she traipsed downstairs. "Okay, your bathroom is all organized, except for a box marked 'Toiletries'." She grinned. "You're not paying me enough to unpack *that* one." Glancing out into the backyard, Harriet watched her children momentarily, making sure they weren't shaving the dog, or something equally horrible. 

Keely smiled, reorganizing her silverware. "Thank you so much, Harriet. I can't even tell you how much it means to have you guys here." Keely grabbed a glass and filled it with water, handing it to her friend. "And the fact that you'll help us unpack...well, there are just no words to describe that sentiment." 

"Insane?" Harriet offered, sipping at the water. "Masochistic?" she added. 

Keely laughed. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of 'honorable', but I think masochistic sums it up rather nicely, actually." 

Smiling, Harriet opened the back door. "AJ! Don't push your sister." 

Little AJ sighed, coming towards the house. "Mommy, I'm hungry." 

Keely smiled, going over to her purse and pulling out some peanut butter crackers. "Would those help until we go to dinner later?" 

AJ nodded and took the offered snack, looking at his mother for permission. 

"Go ahead." Harriet grinned at Keely. "Are you *sure* you and the Admiral won't have any children? Seems to me like you'd be good at it." 

Keely smiled. "I don't think it's in the cards for us right now. But never say never, right?" She returned to the counter, putting away the last of her dishes and collapsing the box. The movers were bringing in the last of the heavy furniture, and she moved to the living room to help them arrange it the way she liked it. When they were done, she flopped on the oversized sofa and closed her eyes. "This is the last time I'm moving. Mark my words." 

"You say that now," Harriet warned, "but you never know what Fate has in store. I thought our place was perfect until we had Catie, then all of a sudden, it was tiny!" 

Keely laughed. "This is a four bedroom house, Harriet. I doubt this place could ever be tiny, even with kids running around here." Keely eased herself out of the chair and stretched her sore muscles. "Shall we go see how the rest of them are doing?" 

Harriet nodded. "Sure." She started up the stairs and almost immediately, heard a crash. "Bud, did you break something?" 

"No, it's fine." Bud replied immediately, sticking his head out of one of the guest bedrooms. "Sorry, Keely." 

Keely shook her head, peeking behind him. "It's fine, Bud, don't worry. This place looks really good, thanks." 

Bud smiled, nodding over to one remaining box marked 'linens'. "Harriet, can you help me set the bed up? I'm sure I'd screw that up." 

"Sure, sweetie." Harriet approached Bud and leaned over, kissing him on the nose. She murmured, "I'm sure you wouldn't screw it up, handsome. You're very talented." Harriet went around to the opposite side of the bed and started fishing sheets out of the box. 

Keely watched them for a minute then retreated down the hall towards the office. She smiled at the sight of Harm trying to hook up their computers. At the very end of the hall, she found AJ in the master bedroom, looking out the back window. "Hey," she said quietly, trying not to startle him. 

"Hey, Keel." AJ turned, smiling at her. 

"How's it going?" 

AJ grinned. "Good, how's the kitchen?" 

"It's done, believe it or not. The movers are bringing in the last of the furniture for the living room, so they should be out of our hair in an hour or so." She turned and looked at their master bedroom, smiling. "Looks good." 

"It does, doesn't it?" AJ held out his arms for a hug. "I can't believe we're back in DC." 

Keely walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Me, either. It feels great." 

AJ couldn't stop the smile that took over his face. "Yeah. And in less than six months, we'll be married." 

"Dude." Keely shook her head. She looked up at him, sighing and then smiling again. "There truly are no words for how happy I am right now." 

"I know. Except maybe...blissful?" 

Keely shook her head. "I don't think that even covers it." She leaned up and kissed him longingly, the tip of her tongue teasing his. "Thanks, old man." 

"You're welcome, kid." AJ smiled down at Keely. "When they leave, you wanna christen the kitchen?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. 

Keely burst out laughing. She shook her head and headed for the door to go check on downstairs again. Before she reached the doorway, she turned back to AJ and winked. "Let's christen this room first and go from there." 

"Woohoo." 

Keely rolled her eyes and traipsed downstairs, allowing the July sunlight to warm her briefly before opening another box of knickknacks and setting them in their proper places. Everything seemed to finally be coming together, not only in the house, but also in her life as a whole. The same ray of sunlight caught Keely's engagement ring and she couldn't help but smile. 

Finally, everything was right.   
  


* * *

  
The phone rang three times before she began to get really nervous. Maybe this wasn't that important. Maybe Maggie didn't *really* need to know. Her palms were sweating, and just as she decided to hang up and forget the whole thing, someone answered. 

"Hello?" Keely leaned across the counter to grab the phone before the machine picked up. 

"Uh. Hello. Is this, uhm... is this Keely O'Reilly?" Even her voice was shaky. 

"It is. Who, may I ask, is calling?" 

"Uhm, you don't know me. Well, you might. I don't know." She sighed. "This is Jackie Sommers." 

Jackie Sommers. Keely turned the name over in her mind, trying to place it. There was something distantly familiar in the woman's voice, but... "I'm sorry, Ms. Sommers, you're going to have to refresh my memory. Have we met?" 

"Not directly. I adopted your daughter thirteen years ago." Jackie sighed again. "I'm Maggie's...mother." 

Almost in slow motion, Keely dropped the phone on the counter, her entire body shaking. She looked at the receiver blindly for a minute and then picked it up again. "I'm so - sorry, that just...caught me off guard." She took a few deep breaths before continuing in a very shaky breath. "You're talking about Margaret Alaina, right? Born August 24th, 1993 in DC?" 

"Yes, that's my - your - daughter." 

"Oh, my god." Keely whispered, fumbling for one of the bar stools at her kitchen counter. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

"No, no, don't worry," Jackie assured her immediately. "It's just....Maggie. She - she has this assignment, and she wanted to know." Taking a deep breath, she tried to make some sense. "Maggie just started the seventh grade. She has an assignment to do a family tree for social studies. We've always been honest with her, she knew she was adopted...but now she wants to know who she was adopted *from*. Maggie wants to meet you, Miss O'Reilly." 

Keely could barely hear what Jackie was saying as the blood rushed through her ears and her head. She coughed slightly, begging her heart to stop racing and pleading with whoever might be listening that she wouldn't pass out. "Well, um...God, I...where are you, Ms. Sommers? I mean, I'm in Virginia right now, and if you were, in say, Texas, that might be difficult...I mean, I have work, and responsibilities..." 

Jackie broke in. "Maggie and I are in Maryland." She paused briefly, trying to work up the courage to continue. "Listen, Miss O'Reilly, I wouldn't even be calling you if it weren't important to my daughter. I've tried to be honest with Maggie since she was able to understand. And I can't start lying to her now. I promised her I'd try to find you. If you don't want to see her, I'll tell her the truth, but I want you to know how much this means to her." *I wonder if I'm even coherent to anybody but me?* Jackie said to herself. 

Keely cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sommers, this is just...very overwhelming right now." She worked the situation in her mind a few more times before answering further. "What day is good for you and Maggie?" 

"I understand," Jackie sympathized. "This was the hardest phone call I've ever had to make." She checked her calendar. "Maggie's got her writing club on Tuesdays and swim club on Wednesdays, but other than that, any day." 

"She writes?" Keely's voice broke. 

Jackie's voice bubbled over with pride as she replied, "Oh, yes! Maggie's a fantastic writer. She's been making up short stories since she was able to speak, and once we gave her a pencil, she wouldn't put it down. She's entered several competitions - and won. She took first prize last year in her school's fiction contest. And she's already had a short story published, in a children's anthology. Writing is her passion." 

Keely couldn't contain a few tears as Jackie spoke. "I'm an author," she managed. "I've published a couple of books myself." She bit her lip before continuing. "She sounds amazing." 

"So that's where she gets it from." Jackie tried to keep from crying herself. "I thought maybe it was because I read to her from the day I brought her home." She took a calming breath. "Maggie *is* amazing. She's never seemed to be her age - I kept saying she was 2, going on 20." 

Keely chuckled. "That's what my mom used to say about me." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "So, what day's easiest for you? Today's Monday...is this Friday too soon?" 

"No, that would be perfect. Her project is due Monday." 

"Wow, they're really putting a lot of pressure on kids these days." Keely wiped her eyes again. "I have a class until 10:45 on Friday...shall I meet you somewhere after Maggie gets out of school?" 

"How about 3:30 at the Starbucks at 17th and Pennsylvania?" Jackie suggested. "Is that close to you?" 

"That's perfect. I'll be there." She paused, collecting her jumbled thoughts. "I...I guess I'll see you then, Ms. Sommers." 

"We'll be there." Jackie paused a moment. "Thank you, Miss O'Reilly. I really appreciate this -for Maggie's sake." 

"Of course." Keely replied hoarsely before hanging up the phone. She looked at it a moment before allowing the brimming tears to spill out in what turned out to be an uncontrollable wave of emotion. 

As soon as Keely hung up, the phone rang again. 

Keely cleared her throat and answered. "Hello?" she said softly. 

"Hi, Keely. What's wrong?" Harriet asked immediately. 

Torn between telling her or not, Keely sniffled slightly. "Hey, Harriet. I...are you at home?" 

"Yeah. Why? What's going on?" 

Keely took a few shaky breaths before continuing. "I just got a call...and, um, I'm not quite sure what to do." 

"Do you want me to come over? Catie doesn't get out of preschool until three today." 

"Would you mind?" Keely replied softly. She hated to dump this on Harriet, but she needed to sort it out before AJ got home. 

AJ. This was going to devastate him. Not the fact that she had a daughter, she knew, but the fact that they'd been together for seven years and he didn't know a thing about it. 

How disappointed he was going to be with her. How angry, too. The thoughts made Keely tear up again and she repeated, "Can you come over, Harriet? I need to talk." 

Harriet grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. It'll be okay, Keely, whatever it is."

On a normal day, Keely would have laughed at the fact that exactly fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knock at the front door. She opened it immediately, trying to smile at Harriet. "Thanks for coming over." 

"You're welcome," Harriet said, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong?" 

"Let's sit down." Keely led her into the living room and pulled out an old photo album of hers. She flipped to the last page and handed the book to Harriet. As Harriet took the book, open to a hospital-issue photo of a screaming newborn, Keely began to speak. 

"When I was nineteen, I was a sophomore in college. I was at the University of Michigan, and had started dating this guy. Christopher. He, um, he was in a class or two of mine, and we started hanging out and partying. At the end of my first semester, in December, I went home to DC...and discovered I was pregnant." Keely's eyes teared up again and she folded her hands, scratching at dry pieces of skin on her thumbs. "I returned to school in January and told Christopher, and we decided it would be best if, um, I gave the baby up." She motioned to the album. "That's my baby. Margaret Alaina. I held her once, and then...then they took her away from me." Keely paused, trying to compose herself. "Anyway, um, Maggie's adoptive mother called today, right before you did. Apparently, Maggie wants to meet me." 

Harriet clucked sympathetically. "Oh, Keely. I can only imagine what you're feeling. But isn't this a good thing? You'll get to see your daughter, see for yourself that she's doing well..." 

Keely shook her head. "The reason I'm freaking like this...AJ doesn't know. I never knew how to broach the subject..." Her face crumbled. "He's going to hate me." 

"Oh, my." Harriet waited a moment before she spoke. "Keely, he could never hate you. I've seen the way the Admiral looks at you; he loves you. I'm sure he'll be angry, but he'll get over it." 

Keely buried her head in her hands, rubbing vigorously. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I...I feel so lost, Harriet. I'm...I'm so scared." 

"Just tell him the truth," Harriet advised. "AJ will understand, I'm sure of it." 

Keely folded her hands and rested her chin against them, trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry for putting you in the middle. I just knew I had to get my thoughts together before I tell AJ." 

Harriet shook her head. "It's okay, Keely, don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." She stood, placing a gentle hand on Keely's shoulder. "Let me make you some tea, okay? Then we can talk about this some more." 

Keely nodded. "Thank you. I'd like that." 

"Okay." Harriet headed into the kitchen and set water to boil on the stove. "So come tell me about Maggie," she called. 

Keely rose and joined Harriet in the kitchen. "Well, she's thirteen now, and just started seventh grade. She's a writer." Keely's voice broke at this, as it continued to stun her. "And apparently she swims, too. She and her mom live in Bethesda." 

"That's incredible. She's been so close all this time," Harriet marveled. "She writes?" 

Keely nodded. "Yeah.  And her - her mother said that she's extremely talented. She's won a lot of awards and was even published." 

Harriet smiled gently. "Guess it runs in the family." 

Keely nodded, smiling briefly as Harriet handed her a mug of tea. "Christopher was an athlete in college. Football, though, not swimming." 

Nodding, Harriet asked, "So when are you meeting her?" 

"Friday." Keely took a deep breath. "I feel like my whole world has been turned on its side." 

"That's because it has." The kettle whistled, and Harriet poured two mugs full of water and handed one to Keely, with a teabag. "Are you going to tell AJ before you go?" 

Keely nodded. "I have to. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Ironic, considering I felt completely fine in not telling him in the first place." 

"It was something you'd put out of your mind," Harriet rationalized for her. "And it probably never came up in conversation." 

Keely nodded. "Exactly. I just hope I can keep my wits about me tonight." She exhaled loudly and looked at the clock. "He should be home relatively soon." 

"Do you want me to stay?" Harriet offered. "Kind of...mediate?" 

Keely shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I think this is something I need to tell him by myself. Plus, I wouldn't want him feeling...ganged up on, you know?" 

Nodding, Harriet replied, "Sure, I understand. But if you need me, don't hesitate to call, okay?" 

Keely nodded. "Thank you, Harriet. I really appreciate it." 

"Anytime, Keely." Harriet sipped at her tea. The sound of a car in the driveway startled them both. "I guess I'd better get going." 

Keely rose, enveloping her friend in a hug. "Thank you." 

Harriet's eyes were brimming with tears. "Quit thanking me," she admonished Keely. "It's no more than any friend would do. Good luck tonight." 

Keely smiled and saw her out the front door. When she returned to the kitchen, AJ was standing there, sifting through the mail. She cleared her throat and said, "Hey." 

"Hi." AJ didn't look up from stack of envelopes. "More bills," he chuckled. "Don't they know I'm broke?" 

Keely laughed slightly, taking a deep breath. She knew she had to jump in head first, or she would chicken out. "AJ?" 

AJ finally looked up. "Keely?" He noticed her red-rimmed eyes. "God, honey, what's wrong?" he asked immediately, reaching out to embrace her. 

Keely moved towards him and hugged him briefly. Feeling traitorous as she did, she distanced herself again. "I need..." she cleared her throat. "I need to talk to you about something. It's, um, it's not going to be easy for me or for you, but...I just need you to hear me out, okay?" 

"What is it, baby?" AJ asked, concerned. 

At the irony, Keely couldn't contain a smile. She moved back to the living room and picked up the photo album. She placed it on the counter towards AJ and began her story. 

"That..." her voice broke, "that is my daughter, AJ." Her vision blurred again, as she continued. "I had her when I was nineteen, with my boyfriend of six months. We were in no shape to care for her, so I gave her up. It was an open adoption, meaning the records weren't sealed, so her...mother...called me today. Maggie - that's my baby - wants to meet me." Keely wiped her eyes, but dared not look at AJ, focusing instead on the snapshot of the red-faced infant. "I don't really know why I didn't tell you. I...I never meant to lie to you, you have to believe that. I just...didn't know how to tell you." Flustered, she ran a hand through her hair. "It sounds lame, I know, but..." 

AJ sat, stone-faced, across from Keely. "Your daughter." 

Keely's face crumbled. "Yes," she managed. 

"A daughter. Hm." 

Keely nodded. "I'm so sorry, AJ." 

"Me, too. Why didn't you tell me?" AJ asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

Keely shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know...a combination of shame and fear, I think. And I think there's an element of denial, too...I mean, getting pregnant at nineteen was not the smartest thing I've ever done. And the guilt is so overwhelming." 

"It never occurred to you to tell me until now? Even when we started talking about having a baby of our own?" AJ asked. 

Keely lowered her head. "We bandied that around so offhandedly, AJ, I didn't know what to think. But yeah, I've been thinking about it, on and off. I just didn't know how to tell you." 

"Jesus." AJ shook his head. "A kid." 

Keely raised apologetic and guilt-laden eyes to his. "I wish there was something else I could say, AJ." 

"Me, too." AJ reached for his car keys. "I need some time to think about this. I'll be back." 

Keely nodded. "I know." 

Driving away from the house, AJ couldn't have explained why he felt guilty leaving, but he did. He just knew he had to go somewhere and think this through. 

Keely watched him leave, fresh tears beginning. She rested her head against the door to the garage for a few minutes and then wandered back into the house, mind completely blank. 

AJ let the car lead him, his mind unfocused on anything but the task of staying between the yellow lines painted on the blacktop. He ended up in front of a familiar house, knocking on the door. 

Mac opened the front door, a surprised look flitting across her features. "AJ! Are you all right?" 

"Not quite. Can I come in?"

* * *

Keely nervously checked her watch for the hundredth time in the last three minutes. As she toyed with her coffee, she thought about the events of earlier in the week. AJ had come home three and a half hours after he'd split, hugged her and said they'd get through it. He'd said nothing further about it until this morning, when he kissed her forehead and wished her good luck. 

She knew he was disappointed and angry, and she knew he had every right to be. She had been shocked at how he had handled it, though; there had been no blowout or guilt tripping like she had expected. Still, Keely remained on-edge and was playing up the penance as much as she could. She'd been hurt before, had felt a huge range of emotions in her life, but none devastated her as much as knowing she had hurt AJ. 

*That's how you know it's love, O'Reilly,* she mused. She took another sip of her coffee and looked out onto Pennsylvania Avenue again. Her heart began to race when she saw a minivan with Maryland tags parallel park directly in front of the store. Her heart started racing and her stomach leapt into her throat as one door to the van opened. 

Jackie Sommers stepped out of the van, locking the door behind her. She turned, as the back door opened and her daughter emerged, backpack slung over one slender shoulder. "You ready, Maggie?" 

"Yup." Maggie nodded, her bright red curls bouncing over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement - and nerves. She fiddled with the straps on her book bag for a moment before following her mother into the coffee shop. 

Keely watched as they entered the coffee shop, saying a silent Hail Mary before rising and waving slightly, trying to catch Jackie or Maggie's attention. 

Searching the store for Keely, Jackie saw her hand in the air. Tapping Maggie to get her attention, she turned and headed toward Keely's table. "Miss O'Reilly?" 

Keely nodded. "Please, call me Keely." She extended her hand to Jackie while watching Maggie - her *daughter* - following behind her. 

"Keely. I'm Jackie Sommers. This is...Maggie." She wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulders. 

The teen shrugged her off gently. "Ma, quit it," she whispered. "Hi," she said, shaking Keely's hand. 

"Hi," Keely replied nervously, taking the young woman's hand. It was like looking at a mirror image from her youth...the same unruly red hair, the same freckles and tiny nose. The only difference between Keely and Maggie seemed to be that Maggie had inherited her father's height and stunning blue eyes. 

Keely sat back down at the small table, and motioned for Jackie and Maggie to join her. "Can I get you guys anything?" 

"A double iced frap with whipped cream?" Maggie said hopefully. 

"Chocolate milk?" Jackie countered. 

"You suck." 

"Watch your mouth," Jackie warned without missing a beat. 

"Sorry. Water, please," Maggie smiled at Keely. 

Jackie nodded. "Water for me, too." 

Keely wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh at the interlude; instead, she motioned to the worker behind the counter for two bottled waters. She brought them over and Keely slipped her a ten, moving her attention back to Jackie and Maggie. "So..." she began, before chuckling. "This is nice and awkward." 

Maggie giggled softly, reaching for her book bag. "Okay, so can I ask you some questions for my project?" 

Keely shrugged. "Of course. Anything you want.  I'll try to answer as best I can." 

"'Kay." Maggie found her list of questions. "Where were you born?" 

"Technically? Casper, Wyoming. My parents were heading from California back east when my mom went into labor with me. But I was raised here in DC by my uncle." 

"What's his name?" 

"His name was Shaunessy James O'Reilly. He died several years ago. He was born in Dublin in..." Keely did a quick calculation, "1945." 

"Thanks." Maggie scribbled down the reply as fast as she asked the next question. "Why didn't your parents raise you?" she asked, raising her head to meet Keely's eyes. 

"That's a really good question. Um, I'm not really sure they could. They were...emotionally young when I was born. I don't think they were ready for a baby, so when my dad's brother said he would raise me, they jumped at that chance." 

"So you were kind of adopted, too. Neat." Maggie grinned. "Are you married? Do you have any other kids?" she continued. Maggie's eyes were inquisitive; she was dying to know if she had brothers or sisters. 

Keely smiled at her inquisitiveness. She took a sip of her coffee and continued. "No, I'm not married, but I'm engaged. I don't have any other children." 

"Engaged? To a guy or a girl?" Maggie asked, immediately interested. 

"A guy," Keely replied, smiling. "His name is AJ, and we've been together for about seven years, I think." 

"Wow, a long time. AJ what?" Maggie asked, writing furiously. 

"Chegwidden." Keely spelled the name for her, watching the child as she bit her lower lip in concentration. Keely shook her head at just how similar she and this ultimate stranger seemed to be. For the hundredth time that week, she was completely overwhelmed. 

"Does he have any kids?" 

"Yes, he does. He has a daughter named Francesca." After spelling that for Maggie, Keely continued briefly. "Francesca's mother is Marcella. Francesca is engaged to Giovanni, and they have a little boy, Cristoforo, who is almost five months old." 

"Wait. That means..." Maggie thought for a second. "If he's gonna be your husband, and you're my biological mom, then Francesca would be like...my stepsister. So I have a nephew?" 

Keely ran it through her mind and then chuckled, nodding. "I guess that's right. Very good, Maggie." 

"Thanks." Maggie grinned brightly. 

Jackie sat back, watching her daughter and this stranger. They could've been before and after pictures. Not for the first time since Maggie had come into her life, Jackie silently thanked the woman about whom she'd known nothing, except her name. 

Maggie didn't look hurt or angry as she continued to pepper Keely with questions; she just looked curious. "Why did you give me up?" 

Keely took a deep breath before answering. "Well, when you were born, I was nineteen. I had just finished my sophomore year in college, and I knew I couldn't care for you. My uncle and I didn't have much money...I was in college merely on scholarships, and...I knew it wouldn't be fair to you to live that kind of life. So I decided that it would be in your best interest to give you to a family I knew would love and cherish you." Keely looked and smiled at Jackie. "And it looks like you're happy and healthy, and that's all I wanted for you." 

Cocking her head to the side, Maggie gave a half-nod. "Did you want to keep me?" she asked quietly. 

Keely nodded, the level of her voice matching Maggie's in intensity and pitch. "Absolutely. Your - your mom probably doesn't know this, but they gave you to me after you were born. My lawyer, the one who helped me find your mom and dad, was there when you were born...and I turned to her and told her I wanted to keep you." Keely shrugged. "I wanted to prove that I could be a better mother than my mom was, and I knew I would be able to love you with all of my heart. But I still knew that I couldn't provide for you." 

Nodding, Maggie seemed to understand. "Okay. Who else is in your family?" 

Keely shrugged. "Well, I was an only child. My dad's name is Kevin Duncan O'Reilly, and my mom's name is Leslie Anne Murray. She and my dad met in college at Berkeley. I have a whole bunch of aunts and uncles, but I don't really see them much." 

Taking notes, Maggie nodded again. "We only have to do immediate family and grandparents, I think." She paused a second. "Who's my dad?" 

Keely nodded, biting her lip for a second. "His name was Christopher Michael Swanson. His parents were..." Keely had to think hard. "Michelle Elliott and Carter Swanson. I think Christopher had an aunt named Tara and two uncles, Josh and Eric. I'm sorry, I don't know which side was which." 

"That's okay. I think that's enough." Maggie smiled, taking a sip of her water. "Okay, make sure I got this right." Maggie slid the now-complete family tree in between Jackie and Keely. At the center was an apple, with "Maggie Sommers" in it. To the left, branches identified her 'adoptive mom', 'adoptive dad', 'adoptive maternal grandmother', and all the rest. To the right, the same boxes read 'biological mom', 'biological dad' and 'biological maternal grandmother'. "Did I miss anybody?" 

"Nope, I think that's it." Keely smiled gently. "Is there anything else you want to know? I mean, about me...any questions you have?" 

"Well...." Maggie paused for a long moment. "Where'd I get my freckles from?" she asked, eyeing Keely's complexion. 

"From me, obviously." Keely touched her own cheek. "I look a lot like my dad. He was born in Ireland, hence the Irish complexion." Looking at Maggie, she couldn't help but shake her head. "But you have your father's eyes, and his height. He was a big guy." She smiled again, trying to encourage further conversation. 

"Wow, cool." Maggie thought a second. "Did you have a boyfriend when you were thirteen?" 

Keely giggled and blushed. "Yes, I did. There was a boy that lived next door to me. His name was Tommy O'Rourke. I thought he was the cutest thing ever. He gave me my first kiss, actually, at our middle school dance. He moved when we started high school." 

"Oh." Maggie's eyes fell. "I haven't been kissed yet. My mom," she glared at Jackie, "says I'm not supposed to until I'm fifteen anyway, she says nobody had boyfriends when *she* was my age." 

Keely smiled. "You know what, honey? Your mom's right. I think that we work so fast to grow up, but in truth, you're an adult a lot longer than you are a kid. I know you want to do all sorts of things, but just be patient. Your time will come." 

"Oh, god." Maggie rolled her eyes, and looked just like her birth mother. "You sound like my mom. And I thought you were cool, until now." 

Keely shrugged and smiled. "Sorry, kiddo. The O'Reilly coolness factor quickly fades." She drained the last of her coffee and looked at Maggie. "Your mom tells me you're a writer." 

"Yup." Maggie pulled out a soft-cover book. "I brought the book I got published in, wanna see?" 

"I'd love to." Keely reached for the book and began flipping to the page that contained Maggie's short story. "What made you write this particular story?" 

"Take a wild guess." Maggie pointed to the title: 'Abandoned'. 

Keely nodded and began reading in silence. The girl's words were poetic, to say the least, and her story flowed like few Keely had ever seen. She looked up at Maggie, her mouth agape, once she had finished the seven pages. "Wow." Keely covered the little girl's hand briefly. "That was incredible, Maggie." 

"Thanks." Maggie blushed. "But it really wasn't that good. It was just....yanno." 

"Maggie," Keely admonished. "I write for a living, and few *adult* writers can capture a mood like that. You should be very proud of yourself." 

"Nah, s'nothing," Maggie insisted, sounding for all the world like Keely when AJ tried to compliment *her*. 

Keely smiled, handing the book back. "Do you think you'll be an author when you grow up?" 

"Maybe. I'd like to be a teacher, too. So I don't know." 

"I teach sometimes, too. Both are really fun. Just follow your heart." Keely nodded encouragingly. 

Maggie smiled. "I know, my mom says that all the time." She thought for a second. "Hey, can I meet your fiancé?" 

Startled, Keely reared back slightly in surprise. "Well, sure, if you want to. I mean, I have to check with him to see what his schedule's like, but...I think he'd probably like to meet you, too. He was...rather surprised that I had a child." 

"He didn't know?" 

Keely sighed and shook her head. "No." She looked out onto busy Pennsylvania Avenue, trying to figure out how to explain it. "I was a coward, basically. I wasn't sure how to tell him. But he knows now." 

"Oh. Okay. What's your favorite movie?" Maggie asked, switching topics quickly, like a typical teenage girl. 

"Goodness, there are so many! Um..." Keely trailed off, trying to think. "Definitely 'Pretty Woman'. And 'Elizabeth'. So, one comedy and one drama." 

"I love 'Pretty Woman'!" Maggie giggled. "Cool. So when can I meet AJ?" she asked, switching back. 

"Well, we'll have to coordinate it with your mom..." Keely looked over at Jackie. 

Jackie shrugged and smiled. "Whenever's good for you, Keely. As long as I know a few days in advance, I can do it." 

"Well, it's short notice, but what about dinner tomorrow? We could do a cookout at my place, something like that." 

"Sounds great. We're going to stay overnight in the city, anyway, with a friend of mine, since we're out here. What time tomorrow?" Jackie asked, getting out her appointment book. 

"Um, let's say about two? Maybe I can get some friends of mine to come over or something. Does that work?" Keely smiled at Jackie and then looked at Maggie, trying to gauge her reaction. 

"Fabulous!" Maggie grinned broadly, but then her grin faded. "Darn it. If I'd known we were gonna meet everybody, I would've brought Hamlet. He's my puppy. Well, he's not really a puppy anymore, but he acts like it!" 

Keely laughed. "What kind of puppy is he? I have a golden retriever/lab mix named Sadie. She's almost four." 

"He's a German Shepherd and English Sheepdog. He's like a monkey with four legs." 

Keely laughed heartily. "That's a great description." Keely pulled out her notepad and wrote down her address and phone number and slipped it to Jackie. "You can just take 66 to the Reston exit. Take the second left off the off-ramp, and follow that road all the way to the end. There will be a road on your right called Millers Circle. We're the last house, at the end of the cul de sac." 

"Okay, sounds easy enough. We'll see you at two tomorrow." Jackie stood, reaching for her purse. "Maggie, we've gotta go. We're meeting Aunt Jane for dinner." 

Keely rose along with them. "Well, thanks for coming all the way out here...it was really great to meet you. Both of you." 

Smiling, Jackie leaned over to hug Keely. "Thank you," she said softly. "It meant a lot to Maggie." 

Keely hugged Jackie back, her eyes tearing. "It means a lot to me," she replied. 

As Jackie released her, Maggie leaned forward and hugged Keely, her long arms wrapping around the redhead's neck. "See you tomorrow!" she said, releasing Keely quickly. 

Keely patted her back and smiled broadly. "See you tomorrow," she repeated, waving as they left the restaurant and climbed in their car. She watched as the van drove away, and she dug in her bag, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number, hoping the secretary hadn't cut out for the day. 

"Judge Chegwidden's office, this is Melissa, can I help you?" 

"Hey, Melissa, it's Keely. Is AJ still around?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

The phone bleeped once. "Chegwidden." 

"Hey, it's me. How are you?" 

"Fine. How'd it go?" AJ asked, slipping his glasses off. 

"Amazingly." Keely's voice broke. "She looks just like me, AJ, it's so weird. And she sounds like me. She writes better than me, though. That completely threw me." 

"No one could possibly write better than you do, Keel." AJ smiled. "So you like her?" 

"I do, AJ. I really do." Keely paused, reveling in what sounded like happiness in his voice. "She wants to meet you, actually." 

"Me?" AJ furrowed his brow. "When?" 

Keely smiled. "Yes, you. She seemed fascinated that we've been together so long." She chuckled before continuing. "At any rate, I had mentioned maybe a cook-out tomorrow. I thought we could invite Harm and Mac, Harriet and the kids...does that work for you?" 

"Sounds perfect. I'll make my famous ribs." 

Keely groaned. "You know what I like." She looked at her watch, amazed that an hour had passed since Maggie and Jackie had arrived. "Well, I'm going to head out of the city now...do you want me to pick up dinner?" 

"Chen's?" AJ perked up. "I've been dying for their dim sum and vegetable lo mien." 

"Sure thing, babe," Keely smiled. "By the time I get dinner and get home, it'll probably be closer to quarter of six. That work?" 

"Sure. I'll just gnaw on my arm until then," AJ teased. "Meet you there." 

"'Kay. I love you." 

"Love you too, kiddo." 

"Drive safely. Bye." Keely hung up, holding the phone against her chest, feeling enormously content.

She left a tip for the server and piled into her own car, stopping, as promised, at Chen's and Watergate's Safeway, picking up groceries for their cookout tomorrow. As she strolled through the aisles, Keely felt her excitement growing, and she was singing to herself when she finally arrived home at 5:30. 

AJ was lounging out back, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun. "Hey, babe, I'm out here!" he called through the open kitchen door. 

Keely dropped the bags of groceries on the kitchen island and wandered out back, Chen's bag in hand. She bent over AJ's chaise lounge and kissed his forehead. "Hey you." 

"Hey." AJ grabbed Keely's arms gently, holding her close for a lingering kiss on the lips. "Is that my dim sum I smell?" 

"I'm happy to see you too," Keely replied after kissing him gently. She dangled the bag in front of his face and then handed it to him. "Dinner is served." 

"Yum. Come, sit," AJ said, patting the empty space by his legs. 

"Let me put away the groceries first, and then I'll join you," Keely promised, moving back into the kitchen. "How was work?" she called, putting the soda in the fridge. 

"Not bad." AJ carried the Chen's bag into the kitchen, going for plates. "Guess what? Harriet accepted my job offer. I'm thrilled, let me just tell you. Since Jennifer left for graduate school in New York, that replacement we have...What's her name, Melissa? She's all right, but Harriet used to have fresh coffee and bagels every morning. This girl's lucky she can tell the coffee maker from the head." 

Keely laughed. "Although, I will miss being able to call Harriet in the middle of the days I don't have class...somehow I think you won't enjoy if she and I have giggly girl conversations while she's supposed to be working." 

"Hell, as long as she gets the job done, you two can take a two-hour lunch for all I care." AJ dished the Chinese food out onto two plates. 

Keely smiled, putting away the last of the munchies and joining him on the porch. "You saved me crab rangoon, right?" 

"You know I don't like that stuff. It's all yours, baby girl." AJ pushed the plate toward her. 

"Great, thank you." Keely took the plate and sat at their table and chair set, watching the sun go down over their backyard. "Hard to believe that soon it'll be fall again," she remarked, taking a bite of the food. 

"I know. Seems like yesterday it was winter in Seattle." AJ smiled at Keely across the table. "We just keep surprising ourselves, don't we?" 

Keely smiled, grasping his hand with hers. "I think keeping ourselves on our toes is what makes this relationship last." She took a few more bites of dinner before saying quietly, "I know you were mad at me when I told you about Maggie. But you have no idea how much it means to me that you're supportive and loving, when we both know you have all the reasons in the world not to be." 

"But I have all the reasons I need to be forgiving and supportive. You." AJ smiled at her. "Yeah, I was mad," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "But after a while, I figured, what's the use? We're just gonna end up together anyway, I might as well stop fighting it." He grinned teasingly. "So who all did you invite for tomorrow? The Rabbs, The Roberts, anybody else?" 

"No, just them...do you have any suggestions? I don't want to overwhelm her, but I would like a nice, full house." Keely replied, feeding Sadie a piece of sweet and sour chicken. 

"Yes. First suggestion, stop feeding the dog table food before I tell the vet on you." AJ called Sadie over and held her by his side. "As far as guests...none that I can think of. That ought to be enough." 

Keely nodded and smiled, watching as Sadie wagged her tail, thinking AJ was going to feed her more food. Keely rose from the table, heading back into the house. Pausing to kiss him, she asked quietly, "Do you want something to drink?" 

"A beer would be great." As Keely disappeared into the house, AJ wondered again how he'd ended up so lucky. 

Returning, Keely handed him his beer and opened her Coke. This time, however, her dinner was left untouched as she pulled an extra chair behind him and started to gently massage his shoulders, kissing the side of his neck. "You know how much I love you, right? Even after all this time...I just can't imagine my life without you." 

Closing his eyes, AJ savored the feeling of Keely's strong fingers on his tired neck. "I know. And you know I adore you." It was a statement of fact. "We're just meant to be, kiddo." 

Keely smiled, working on the knots in his shoulders. "Lord, you're wound up tighter than a clock," she admonished. 

"I need to de-stress," AJ laughed. "Know anything that'll do it?" 

Keely laughed. "I have a couple of things that might just help," she agreed enigmatically, wrapping her arms around his neck, teasing the outside of his ear with her tongue. 

"Mmmmm. I can think of four, right off the bat." AJ grinned, ticking them off on his fingers. "Your tongue, your fingers...." He let Keely's imagination do the rest. 

Smiling against his neck, Keely nipped at the flesh there, delighting at AJ's slight shiver. "Well, you know I live to please you." 

"Uhhh...." was all the reply AJ could manage, as he turned in his chair, catching Keely's lips by surprise.

* * *

The Virginia sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds dotting the horizon. The sun was beating down, and AJ was grateful for the Coppertone Keely had made him wear. *Well, that's not exactly right,* he thought. *She didn't make me...she bribed me.* But how he could've resisted her offer to apply it herself, he didn't know. It had taken three tries before she actually applied it and he actually got out into the sun. 

But now he was there, under the semi-shade of the oak trees that surrounded their yard. As the sun reflected off his bald head, AJ straightened his "Cooks Like It Hot" apron and got back to the business at hand. Ribs, chicken and hot dogs. 

Keely came out to the backyard carrying a tray of fruit. She readjusted her Capri pants and one of AJ's blue dress shirts that she had tied at the waist. Putting the tray down, she tilted her head, trying to gauge whether or not she heard a car driving up. 

AJ crossed the yard and wrapped his arms around Keely's waist. "Before we're bombarded with people, have I told you today how much cuter my shirts look on you than they do on me?" 

Keely chuckled, turning in his embrace and languidly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think we both look cuter *out* of your shirts." She rose up and kissed him, her fingers playing with the nape of his neck. They made quite an all-American picture, standing in their lush backyard with a dog at their feet and the smell of barbeque swirling around them. They stood, frozen in time, until Keely heard the soft roar of a minivan pulling up their driveway. She disengaged herself from AJ's mouth and looked over her shoulder. "They're here," she said quietly, kissing him gently again and walking over to the fence, opening it carefully to make sure Sadie didn't escape. Keely walked down their stone path to the driveway and smiled brightly. "Hey, guys." 

AJ shut the hood over their lunch so Sadie wouldn't get the food. He took Keely's hand and the two walked down their stone path to the driveway. Keely smiled brightly. "Hey, guys." 

Jackie and Maggie climbed out of the van, hugging and greeting Keely. Maggie turned and looked at AJ with a knowing smile. "Hi, Mr. Chegwidden," she said politely. "I'm Maggie." She held out her hand. 

"Hi, Maggie," AJ said. He glanced up at Jackie with an amazed smile, as if to compliment her on her daughter's manners. "You can call me AJ. Welcome to our home." 

"Thanks, AJ. It's so cute!" she said, gazing at the house. 

Keely smiled in spite of the increasing nervousness. "We just moved in, so it's a little messy...but would you like a tour?" 

"I would!" Jackie piped up with a smile. "And trust me, she's 13, the word "mess" means nothing to Maggie." 

"Ma!" 

"It's true." 

Keely laughed heartily. "Thanks for the reassurance." She motioned towards the back gate. "We can go right through here. Oh, and don't mind Sadie, she's just a big licking machine. Give her a stern 'no' and you'll be okay." Keely moved to the side to let Jackie and Maggie pass, pausing slightly as they approached the gate, marveling at how much her life had changed, thanks to a simple phone call. 

Maggie saw Sadie and burst out squealing. "Oh she's ADORABLE! C'mere, Sadie!" 

Keely turned and winked at AJ before heading towards the gate, taking a few deep breaths to quell her nerves. 

AJ smiled, following them into the house, Sadie leaping and barking at their feet. Maggie kept egging her on, telling her to "speak". Sadie had no concept of the command, of course, but when Maggie waved her hands, Sadie thought it was her duty to bark as loud as she could. 

Keely snapped her fingers and ordered Sadie to go keep find a squirrel to play with. Sadie pranced off, sniffing curiously at the barbeque. 

Keely opened the back door for Jackie and Maggie and motioned to the green and white living room. AJ stood behind her as she gave their guests a tour. "This is the living room...we hang out a lot in here. This is the kitchen...you guys can help yourselves to anything you want. We're really loose." Keely smiled before pointing out the dining room and formal den. "Upstairs, we have our bedroom, two guest rooms, and our office-slash-crap room." She giggled. "I sound like a realtor, don't I?" 

"Yup." Maggie glanced around, wide-eyed. "Wow, Mom, our whole apartment could fit in one *corner* of the living room." 

Jackie glanced around discreetly. "Yeah." Maggie was right; the place was huge. 

"It's a big mortgage, but it's worth it. We like having the guest rooms," AJ explained, resting his hand on Keely's shoulder. "Somehow, people always seem to end up congregating wherever we live." 

Keely smiled up at AJ, her eyes bright and dancing. "Neither of us has much family, so we like to have as many friends as possible." She wrapped her arm around AJ's waist before asking, "Can I get either of you anything to drink?" 

"No thanks." Maggie looked around the living room again. "Where do you write?" she asked Keely. "Do you have a special place?" 

"Usually, I write outside. For the most part, it's quiet and solitary, very unobtrusive. But sometimes you hear things...birds fighting, squirrels playing in leaves, Sadie chasing the squirrels playing in leaves, and it gets you thinking. Well, it gets me thinking, anyway." 

"Yeah, I know. I go to the park a lot to write. Or sometimes to the mall, so I can people-watch. I get a lot of ideas by watching people. Do you do that?" Maggie asked. 

Keely nodded vigorously. "Definitely. It's always interesting to see someone and imagine what they're thinking." Keely smiled at the young woman, reveling in their similarities. 

"Totally. Sometimes you see somebody smile, and you wonder if they just got proposed to, or if they just killed somebody, or why they're so happy." Maggie grinned. 

Keely chuckled. "Exactly. And then that one idea spirals into something else, which turns into something else, and after a couple of rotations, you've got yourself a story." 

"Exactly." Maggie turned to Jackie. "See, Ma? Someone gets the way I think." 

Jackie shrugged. "Takes one crazy to know another," she teased. 

Keely mockingly put her hands on her hips. "We're not crazy. We're creative." 

"Call it what you want," AJ said, stepping closer to Jackie, and gesturing toward her. "We live with you guys, we know the truth." 

Keely stuck her tongue out at AJ. "Well, if we're crazy, what does that make you for living with us?" 

"Masochists." 

Keely rolled her eyes, poking him in the side as she moved to the refrigerator to get a Snapple. "Come on, old man, you *know* you love it." 

"No, I love you. I could live without the rest of it," he teased. 

Maggie poked her mother in the arm. "Mom, they're nuts," she giggled. 

"Certifiable," Keely agreed, making a face at AJ. "But we're amusing." 

"Very." The doorbell rang and Maggie grinned at Keely. "Can I get it?" 

Surprised at her apparent comfort level, Keely sputtered for a moment, but finally nodded. "Sure. Front door's that way." Keely shot an amused look at AJ before following Maggie to the door as she opened it. 

Maggie opened the door with a huge smile. "Hi!" she said to the strangers on the other side. 

"My, Keely! You've shrunk since I saw you last," Harriet giggled. "And your eyes! They've changed color!" 

Little AJ rolled his eyes. "Mommy, that's not Aunt Keely. *That's* Aunt Keely," he said, pointing to Keely. 

"Oh, oops, silly me," Harriet kept up the charade. "You look so much like her, I could've sworn you were Keely." 

Maggie giggled along with Harriet. "No, I'm Maggie. Hi." 

"Hi." Harriet extended her hand. "I'm Harriet. This is my husband, Bud. And these are our children, AJ and Catie." The kids smiled politely, unsure of what to make of the imposter-Keely. "Can we come in?" 

Maggie stepped away from the door. "Sure."

Keely smiled broadly at Harriet, knowing the blonde would catch her expression. As Maggie headed back to the kitchen, Keely bent down and hugged Catie and little AJ. "I sure hope you guys are hungry...I think Uncle AJ's cooked enough food for the whole Navy!" 

AJ cursed. "The food!" He had forgotten all about it in the excitement. Running back to the grill, he found only a couple of ribs and one chicken breast had been sacrificed to his OldTimer's disease. 

Keely burst out laughing, shaking her head at her fiancé. She gave Bud and Harriet hugs, shooing them to the back. "Thanks for coming, guys. It really means a lot." 

"Please, Keely," Harriet clucked at her. "Do you really think we'd miss an opportunity for free food?" 

Keely chuckled, grabbing her drink and taking a swig. She looked outside at Maggie, little AJ and Catie chasing Sadie around the backyard. Turning to Bud and Harriet, she asked, "You guys want anything to drink?" 

"I'll take an iced tea, thanks," Bud replied. "Honey?" 

"Same for me." Harriet was engrossed watching the children. "Bud?" she asked distractedly. 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you say to another?" 

Spitting the sip of iced tea all over the counter, Bud sputtered, "What?" 

"A baby," Harriet said wistfully. "What would you say to having another?" 

Shooting a look at Keely, Bud stammered, "Um, honey, I don't really know if this is the proper time or place to discuss this..." 

Keely held up a hand. "I'm going to go check on AJ. You two continue, okay? Grab the door when Harm and Mac arrive." She scurried out onto the back porch, running a hand up and down AJ's back. "How's it going?" 

"It's great." AJ glanced at Keely, warmth spreading through him where her fingers touched his back. "I thought we might go swimming after lunch? I mean, what's the point of having a pool if we don't use it, right?"

She smiled up at him. "Sounds fabulous." She looked over her shoulder at Jackie, who was sitting at the outside table, watching Maggie. Keely kissed AJ on the cheek and then went and sat next to her. "How are you, Jackie?" 

"Fine, how're you?" 

"I'm great. Just great." Keely looked for a moment at the kids and then looked back at Jackie. "Thank you...for everything. I can't even imagine how hard that phone call must have been for you." 

Meeting Keely's eyes, Jackie's expression was sad, but proud. "I was afraid of losing Maggie. But I realized she and I are closer than mother and daughter. She's my best friend, and having you in her life won't change that. Maybe it'll even give us more to talk about." Jackie smiled. "Although, she is convinced that if she can't get a baby brother or sister out of me, then she can get one out of you," she chuckled. "Beware." 

Keely laughed. "Well, I can't promise her anything, but, uh, I'll pass her suggestion off to AJ." She smiled briefly. "You've done a fantastic job with her. I don't think I could have picked a better mother." 

"Thank you." Jackie smiled broadly. "That means a lot." 

Harriet came out into the backyard, Bud trailing helplessly behind her. "I'm just saying that if the Admiral can consider it at his age, we should probably think about it, okay?" 

Bud just sighed. He knew when he'd been beaten. 

Keely watched them come out, smiling broadly and shaking her head. 

"Hello!" Mac's voice called from the side of the house. 

"We're out back! Come through the gate." Keely called back, waving as Mac and Harm came onto the property. 

Mac smiled, giving Keely a hug as they came onto the porch. Extending her hand to Jackie, she said, "I'm Sarah Mackenzie. Mac." 

"Hi, Mac. I'm Jackie, I'm Maggie's mom." Jackie smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said as she shook Mac's hand. 

Harm stepped up beside Mac, shaking Jackie's hand. "And I'm Harm, her husband." 

"Harm and Mac?" Jackie looked amazed. "You're putting me on." 

Mac shrugged, smiling at her husband. "Dead serious." Looking out at the children, she spotted Maggie and turned to Keely and Jackie with wide eyes. "Is that her?" 

Keely nodded. "That's her." 

Mac whistled. "My god, Keely, she looks exactly like you." 

Keely shrugged. "Genetics for you, I suppose. You guys want anything to drink?" 

"A beer, if you have it," Harm replied, watching the kids playing just about as wistfully as Harriet had. 

"Sure thing." Keely smiled, retreating back into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. She took a minute to take a deep breath and collect her thoughts before returning. She handed Harm his bottle and wandered back over to AJ. "Is it almost done yet, old man? Some of us are hungry." 

Laughing, AJ teased her, "Have patience, child. One more minute." He ran the brush of barbecue sauce over the ribs. "Now it's done." 

"Yes!" Keely pretended to be triumphant before kissing him languidly. "Food's up!" she called to the gathering of people. She grabbed a cheeseburger before the onslaught began, helping Catie pick out "the bestest hot dog ever" and dousing it with ketchup. 

As he fixed people up with their barbecue of choice, AJ glanced around the small gathering. *Not bad,* he thought. *A family, where ten years ago, there was just a group of co-workers.*   
When everyone's plate was loaded with food, AJ began playing host. "Harriet, why don't you and Bud take the kids and Mac, and take that table over there?" He gestured toward the table on his left. "Harm, you can sit with the rest of us at the other table. I have some questions about a case I'm working on, I'd appreciate your advice." 

Harriet ushered her children toward their table, with warnings to use both hands to carry their plates. She threw drink requests over her shoulder to her husband, who dutifully came back carrying five cans. 

When they were settled in, AJ raised his beer. "I'd like to make a quick toast," he smiled. "To the newest members of our family, Jackie and Maggie. Welcome." He clinked the bottle to Jackie's Coke can, and she smiled, trying not to start crying again. "To friends, family and love." He raised the bottle in salute again. Grinning at Maggie, AJ said, "You have anything to add, Maggie?" 

Maggie thought a long moment before raising her Coke and cheering, "To Coca-Cola!" 

Keely shot AJ a look and leaned over to clink cans with Maggie. "To soda monopolies!" 

Maggie looked confused. "Huh?" 

Keely chuckled. "Never mind." 

AJ looked from Harriet to Mac, and sighed. "There's two of them now," he said, his head in his hands. 

Keely fluttered her eyelashes. "You know you love it, old man." 

"Oh, god. I'm doomed." AJ grinned. 

"Can we eat?" little AJ piped up. "I'm hungry." 

After insane amounts of food had been consumed and the adults in turn had ample rest time, Keely tilted her head back and looked at AJ. "I think someone mentioned something about swimming." 

Catie sat up, immediately interested. "Swimming!" 

Keely leaned over, tickling the little girl's stomach. "You want to swim, Catie?" 

Catie nodded and bounded over to Harriet. "Mommy, can I swim?" 

"Of course you can. AJ, do you want to go swimming, too?" Harriet asked as she stood up. 

AJ leapt out of his chair. "Duh!" 

Keely grinned, heading inside to get her suit on. "Maggie, did you want to go, too? I can show you where to change." 

"Yeah! Mom, is my suit in the car?" Maggie asked. 

A flurry of car doors and bathroom doors banging followed. Finally, everyone who had a bathing suit was in it, and in the pool. Even big AJ was in the deep end, showing little AJ how to hold his breath underwater without holding his nose. 

Keely waded to her waist; thankful the pool had a heater. She smiled at the sight of the AJs, big and little, warmed to the core at the sight. She dove under water and headed toward her fiancé. She tickled his foot once before surfacing, laughing all the way to the top of the pool. 

Laughing and growling at the same time, AJ abandoned his swimming lesson and dove towards Keely, slicing through the water. He grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him, laughing. "Gotcha, kid!" 

Keely wiggled out of his grasp, quickly swimming away from him. She splashed him once, laughing. "Try again, old man." 

Diving toward Keely again, AJ managed a better grasp, this time around her waist. Try as she might, she couldn't wiggle away. "Gotcha 'gain," he murmured in her ear. "You forget I'm a SeAL, baby? We live for the water." 

Keely laughed, rubbing her cheek against his. "And what makes you think this wasn't my goal in the first place, SeAL?" 

Chuckling, AJ reached underwater and pinched Keely's butt discreetly. "You're in trouble later," he murmured. 

"Promises," Keely kidded, kissing him gently and then treading away. She did a back flip underwater and ended up back in the shallow end, just watching everyone and relaxing, something she hadn't truly done in weeks, with the move and the arrival of her daughter. She dunked her head back and surfaced again, thanking her good luck. 

"Aunt Keely, look what Uncle AJ found for me!" Catie called Keely over, holding her hands just as AJ had taught her. 

Keely swam over, smiling at Catie, and not quite sure what to make of the look on AJ's face. "What is it, sweetheart?" 

"Look! Look!" Catie said it just like she was told. "Look close." 

Keely leaned over, not quite sure what was going on. 

Catie squeezed her hands shut quickly, shooting a stream of water into Keely's face. She giggled madly. "Sorry, Aunt Keely. Uncle AJ told me to." 

Keely wiped her eyes and shook her finger at the little girl. "What did I tell you? Never listen to boys!" Keely hoisted herself out of the pool and wandered over to where they kept the pool supplies. She rooted around for what she was looking for and called over her shoulder, "AJ? Can you come here for a minute?" 

"No. I'm not falling for it," AJ called from the other side of the pool. 

"AJ, I need you. The pump's not right." 

"All right." AJ could never resist those three words coming from Keely, in any context. He headed over to where she was bent over, fiddling with the filter pump, presumably. "Is the thingy stuck again?" 

Keely laughed and raised the Super Soaker to AJ's face. "Nope, I think you unstuck it." 

Raising his hands, AJ feigned defeat. "Okay, you win. Put the gun down, and everybody walks out of here unharmed." 

Keely shook her head, forcing him back onto the pool deck. "Don't try and mess with me, coppah. Now, you give me what I want, and *then* nobody gets hurt." 

AJ glanced over to where Harm was sitting and raised an eyebrow. Taking the cue, Harm jumped up, grabbed a handgun-sized water gun and thrust it into Keely's back dramatically. "FBI, freeze, sucker! Let the judge go!" 

Keely sighed melodramatically and motioned that she was going to put the gun down. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mac, Harriet and Jackie huddled together. She turned and looked at Harm, a glint in her eye. "If I have to go out, I'm going out in a blaze of glory!" she cried, turning the gun towards the three women. 

"No!" Harm yelled, laughing hysterically, throwing himself toward the women, trying to save them. "Not the innocent bystanders!" But he was too late. 

Keely burst out laughing as she sprayed the women before leaping back into the pool. When she surfaced, Mac was looming over her with Harm's squirt gun, dripping wet. 

Keely offered an apologetic grin and a laughing "Sorry!" before resurfacing the gun and squirting her once more for good measure. 

Mac stood with hands on hips and looked across the pool at AJ, and then back at Keely. "Thank you, Keely," she said sarcastically. 

Keely squirted her once more. "You're welcome," she replied around her guffaws of loud laughter. 

AJ was laughing so hard, he fell backward into the pool. When he came up for air, he was still laughing, and he managed to start choking on the water. 

Keely abandoned her water gun and swam quickly over to AJ, still chuckling. "Head up, arms high in the sky, AJ. There you go. Cough it up." 

AJ rolled his eyes. "Listen," he said loudly, "if you want a baby that bad, we can have a baby. Just stop treating me like one," he laughed. 

Keely smacked him on the shoulder and retrieved her water gun before anyone else could get to it. She cradled it close to her and smiled mischievously. 

"You...you...child!" AJ laughed, finally regaining his composure. Glancing up, he noticed the darkening sky. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was." 

Harriet glared at Keely with dancing eyes. "I could've told you that, if *someone* hadn't waterlogged my watch!" 

"Sorry, Harriet," Keely replied, hoisting herself out of the pool. "You just didn't look like you were having any fun out of the water, so I tried to fix it." 

"I was having lots of fun. Now I'm sitting in a puddle," Harriet giggled. She turned toward her children. "AJ, Catie, out of the pool. It's time to go." 

"Aw, Mom!" Catie whined, swimming towards the center of the pool so her mother would be unable to reach out and pull her back in. 

"Catherine Elizabeth Roberts, you get your six out of that pool on the double," Bud ordered. "You, too, AJ." 

Grumbling, Catie swam to the ladder and got out, lips blue and teeth chattering. "But I'm not cold yet, Daddy," she argued. 

Bud chuckled, wrapping his little girl in her Minnie Mouse towel. "Go dry off, baby." 

Big AJ wrapped his namesake in a fluffy white towel, slinging him over one shoulder. He walked over to Bud with a grin. "Excuse me, Commander, I believe this is your sack of potatoes I found?" 

Bud looked up and smiled. "Yes, sir, I believe it is. Would you mind setting it down next to the little sack of potatoes?" 

"No problem." AJ dumped the squirming white towel unceremoniously onto a deck chair. 

Harriet watched the pair with a huge grin. She poked Mac in the side gently. "And he wonders why I want another baby. Stupid men." 

Mac grinned, nodding as she handed Harm a towel. "Give him time, Harriet, and one of those looks. He'll give in." 

Keely hoisted herself out of the pool, rubbing her arms vigorously, trying to fight off impending goose bumps. She grabbed one of her huge bath towels and wrapped herself in it. She grinned at AJ as he played with the children, the ache to give him a child of his own slowly growing within her. 

As she toweled the ends of her hair, Keely marveled at the thought. This was a relationship that wasn't supposed to last a week, let alone seven years. And they said no marriage, no kids...and yet, here they were. 

Keely shook her head, then looked at Maggie as Jackie handed her a towel. "Did you have a good time, Maggie?" 

"Oh, totally. You know," she said secretively, leaning toward Keely, "you and AJ really should have kids. You'd be really good at it." 

Keely smiled. "Thanks." She toweled off a bit more and then wrapped the towel around her chest. Turning to Maggie, she said quietly, "You know you can call me anytime you want to, okay? I mean...you've got a pretty great mom, but, you know," Keely trailed off, shrugging. "If you want someone to talk to, feel free, okay?" 

"Gotcha. Thanks," Maggie smiled appreciatively. 

Keely smiled. "Anytime." 

Bud came up and placed a hand on Keely's shoulder. "We're heading out. Thanks for a great afternoon." 

Keely turned and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming, guys. It was a blast." 

Bud extended his hand to Maggie. "Nice to meet you, Maggie." 

"You too, Bud. You're pretty cool ... for a Navy dude." 

Bud blushed. "Well, thanks. Bye, Keely." 

"Bye!" Keely waved to Harriet, AJ and Catie, who was still protesting that she wanted to swim some more. 

Mac waved to Keely as well, indicating she and Harm were heading home. Keely grinned and called, "Sorry for the water gun thing, Mac." 

Mac shrugged, picking up Harm's duffel bag. "It wouldn't be your house any other way, Keely." 

Harm grinned, slinging his towel over Mac's shoulders in an attempt to dry her off a little more. "Aw, come on, honey. You look sexy when you're soaking wet. Just do me a favor? Don't drip on the car seats." 

Mac rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically. "Good to know where your priorities lie, sailor," she replied, wiping her t-shirt sleeve on Harm's face. 

Keely laughed, waving as they headed to the car. She turned to AJ, grinning from ear to ear, her contentment written all over her face. 

AJ's smile was bright enough to read by. "Did you have a good time today?" he asked, slinging an arm around Keely's shoulders as they watched the cars disappear around the corner. 

Keely grinned up at him. "The best. I was nervous, obviously...but it went wonderfully." 

"Well, you did fabulously," AJ assured her. "I think everyone had fun." 

Maggie came up behind them quietly. "Oh, totally!" she grinned. "It was a blast, Keely. Thanks." She hugged Keely quickly. "Mom says we have to get going. It's a long drive back home. When can I come visit again?" she asked quickly. 

Keely smiled broadly. "Whenever you want to, honey. You're always welcome." Keely hugged the girl back, thankful for her apparent comfort level. Jackie had raised her beautifully; that much was obvious. This whole situation could have come out much differently, had Maggie not known how much Jackie loved her, and the reason behind her adoption. 

Keely hugged her tighter, resting her cheek on the top of Maggie's head, then separated, feeling the teen squirm away, embarrassed. "I'm glad you came, Maggie. Very, very glad." 

"Yeah, me too." Maggie turned away before Keely could see the expression on her face. "Mom, I'm ready!" she hollered. 

Jackie's head popped up from where she was gathering their things. "Margaret Alaina Sommers, were you raised in a barn? Lower your voice." She chuckled a little, standing and approaching Keely. "Thanks again," she said, hugging the redhead goodbye. 

Keely hugged Jackie tightly. "Thank *you*, Jackie. I appreciate it...more than you'll ever know." 

"No, I know," Jackie smiled. "Okay, kiddo, let's roll." 

Maggie nodded. Before she turned to leave, she reached up and hugged AJ. "See you soon," she promised with a smile. 

Dumbfounded, AJ just nodded with a half-smile. "Sure." As their van turned the corner, he turned to Keely. "Well," was all he managed. 

Keely smiled, leaning up and kissing him. "She likes you." 

"I guess so. Must run in the family." Before she could smack him, AJ turned to start clearing the remains of their lunch dishes. 

Keely watched him for a moment, and then went inside. She grabbed a sweatshirt from the laundry room and went back outside with a garbage bag, throwing out the few remaining things AJ hadn't cleared. "So, what did you think of Maggie?" Keely asked softly. 

Laughing softly, AJ tossed a paper plate into the garbage bag. "I think she's just like you. So of course, I adore her." 

Keely smiled, and then looked up at the impending twilight. She sat on the chaise lounge, biting her lower lip. "I kept looking at her, seeing this wondrous young lady, and knowing I had absolutely nothing to do with the way she turned out, except for the fact that I make her question where she came from." Keely quirked an eyebrow briefly, then shrugged. "That's a new feeling, to say the least." 

AJ put down the pitcher and cups he was carrying toward the kitchen. He headed over toward Keely and crouching between her legs. "Keely, you had everything to do with what a wonderful person Maggie turned out to be. You gave her a loving home, with parents who could afford to take care of her." His hand caressed her cheek gently, pride in his eyes. "You did the best you could." 

Keely closed her eyes at his touch, then opened them and shrugged again. "You know me. Perpetual 'what-if' wonderer." She wrapped an arm around his neck, nails playing with the nape of his neck. "I wanted to keep her...I even asked my lawyer if I could. But..." she trailed off with a sigh and a slight smile. "I guess I should just be happy she doesn't completely hate me." 

"Are you kidding?" AJ stood up and slid one leg behind Keely on the chaise. He enclosed her in his arms from behind. "She loves you, kid." 

Keely tilted her head back and rested it against his shoulder. "Thanks, AJ. For everything." 

"Anytime, kid. Hey, listen," AJ said, "we really need to get our sixes in gear about the wedding. It's almost October and we're supposed to be married in three months, and we don't even have the caterer booked." He chuckled at himself. "At least, Francesca says that's important." 

Keely laughed, turning her head and kissing his neck. "God bless Francesca. And Harriet." She pulled his arms tighter around her middle and made a soft sound of contentment. "You want to spend this weekend calling places? I already looked into the Hyatt, and their restaurant is free after seven on Christmas Eve." 

"Hey, I'd be happy with the Hyatt. See how easy that is?" AJ laughed. 

Keely chuckled with him. "Everything else is easy, too. Francesca's got my dress taken care of. Harriet, Mac and Martie are comparing bridesmaid dresses on-line. The Hyatt can cater the reception...what else is there?" 

"Flowers and music." 

"I'll hum," Keely teased. She thought for a minute. "Well, the Christmas flower is a poinsettia, which could be pretty...I was thinking candles. Lots and lots of candles." She craned her head again and looked at him directly. "What did you have in mind?" 

Shrugging, AJ tried not to look as disinterested as he felt. "You know I don't really care about all that stuff. As long as the DJ we hire isn't some guy with hair down to his six and a gold tooth." 

Keely smiled slightly and returned to her earlier position. "I'm not looking for anything lavish. Just you and me would be fine." 

"So then almost everything is done. Cool." AJ grinned, bending his head to kiss Keely's soft neck. "Wanna practice for the wedding night?" he teased, nipping at her earlobe. 

Keely shivered slightly, chuckling. She tilted her head to give him better access and reached her hand back to trail her fingers along his leg. "I'm not sure if we *need* that much practice...we're fairly good as it is now." 

"Practice makes perfect, isn't that the saying?" AJ asked as his hands traveled over Keely's stomach and hips. 

Keely exhaled loudly, her nerve endings tingling. "Yeah, I think that's how it goes." 

End Ch. 11


	12. I Want a Chegwidden for Christmas

Francesca shoved her father gently toward the door - gently only because he was carrying her son. "Papa, please do not argue with me. If I do not have this tomato sauce for tonight, dinner will be ruined!" She pretended, as convincingly as possible, that she was distraught. "Go to the market and find me this sauce, please?" 

"Okay, okay." AJ shifted Cris to the other hip. "Lord, you women can be emotional over food." 

Rolling her eyes behind his back, Francesca murmured, "Yes, yes, of course. Goodbye, Papa," she said, shutting the door after the boys. As AJ's SUV pulled out of sight, Francesca dashed upstairs, calling out, "Keely!" 

Keely came out of the study. "What?" 

"I need you a moment. Come to my room." Francesca disappeared down the hall, and a rustling sound emanated from the guest bedroom. 

Keely stretched, following the bustling woman to her room. "What's up? Are you okay?" 

With her head stuck in the closet, Francesca said, "My package arrived from Milan yesterday." Triumphantly, she pulled the long, wide package out of the closet, dragging it into the middle of the room. "I think you will like to see it." 

Keely furrowed her brow for a minute before her face split into a grin. "Is that what I think it is?" 

Grabbing a pair of scissors, Francesca cut into the side of the box with an excited nod. Reaching inside, she pulled out the paper-wrapped dress and laid it on the bed. "Go ahead," she gestured toward the dress. "It is yours, open it. Happy Christmas." 

Keely stepped towards the bed, an earth-shattering grin on her face. She felt the garment bag for a moment, looking at Francesca with wide eyes, before pushing the plastic bag towards the hanger. As she did, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, God, Francesca...it's amazing." 

Francesca's nimble hands traced the edges of the dress, the silk under her fingertips soft and yielding. "Signore Tirelli does wonderful work, does he not?" The Italian silk that made up the bodice of the dress was a cream color. It would cling easily to one shoulder to accentuate the line of Keely's proud Irish shoulders. The sapphire-blue satin edging along the neckline set off her engagement ring perfectly. The A-line design of the dress' skirt would hug Keely's curves, flowing along her flat stomach and over her slim hips. Edging the very bottom was the same sapphire-blue silk that complemented the bodice. The matching veil, which Francesca pulled out of a smaller box, was a simple headpiece of silver, designed to look like a crown of flowers. The inside of each flower was painted a shade of blue to match the dress' edging. 

Keely covered her mouth, overcome. "It's everything I imagined. Oh, my God, Francesca..." She made a disbelieving sound, caught somewhere between bursting into tears and laughter. "Your father is going to pee his pants, man." 

"I hope not. He is renting that tuxedo." 

Keely laughed, wiping her eyes. "Can I try it on?" 

"Yes, but hurry. Papa will be home soon, and he should not see you in the dress before the wedding," Francesca warned Keely. "It is bad luck." 

Keely sighed, unbuttoning her jeans. "I know. I'm not much for tradition, but I'd like there to be as many witnesses as possible to see him cry." 

"Speaking of witnesses," Francesca said, occupying herself with tidying the room as Keely changed. "Is your guest list complete? It is only one week before the wedding, we must finalize all the smallest details now." 

"All of our guests have RSVPd, and the Hyatt is set; they're doing the reception and the ceremony itself. We talked to one of the ministers from an Episcopalian church nearby, and she's more than happy to do it. All the other dresses are done...I can't think of anything else, really." Keely reached behind her and did up the zipper. Turning around, she cleared her throat. "How is it?" 

Francesca's words caught in her throat, and all she could do was murmur, "Nice. Very nice." Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "My Papa is very lucky to have found you," she added. "Now, I must go finish dinner." Francesca smiled at Keely. "Get undressed and hide that," she gestured toward the wedding gown, "where Papa will not look." 

Keely smiled, ducking her head. She caught Francesca's hand as the young woman went to leave. "Thank you so much, Francesca. You have no idea what all this means to me." 

"It means a great deal to me, too, Keely," Francesca insisted, turning around to hug Keely quickly. "I am glad to do this for you." 

Keely hugged her back tightly. "All right, let me find a spot for this...sheesh, where doesn't your father wander around this house?" 

Francesca thought a long moment. "Perhaps we will just put this back in my closet. Papa knows not to touch my things." 

Keely snapped her fingers. "Perfect!" She reached behind her and began to unzip, stopping when she heard the garage door go up. "Would you stall him for me for a few minutes? Tell him I'm on a conference call or something." 

"Yes, of course." Francesca dashed downstairs, greeting her father at the door and scooping Cris into her arms. "How was shopping?" she asked him, guiding AJ toward the kitchen. 

AJ shrugged. "Fine." He settled down at the kitchen counter. "Where's Keely? We have an appointment in half an hour with the minister." 

Francesca smiled innocently. "She is on a call, something about a book," she lied easily. "She will be down momentarily." 

Keely carefully climbed out of her dress, admiring it as she covered it back in the garment bag and hung it in the back of the guest closet. She got changed again, feeling light on her feet for the first time in a long time. She went downstairs, pausing to kiss AJ on the side of the neck before sitting down next to him. "Hey." 

"Hey. You remembered our appointment this afternoon, right?" 

"Yep. Do you want to drive or shall I?" 

"You can," AJ smiled easily. 

"Cool." Keely grabbed her keys and headed toward the door. "See, sweetheart, you *can* compromise. Our marriage'll be easy...as long as you let me get my way, of course."

* * *

Francesca glanced around the kitchen before calling, "Keely? Where is the dip?" 

Keely groaned, getting up from her comfortable position on the floor in front of the television, and wandered into the kitchen, narrowly missing stepping in Martie and Mac's meat-lovers pizza. "It's not in the fridge?" 

"No, it is not, I checked." Francesca held her hands up in defeat. "I have looked everywhere." 

"Huh, that's weird." Keely began pulling apart the refrigerator doors and drawers, searching. "Wait, wait, I know where it is." She moved over to the pantry, moving aside several jars of pickles and cans of tuna. Triumphantly, she held it out the door to Francesca. "I have a feeling your father wanted to keep this for himself. He's a little miffed we kicked him out tonight." 

"He will live." Francesca took the can of dip and opened it, placing it on the plate with the chips and carrying it into the living room. "Chips and dip," she announced cheerily, setting it among the nail polish and accoutrements on the coffee table. 

Martie reached over Harriet's head and grabbed a few chips, tilting her head back to eat them. "Harriet, these shower pictures are the best...I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be there!" 

"You missed a great time," Harriet said, ducking and reaching for a few chips. "The stripper was so cute," she giggled. 

Keely groaned again, hopping over the back of the couch to sit next to Martie. "I still can't believe you two pulled that," she said, mock-glaring at Harriet and Mac. 

Mac held up a hand. "I refuse to apologize." 

"Me either. Hell, I've been married for almost ten years. I *deserved* Chad The Dancing Towel-Boy." Harriet giggled, blushing despite herself. 

Martie laughed, filing through more pictures. Keely just rolled her eyes and added a fresh coat of nail polish to her toes. 

Mac noticed her unusual quietness and asked softly, "Keely? Are you okay?" 

Keely looked up, startled, but then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...I just can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. I never thought this day would come." 

Martie snickered. "None of us did. I mean, Christ, it's been a year." 

Keely shook her head. "No, it's not that at all...I mean, we didn't think we'd last five minutes...and here we are." 

"I know." Harriet nodded. "I still remember the first time we all met you. We thought the Admiral was crazy!" 

Keely giggled. "Who says he isn't?" 

Martie slung an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'll tell you what, though, when I met him when you were sick...shit, that boy was whipped. You could see it all over his face...and when he nearly jumped over a group of interns to find out where they were taking you after surgery..." she shook her head. 

Laughing, Francesca nodded quickly. "That is my Papa...as you say, whipped. Do you know he even washes her delicates?" 

Mac's mouth dropped open. "He does laundry?" 

Martie squeezed Keely against her side. "And cooks. And cleans. And remembers to pay the bills. Without him, Keely here'd be living in a box...or worse, still living with me!" 

Keely shrugged. "I catch the good ones." 

"Sounds like it," Harriet agreed. "I knew the Admiral was just an overgrown teddy bear, but I never pictured the former SeAL washing your underwear." Giggling, she added, "And I don't think I want to." 

Keely laughed, finishing her toenails. "So how nervous were you guys the day you got married?" 

Mac took another piece of pizza, wiping her hands on a paper towel. "Surprisingly, not that much...once I knew Harm had arrived. But somehow I don't think you'll have that problem, Keely," she smiled reassuringly. 

"No," Francesca agreed with Mac, "she will not. I am tying Papa to the roof of his car and driving him myself." 

The room burst out laughing and Keely nodded, hooking a thumb towards Francesca. "That's my stepdaughter." 

"Who is three years older than you, mind you." 

"Picky, picky," Keely grinned, winking at Francesca. "So, Harriet, do you have any wedding day advice for me?" 

"Pee before you put the dress on." 

Keely did a double take at Harriet, who sat primly in the chair, sipping a cup of coffee.  Martie, on the other hand, burst into cackles of laughter. "That's the best thing I have ever heard!" 

"It's true," Harriet protested. "Once you're in the damn thing, you can't pee for, like, four hours, so go before." 

Keely nodded, stealing some popcorn from the array of junk food in front of the group. "No, Harriet, you're right. That's good advice. I wouldn't have thought of that. " 

"No one does." Harriet sighed, the voice of experience. She perked up as she asked, "So what's next?  We ate, we watched movies, we painted our toenails," she wiggled her bright blue toes as proof, "do we go egg the boys or something?" 

"Oh, don't give Martie ideas," Mac piped up, eliciting a chucked throw pillow. Keely giggled, checking her watch. "Well, it's almost twelve...we could tell ghost stories before bed." 

"Ghost stories?" Francesca made a face. "We can make obscene phone calls." 

Martie snapped her fingers. "That's my kind of girl!" 

Keely rolled her eyes. "And who, dare I ask, might be the recipient of this obscene phone call?" 

"Papa." 

"That's so sick, Francesca!" Keely replied. 

"That's fantastic!" Martie exclaimed, digging around the couch cushions for the phone. Over Keely's flailing arms and voiced protests, Martie threw the phone to Francesca. "Go for it, baby!" 

Francesca ducked, protecting the phone from Keely's prying hands. "Mac, what's your telephone number?" 

"555-8228." 

Francesca dialed quickly, thrusting the phone into Harriet's hands. 

"Uh....me?" Harriet squeaked. Someone answered - you could tell by the three shades of red the blonde's face turned. "Uhm, Harm? It's Harriet. Uhm, yeah...hi. Is AJ around?" As Harm went to get AJ, Harriet tossed the phone to Martie. "I have no idea what to say!" 

Martie took the phone, tapping her chin in a desperate effort to try and figure out what to say. The definitive gleam in her eye warned everyone that she'd come up with it. As AJ clicked on the line, the Cheshire Cat grin grew on Martie's face. "Hey, AJ, what's up?" 

"Hey, Martie. How's my bride-to-be?" 

"Oh, she's fine..." Martie drew out the last letter. "Actually, we were sitting here shooting the breeze, and we had a question for you." 

"Shoot." 

"Well, we were just wondering if Keely had ever told you the story about how she lost her virginity." 

The screech from deep in Keely's throat could have been heard up and down the east coast, she was sure. She lunged for the phone and Martie, but Martie deftly leapt from the couch and started at a brisk pace around the living room. 

"No, no she didn't." AJ covered the mouthpiece and called the guys over. "Harm, Bud, story time." 

"Martina Ingrid Salinas, I swear to God I will kick your ass back to Seattle if you continue with one more word," Keely seethed, leaning across the table. 

Martie simply grinned and continued speaking into the phone. "She didn't?" Clucking her tongue, she began. "Well, it was when our heroine was about sixteen..." 

Keely sank down on the couch. "Oh, Christ." 

"Keely was sixteen...barely, mind you, her birthday had been a few months before...and she was at this social for her parish, right?" 

Harriet and Francesca were in the corner, huddled together laughing hysterically as Martie did a little dance around the living room, trying to outpace Keely. 

Having put Martie on speakerphone, AJ leaned over and spoke loudly into the base. "Yeah?" he replied. "Go on." 

"Okay, so it's after they've blessed the meal and all that crap, and Keely and this kid, Johnny MacAlvey, are dishing out the mashed potatoes. All the parishioners have been served, and Keely makes herself a plate and stands back in the kitchen to start eating. Johnny thinks it'd be funny to flick mashed potatoes at her, so he does. Except his aim is so bad - a precursor of things to come - that they go splat! Right down her shirt." 

Keely buried her head in her hands. "Martie..." 

"So Johnny, thinking quickly, decides that the best course of action, is, obviously, to go after them with his face. So he proceeds to give Keely a tongue-bath and clean her up. Poor Keely hasn't the faintest idea what to do, so when Johnny leads her upstairs to a closet next to Father Michaels' office, she doesn't really protest that much." 

"Really?" AJ could barely keep a straight face. Harm was chuckling softly to himself, probably lost in memories, and Bud was flushed as bright as his wife on the other end of the game of telephone. 

"Oh, yeah, totally. So they hide out in Father Michaels' office, who, of course, is downstairs eating the meal. So Johnny starts kissing Keely, and one thing leads to another, and they end up with him on top of her, piled on top of Father Michaels' preaching robes. Needless to say that it didn't last very long, but they forgot one important thing about Sundays at Roman Catholic churches." Martie grinned broadly. "They have evening services." 

Keely whimpered, flopping into the couch. 

Martie prepared herself for her coup de grace. "So, they're going at it so heavily that they don't really notice that someone's come into the office with them. But they sure noticed when Father Michaels opened his closet. Keely was absolutely mortified, but Johnny was still doing his thing. She had to sit up and throw him across the closet in order to get him off her. But the best part about the whole thing was that Father Michaels took them directly into the sanctuary and began saying a hundred Hail Mary's, pleading with God to forgive the whoopee that had taken place in a holy house of the Lord. Father Michaels was so devastated that he asked the entire congregation to pray that little Keely O'Reilly hadn't been knocked up, and that he'd update them the next month. And that, my friends, is how Keely Shannon O'Reilly lost her virginity." 

Peals of laughter emanated from the Rabb house, so loudly that the entire bridal party could hear them through the cordless phone. AJ was gasping for breath, and Harm was watching to make sure he wasn't having a heart attack. But, no. He was just laughing at his bride. "That's my girl," he stammered through tears of laughter. "Always in the thick of it." 

Keely sat up and looked around her living room. Harriet and Francesca were hysterical up against a wall, tears streaming down Harriet's beet red face. Mac sat, stunned, on the floor, gasping and hiccupping as she laughed. Martie stood proudly in the middle of the room, grinning uncontrollably. "Needless to say, the entire parish was relieved when Keely didn't get knocked up by Johnny...so they had another pot-luck supper. And, also needless to say, they kept Keely and Johnny separated by a couple of nuns and many rosaries." 

"Can I...speak to Keely?" AJ gasped, wiping away tears. 

"Of course." Martie handed the phone proudly to Keely, amidst the applause of Harriet, Francesca and Mac. 

"Hello?" Keely said waveringly, embarrassed beyond all belief. 

"Hi, baby. I love you," AJ said immediately, still laughing. 

"Good...will you love me after I murder Martie and dispose of her body in your garden?" 

AJ chuckled. "Only if you plant her under the gardenias. They need fertilizer." 

Keely chuckled, shaking her head. "I can't believe she just did that." 

"Honey? Are you new?" 

Keely laughed outright. "I know...I just didn't think she was capable of stooping *that* low." 

"Of course she is. This is *Martie*. But listen, sweetie, we all ought to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." 

Keely sighed, heading towards the back porch for a little privacy. "I know. Are you excited, AJ?" 

AJ thought for a moment, striding into Harm's bedroom and shutting the door. "Honestly?"

"No, AJ, lie your ass off. Yeah, honestly." 

"Honestly, I'm terrified." AJ laughed softly. "I don't know. I mean, this is *you*. We've been together since God was in short pants. But I'm still scared." 

Touched by his honesty, Keely paused before replying. "I think what I'm feeling is equivalent to the anxiety you had when you proposed, times ten." 

"Same here. But we're doing it, right?" AJ's voice was set and stubborn. 

"AJ, an army and a shoe sale couldn't keep me away from that hotel tomorrow." Keely grinned, resting her forehead against the cool glass. "I love you, old man." 

"I love you, too, kiddo. See you tomorrow at the hotel?" 

"With bells *and* a massive dress on." Keely paused a minute before hanging up and turning back to her friends. "I hope you're all happy." 

Martie grinned. "I sure am." 

"Yup," Harriet nodded. 

Francesca giggled. "Ecstatic." 

Keely sighed, sinking back down onto the couch. "Me, too." 

* * *

Keely rolled over in her bed at eight o'clock the next morning, holding up a palm to the massive sunlight streaming through her window. She sat up, blinking several times, forgetting momentarily why AJ wasn't next to her. As it hit her, Keely couldn't control either the massive grin or the massive number of butterflies overtaking her body at the same time. She looked at the clock, running her schedule through her mind. She climbed out of bed and swung the door open, yelping at Mac, who was about to knock on her door. 

"Sorry," Mac apologized with a smile. "I was just coming to wake you up." 

Keely stretched, rearranging her ponytail on top of her head as they walked to the kitchen. "I'm up. Who has coffee?" 

"Coffee," Francesca murmured sleepily. "Already poured."  She handed Keely a cup. 

Keely made a happy noise in the back of her throat before she plopped herself at the table. 

Martie came in from outside, dressed in jogging clothes. "Good morning, all!" she said perkily, to which Keely groaned. 

"Come on, Keely Shannon, into the shower with you. We need to figure out what the hell to do with that rat's nest you call hair." 

Keely grumbled, but headed upstairs anyway. Half an hour later, she emerged, every square centimeter scrubbed. Martie knocked on the door once, then sat Keely down on top of the toilet and began on her hair and makeup. 

"Damn good thing that sister of yours is a beautician," Keely muttered. 

"Yeah, we always knew Amanda would amount to something, we just weren't sure what the hell it was going to be," Martie replied. "As far as I can figure, we need to get out of here in an hour or so, get you to the Hyatt as close to eleven as possible." 

"Okay," Keely replied. "Am I done yet?" 

Martie stepped back, admiring her work. "Oh, designer woman!" she hollered down the hall. "Come make sure I did her hair okay!" 

"Coming!" Francesca popped around the corner, chugging coffee and buttoning her blouse at the same time. She stopped as she saw Keely. "She looks wonderful." Francesca smiled proudly. "Now, come with me and I will finish you off." 

Keely smiled, rising from the toilet and giving Martie a big hug. "Thank you, honey." 

Martie hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "Don't make the matron of honor cry," she warned. "I might have to kill you." 

Keely chuckled, following Francesca down the hall. "I don't want to get ready too early...I might get fidgety, and then we'll all be screwed." 

"You are not early. It is almost ten-fifteen," Francesca warned. "By the time we get you in your dress and arrange your veil, the limousine will be here." 

Keely's eyes widened and she fumbled for the bed, overcome. "Holy God." She took several deep breaths and then put her head between her knees, muttering to herself. 

Francesca poked her head into the hallway, hollering, "Harriet! Come here, please!" 

"What's wrong?" Harriet asked immediately, the crinoline under her bridesmaid's dress swishing with every step. 

Francesca sighed. "She is panicking." 

"You owe me ten bucks, Mac!" Harriet yelled, stepping into the bedroom and crouching as best she could in the tumble of blue satin that surrounded her. "Can you give us a minute, Francesca?" 

Nodding, Francesca warned, "Yes, but only a moment. She has to get ready soon or we will be late. But then, they cannot start without us!" Francesca ducked off to finish double-checking Mac and Martie's make-up and outfits. 

Harriet crouched in front of Keely, reaching for her hand. "Keely? What's wrong, honey?" 

"Can't....can't breathe..." 

"Yes, you can. Slow down, take a deep breath and relax." Harriet patted Keely's head gently, forcing it lower between her knees. "You're fine, Keely. This is AJ. You've been with him since you were in college. This is nothing new, it's just a some flowers, a couple of rings, a party and a license." 

Keely fought for breath a few more times, then raised her head slowly, trying to stave off the impending head rush. "I'm scared, Harriet," she whispered. 

"What are you scared of?" Harriet asked gently. 

"What if I'm not cut out for this? What if *he's* not? I mean, it's taken him so much to be able to open up again...what if I betray that? I don't know..." Keely had to fight back tears. "What if I disappoint him?" 

"What if you don't?" Harriet countered. "What if this is everything you've both dreamed of for so long?" 

Keely wiped at her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. "That'd be a first," she said, sniffling. "We haven't exactly taken the easy road with this thing." 

Harriet nodded. "No, you haven't. That's why this is so easy. It's just another step. You'll be fine," she assured Keely. 

Keely blinked a few times and collected herself. "Just another step," she echoed. "One foot in front of the other, one step at a time." She exhaled loudly, then looked at Harriet. "Let's get me to that hotel." 

"Right on. Francesca!" Harriet hollered. 

Francesca popped back in, finishing off a breakfast burrito. "Hmph? Dwess?" she asked, her mouth full. 

"Dress." Keely rose, undoing her bathrobe. "Time to make your father a blubbering idiot." 

Francesca's grin widened. "Fantastic!" She brushed crumbs off her hands and reached for the dress, slipping it out from under the protective cover. She held it out, letting Keely bend over and slide into it carefully, so as not to mess up her hair. 

Keely straightened, butterflies of excitement and exhilaration joining in with those of nervousness. She straightened, allowing Francesca to zip her up. "Harriet, my shoes should be at the edge of the bed...would you mind getting them for me?" 

"Shoes, right." Harriet dug around, finally finding them *under* the bed, where Francesca had had to hide them, to save them from Sadie's wandering teeth. She slid them over to Keely. 

Keely smiled. "Thanks." Deftly, her toes hooked in the back of the shoes and she slid her feet in, wiggling her toes around in excitement. "Are we all ready?" 

"I think so." Harriet ducked out into the hallway, calling, "Mac! Martie! We're ready." 

Martie sprayed Mac's hair a little bit and smiled. "I want some of that bet money. I called that ages ago." 

Mac rose, adding a bit of lipstick. "Right, Martie." 

Martie grinned and headed into the hallway. "The hotel called and the flowers are there." 

Keely nodded, hiking up her dress to maneuver the stairs. "Did they say whether or not the groom was there with the flowers?"

* * *

AJ paced the length of the ballroom, muttering to himself. "Flowers, caterer, rings. I know I forgot something. I know it. What the hell did I forget?" 

"Nothing," Harm assured him, from where he was relaxing in a folding chair. "Everything is under control, AJ." 

Growling to himself, AJ continued to pace. "T minus thirty minutes. I'm going to have a heart attack before they even get here." 

Bud piped in, "I'm sure everything's fine, Sir. They would have called if Keely had chickened out."

* * *

Keely bent down and gave Sadie a kiss goodbye. "Don't slobber on my dress, Saders. I might have to kill you." Instead, Sadie licked Keely's face, causing the bridal party to burst into giggles. Keely shook her head and rose, motioning to the gray December morning. "Let's get it on, girls." She opened the front door and took one last deep breath. 

Martie leaned into Mac as she closed the door. "Do you have a brown bag for when she hyperventilates?" 

Mac opened her coat and revealed a large Safeway brown paper bag. "We're set." 

Keely climbed into the limo, smiling at the driver. "We're going to the Park Hyatt, 24th and M." 

The driver smiled back, waiting until Francesca, Harriet, Mac and Martie were safely inside the limo before heading towards the city. "Beautiful day for a wedding," he commented. "I hope you like snow." 

"It's going to snow?" Harriet squeaked in terror. "Oh my goodness, the guests...ice...on the sidewalk...wet slush..." She looked as if *she* might need Mac's paper bag. 

Keely patted Harriet's arm. "It's okay, Harriet. The Hyatt has a large mat outside their front doors, and I'm sure they'll have extra carpets in the lobby. Everything is going to be just fine. And besides," she sat back against the leather seating, "I've always wanted a wedding with snow. It'll be beautiful." 

"Yes, of course." Harriet's knuckles were white as she imagined all the things that could go wrong. 

Martie opened the mini-bar in the limo and picked out a nice bottle of Johnny Walker Red, handing it to Harriet. "Take a swig. It'll calm you down."

* * *

Taking a long sip of the scotch and soda Harm had managed to procure, AJ sighed softly. "This is going to be all right. It is," he tried to convince himself. 

"It'll be fine," Harm agreed. He turned his head as the door to the ballroom swung open. 

Harriet smiled at the men. "Bud, can I steal you for a minute? We need you." 

"Uh, sure," Bud replied, heading to his wife. Upon seeing the light blue dress on his wife, Bud stuttered a bit. "N - nice dress." 

Blushing bright red, Harriet ducked her head as they left the flower-bedecked ballroom. "Thanks. Keely said I can keep it," she giggled. 

"Great," Bud replied enthusiastically. "So what's going on? The ceremony is going to start soon." 

"We need to get keep AJ in the ballroom for a few minutes," Harriet said, "but I didn't want to just say "you're grounded, sir"." She giggled again. "Can you just make sure he doesn't leave the ballroom for a few minutes? Keely needs about five minutes to get from the limo to the bridal suite without being seen." 

Bud shrugged. "Sure, I can handle that." He gave Harriet a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the ballroom. 

Harriet headed out to the limo. "Coast's clear!" she called. "Operation Garter Belt is up and running." 

Keely took one look at Martie and burst out laughing. She grabbed Mac's hand and hoisted herself out of the limo. A small redheaded woman came up to her with a smile. "Ms. O'Reilly? I'm Alicia Carter. We spoke on the phone?" 

Keely smiled. "Yes, of course. It's nice to meet you." 

Alicia held the door open for Keely and the party. "I'll take you to the suite, if you'll just follow me." 

Keely scanned the beautifully decorated marble lobby of the Park Hyatt for a minute before briskly following Alicia to the elevators. Once they were safely on board, Keely ordered her heart to return to a normal rhythm. Alicia showed them to a suite on the ninth floor, lavishly decorated in green and red for the Christmas holiday, complete with a Christmas tree, surrounded by presents. Keely grinned as she saw tiny flakes of snow dancing off the balcony. "It's perfect." 

Martie whistled. "Damn, girl, I think I need to get a bigger chunk of those royalty checks." 

Keely laughed, then turned to Alicia. "Have you seen the ballroom?" 

Alicia nodded. "It looks great. Your guests are being seated now, so the processional can begin in about twenty minutes, or whenever you're ready." 

"Twenty minutes sounds great," Keely nodded, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. Motioning to the presents and her bridesmaids, she said, "I think Santa came a little early for you guys." 

"Keely," Francesca murmured, "you did not have to do that." 

Harriet nodded agreement. "This is *your* day," she protested. 

Keely shook her head. "It's also Christmas. And on both counts, you four have been the most amazing friends I could have ever wished for. I wouldn't have made it here without you guys. And anyway," she waved a hand, "it's nothing big. Just a little thank-you." 

Martie shook her head, but headed over to the tree. She handed Harriet, Francesca and Mac their gifts, then looked at her present for a moment before tearing into it enthusiastically. She pulled out a plaque, her eyes tearing up as she read it. "Editor of the Year," she sniffed. "Shit, Keel, now you've messed up my makeup, God damn you!" 

Keely smiled, handing Martie a tissue. "Not to mention best friend of the year," she whispered before hugging her friend. "I love you, Mar." 

A bit more delicately, Harriet tore open the paper surrounding her gift. Her eyes widened as she saw a silver photograph frame. It had three sections, the first two containing little AJ's and Catie's Christmas card pictures. The third section was blank. "It's beautiful. But why is this one empty?" she asked Keely, wiping away her tears. 

"It's for the next Roberts child, whenever he or she decides to join us," Keely replied, handing Harriet a tissue from the pile in her hand. 

"Oh, Keely!" Harriet hugged her tightly. "Thank you," she said tearfully. 

"You're welcome, Harriet. And thank *you* for everything you've done for me. I don't think I would have survived without you." 

Mac smiled, her eyes looking around the larger package she held in her hands. Carefully, she opened it, bursting out laughing at what she saw. "A Super-Soaker?" she giggled. 

Keely turned, smiling. "For the next time you come over. That way, you can defend yourself when I get rowdy." 

Mac grinned. "Thanks, Keel." 

Motioning to the back of the package, Keely said, "There's more." 

Confused, Mac turned the package over to find an envelope. She opened it, surprised to find a gift certificate to Paper Moon, a wonderful restaurant in the heart of DC. "Thanks, Keely!" she said, surprised. "How did you - " 

Keely shrugged. "I'm psychic." 

Martie guffawed. "You are not. You heard AJ and Harm talking about it." 

Keely grinned. "Or that." She turned to Francesca. "Come on, you, open your present before we have to go." 

Francesca's smile lit up her face as she ripped the paper off the gift. As her eyes registered what they saw, she began to cry - making the tears unanimous. "Keely," she murmured, her fingers tracing the frame of the portrait. "It is lovely." Turning the charcoal drawing toward the girls, she explained unnecessarily, "My Papa and his grandson." With a sincere smile, she glanced up at Keely, adding, "But there is something missing." She paused briefly. "You." 

Keely ducked her head. "I looked like I'd been run over by a Mack truck on that roll of film. There's something else. Look behind the frame." 

Turning the portrait over, Francesca smiled as she saw what was obviously a plane ticket tucked into the back. Pulling it out gently, she gasped. "Keely, this is too much! Milan to Washington...these three must have cost you a small fortune." 

Martie stood, readjusting her hem. "I repeat, I need more of those royalties. Christ, Keely." 

Keely shrugged. "You guys deserve it. And this way, you have no excuse not to come see us." 

There was a soft knock at the door and Mac went to answer it. "Who is it?" 

"Alicia." 

Keely hugged Francesca quickly and nodded to Mac to open the door. Alicia smiled. "It's about that time, if you all are ready." 

Keely nodded. "I am. Guys?" 

"Let's do it," Harriet grinned, reaching up to wipe away Martie's raccoon eyes where her tears had smeared her mascara. 

Martie grinned at Harriet. "Thanks." 

As they exited the room, Alicia handed each woman her bouquet, leaving Keely's for last. As they headed to the elevators, Martie wrapped an arm around Keely, using the half-inch height difference to kiss the redhead on her brow. "You can still turn around and run, Keel." 

Keely shook her head. "Not in a million." 

Martie grinned as they entered the elevators and descended to the mezzanine level. "That's what I thought you'd say." 

They reached the ballroom doors and Alicia began to arrange the women as the processional music began. There was a blip on the walkie-talkie that hung on her hip, and she turned to the bridal party and began to speak softly. "The groomsmen are making their way to the front, and the flower girl and ring bearer are heading our way. We'll wait for them and then we'll step off." 

Standing underneath the arch of flowers, AJ fidgeted inside, but his outward appearance gave no sign of nerves. Harm stood beside him, half a flyboy grin on his face, remembering his own wedding day. Bud, Tiner and Giovanni made an odd little procession of their own as they made their way up the aisle and claimed their places beside Harm. 

Alicia received another blip on her walkie-talkie as Catie and little AJ joined the bridal party outside the ballroom doors. She knelt down and spoke to them softly before moving to open the doors. "Here we go." 

From behind a corner, Keely watched as Catie and AJ made their way proudly down the aisle, followed by Harriet, Francesca and Mac. Martie paused a minute before she stepped off, glancing over her shoulder at Keely and giving her the thumbs-up sign. 

Keely closed her eyes and touched the small cross hanging from her flowers, saying a quick prayer as Alicia closed the doors. Keely made her way up to the edge of the doors, taking a few deep breaths as Alicia readjusted her dress. The music changed and Keely couldn't help but smile. 

"Ready?" Alicia asked. 

Keely nodded. "Let's do it." 

Alicia smiled, opening the doors. 

The doors swung open, and AJ's heart pounded. This was it. 

Keely took another deep breath before stepping off. Her hands were shaking and sweaty, but the smile on her face barely wavered as she walked down the aisle. She winked at Jack as she passed him, and even Sam, her editor - staunch, pole-up-his-ass Sam - smiled at her as she passed. 

Keely returned her gaze to the arch, watching AJ's reaction as she neared. 

Reaction was the wrong word for what AJ did as Keely approached the front of the aisle. "Had a heart attack" would be a better choice of words. If there hadn't been a crowd of fifty people gathered to see them get married, AJ would've spirited her off to the bridal suite and they wouldn't have left for days. But since they'd already paid for the flowers and the minister, AJ figured he'd better just wait it out. His eyes widened, as Keely got closer. "Damn," he murmured. 

Keely saw the change in his eyes, and nearly burst out laughing. She finally ascended the steps the hotel had placed at the arch and winked at AJ. "Hey there." 

"Hey, kiddo. How was your morning?" he whispered as the minister fiddled with a few note cards. 

"Oh, same old, same old." Keely looked appreciatively at AJ in his tuxedo. "Nice outfit." 

"Thanks, you too." AJ's eyes caressed Keely. The dress showed off just enough of her shoulder and back to make him want more. 

Keely smiled, taking the opportunity to look around the beautifully decorated ballroom. There were flowers everywhere, accented by twinkling white Christmas lights and candles. She turned, handing her bouquet to Martie, and then stood, her hands folded at her waist. 

The minister glanced up, a smile adorning her face. "Are we ready?" she murmured to AJ and Keely. 

Keely nodded. "I think so," she said quietly, looking at AJ. 

"Yup." AJ nodded, a nervous smile tugging at his the corners of his mouth. 

Maria, the minister from the Episcopalian church down the street from their home, raised her voice to address the congregated friends and family. "Welcome, everyone. As you already know, today we're gathered here to celebrate the joining of AJ and Keely in holy matrimony. But before we begin, I've asked the best man," she gestured toward Harm, "and the matron of honor," indicating Martie, "to say a few words about how AJ and Keely got here. And Martie's promised not to say 'in a limo'," Maria chuckled, before turning the floor over to Martie and Harm. 

Martie smiled, standing next to Keely and AJ. "Once upon a time, not too long ago, because that would make us old, Keely and I sat under the stars in the Grand Canyon. I remember looking over at her and was shocked to find her sitting with her eyes closed. When she opened them, I asked her what she was doing. 'Wishing on a star', she replied, and I remember that she ducked her head at her cliché. 'About what?', I asked, knowing for certain that Keely believed we are all makers of our own destiny. 'For my knight in shining armor,' she replied. 'For the one who's not an a-hole, for the one who will let me be independent, but will understand when I'm clingy. For the one who loves me unconditionally, but will still rip into me when I deserve it most.'" Martie turned and smiled. "Many years later; again, not *too* many, Keely called me up and couldn't stop talking about some man that had come into her bar. And at that exact moment, believe it or not, I saw a shooting star cross the sky above me, and I knew Keely had found her knight and everything she'd wanted. It hasn't been the easiest ride, but what is? All I know is that Keely adores AJ with everything she is, and that I've never seen her happier than when she's with him." 

AJ chuckled softly, his hand reaching for Keely's, squeezing her fingers gently. 

Harm picked up where Martie left off. "I've never seen the Admiral wish on a star," he began with a lopsided grin. "But I've known AJ for almost fifteen years, and I've never seen him happier than when he's with Keely. He's a totally different person when she's around: funny, laid-back..." Harm trailed off as the guests laughed. "Like Martie said, they've had their trials. But through everything, the one constant was unconditional love. They are a matched set, if I've ever seen one," Harm finished up, "independent but totally devoted to one another. And if she could put up with him this long, how hard could the next forty years be?" 

Keely laughed, squeezing AJ's hand back and wiping her eyes with her free one. She winked at AJ as they turned to face Maria once more, the nervousness dissipating slightly. 

Maria smiled reassuringly at the pair. "I've known Keely and AJ for almost a year, since they started planning their wedding." She paused dramatically. "But unfortunately, all the good stuff is protected by clergy-penitent privilege. So let's just get on with it, shall we?" she smiled. "AJ and Keely, you've come to me today to receive God's blessing on your union. You've come to make known your love in front of friends and family, and to ask for their blessings for your marriage." She turned to Keely. "Do you, Keely Shannon O'Reilly, take this man, AJ Chegwidden, to be your lawfully and spiritually wedded husband?" 

Keely turned to face AJ, holding his hands in hers. Clearing her throat, she looked in his eyes and said, "I do." 

Maria had obviously tailored the vows to the couple's unique sense of humor. "Will you love him through sickness and health, through wealth and poverty, through PMS and moments of doubt?" 

Joining in the light chuckles of the crowd, Keely nodded. "I will." 

"Do you promise to love him from now until you are parted by death?" 

Affected by the mere thought, Keely ducked her head and bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. After a moment, she raised her eyes and nodded again. "I promise," she whispered, wiping at her clouded eyes. 

"Good." Maria smiled gently at Keely before turning to AJ. "Do you, AJ Chegwidden, take this woman, Keely Shannon O'Reilly, to be your lawfully and spiritually wedded wife?" 

AJ wrapped his fingers around Keely's, holding them tightly, like a lifeline. "I do," he said, any hint of nervousness disappearing from his voice as his eyes searched Keely's. 

"Will you love and cherish her, through sickness and health, through wealth and poverty?" 

Nodding, AJ affirmed, "I will." 

Maria smiled. "And will you love her, even when you're being the stubborn SeAL and Admiral that everyone who knows you knows that you can be?" 

A laugh burst forth from AJ's throat. "Damn right I will," he said, chuckling. 

"Do you promise to love her from now until you are parted by death?" 

"I do." AJ reached out, his strong fingers brushing another tear off Keely's cheek. "Every day." 

Keely closed her eyes as AJ's hand touched her cheek, and she forced them open. "I love you," she whispered. "Always." 

Melting, AJ could only nod, and echo, "Always." 

"You guys are stealing my show," Maria teased in a whisper. She raised her voice again. "As a symbol of their love, AJ and Keely have offered each other a ring. Rings are an almost universal representation of the circle of love: pure, unbroken and never-ending." She crouched down, beckoning little AJ closer. Removing the rings from his little satin pillow, Maria dabbed holy water on them, blessing them. Handing each their partner's ring, she said, "AJ, place the ring on Keely's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I promise you my eternal love." 

AJ took Keely's ring and slid it onto her finger. "With this ring, I promise you my eternal love." His eyes shone with happy tears. 

"Keely, place the ring on AJ's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I promise you my eternal love." 

With shaking hands, Keely took the ring and said with a smile, "Even though you already have it, with this ring, I promise you my eternal love." 

Chuckling softly, AJ raised Keely's left hand to his lips, kissing it gently. 

"Then by the power vested in me by the Episcopalian Church and the state of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife." Reaching for the small bowl of holy water, Maria dipped her fingers in it and touched them to Keely and AJ's foreheads. Then she looked out over the guests. "Since Keely is Irish, her friends asked me to bless them in the old Irish custom." Maria grinned broadly. "So here is a toast to lying, cheating, drinking and stealing. If you lie, lie in the arms of the one you love." She smiled at Keely. "If you cheat, may you cheat death," she blessed AJ. "If you steal, steal your lover's heart. And if you drink, drink deeply of the joy of your new life together." Pausing, she added, "and as my mother used to say, 'May your home always be too small to hold all your friends.'" Laying a hand on Keely's shoulder, she laid the other on AJ's, turning them gently to face the crowd. "Friends, Mr. and Mrs. AJ and Keely Chegwidden!" Squeezing AJ's shoulder, she added, "You can kiss the bride anytime now." 

Keely grinned, looking up at AJ, as Martie let out an ear piercing, "Yeah!" and started the congregation in a standing ovation of thunderous applause. 

AJ bent his head, capturing Keely's lips with his own. With a ferocious happiness, he kissed the breath out of her. 

In an effort to balance herself, Keely placed her newly heavy left hand on his cheek, shivering from a combination of his kiss, her giddiness and the cool, foreign platinum pressing against her hand. She broke the kiss, wiping the tears from her eyes and the lipstick from AJ's mouth. 

Laughing, AJ looked out at their guests, who were clapping and hooting. "Ready to party?" 

"Heck yeah!" Keely replied, getting her bouquet from Martie's outstretched hand. As AJ helped her down the steps, Keely was shocked to hear not her original recessional music of "The Holly and the Ivy", but instead, an Amanda Marshall song. 

"They called us crazy behind our backs; romantic fools, we'll just let them laugh, because we knew it may be a long shot, it may get lonely down the line. But love knows no reason, and I won't let them make up my mind. My money's riding on this dark horse, baby, my heart is saying it's the lucky one. And its true color's gonna shine through someday, if we let this, let this dark horse run." 

Keely paused and turned, shocked. Certain she'd see a telltale glint in Martie's eye, Martie simply shrugged and motioned somewhere behind Keely. As she and AJ made their way down the aisle, Jack winked. "Had to keep you on your toes, Special K." Keely's mouth dropped open and she laughed all the way to the hallway outside the ballroom, where she turned to AJ. "Dude," she said incredulously. "We're freakin' *married*." 

"I know, right?" AJ chuckled. "It's weird." 

"But a good weird," Keely countered, squeezing his hand. 

"A very good weird." AJ tugged at the collar of his tuxedo shirt. "Can we change now? I hate monkey suits." 

Keely laughed, rising up on her toes and kissing him gently. "We have to do pictures and part of the reception first before we can change. Sorry." 

"Damn." AJ wrapped his arms around Keely's waist and lifted her slightly off her feet, kissing her soundly. 

A catcall sounded from behind them, and AJ turned to see Harm clapping, and Mac, her fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly. 

Keely grinned broadly and kissed AJ's neck before wiggling in a silent attempt to be released from AJ's strong hold. 

The rest of the wedding party joined them in the hallway, and Keely noticed Martie wiping away a few stray tears. "Aw, Salinas, were you moved?" 

Martie made a face and motioned to the poinsettias in the ballroom. "Yeah, O'Reilly, I wish they'd move it to Pittsburgh. Damn plants affected my allergies, that's all." 

"You're full of it, Martie," AJ chuckled, releasing Keely, but keeping his arm lightly around her waist. "Now, can we get the pictures and stuff over with? I'm hungry and this tie is cutting off the blood flow to my brain." 

As they filed into the reception room, AJ heard Harm murmur laughingly to Mac, "So *that's* why he finally got married. He was oxygen-deprived."

* * *

Thirty minutes and a hundred pictures later, Keely noted with humor that AJ was fidgeting more than little AJ and Catie combined. Luckily, the photographer caught wind of this and nodded to the group. "That should do it. Congratulations, kids." 

Keely grinned at AJ, and then knelt down next to Catie, retying the blue satin bow at the little girl's back. "You ready for food?" 

Catie shook her head, but then grinned. "I'm ready for cake!" 

"Not until you eat dinner," Harriet called from across the room, without looking up from what she was doing. 

Keely grinned back at Catie. "I promise I'll save you the biggest piece for after dinner, okay?" 

Slinging her shoes over her shoulder, Martie's head shot up. "Hey, I thought *I* got first dibs on the biggest piece!" 

"No way," Catie said firmly. "I had to wear a *dress* and carry *flowers*," she added dramatically. "You can have the next biggest." 

Bud held out his hand to his little girl. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go downstairs, okay?" 

Martie turned, dumbfounded. "Wait a minute, what the hell kind of logic is that? I had to wear a dress and carry flowers too!" 

Keely shook her head. "Think of it this way, Martie. You get to have alcohol." 

Martie nodded, a sly smile crossing her face. "True. Very, very true." Clapping her hands, she started to round up the bridal parties and head them downstairs to Melrose, the Hyatt's restaurant, for the reception. 

After the room had been cleared, Keely took one final look at the ballroom, and all its beauty, before heading to the doors herself, lacing her fingers with AJ's. 

The scents of a fabulous dinner caught AJ's nose before they even entered the restaurant. The maitre'd held the door and AJ and Keely came into the room to applause and cheers. 

As they made their way to the head table, Keely couldn't help but get choked up at the intimate gathering of friends and family that surrounded them. She sat down at her seat, dabbing her eyes before digging in ravenously to the house salad they placed before her. 

After Keely and AJ had settled and had something in their stomachs, Martie rose, clinking her fork against her champagne glass. The room quieted, and Martie smiled. "Thanks. Normally, it's about this time that either the best man or matron of honor make a congratulatory speech to the newlyweds. Well, as much as Harm and I love the attention," she paused amidst the light laughter in the room, "we thought it might be more appropriate to have AJ's daughter say a few words. Francesca?" 

"Thank you, Martie," Francesca smiled, standing nervously. She smoothed her light blue dress, winking at her father and stepmother. "Keely," she began. "You know that I did not like you much when I met you. But," she added quickly, "Papa changed my mind. I saw how happy you made him, how he smiled when he spoke of you. I realized that you were meant to be. And now that I know you, I know that you are a good person, sweet and funny. I could not wish a better woman for my Papa." 

AJ's heart swelled as he listened to his daughter speak about his fiancée - *wife*, he corrected himself mentally. 

Francesca turned to her father. "Papa, I love you," she said, choking on her words. "I am happy that you are happy, that is all I can say. I hope you and Keely are as happy for the rest of your lives as you are now. Il dio li benedice." She sat down to a few soft claps and a lot of sniffling. 

Keely sniffled along with the rest of the guests, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose softly as Martie rose again, raising her flute. "To AJ and Keely; may the remainder of your ride be less bumpy, but no less fun." 

Keely raised her glass, smiling her gratitude at Martie and Francesca, her emotions written plainly on her face. 

"To love," Francesca chimed in. 

AJ grinned. "To getting O'Reilly down the aisle, finally." 

"Oorah," Harm cheered. 

Keely's mouth dropped open and she glared at AJ, with a grin the size of Montana on her face. "*Me*? Me, Mr. Marriage-phobe?" She raised her own glass in Martie and Jack's directions. "To Viagra. And kids, don't ask your parents what I mean by that." 

AJ growled a warning in Keely's ear. "If we're going to air our dirty laundry, Miss Professor, I'd like to point out that I'm not the one who needs Viagra, if you get my drift." 

Keely shot a prim and teasing look at AJ, but quieted nonetheless, returning to her dinner. As the servers began clearing plates, Keely rose, relying on Mac's whistle to get everyone's attention. "Thanks," she said. "Well, first, I'd like to thank you all for being here...I know it was a bit of a shock for some of you to get phone calls and/or invitations, but your presence here really means a lot. I would especially like to thank the Florence Nightingale of weddings, Harriet Roberts, for her expertise and friendship...Harriet, without you, I know we wouldn't be here. We'd be in Vegas or something. A big thank you as well to my best friend Martie Salinas, and her husband David, for their constant laughter and friendship, and Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb for keeping us all in check." Turning to AJ, Keely smiled shyly. "And to my husband," her voice cracked as she said the long-awaited word, "being with you in any respect amazes me, and there are no words to thank you for all you've given me. But," she smiled, a bit stronger now, "I thought it might be fun to give you something in return." Turning back to the guests, she made her way to the restaurant entrance, where she took a platter from one of the servers. "AJ's a Texan boy, and at many Southern weddings, the bride makes a groom's cake. Now, AJ knows I don't cook, and for any and all baking attempts, the National Guard must be called in. But, I made it work this time. So, honey, here's your groom's cake." Keely placed the platter in front of him, and took off the sheet covering it, revealing a chocolate frosted battleship. 

AJ burst out laughing. "Honey, that's *priceless*. How'd you manage this?" he asked, coming around the head table to peer at the cake. 

"While you were at work last week, Harriet and I destroyed both our kitchens. But it ended up working," Keely replied, blushing. "You like? Bud tested it, and he hasn't keeled over dead yet, so we're figuring I didn't screw it up too badly." 

Bud poked his children gently, and on cue, all three pretended to fall over dead. 

Laughing, AJ held up a fork hesitantly. "Do I dare?" 

Turning to Harm, Keely asked, "Now, if I accidentally poison him, I still get widow's benefits, right?" 

"Accidentally, yes." 

"Well, the definition of 'accidentally' can be manipulated," Keely grinned. "Go ahead, sweetheart." 

Lowering his fork, AJ shook his head. "Uh...maybe after dinner?" he grinned. "Thanks, Keel." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It means a lot." Clearing his throat, AJ said, "However, my gift to you is...well, I couldn't really bring it with me, it's at home. You'll have to wait until later tonight to see it - even though I know how much you hate waiting." 

Martie let out a low "oooh" and then led the reception in a loud round of applause. Keely touched AJ's cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you like it," she replied. 

"I love it. I love *you*." He paused. "I love cake. Speaking of which?" AJ turned to Catie and little AJ. "Who's ready for cake?" 

"I am!" Catie piped up, in chorus with her brother. 

"Maggie?" AJ turned, glancing at Keely's daughter, sitting at the table next to theirs. "Would you do the honor of cutting the wedding cake?" 

Maggie nodded, eyes wide. "Really?" she asked. 

Keely nodded, placing a hand on Maggie's shoulder and handing her the knife. "Go for it. Just make sure he can't smash it in my face." 

"How do I prevent that?" Maggie giggled. "Would you help me?" she whispered nervously to her birth mom. 

"Of course, honey," Keely replied, placing a hand over Maggie's as she cut gently through the wonderful richness of a cake from the Watergate bakery. "Now make a triangular cut...a little smaller...perfect!" Keely reached over and got a plate, helping Maggie guide the piece onto the china. She bent down and gave it to Catie, dropping a dollop of icing on the little girl's nose. 

Catie giggled, extending her tongue and licking the icing off. "Thank you." She sat down, taking a huge bite of cake. 

Maggie placed another piece on a plate, passing it to Keely. "That one's AJ's," she ordered. "It's got the rose on it, he likes the icing best." 

AJ grinned. "How'd you remember that?" he asked. 

Maggie shrugged. "I just did." 

Keely grinned, handing AJ the plate. "One piece of cake, hold the cake," she joked, fingering a piece of icing with her index finger and reaching for AJ's nose. 

Leaning back, AJ shook his head with a grin. "Do it and you'll be wearing that piece," he warned. 

"Darn," Keely said, licking the icing off her finger. "You're no fun." 

"That's not what you were saying the other night," AJ teased. 

Keely shot him a look. "Not around the young ones, AJ," she laughed, giving Maggie a hug for her help. 

Maggie winked at AJ. "You and I know the truth," she murmured, nudging Keely. "*She's* the party pooper." 

Catching Maggie in a headlock and rustling her hair, Keely retorted, "I am *not* a party pooper, young lady. I'm just trying not to add you to the list of youth that I've corrupted." 

"Too late." Maggie grinned, wriggling out of Keely's grasp. "Don't let her have any more kids," she mock-warned AJ. "She'll warp 'em." 

AJ echoed Maggie, grinning, "Might be too late. The idea's already there." Turning to Keely, he held out his hand. "If I have to stay in this monkey suit, do I at least get to dance with my wife?" 

Releasing Maggie with a light, loving smack to the back of the head, Keely took AJ's hand. "I like hearing you say that," she confessed softly, in that voice she knew AJ loved. "It has a nice ring to it." 

As AJ pulled Keely into his arms, he growled at her. "Don't use that voice," he warned. "It makes my insides ache." 

"That's the whole point," Keely replied with a grin. Wrapping one arm around his waist and lacing her right hand with his left, she turned his hand to admire the white gold band adoring it. "I can't believe we're here," she continued softly, seriously. "It seemed like forever and a day to get here, and now, it feels like half a second has gone by." 

"I know," AJ replied, lowering his mouth to kiss Keely quickly, as other couples started gathering around them on the makeshift dance floor. "Do you remember when we danced like this in Italy?" he murmured, holding her close. 

Keely nodded, laying her head on his shoulder, her mouth tickling his neck. "I remember the first time you came into the bar, to meet with the SecNav." She chuckled, raising her head. "I wondered then what Shaun would think if I dated a much older man." Keely shook her head. "If I'd only known what snowball effect that thought would bring." 

"You did?" AJ leaned back. "I just thought you had a nice ass, for a bartender." 

Keely hit him lightly on his own ass. "I thought you were the most frustrating man I'd ever met, no matter how hot I thought you were." 

"Whoo," AJ chuckled. "I knew you were gonna be my girl as soon as you did that karaoke crap." 

Keely laughed. "That was pretty sad, wasn't it? But it had really good after effects." 

"Definitely." AJ's stomach knotted up, remembering their first time together. "Do you remember that night?" 

Keely groaned softly. "I couldn't forget it if I tried." 

"Is that a good thing?" AJ murmured, tickling her ear with his words. 

"Definitely," Keely echoed, pulling herself fully against him. 

"Good." AJ grinned suddenly, remembering something else. "Did we do anything that night except break to pee?" he teased quietly. 

Keely bit her lip in thought, then shook her head with a grin. "Nope. As I recall, we didn't even shower afterwards." She rose and kissed him slowly. "Not that I'm complaining." 

"Me, either. You're a good lay." AJ ducked, knowing he'd get smacked. 

Keely's mouth dropped open. "I'm caught in between being aroused and being offended," she replied. 

"Go for aroused, it was a compliment," AJ leaned in, twirling Keely slowly around the floor. When they were together, it was as if no one else existed. 

Keely played her nails against the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, truly comforted for the first time that day. "Were you nervous today?" she asked softly, trailing her free hand under his tuxedo jacket. 

"Like a deer staring at an oncoming semi-trailer," AJ teased, his hand tracing lines in the soft skin of her bare back. "But in a good way." 

Keely laughed. "Mac and Harriet had a bet going as to whether or not I'd freak out." 

"Who won?" 

"Harriet. I had a bit of a breakdown at home. Luckily, it was only for ten bucks. I told Harriet later that she should have upped the ante and had a good payday." 

Laughing softly, AJ kissed Keely's cheek. "I was ready to bolt until I saw you coming down the aisle." 

"But we made the right decision, right?" Keely leaned back slightly, searching his eyes. 

"No question." 

Keely smiled, folding up in his embrace again. "Good." They danced closely for a little bit, through many of the "wedding essentials", until Keely leaned back again. "I need a break. Maybe you should ask Francesca to dance." 

"Okay." AJ kissed her forehead, worrying - probably unnecessarily. "You okay?" he asked Keely, watching her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. My feet are just killing me." She hefted her skirt up and showed him her strappy shoes. "See?" 

Nodding with a grin, AJ escorted Keely back to the table and extended his hand to his daughter. "Giovanni, can I steal my daughter?" 

"Si, Signore." Giovanni smiled broadly, cuddling his son, who had slept through the entire ceremony and most of the reception. 

AJ and Francesca made a beautiful pair on the dance floor, chatting as they moved around the floor. 

Martie came up next to Keely and sat in AJ's seat, watching AJ and Francesca. "I've never seen you smile so much, O'Reilly." Laughing, she corrected herself. "Chegwidden. I mean Chegwidden." 

Keely laughed. "Either works, Salinas." She shrugged, taking a drink of water. "And I've never smiled this much because I've never had a reason to smile this much." 

Martie smiled, kissing Keely on the cheek. "Just make sure you don't have lipstick on your teeth. Then, you'd look like a doofus." 

Finishing their dance, AJ settled Francesca back at the table with Giovanni before sinking down next to Keely. "Hey, baby, can we go home yet?" he murmured. "I'm exhausted." 

Keely nodded. "We just have to throw the garter and the bouquet, and then it's home." 

"Fantastic." AJ stood, tapping his water glass. "Okay, folks. My bride," he grinned, "and I are pretty much tuckered out, so if we could just do the bouquet and the garter, we're gonna kick ya'll out and go to sleep." 

Martie snickered and replied under her breath, "Or something." 

Keely took the tossing bouquet out of the box from under her seat and said, "All right, all you single ladies, out to the dance floor." Using Martie's head as a balancer, she climbed up on her chair and called out over her shoulder, "One, two, three!" 

Harriet giggled from the sidelines, cheering, "Go Francesca! It's yours, girl!" 

"Heads up!" Keely threw the small bouquet over her shoulder and then turned slightly to see who caught it. 

Maggie stood, her eyes wide as she stared at the bouquet in her hands. Harriet and Catie started the round of applause. 

Jackie shook her head as Maggie glanced at her. "No way," her mom grinned. "Not until you're thirty." 

"Hey!" Keely laughed, clapping loudly. "Way to go, Mag!" 

"Thanks, *Mom*," Maggie glanced from Jackie to Keely, laughing at both of them. She plopped down, blushing, slouching in her seat to avoid everyone's applause. 

Martie helped Keely down, who grinned at AJ as she lifted up the skirt of her dress slowly, revealing shapely legs. 

Swallowing hard, AJ got down on his knees in front of Keely. 

"Hey, isn't that elderly abuse?" Harm teased. 

"Watch it, boy," AJ growled with a smile, reaching for Keely's leg. His hand trembled slightly as his fingers brushed her soft skin. 

"It's up a little higher, there, old man," Keely teased, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and stroking softly. 

"You're gonna get it later," AJ promised, his hand slipping over her silky thigh. His finger hooked around the garter easily, but AJ took his time, pretending to struggle with the little piece of lace and elastic. 

Keely let out a nervous laugh, shaking her head. "Me? You're the worse of the two of us," she replied. 

AJ chuckled, sliding the garter down Keely's leg slowly. "Not by much," he teased in a breathless whisper. 

"We'll see," Keely replied softly, her voice reverting back to the tone that she knew drove AJ crazy. 

Harm stood up, announcing, "Okay, guys, it's our turn." The single men gathered around AJ, watching him remove the garter. Half of them looked nervous, the other half couldn't tear their eyes from Keely's legs. 

AJ lowered his voice to a throaty growl, hoping to affect Keely the way she was affecting him. "We'll see, indeed, kid." He pulled the garter off triumphantly and aimed it behind him, tossing it quickly. 

Giovanni caught the garter, blushing as AJ teased him about making his daughter 'an honest woman'. When all that was done, AJ turned to Keely, pleading, "Now can we go?" 

Laughing, Keely rose and kissed him deftly on the cheek. "Now we can go. I just have to grab my purse from upstairs and then the limo will take us back to the house. Can you last another five minutes?" 

"I think so." AJ smiled at Keely. 

"'Kay." Rising from the table and blushing as Martie and Mac started a rousing round of applause for them, Keely took AJ's hand and they headed back upstairs to the bridal suite. Leaning against the elevator's mirrored walls, Keely let out a sigh of relief. "God, my feet hurt," she said, turning and readjusting her hair in the mirror. 

"You look amazing," AJ murmured, brushing his lips across her bare neck. 

Keely tilted her head back, smiling and shivering at the contact. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." 

"Thanks." His hands traveled around Keely's front, making much-missed contact. "I missed you last night," he whispered. 

"Mmmm," Keely replied, turning in his arms and capturing his earlobe with her teeth. "I missed you, too. That bed's too big without you." 

"Told'ja you'd freeze without me," AJ teased, his stomach churning at Keely's touch. Just then, the elevator doors dinged open and AJ groaned. "Dammit." 

Keely laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her suite. "Think of it this way: the faster we change, the faster we get home." 

"Okay, let's do it." 

An hour later, Keely stretched her jean-clad legs and climbed out of the limo, never happier to see her home than she was at that moment. She reached in and grabbed her garment bag, accessories bag and purse, grinning at AJ as she made her way up their front walk. Fitting her key into the lock, she commented, "Smells like snow. Maybe we'll have a white Christmas after all." 

"I hope so." AJ sighed softly, his entire body numb from the receding adrenaline. 

Keely opened the door, and a sleepy-eyed Sadie greeted them. "Hey, beautiful girl. What do you say we get Daddy into bed?" Keely turned and kissed AJ as she shut the door. "Why don't you head on upstairs? You look absolutely exhausted." 

"I am. I'll meet you in bed in ten minutes," he promised. 

"Okay." Keely watched him go and then turned to Sadie. "Do you have to go out, kiddo?" At the dog's tired woof, Keely smiled, making her way to the back door. She watched Sadie stretch and then do her thing on the white-dusted ground, inhaling the scent of winter; only this time, there wasn't a sadness about it. Keely shook her head. *Can't blame the sappiness on anything but your demeanor, Keely,* she thought, opening the back door for Sadie. "Come on, cutie, bedtime," Keely said, turning off the lights and heading to her bedroom. 

AJ was curled up on his side of the bed, awaiting his bride. 

Keely went into the bathroom to change, brushing her teeth as she put on her GW mesh shorts and tank top. She rinsed and put her hair up in a messy bun, grinning at the sight she made. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined spending her wedding night, but somehow, it was appropriate. She turned out the bathroom light and headed into bed, curling up in the soft down of the comforter. She moved to her side, facing AJ, and smiled. 

"Hey, baby," AJ murmured.

Scooting closer, Keely whispered, "Hey, honey." She ran a hand along his side. "Did you have a good time?" 

"Fantastic," AJ yawned. "You?" 

"It was amazing." Keely reached behind her and removed one of the decorative pillows from behind her head. As she did so, she saw the clock. "Merry Christmas," she said. "It's after twelve." 

"Merry Christmas," AJ murmured, wrapping his arms around Keely as they snuggled under the down comforter. "Mrs. Chegwidden," he added with a contented smile. 

THE END


End file.
